Legacy of the Assassin
by Rayo Verrani
Summary: The sea is vast, the battles countless, and through it all a man can become immortal through his legacy. This is the story of Shidyk D. Shade, the World's Greatest Assassin and a man bent on fulfilling a quest that will take him through the Grand Line...
1. Prolouge

_**Legacy of the Assassin – Prologue**_

_For several years, I have looked back at my past and wondered if I had done the right thing. As the memories of my nakama pass me by, I smile and know that I have done right in following the path that I set for myself. Living now with the woman of my dreams, raising a family, it makes my journey a satisfying one as I look upon them. The people who I challenged, those who I defended, the discoveries with some of my nakama…it has given me a satisfying life. _

_You wonder who I am? The name is Shidyk D. Shade, an assassin and the world's best! Many know me as "Shadow Fist" Shidyk because of my unique power that was given to me by the __**Anei Anei no Mi**_ (_**Gloom Gloom Fruit**__) and for my powerful fist. Anyway, enough of my boasting, as I'm sure you want to know more about my journey than about myself. _

_**So here is my story, my legend …**_

_**The Legacy of an Assassin.**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Legacy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ – Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ – A flashback or Location shift

_**Bold and Italic**_ – Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ – Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Legacy**_

_**Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being July 24:  
It has been two long years since my escape from Vice-Admiral Merrian's Base, and my little vacation has become a bit too boring. Training and pretty much doing nothing has gotten me bored to death, so to speak. I believe it is time that I went back to the Grand Line and had some of that old thrill that it boasts. Besides, I'm sure to get some jobs while I'm there and hear from some of my old nakama. Not to mention that I need to finish something that I promised I would see through to the end...**_

The young man gave a yawn as he got up from where he had been taking a nap. He was a tall, easily six feet in height, and was about twenty-three or so. He had short, grey hair, and wore a pair of black boots and faded jeans. He wore no shirt, and his body showed a nice six pack. His entire left arm was bandaged, but whether this was from an accident or a recent injury, a passerby would not be able to tell. What really drew your attention to him though were his eyes: both were of a nice hazel color, although nothing about them was nice at the moment. The man's eyes were both cold and if any saw them they would know that this man had been through more than any who had lived his age. His name was Shidyk D. Shade, and he was the current "World's Greatest Assassin."

Shidyk gave another yawn as he looked around for a place where he could eat. He had just woken up from a nap and felt that before he left, he should get some grub before he went to the next island. It took a while, but soon Shidyk sat down in front of one of the stools in a small bar. He banged the bar as he shouted over the small crowd at the man behind the counter, "Oi, _**Ossan**_, give me twenty plates of meat and three gallons worth of beer!"

The barkeep looked at Shidyk and laughed for a moment as he said, "That's a good one! What ya really want?"

Shidyk glared at the man hard as he growled angrily, "I already told you what I want, so get it!"

The barkeep dropped the glass he had been cleaning, and the sound of it smashing into the ground was the only thing that was heard as the entire bar became silent. The fierceness of the man, plus the way that he had just growled had made everyone shiver in fear. Shidyk began to tap his fingers on the counter, which awoke the barkeep, whom practically shouted, "Right away, sir!"

He returned after a few minutes with the stuff Shidyk ordered and gave it to him. Shidyk smiled like a child as he clapped his hands together and exclaimed, "_**Itadikamasu**_!"

Everyone face faulted as Shidyk began to eat at a high speed, clearing both the plates and the small barrels in no time and shouted, "Bring some more, Ossan!"

Soon everyone in the bar watched as Shidyk began to eat and drink the small bar out of business as he called for more food and beer. Some of the men were beginning to do a few bets on when Shidyk would stop eating and drinking. As they continued to watch Shidyk eating, the door to the bar opened and everyone looked to see who had come in now.

A young man looked at the entire bar for a moment before he started to walk towards the bar counter. He was a young adult at the age of twenty, although, his young appearance made him look younger than what he was. He was of light built, but from the look of him you knew right away that he was quick. He wore a black suit and a matching pair of black shoes and pants. Underneath the black suit he wore a plain white shirt. He had messy black hair tied into a ponytail so as to not get in the way, and he wore a pair of sunglasses that hid his handsome brown eyes away from the world. Upon his suit he wore a strange design: it seemed to be a cross with circles at the ends and the middle but it was put in a diagonal angle that made it look more like an X than a cross. Upon his side, he had a whip of some strange fabric, red in color.

The young man sat beside Shidyk as he asked the barkeep, "Do you still have any beer left?"

The barkeep nodded and served the black suited man a glass of beer. Shidyk finally took notice to the man beside him and nearly choked on the meat he had been munching on. After hitting himself on the chest for a few minutes, he grabbed one of the small barrels of beer and drank heavily.

As Shidyk recovered from his minor shock, the young man asked, "So how have you been, Shidyk? I haven't heard from you in two years and I was starting to think that the World Government finally caught you."

Shidyk smirked as he patted the guy in the back, "It's been way too long, Rayo. I've just been laying low for a while."

Rayo nodded as he sipped his drink, "Yeah, two years worth. So what have you been up to lately?"

Shidyk shrugged as he bit into another meat rack, "Not much, just training and taking a few bounties so that I can eat and sleep somewhere comfortable."

Rayo chuckled, "Yeah, with your appetite, you would have to do _something_ to pay for your meals."

Shidyk ate another meat rack as he stated, "Don't push it…"

Rayo chuckled again, "Sorry, sorry. I keep forgetting that you get touchy about that," Rayo then turned serious; "I've been getting a lot of news nowadays about a rookie from East Blue."

Shidyk drank some beer before he asked, "Who?"

Rayo fished something from within his suit and soon presented Shidyk with a bounty poster. Shidyk took the poster and looked to see whom Rayo was talking about, and was surprised to see a kid. The kid was smiling broadly and had one of his hands held in front of the picture, and wore a straw hat around his head. Shidyk was interested to see that behind him the kid was a ruined building. Shidyk looked at the name of the kid:

_**Wanted Dead or Alive:**_

_**Monkey D. Luffy a.k.a. "Mugiwara no Luffy"**_

_**Reward: 30 Million Belli**_

Shidyk handed Rayo the bounty poster back as he asked, "What's so special about the kid?"

Rayo pocketed the bounty poster as he answered, "This kid took down a lot of big names here in East Blue, including the Fishman known as "Saw-Tooth" Arlong, and from what my sources say, he also took down Buggy the Clown and Don Krieg of the Pirate Armada."

Shidyk shrugged, "Small fry…"

Rayo rolled his eyes as he retorted, "Shidyk, the kid isn't you! I doubt he could get a bounty like yours in only two weeks."

Shidyk bit into another meat rack as he muttered, "Whatever."

After that both men were silent as Shidyk continued to eat his meals and drinks. Rayo then broke the silence between them, "I also heard that _he's_ on the move again…"

Shidyk stopped in midbite as he asked, "Do you have a location?"

Rayo nodded, "Apparently, he's been sighted in a Grand Line island called Alabasta with a Shichibukai known as Sir Crocodile."

Shidyk took a swing of his beer as he asked, "Why would he be with one of the World Government's lapdogs?"

Rayo shrugged, "Don't know, but it must be something big for him to be so close to the entrance of the Grand Line."

Shidyk threw the bone of the meat rack back to the plate and stood up, "Guess that means I better get going."

As Shidyk was about to leave, he told the barkeep, "Oi, Ossan, give my friend there my bill."

Rayo was soon given the bill and after reading the total, shouted, "THAT BASTARD!"

Shidyk grinned hearing Rayo's outcry as he thought, _Like hell I'm going to pay something that big._

_Later; near the docks…_

Shidyk heaved the last of the supplies onto his small _**schooner**_, the _Black Dragon_, and gave a stretch to get the kinks out of his body that had still hung from his nap. As he stepped onto his ship, he heard everyone scream as a large explosion ensue from what Shidyk had to guess was the square. Shidyk gave a sigh as he got back onto the pier and walked towards the square, wondering what was going on.

As he passed a few people who were running away, another large explosion ensued from his right. The powerful blast sent a large part of a building right towards him and a few people who were standing near him. As the crowd around him shouted in fear, Shidyk merely cracked his knuckles and pulled his arm back, preparing to punch with his left arm. His arm became pitch black and soon elongated as he let loose, "_**Puño de Ombra**_!"

The building shattered as the "punch" made contact and the debris landed out of the range of Shidyk and the crowd. Shidyk retracted his arm and soon began to walk towards the square again as people stared in amazement at Shidyk.

Shidyk soon arrived at the square and was greeted by the sight of several men chasing some citizens around while three large men with cannons firing here and there. Shidyk soon walked towards the three as they laughed and fired some more. The three soon took notice of Shidyk and stopped firing as the biggest of the three asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Shidyk looked at him and answered, "I don't give my name unless it's a job and even then is after I kill the guy."

The three large men looked at Shidyk and laughed as the second tallest pointed at Shidyk, "You don't seem to know who we are! We're the Legendary Ogres of the East Blue!"

The smallest man, one who was slightly larger than Shidyk, posed and shouted, "Terry the Gray Ogre!"

The second man then posed, "Billy the Yellow Ogre!"

The tallest then pointed at himself with his thumb, "And I'm Rick the Silver Ogre!"

Shidyk sweatdropped a little after the three had introduced himself, _What kind of baka actually poses while they introduced themselves…?_

Terry then pointed his cannon at him, "And now that we've introduced ourselves, you can either tell us who you are or get blown to bits!"

Shidyk then noticed that he was surrounded by the men that had been chasing a moment ago. He also noticed that they all had several weapons at the ready and looked as though they were ready to kill him at their bosses command. Shidyk sighed as he asked the three "Ogres," "Do you three really think that you can stop me?"

Billy laughed as he answered, "How about if we see!? Men, scatter this bastard's body all over the place!"

The men soon rushed at Shidyk, who duck as a sword was thrust at the place his head had been a moment ago. He soon launched an uppercut at the man's chin and turn in time to send a right hook at the man behind him. As another aimed his gun at him, Shidyk quickly grabbed a sword and tossed at the guy, cutting his hand before he punched him straight between the eyes. Another man jumped him, his sword above his head ready to cut Shidyk with it. Shidyk merely spun and grabbed the man with his right hand before he slammed him into the ground hard.

Soon the men that had attacked Shidyk were all knocked out and the three "Ogres" stood a bit amazed that Shidyk had taken down their men single-handedly. Shidyk cracked his neck as he asked the large men, "Is that all? I was hoping for a light warm up at least…"

Rick growled and then shouted, "So you want to mock us!? Then take this!"

Soon all three of the "Ogres" pointed their cannons at Shidyk and shouted in unison, "_**Triple Ogre Blast**_!"

The cannons of the "Ogres" all fired at the same time, and the cannonballs soon hit Shidyk dead on. The "Ogres" laughed as Terry boasted, "Let's see him get up from a triple cannon blast!"

As the dust settled, the "Ogres" silently gasped and their jaws fell as they saw Shidyk dust himself off without a single scratch on him. Shidyk cracked his neck again as he asked, "Are you three done goofing off?"

Billy was the first to recover as he shouted, "That's impossible! How did you survive our special Triple Ogre blast!?"

Shidyk grinned at them as he answered, "Why don't I show you?"

The three large men watched as Shidyk's left arm began to give off what they thought at first was smoke. They continued to watch as Shidyk's arm became completely black and he arched the arm back. Shidyk smiled as he shouted, "Puño de Ombra!"

Shidyk's arm soon extended and hit Terry in the face, sending the "Ogre" flying backwards and into a building which collapsed on top of him. Shidyk retracted his arm and cracked the knuckles as he asked, "So…who wants to be next?"

That was when Billy shouted, "Wait, I know you! You're…you're _**"Shadow Fist" Shidyk**_, the Greatest Assassin in the World!"

Rick yelled, "What!? He's the guy with 432 million Belli on his head in only two weeks!?"

Shidyk shrugged as he stated, "It was actually fifteen days, but people like to keep things pretty even."

Both "Ogres" swallowed and then kneeled at Shidyk as they shouted, "PLEASE FORGIVE US, SHIDYK-SAMA! WE DIDN'T KNOW!!!"

Shidyk scratched his head as he changed his arm again into shadows and answered, "Sorry, but you _did_ fire at me…Puño de Ombra!"

Both Billy and Rick were sent into the ruins of the building that Terry had created, and were knocked out. Shidyk gave a sigh as he looked at one of the citizens, "Oi, get someone to collect these guys!"

Shidyk then turned and began to walk back towards his boat, at the midst of everyone's gaze. Shidyk scratched his head as he thought to himself, _Now, if there isn't any more interruptions, I can now head to the Grand Line…_

_Meanwhile; somewhere in the Grand Line…_

The Naval Officer watched as his men fought the pirates aboard the enemy's ship from his own ship. This particular Naval Officer was none other than Vice-Admiral Jack Merrian, otherwise known as _**"Hundred Man" Merrian**_. Merrian was known far and wide as the leader of the Marines' Special Force Unit that hunted down the toughest criminals in the world. Merrian was said to be in fact in par with Admiral Aokiji, and had captured just as many pirates as the Admiral during the course of his life. The Vice-Admiral wore a brown suit and black tie on him that matched well with his Navy coat. He had the face of one who is always in a good mood, and had at the moment a pleasant smile upon his face. Upon his side, a large sword banged on his side, and upon his chest, several medals could be seen.

Merrian looked to his side and asked a woman who was sipping tea, "Tell me Uo-chan, what's the name of the pirate that Dalu and Bones are taking care of the moment?"

Standing behind the Vice-Admiral was a young woman in the attire of a Captain. She had long lavender hair held in a fancy hair piece. She was clad in long white pants, a black vest over top a long white coat, and a pair of sandals. Over her blue eyes rested a pair of glasses and sticking out from her back was a pair of tiny wings. She looked up and answered, "I believe he's called Kumo the Deadly, and he's worth 58 million Belli."

Merrian nodded as he said, "I suppose he'll do for this week. Goodness knows the Officials will be happy to have another criminal for the gallows."

Suddenly one of the soldiers ran towards the pair and saluted a few feet away as he shouted, "Vice-Admiral Merrian! _**Captain Uotani**_! _**Sergeant-Major Dalu**_ and _**Sergeant Bones**_ have just captured Kumo the Deadly!"

Merrian nodded and stated, "Tell them to come here with the criminal."

The soldier nodded and ran off in the direction that he had come. A few minutes later, two men came towards Merrian and Uotani, carrying a third man between them.

The first was a tall man who was probably in his mid to late twenties. He was dress in an open purple shirt that was tucked into a red sash around his waist. He wore simple blue pants that were tucked into a pair of black knee-high boots. His light brown hair stuck out messily around a bandana with the kanji symbol for 'sun' written on it. He had a soft, pale face with dark eyes and thin lips. His left arm was in a sling and there was a golden cobra sitting comfortably on his shoulders.

The second man was as tall as the other man; however he looked around his early thirties. He wore a simple white business shirt and gray pants, over which he wore a black frock coat. His black hair hung around him covering his steel blue eyes slightly, giving him a tired look. What was odd about this man was that he seemed terribly thin, and looked more along the lines of a skeleton than a person. After he and the first man threw the guy they were carrying in front of Merrian, he pulled out a bayonet from within his coat and began to twirl it.

The second man chuckled as he replied, "One pirate, hold the crew."

The first man rolled his eyes as he muttered, "What do you think we are, Bones, a restaurant?"

Bones shrugged as he retorted in a laidback manner, "What? I can't have a sense of humor?"

Dalu then shouted, "A sense of humor!? You're the reason I got scratched on my good arm, you perverted skeleton!"

Bones used the flat of the blade to hit Dalu on top of the head, "Look who's talking! At least I can move properly!"

Merrian ignored the two bickering men as he looked at the man on the floor, "So you're Kumo the Deadly…? Can't say that you're very deadly if you can't beat Sergeant Bones, let alone Sergeant-Major Dalu."

Kumo looked up and his eyes widen when he saw Merrian, "You're…you're "Hundred Man" Merrian!"

Merrian nodded, "The very same."

Kumo swallowed slightly, "What…what do you want from me?"

Merrian fingered the hilt of his sword, "Personally? Nothing really. However, as a Naval Officer, I've been given the duty of capturing criminals like you."

Kumo then did something both desperate and stupid: he attacked the Vice-Admiral head on. The three other officers watched as the Vice-Admiral disappeared, only to reappear behind the pirate a moment later, asking, "Must you do that? Making a clone isn't easy for me nowadays…"

Kumo stared wide eye as several more "Merrian" appear around him as he shouted, "What the hell are you!?"

Bones chuckled as he answered for his superior, "Merrian-sama has the power of the Devil Fruit known as the _**Bunshin Bunshin no Mi**_. He can create clones of himself with it and it's actually one of the reasons he got the nickname "Hundred Man" Merrian."

Uotani then looked at one of the clones, "Do you want me to knock him out, Merrian-chan?"

The clone looked at her and nodded, "Please do so, Uo-chan. I don't want to waste energy against someone of this level."

Uotani pointed at the man and simply stated, "_**Kaze Hou**_!" before a powerful gust of wind hit Kumo dead on, sending the former pirate several feet back, unconscious. The Merrian clones soon disappeared leaving one Merrian standing beside Dalu and Bones. Merrian ordered the men, "Bones, go see if the boys have heard anything about Shidyk D. Shade. Dalu, I want you to get someone from HQ to get rid of the criminal."

Both men saluted, and went off to the communications room as well as dragging the pirate away from Merrian. Uotani looked at the Vice-Admiral and asked, "Why do you continue chasing Shidyk D. Shade, Merrian-chan? The man is hard to capture as it is, and he could be anywhere…"

Merrian served himself some of the tea that Uotani had with her and answered, "Uo-chan, if there is one thing that I hate above anything else, is leaving a job undone. I will not rest until I have captured him and bring him to Justice."

Merrian drank the tea quickly, and then looked at the sea, "And he will come here…he will come to the Grand Line…"

_**END OF CHAPTER 1**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Translations and Explanations Section: **_  
Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

_**Ossan**_ -A term that means "Old man"

_**Itadikamasu**_ -The Japanese way of giving prayers, it roughly translates to "Thank you for the food.

_**Schooner**_ - A schooner is a type of sailing vessel characterized by the use of fore-and-aft sails on two or more masts. Schooners were first used by the Dutch in the 16th or 17th century, and further developed in North America from the time of the American Revolution.

_**Puño de Ombra**_ - Shidyk's basic attack. He launches a powerful "Shadow-punch" at the opponent. The strength of this attack is the same as that if Shidyk had hit the opponent up close. This attack is also Shidyk's trademark technique (the attack is similar to Portgas D. Ace's Hiken in the sense that he launches his "fist" in a similar fashion).

_**Triple Ogre Blast**_ – The Ogres of the East Blue attack. It's just a basic cannon blast from all three "Ogres."

"_**Shadow Fist" Shidyk**_ – The alias that Shidyk goes by.

"_**Hundred Man" Merrian**_ – A Vice-Admiral who leads the Marines' Special Force Unit, a group of Naval Officers of high caliber in terms of power and skill. He is an old acquaintance of Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp and Admiral Aokiji, having served under either men at one time or another. Merrian is forty two in age; however, he has begun to show that his abilities may now be deteriorating due to time and a wound from an unknown enemy. Aside from these facts, Merrian still has incredible strength, hunting pirates that bounties range from 100 million Belli to 500 million Belli throughout his career. He has a crush on Captain Uotani, one of his subordinates, and he's often seen talking to her as well as asking her for anything he needs. Merrian hates leaving things undone and thus he if someone escapes him once then it can be assured that he'll continue chasing them until he has recaptured them. Merrian believes in "Finishing Justice," or the idea that Justice will always prevail.

_**Captain Uotani**_ – A Naval Captain of enigmatic origins. Uotani Uzura (_**full name**_) hails from Mock Town, and joined the Marines at a young age for the sole reason to levy a petition to get rid of them. She became a part of Merrian's Special Force Unit at his request and has served under him for quite some time. She has eaten the Kaze Kaze no Mi (Wind Wind Fruit), a Logia type that allows her to become and manipulate the very wind. Uotani also carries an unusual weapon: it appears to be a massive iron ball that is connected to a long chain, which is usually inside a long pole. She can use the ball on the pole as if it was a hammer, or she can use it for long distance attacks by releasing the chain and spinning it around. The ball alone weighs somewhere between two and ten tons (it depends on which Marine you ask). For further information about Uotani, please go to DeviantArt and go to her creator, CrazyFishie.

_**Sergeant-Major Dalu**_ – A Sergeant-Major who hails from Alabasta. The twin to "Peregrine Falcon" Pell, Dalu was born crippled and was thought that he would never really be able to do anything because of his condition. However, Dalu was stubborn and beat being crippled when he joined the Marines. Merrian took notice of the young officer at the time and let him join the Special Force Unit that he was concocting at the time. Dalu soon proved useful in a fight as he had eaten the Kari Kari no Mi (Light Light Fruit), a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allowed him to shoot powerful bursts of light at anyone. He carries a Bô Staff that has "eaten" the Devil Fruit known as the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Cobra (Serpent Serpent Fruit, Model: Cobra) whom he affectionately calls "Koko-chan." He and Sergeant Bones are always at each others' throats and both constantly squabble at each other for doing something or not doing something, and end up calling each other names. For more information on Dalu, please go to DeviantArt and got to his creator, CrazyFishie.

_**Sergeant Bones**_ – A Sergeant that works for Merrian out of gratitude. Zachariah Bones hails from West Blue, and was mostly a poor man who needed a job. The town where Bones grew up in often attacked Bones for "molesting" the women and children of the place when in fact Bones had never really done anything to them. After the latest attack from the townsfolk, Bones is saved by Merrian who gets him healed and enrolled into the Marines. After hearing how Merrian was creating a special group of Marines that would tackle the strongest men in the world, Bones made it his mission to be under the man he owed a lot. While Bones doesn't have a Devil Fruit power, he is an expert sniper and can fight well with a bayonet hidden within his coat. He is also extremely light and can jump to great heights with ease. Bones is called the "perverted skeleton" by Dalu and some of the crew for the fact that Bones has a lot of clothes fetishes (including a maid fetish, a sock fetish, an apron fetish, and more) and he doesn't mind whether it is a man or a woman wearing the particular clothes at the time. The only person that seems to get Bones in line is Merrian; however Uotani has been shown to be able to handle Bones in Merrian's absence. Bones has a bad sense of humor and he belongs in the Interrogation Team of the Marines' Special Force Unit.

_**Bunshin Bunshin no Mi**_ – Otherwise known as the Warrior Warrior Fruit. This Fruit allows the user to create an unlimited amount of clones that have the same strengths and weaknesses as the user. The clones disappear after one hit, but the hit usually has to be a strong one (i.e. a killing blow) or one that the eater didn't expect. The clones can also disappear if the eater is hit directly.

_**Kaze Hou**_ – Otherwise called the Wind Cannon. Uotani sends out a blast of wind with the same force as a cannon.

_Shidyk: On the next Chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!_

_Aisa: Someone! Please help me!_

_Shidyk: Sure I'll take you back to Skypeia…as soon as I can figure out where it is._

_Toby Dicey: Who the hell are you!?_

_Shidyk: The Axe-Head Pirates? Never heard of them._

_Aisa: Next time on Legacy of the Assassin! __**The Girl who fell from the Sky – Welcome to the Grand Line!**_

_**Well here is the first chapter of the redone Legacy of the Assassin. I'm sorry it took so long, and I also want to apologize to the fans of the old version for deleting the previous one. I hope this chapter was enjoyable and hope that you liked all the characters that will be introduced during the course of this story.**_

_**Shidyk D. Shade**_


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Grand Line

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ – Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ – A flashback or Location shift

_**Bold and Italic**_ – Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ – Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 2: The Girl that Fell from the Sky – Welcome to the Grand Line!**_

_**Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being July 25th:  
I made it into the Grand Line, and met up with Crocus, the old man who watches a lighthouse at the start. We talk a while and he told me about a kid in a straw hat and a guy with a large axe passing by. That's when Rayo's words back in Rougetown hit me and I'm starting to wonder about those two. If I meet them sometime, I'll make sure and challenge them sometime. In the meantime, I called the Guild to see if I had any jobs, and turns out I have a lot of them. Most of them are criminals, but a few are actually for some Marines and Officials of high reputation. I'll have to make sure that I get some of the job done while I head for Alabasta...**_

Shidyk scratched the back of his head as he looked at the _**Log Pose**_ he was carrying. He had been getting nothing but fair weather since he had entered the Grand Line, but was on his guard in case things changed for the worst. Shidyk knew that the Grand Line was devious to those who were inexperienced or were foolhardy. He had seen and heard of many of the best crews dying for the simple fact that they had been overtaken by an inexplicable change of weather that hit the ship suddenly. Shidyk sighed as he cracked his neck and looked out to see, wondering if he could kill a Sea King before he landed when he heard someone cry out for help.

He looked around wondering where the call was coming from when he looked up and saw something falling towards the ocean at a speed that would likely kill whoever or whatever the thing was if it were alive at all. Without thinking Shidyk turned his right arm into shadows and enlarged the hand until it looked more fitted for a giant rather than a regular than a person. Shidyk then launched his open palm towards the thing and caught it as it almost hit the water. He then pulled on his arm like a fisherman with his pole and his arm soon retracted, dragging whatever the thing was to his ship.

As Shidyk opened his enlarged hand, he was amazed to see a young girl of what seemed to be ten or so in it. She wore a simple dress and a strange hat, but what made Shidyk stared the most were the pair of small wings that she had on her back. He had only seen one person with wings like the one the girl had and that had been with the "Hundred Man" Merrian. Shidyk for a moment thought that the girl was Uotani's but ruled that out when he saw that the hair didn't match and a lot about the girl's body didn't even come close to resembling the Captain's.

_So…_he thought, _Just where did you come from…?_

Shidyk returned his arm and hand back to normal and soon carried the girl into the galley/lounge of the ship. He set her down for a moment before he pulled out a hammock and laid her in it. He then sat down and opened a book he had been reading for a while called "Montblanc Norland - The King of Liars." Shidyk had had the book read to him when he had been a small boy, and he enjoyed it tremendously as it held a lot of good memories about his mom and sister.

As Shidyk was getting to the part where Norland would tell the king about the "Land in the Sky," he heard a moan come from the hammock and knew that his guest was waking up. He sighed as he closed the book and muttered, "Figures…it's always at the good part that you get an interruption…"

He grabbed one of the chairs and moved it beside the hammock before he sat down and asked, "So…how are you feeling?"

Next second, Shidyk covered his ears as the girl let out a yell that amazed Shidyk on how high-pitched it was. The girl then began to jump around the hammock until she fell to the floor hard and began to cry.

Shidyk had had enough, "SHUT UP!"

The girl instantly became quiet as Shidyk took a deep breath and counted to ten before he asked, "Okay…now that we have some sanity in the damn room, how about you tell me who you are and how come you fell from the sky?"

The girl looked at Shidyk, looking as though she wasn't sure whether to answer him or not. Shidyk sighed and extended his bandaged hand, "Listen, I'm sorry I shouted but considering you were yelling, I didn't have a choice. Since I saved you, how about you answer my questions while I see if I can get us something to drink?"

The girl looked Shidyk over, and after looking at him, she answered, "I'm Aisa from the Shandian Tribe in Skypeia," she looked around and asked, "Am I…am I in the Blue Sea?"

Shidyk looked confused until he realized what the girl meant, "How about you look out the window…"

Aisa looked out and gave a gasp when she saw the blue ocean that stretched on for miles and miles. She then looked around frantically as if somehow a door would mysteriously open to her home and she could race through it and head there. She soon fell to the floor and began to cry as she muttered, "Laki…Kamakiri…everyone…"

Now Shidyk looked uncomfortable as Aisa began to cry harder than before. He remembered how his sister, Cho, would always cry when she had been hurt by someone or when she had gotten hurt by accident. Shidyk decided to do something that he hadn't done for a long time since his sister's death: he hugged Aisa and began to comfort her, "It's okay, Aisa-chan, it's okay. I'll get you back to Skypeia in no time…"

Aisa looked up at the gray-haired man, sniffing and wiping away her tears, "Really?"

Shidyk smirked as he got up and boasted, "Of course! You're looking at the sole man to have ever traveled across all of the Blue Seas!"

Aisa looked in amazement at Shidyk, before she hugged him and shouted, "Thank you, Mr. Blue Sea Dweller!"

Shidyk sweatdropped a little as he corrected, "My name is Shidyk…Shidyk D. Shade."

Aisa looked at Shidyk for a moment before she giggled, "That's a funny name."

Shidyk pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm himself, _She's just a kid…a kid. She comes from a place different from yours, so don't go thinking about killing her._

Shidyk sighed and checked outside, "Looks like we're closing in on the first step towards your home…"

There before the ship laid an island that had strange rock formations that looked a lot like cacti. Shidyk had been here a few times in the past, but most of the time he had passed the place since he had a big job elsewhere. Aisa gasped as she saw the island and shouted, "No way! That island is made up of _**Vearth**_!"

"Vearth? What the hell is Vearth?" Shidyk asked.

Aisa looked at Shidyk as though he were crazy, "What do you mean what's Vearth!?"

Soon both began a small argument which ended up with Aisa having her mouth closed by Shidyk's shadow powers so that he could get some peace. Shidyk shook his head as he muttered, "I'm definitely not having kids…"

_Later; in Whisky Peak…_

Shidyk whistled as he passed another destroyed building with Aisa beside him. They had landed about an hour ago on the west He and Aisa had found most of the people out cold in the streets, several of them with cuts and bruises upon them while a few actually had bite marks on their bodies. This interested Shidyk because he knew there weren't any native animals in Whisky Peak, and the townsfolk got most of their meat via fishing or trade. Shidyk also knew that most of the people here were bounty hunters, having once come here at night and watched from his boat as the townsfolk chased a crew fresh from East Blue.

Shidyk stopped in front of one of the townsfolk that was breathing raggedly and picked him up with one hand, "Oi, what the hell happened here?"

The guy coughed a few times before he answered, "Pirates…were here…strong ones…they beat Mr. 8 and the others…then the wolf came…everyone danger…Mugiwara and the guy with the Axe…"

With those words, the man soon fell into unconsciousness, leaving Shidyk and Aisa with a few clues. Shidyk murmured, "So…Mugiwara no Luffy and the Axe guy were here. They probably learned about the bounty hunters here and caused the destruction here…But a wolf attacking? Something interesting is about to happen somewhere" Shidyk smirked at the prospect of two strong opponents, "and I gotta be there…"

Aisa looked at Shidyk and asked, "What do you mean?"

Shidyk petted the Shandian girl, "It would seem that something interesting is going to happen soon Aisa-chan, that's all."

Aisa hugged one of Shidyk's legs, and pointed at the end of the street as she quickly whispered, "Shidyk-san, there's two people over there!"

Shidyk nodded and cracked his knuckles as he ordered, "Wait inside one of the buildings here and don't come out until I get you, got it?"

Aisa looked scared as Shidyk pried her off of his leg, and got her inside one of the houses. He petted her head and gave her a smile, "Don't worry, I've messed with some tough customers before, I'll be fine and then we'll take you to Skypeia."

With those words, Shidyk left Aisa behind but not before he covered the entire building in shadows that would protect her from harm until he returned. Soon Shidyk was in one of the most torn up places that he had ever seen, and he knew that someone or several someones had fought here just a few moments ago. As he walked through the streets, he began to hear a pair of voices talking.

Shidyk soon came up onto another street where two people were talking, a man and a woman. The young man with long, messy brown hair and fierce green eyes and wore torn, black pants, a heavy black cloak around his shoulders and a golden necklace. The other was a young woman with ebony hair, her bangs the color of blood.

Shidyk was able to hear the woman finish their conversation, "Now...my dear wolf...we _hunt_."

Shidyk cleared his throat as he asked, "And _whom_ would you be hunting?"

Both turned to see Shidyk standing in the middle of the street, and the man immediately when into a defensive stance. He growled at Shidyk as he asked, "Who the hell are you!?"

Shidyk crossed his arm over his chest as he answered, "I don't give my name to anyone unless it's a job, pal."

The man growled again and stepped forward, but was stopped by the woman, "Don't Toby. You're injured and something tells me that this person is much more powerful than our dear ex-captain."

One of Shidyk's eyebrows rose slightly, impressed that the woman could tell that Shidyk was strong. He looked at her and asked, "Who are you two?"

The woman smiled, "If you give us your name, we'll answer…"

Shidyk rolled his eyes as he stated, "It's Shidyk. Shidyk D. Shade."

The woman's eyes went wide as she whispered, "Shidyk…? As in the World's Greatest Assassin?"

Shidyk shrugged, "People keep calling me that."

The woman looked at the man called Toby, "Toby, stand down. This man could easily kill you and me if he wanted to."

Shidyk shook his head, "Don't worry, I don't go pick on weaklings. My name would be tarnished if people heard that I bullied someone weaker than me, and besides," Shidyk smirked as he ended, "The only time I ever kill is when it's a job."

Toby looked at the woman, "Kairi, let me fight him…He reminds me too much of Axe…"

Shidyk gave a yawn as he asked, "Why not? I've been bored lately and a fight would be fun…'Course, I won't use my powers since it would probably be an unfair advantage."

Toby growled as the moon began to slip from behind some clouds and shouted, "Don't you underestimate me!!!"

Kairi sighed as Toby looked murderously at Shidyk, "Very well, but remember that we have to go soon."

Shidyk watched as the man's body fell to the ground, limbs twisting every which way as the sound of crunching bones filled the night air. Dark, thick hair began to cover every inch of the body and huge claws began to stick out of the man's toes and fingertips. After what seemed like forever, Toby let out a chuckle and slowly stood up. Instead of the man with the shaggy hair, now stood a large wolf-like creature in torn pants and blood-red eyes that seemed to glow in the night.

Shidyk looked mildly interested at Toby, "A Zoan-type that shifts with the moon? You're not a normal Devil Fruit user are you?"

Toby grinned wickedly at Shidyk as he answered, "Now how about if we have some fun?"

Shidyk stretched for a moment as he answered, "Like I said before, why not?"

With those words, Toby charged at Shidyk one of his claws outstretched, and swiped at the man's head. Shidyk ducked at the last second before he slammed his fist into the gut of the lycanthrope, and sent him back several yards. As Toby clutched his stomach, Shidyk gave another yawn as he asked, "Don't tell me that that's it. If it is, then I have to say that this isn't interesting at all."

Toby roared as he charged at Shidyk again, and delivered several claw swipes at the assassin. Shidyk dodged the strikes easily, stepping to the side, jumping backwards or up, and even batting away a few of the strikes that got to close. As Shidyk continued to defend himself, Toby's attacks became more and more ferocious as Toby grew more and more impatient. Shidyk stole a glance upwards and saw another cloud ready to cover the moon, and decided to end the fight that was becoming more pathetic by the minute.

He grabbed one of Toby's claws by the hand and began to crush it with his own grip. Toby roared as he tried to use his other hand to lodge himself free, only for it too suffered the same fate as the other. Toby then tried to bite Shidyk, only to meet one of Shidyk's boot as Shidyk held the lycanthrope in place. Soon the cloud covered the moon, and Toby reverted back into his human form, Shidyk still crushing both of his hands and having his boot right on the guy's face.

Shidyk then let go of Toby and slammed him into the ground with his foot as he muttered, "For a Zoan user, you're pretty pathetic. I've fought against one other Zoan user in my life, and he could keep his own in a fight…which isn't surprising considering what he knows."

Toby said something through the boot, but Shidyk couldn't catch it and so looked at the woman, "Oi, you can take him back."

Shidyk then kicked Toby so that he landed right beside Kairi, and began to walk away. As he was about to leave, he heard Kairi shout, "Wait a second!"

Shidyk turned and waited for Kairi to continue, which she did, "Tell me…do you know about the _**Axe-Head Pirates**_?"

Shidyk looked up for a moment before he answered, "The Axe-Head Pirates? Never heard of them."

With those words, Shidyk became a shadow and left the pair behind.

_Out at sea; the next day…_

Shidyk looked out to sea as he and Aisa made their way slightly north from Whisky Peak. Shidyk cracked his knuckles again as he thought to himself, _First Rayo shows me that bounty of Mugiwara…then Crocus talks about both him and this "Axe" guy…and now those two are asking me about a crew called the Axe-Head Pirates…This is getting more and more interesting._

"Shidyk-san," Aisa asked, forcing Shidyk to stop his train of thoughts, "Where are we going next?"

Shidyk pointed the way they were going, "In a few days we should be reaching a place called _**Dolmarear**_ which is also known as the _**Island of Illusions**_. We'll rest there before we head on towards Alabasta and Jaya."

Aisa nodded, though she didn't really understand what Shidyk had just said. She looked out to sea, and smiled though since now she had done something no other person in her tribe had done: she had made it into the Blue Sea and was now traveling in it.

_A few miles away; aboard a pirate ship…_

The last of the men cried out in pain as the _**rapier**_ went through him, and then was extracted at the same speed it had entered. He fell onto the floor as his captain, a man with the face that would remind anyone of a bull, watched in utter despair. The girl who had just taken down his men wiped her bloody sword off with a rag and asked, "So…Minos the Stampede, I think you said something about me not being who I said I was?"

Minos for his part swallowed and backed up as he looked at the girl who had just taken down all of his men single-handedly. She was young, maybe eighteen at most, and wore clothes fitted more for a dancing girl than a fighter. Her black hair reached to her waist and was braided into a long single braid. Her brown eyes shone impishly as though she had just been toying around with him and his men the entire time.

Minos raised his hands in front of him and waved them, "N-now wait a second! I didn't think it was you because you look so young, that's all!"

The girl smiled as sheathed her rapier, "That's sweet of you to call me young! But…I'm afraid you are about to get punished…"

The girl made a small "o" gesture with her hand and after taking a deep breath, she suddenly blew into it, aiming at Minos.

"_**Sonu Sonu no Bakuha**_!"

Minos was sent flying backwards as a sound like a trumpet was heard through the air and he was hit by something invisible. The man soon crashed into the rail and as the dust settled it was obvious to the girl that he was out cold.

The girl sighed, "For a bunch of pirates, this guys were weak…Oh well, at least I have some pocket change now."

She looked out to sea and smiled, "I wonder where Shidyk-kun is right now…?"

_**END OF CHAPTER 2**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Translations and Explanations Section: **_  
Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

_**Log Pose**_ – Due to the strange magnetic fields present in the Grand Line, normal compasses cease to function properly. Thus, a solution was found in the form of the Log Pose. A Log Pose becomes acclimated to whatever magnetic field it is in over time, and once it has set, it will point the way to the next island on the Grand Line. However, this process is variable: every island has a different amount of time that it takes for the Log Pose to reset, and it may be up to a year or more before a Log Pose has adapted to point to the next island. As an example of these differing times, the island of Jaya takes four days for the Log Pose to adjust, the island of Water Seven takes seven days, and Little Garden takes a full year.

_**Vearth**_ – The term Vearth is basically what Skypieans call regular dirt and/or soil. Because it is so rare in Skypeia, the people treat it with great value.

_**Axe-Head Pirates**_ – A group of adventurers led by a young man called Axe. They consist of Devon the Demon (a swordsman), Austin (Devon's younger brother), Niri (an ex-Marine and a sharpshooter), Herman (a Fish-man who used to belong to Arlong), Chizuru (a enigmatic navigator), Kirsty "White Dragon" Chambers (a young doctor), Dustine "Dusty" Wenata (a.k.a. "Fox Dust," a Zoan user who used to belong to the Foxy Pirates), and DJ Macleod (a swordsman and poet who is as big a flirt as Sanji of the Mugiwara crew).

_**Dolmarear the Island of Illusions**_ – An island of mysterious origins and even greater mysteries. Very few enter the island as it is said that within it, one would encounter their worst nightmares.

_**Rapier**_ – A **rapier** is a relatively slender, sharply pointed sword, used mainly for thrusting attacks, in use in Europe in the 16th and 17th centuries.

_**Sonu Sonu no Bakuha**_ – Literally, _Sound Sound Blast_. Jinko blasts the opponent with a concentrated blast of sound.

_Aisa: On the next Chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!_

_Shidyk: So this place is called Dolmarear the Island of Illusions?_

_Jinko: Shidyk-kun! It's been so long since we've seen each other!_

_Marco: At last we meet Shadow Fist! Now die! _

_Jinko: You guys are heading for Alabasta? So am I!_

_Aisa and Shidyk: Next time on Legacy of the Assassin! __**The Island of Illusions – Appear Jinko of the Dancing Blade!**_

_**And here is the second chapter of L.o.t.A.! As to who Kairi and Toby Dicey are, they are both OC's who belongs to a person under the name of Wolfen-Ways, and they are also being used for kilnorc's story, Desert Storm. Now I am going to clear a few things up:**_

_**Shidyk arrives after the crew sets off for Little Garden, thus he doesn't meet them as of yet.**_

_**Aisa and Shidyk meet before the Straw Hats (and likely the Axe-Heads) by a freak storm that took Aisa not only away from her home but dropped her into the Blue Sea. **_

_**Shidyk's mention of a Guild in the Journal is that of the Assassin's Guild, a (fictional!) organization that recruits young men and women and trains them to be assassins. Shidyk and Jinko are two of the best assassins in the Guild for the fact that they were both trained under two of the three founders.**_

_**I hope that clears up any questions you guys have about this chapter, and if not ask me and I'll answer to the best of my abilities. **_

_**Shidyk D. Shade**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Island of Illusions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ – Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ – A flashback or Location shift

_**Bold and Italic**_ – Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ – Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 3: Island of Illusions – Appear Jinko of the Dancing Blade!**_

_**Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being August 3**__**rd**__**:   
With the things Rayo told me back in Rougetown and the chaos left by two unknown parties in Whisky Peak, I'm started to get more and more interested on who Mugiwara and this Axe guy are, I call the Guild and asked them, but they told me it would take some time before they had the required information. In the meantime, I have to be careful on the next island, Dolmarear. The island is said to make anyone's nightmares come true and I don't want that happening to me again after I had finally sealed them away. Aisa is also having a hard time adjusting and I need to somehow make her feel more at home...**_

Shidyk looked out to sea again, wondering why he was having a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. It had been about a week or two since he and Aisa had left Whisky Peak behind, and Shidyk had asked the Guild to keep tabs on Mugiwara no Luffy and anybody with the name of Axe. He had not told them why, but Shidyk knew that they would do some guesswork of one sort or another. He didn't care about that though, as he had a current problem that was bothering him right now. 

Shidyk looked behind him to see Aisa on the rail, a pale green in her face and moaning from being seasick. Shidyk couldn't help feeling sorry for the girl as she had mostly spent her time on land and was a good swimmer; she was obviously not very good at prolonged time in a boat.

Shidyk walked over to the young Shandian, and massaged her back with his left hand asking, "Still sick?"

Aisa merely nodded, making Shidyk chuckle, "Same thing happened to me when I first got into a boat. Just try and relax, it'll pass once you get used to the ship's movements."

Aisa nodded, but didn't comment as a wave of nausea passed over her. Shidyk then noticed something out at sea, and quickly got his telescope to see what it was. As he focused in on the object, he grinned seeing a pirate ship that had torn sails and several pieces of the rail missing. Shidyk put his telescope up and smiled as he murmured, "It's been ages since I've seen her…"

Aisa looked at Shidyk curiously and with some of her remaining will asked, "Who…is…it…aniki?"

Shidyk grinned at the young Shandian as he answered, "An old friend from the place I trained as a kid to become the assassin I am now."

_Later; onboard the pirate ship…_

Shidyk whistled as he and Aisa looked around at the damage caused to the ship and the men onboard. Several men had holes in their body where something sharp and thin had cut through them like a knife to butter. Even the biggest of the men looked like a piece of Swiss cheese and looked even worse with a giant bruise that was no bigger than two inches in diameter. Shidyk laughed as he shouted at the wind, "I know you're there Jin-chan! Come on out already!"

Aisa looked confused until she heard music playing from somewhere above them, and as they looked to where the wheel of the ship was, a young maiden in a colorful dancer clothes stood upon it, playing a small flute with the air of a master. As she stepped down, she smiled as she suddenly appeared around Shidyk's neck, hugging him as she shouted gleefully, "Shidyk-kun! I missed you soooo much!"

Aisa jumped back in surprise as she had been unable to track the young woman as she made her way from the top of the wheel to being in front of them. The girl soon let go of Shidyk and looked at Aisa as she asked, "And who would this be, Shidyk-kun?"

Shidyk patted Aisa on the head as he answered, "This is Aisa, she's from the same place that that Marine woman that works for Merrian," he then nodded towards the girl, "And this, Aisa-chan, is one of my best friends, Jinko."

Jinko looked at Aisa for a moment before she scooped up the girl, glomping her, and shouting, "She's so kawaii!"

Shidyk shook his head slightly as he thought, _Same old Jin-chan…show her something that is cute and she scoops it up without thinking…_

Jinko soon let go of Aisa, whom immediately hid behind Shidyk fearing another hug. Shidyk chuckled as he reassured the young girl, "Relax, she does that only once and then she loses interest."

Jinko pouted as she childishly retorted, "Shidyk-kun, you promised not to tell anyone!"

Shidyk shook his head, "So tell me, how have ya been, Jin-chan? It's been about two years now, right?"

Jinko smiled as she sat on a part of the rail that was undamaged, "Oh, you know, just the usual: do a few jobs, get some pocket change, and just enjoying being out at sea."

Shidyk nodded as he motioned the pirates around him, "Your doing?"

Jinko nodded, "Yep, and I did it with the Devil Fruit I ate three years ago, too."

Aisa looked from behind Shidyk, "You ate one too?"

Jinko nodded and smiled at Aisa, "Yep, I ate the _**Sonu Sonu no Mi**_, and since then, I've been able to control sound like nobody else," she giggled as she touched one of her arms, "and as a bonus I get to look young for the rest of my life."

Shidyk nodded as he thought aloud, "That's true, you haven't changed looks for about three years now."

Aisa looked amazed at Jinko, and for a moment, wondered if she could find a Devil Fruit that would let her have the same benefits as Jinko. Shidyk soon crossed his arms as he asked, "So where are you headed to now, Jin-chan?"

Jinko shrugged as she tapped the top of the rapier that hung on her waist, "Well…I was thinking about heading towards Alabasta to say hi to the people I grew up with and visit my old home."

Shidyk looked interested, "That so…"

Jinko nodded and asked, "Do you two want to come along?"

Shidyk shook his head and smiled, "It happens that I have business in Alabasta and that it's in the direction Aisa's home might be located," Shidyk laughed a little as he stated, "So I guess we're sailing buddies for the time being, ne, Jin-chan?"

Jinko had a stunned look in her face before she jumped up and down in joy, exclaiming, "Really!? You want to sail with me!?"

Shidyk laughed even harder but nodded as he extended his hand, "Of course, nakama has to stick together, right?"

Jinko smiled as she slap his hand onto his and gave it a firm shake, "Nakama sticks together!"

_A few hours later…_

Shidyk gave a yawn as he looked at the island before the ships that he and Jinko, respectively, were sailing and took a deep breath to steady the nerves that were telling him to get out of there. He frowned a little at this. Shidyk rarely got nervous about something unless it had to do with one of two things: if he was about to experience something that would make him remember about his past, or if his nakama was going to die.

_Most likely is the former rather than the latter,_ Shidyk thought, _I better make sure that everyone is safe when we land, though…_

Shidyk then watched as a large Sea King, which reminded him of a crocodile looks, appear from beneath the ocean and growled at the ships. Shidyk gave the large beast a warning look, but the monster roared as it began to swim towards them. Shidyk rolled his eyes as he winded his arm and shouted, "Puño de Ombra!"

The Sea King was hit on its large nose and sent flying backwards before making a large splash, with a broken nose and out cold. Shidyk cracked his knuckles after he returned his arm back to normal and muttered, "Stupid fish…"

Jinko soon came out from within her boat and asked Shidyk, "Is something wrong, Shidyk-kun?"

Shidyk waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "Just a Sea King, no worries."

Jinko shook her head after she spotted the beast in the water, "I still can't believe some of the stuff you can do, Shidyk-kun…"

Shidyk laughed, "Ze he he he he he! I'm the World's Greatest Assassin, Jin-chan. This kind of stuff is easy!"

Jinko smiled a little in mirth, "You haven't changed one bit, Shidyk-kun," she then turned serious, "What do you know about Dolmarear…?

Shidyk frowned a little as he looked at the island, "Not much, just a bunch of rumors about how the place makes your worst memory or nightmare come to life. Other than that, I'm afraid I'm pretty much clueless, Jin-chan."

Jinko tapped the hilt of her rapier and murmured, "Think it will get too serious?"

Shidyk cracked his knuckles again and stated, "If it does, we can take care of it."

_An hour later; on Dolmarear…_

Shidyk, Jinko, and Aisa just stared in disbelief as two lines of women in maid outfits stood before them on the pier that they had spotted a while ago and bowed to them stating all in one voice, "Welcome to Dolmarear, Honored Guests!"

Jinko leaned close to Shidyk and asked, "Are you sure this is Dolmarear, Shidyk-kun?"

Shidyk nodded as he whispered, "Has to be, there's no other islands around and I don't make mistakes when I sail."

Their conversation was interrupted, however, when a loud voice cried out, "Ha, ha, haaa It has been a long and marvelous time since we have had guests!"

Both assassins looked to see the oddest looking man come before them. He stood at least four good feet taller than Shidyk, but was built lanky and could've easily passed off as a scarecrow instead of a man. His long, black hair hung around loosely and looked well kept, and at the moment he was wearing a huge smile on his face which revealed his upper teeth. His clothes seemed to reflect a typical rich man in that he wore a suit, a dark blue in color.

The man bowed gallantly as he stated, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am _**Marco the Marvelous**_! Millionaire and owner of this marvelous island!"

Shidyk and Jinko both looked at the man and had the same thought, _There's something weird about this guy…_

Marco smiled again as he asked, "And who might you marvelous folk be?"

Jinko was about to answer when Shidyk raised his hand and answered, "My name is Shade, this is my friend, Jin-chan, and my cousin from Jaya, Aisa."

Marco nodded as he kissed Jinko's hand and smiled gallantly again, "Enchanted, I am marvelously sure"

Jinko nodded and forced a smile out as she looked at Shidyk with a look that clearly told him that they would talk once they satisfied their host.

Marco clapped his hands together and happily replied, "Now that we know each other, why don't you join me for dinner? It will be a marvelous thing to have guests after all this time!"

Shidyk licked his lips as he said, "Lead the way, Marco-san."

As Shidyk, Jinko, and Aisa followed Marco and his maids, none of them saw the figure that was hiding in the trees. The figure pulled a Baby Den Den Mushi and whispered, "There are three 'Guests', see if they are in the 'V.I.P.' list."

The voice from the other side, a woman's, responded, "Yes, _**Rott Weilier**_-san."

_Later; in Jinko's and Aisa's room…_

Jinko tapped her feet impatiently as she waited for Shidyk to come and talk to her. She sighed as she grabbed her rapier and began to polish the blade with a piece of clothe as she listened for Shidyk. She nearly jumped when Aisa gave a yawn and rolled as she slept on in the bed next to the window.

Jinko sighed, _I wish I didn't had to put her to sleep, but it was either worry about her constantly or let us have some peace._

Jinko snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone walking down the hall and towards her. She then realized that there were several footsteps following the someone and that it could not be Shidyk. With the training that she had attained over the years as an assassin, Jinko moved carefully towards the door and murmured, "_**Sonu Sonu no Mugon**_ and _**Sonu Sonu no Kibo**_…"

Jinko listened as a voice, one of the maids, whispered to the people following, "So this girl is an assassin, huh?"

Another voice answered, "Yeah, from what I heard, she was taught by the assassin called '_**Niitoryuu**_' _**Joe**_."

A third voice exclaimed silently, "Niitoryuu Joe!? As in the man who killed four thousand Marines in order to get to his target!?"

The second voice answered, "The same one, so we have to be careful. Who knows what she could do…"

Jinko smiled as she readied her rapier and walked outside closing the door as she met a small troop of maids, each holding a gun or rifle in their arms. Jinko smiled sweetly as she replied, "Thank you for commenting on sensei like that. I think I'll show you what he taught me."

_Later; within a dark room…_

Shidyk gave a groan as he massaged his head, feeling as though he had been hit by something large and rather blunt. Shidyk looked around the room he was in and gave a small snort when he saw that he was in a cage of some sort.

_Let's see…_he thought as he looked at the bars, _Judging from the weird lag I'm having, I'm most likely inside a Seastone cage. Not only that but I distinctly remember looking into the eyes of Marco-san, so that must mean he had a Devil Fruit power that knocked me out. Finally, there's the fact that I'm in a completely different room than where I was a minute ago. _

Shidyk gave a small annoyed growl as he muttered, "In other words, I just got played like a novice."

"Ha, ha, haaa," a familiar voice rang out, "It seems you're marvelously awake now"

Shidyk looked to see Marco sitting on a chair that was just as large as him, in different clothes than the one that he had been wearing a moment ago. He wore a pair of faded jeans and a long, black overcoat that reached his knees. Upon his feet a pair of yellowish shoes that ended with a curl at the tip laid, and at his side a large scythe hung ready for action. All in all, to Shidyk, Marco looked like a ridiculous scarecrow.

Marco smiled at him and asked, "How are we doing now? I hope you don't mind the size of that marvelous little cage"

Shidyk sat cross-legged and answered in return, "I had worse. Anyway, judging from what happened to me before, my guess is that you're no millionaire but a bounty hunter with Devil Fruit powers, and everyone here is under your command, right?"

"Marvelous!" Marco exclaimed as he clapped his hands together, "You truly are a credit to your title of the World's Greatest Assassin" he cleared his throat and smiled even wider, making him look like a horror in the dim light, "Yes, what you marvelous said is true I'm a bounty hunter and I did, indeed, eat a Devil Fruit The _**Gira Gira no Mi**_ to be precise and now you will experience a bit of your marvelous past as I await for your friend's arrival."

With that, Marco looked at Shidyk again and Shidyk watched as the room began to spin, hearing Marco whispered, "_**Gira Gira Nightmare**_" before seeing a mist roll in.

"Shit…" Shidyk muttered as he began to watch something that he had buried in his mind a long, long time ago.

_With Jinko…_

Jinko looked at the maid that she had been dragging along and asked, "Is this the room?"

The maid looked up at Jinko, showing the black eyes and puffed lip that she had received from the young assassin, and nodded, "Yes, this is it. Marco-sama and Rott Weiler-san both are in this room…"

Jinko smiled sweetly as she replied, "Thanks for getting me here. You can go."

Jinko let go of the maid's dress, and watched as the maid ran away as best as she could considering Jinko had beaten her to an inch of her life. Jinko pulled out her rapier, and in a flash, split the large door with a few swift strikes. She soon walked to what she decided to call a study as it had several shelves filled with books and a fireplace, though the small cages and the few weapons strewn around would've made into something else.

"Marvelous!" Jinko heard, "You came just in time, Jinko of the Dancing Blade"

Jinko looked at the large chair at the far end of the room, and was met with the sight of Marco sitting there, with a man in clothes that would make him a butler and Shidyk inside a cage. Jinko frowned as she readied her favorite blade and asked in a cold voice, "What did you do to my nakama…?"

Marco laughed as he waved his hand in Shidyk's direction, "Ha, ha, haaa Your friend there is now experiencing the marvelous effects of the Gira Gira no Mi He's trapped in the worst moment in his life and will not be snapped out of it until I say so"

Jinko pointed her rapier at Marco and added in the same cold tone, "Or I beat the hell out of you?"

Marco felt a small drop of sweat go down the side of his face as he swallowed, _What is up with this girl? She goes from a marvelous young lady, to a cold witch in three seconds flat!_

Marco shook his head for a moment before he looked at the man beside him, "Rott Weiler! Take care of her!"

The man nodded as he pulled out a _**claymore**_ from behind him and muttered, "At once, Marco-sama…"

Jinko watched as the man charged at her with incredible speed, and tried a downward swing with his large sword that caused a large cloud of dust to rise. As the dust settled, both Marco and Rott Weiler gasped when they saw Jinko holding the claymore back with her rapier as though it were nothing. Jinko gave a small sigh as she asked the butler, "Tell me, are you trying to mock me by only wielding a sword for money?"

Rott Weiler growled as he tried to push downward, but soon found out he couldn't even budge it now. Jinko snapped her wrist slightly sending the blade upwards as her arm and rapier became a blur.

"_**Heavenly Dragon Dance**_!"

Rott Weiler let out a yell of pain as he was soon covered in small holes from the rapier. Jinko soon flicked her rapier once and the claymore shattered as though it had been struck by something powerful. Jinko wiped away the blood on her sword with a clothe that she had somehow managed to pull from her skirt as she stated, "You sold yourself and your sword for money…to a swordsman and anyone who wields a blade for the sake of material things, the best punishment is to never wield a sword again."

Marco clapped his hands as he stood up and took his scythe, "Marvelous! You truly must be a great swordswoman to have defeated the former undefeated swordsman of Dolmarear himself!"

Jinko scoffed at Marco as she readied her blade, "His movements were predictable, he was weak, and he sold himself for money. I hate people who don't respect their swords."

Marco looked confused, "Forgive me, but don't you also use your marvelous sword to gain money?"

Jinko readied her rapier as she stated matter-of-factly, "I do. However, I wield this sword only because I wield it in defense or in a job. I don't go to the highest bidder for the skills I gain from my profession and listen to people because they have money and material things. I wield this sword because I want to enjoy the freedom of the open sea and to help those that need it."

Marco laughed out loud as he said, "That doesn't make any marvelous sense! You say you wield that sword to help others and for your freedom, and yet you fight pirates and criminals for their bounties!" he smiled again showing a maniacal side that Jinko had sensed before when they had met, "I will enjoy this fight marvelously!"

Jinko gasped when she watched as Marco reappear before her, the scythe's blade coming quickly down, forcing her to jump back as the blade struck down. She could see a large hole in the floor from the damage that the scythe had caused, and swore under her breath.

_Shit, I was hoping he wasn't as strong as this_, Jinko thought; _The other guy was easy because I could tell he wasn't very good with a sword and that his skills needed a large improvement. I guess I will have to use my Sonu Sonu powers after all…_

Jinko held her breath when she realized that Marco was behind her, and heard him say, "You should keep yourself more alert, Jin-chan I will…"

Marco never got to finish as Jinko punched him in the family jewels with an incredible amount of force. Marco fell to the floor writhing in pain as Jinko shouted, "No one calls me Jin-chan except for Shidyk-kun!!!"

Marco got up slowly, a few tears still hanging on to his face, as he looked at Jinko with rage, "Then experience the power of my Gira Gira no Mi! _**Gira Gira Vertigo**_!"

Jinko swayed as her vision began to blur and spiral. As she shook her head to make her sight clearer, she realized that her vision worsened when she opened her eyes. She then heard something coming at her and shouted in pain as a large gash suddenly appeared on her side and Marco's voice rang out, "_**Full Moon Play**_!"

Jinko lay in the floor, blood pooling underneath her, and gasping for breath as Marco laughed again, "Do you realize now that you are marvelously finished!? When I use the powers of my Gira Gira no Mi, no one can stand against me!"

Jinko closed her eyes and tapped the floor once to check on something. She smiled as the sound waves bounced off all the things in the room giving her a clear picture of where everything was. She grabbed her rapier as she got up, holding her wound, and faced in the direction that Marco was currently located with her eyes closed, "I think I know the weakness of that Devil Fruit now…"

Marco stood quietly as Jinko continued, "Your power only works if the person is looking at you in the eyes. Then, while they are trapped within the illusions, you can then kill them with that scythe of yours and your strength, correct?"

She could hear Marco tensing, and she was correct when he began to laugh nervously, "Ha, ha, haaa What was that? I didn't quite catch that!"

_I hit the nail on the head,_ Jinko though as she grinned and readied her sword.

Marco chuckled, "Just because you figure out my power, doesn't mean that you can marvelously win! I still have the advantage in that I can see you!"

Jinko shook her head as she swayed where she stood, "Then I guess this is going to come as a shock to you…_**Light Step**_!"

Marco watched as Jinko disappeared in a cloud of dust and he tried frantically to search for her. He roared in pain as a large hole appeared on his left leg, followed closely by one on his right and left arms. As he turned around on the floor trying to get up, he was met with Jinko's blade staring right down at him. Jinko then whispered to Marco in the cold tone from before, "Be glad that you won't die today…"

Marco's world became black as Jinko kicked him hard with her sandal-like shoes she was wearing. She then opened her eyes, and was relieved to see that her vision had returned to normal. She looked to see that Shidyk was shaking his head as he was beginning to return to the normal world. Jinko soon got the key from one of Marco's pockets and pulled Shidyk out as she lay back on the wall and muttered, "I really didn't need this…"

_A few days later; out at sea…_

Shidyk looked out to sea as he sailed alone once again. He had left Aisa in the care of Jinko as he had gotten a call a few hours after they had left Dolmarear.

_Flashback…_

Shidyk got ready to get into his hammock when he heard his special Den Den Mushi began to ring. Cursing several gods he had heard off, Shidyk picked up the receiver and asked, "What is it?"

From the other side, a voice stated, "We found out where Mugiwara no Luffy is heading next."

Shidyk's eyes widened and asked, "Where?"

"He's heading for Drum Island," the voice stated, "and he's apparently in the company of another pirate that is carrying a stone axe."

Shidyk grinned as he felt his entire body begin to tingle with excitement, "Thanks."

He clicked it off and headed outside to talk to Jinko and Aisa, whom were on Jinko's ship.

_End of Flashback…_

Shidyk cracked his neck and knuckles as he thought to himself, _I finally will see you Mugiwara…and maybe that Axe guy too…_

_In another part of the sea…_

Vice-Admiral Merrian yawned as someone knocked on the door of his office. He had been taking a nap after having the pirate, Kumo, sent to HQ to be killed, and thought about taking a small vacation from hunting with his men. Now, however, he had a feeling that his vacation would not take place. He opened the door to be met by Captain Uotani, Sergeant Bones, and Sergeant-Major Dalu, each of them looking determined/excited about something.

"Mind telling me what you three are doing?" the Vice-Admiral asked.

"We got him!" Bones shouted, "He's here in the Grand Line!"

Merrian scratched his head after lifting his hat slightly and asked, "Who?"

Dalu rolled his eyes as he replied, "What the hell do you mean who!? Shadow Fist is back in the Grand Line!"

Merrian's eyes widened and he went back to grab his coat as he asked, "Location?"

Uotani cleared her throat as she read the report she had in hand, "Apparently, he was sighted near Dolmarear and is right now headed towards Drum Island. From what our sources found out, he seems to be making his way towards Alabasta for some unknown reason."

Merrian scoffed at the report, "Unknown reason? Please! I know Shadow Fist better than anyone in the Marines, and if he's headed towards Alabasta then that can only mean that he's after that man again."

Bones and Dalu looked confused and Uotani asked for the pair, "Who would Shadow Fist be after, Merrian-chan?"

Merrian put his coat on and adjusted his hat as he looked out the window, "The man that destroyed seven kingdoms in one week, the man with a bounty of 823 million Belli, and the man that gave me the wound a long time ago…he's after Black Crow the Revolutionary."

_**END OF CHAPTER 3**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Translations and Explanations Section: **_  
Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

_**Sonu Sonu no Mi**_ – A Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the eater to emit sound waves. Through rigorous training, Jinko is able to control the pitch and power of each sound wave (i.e. she can control how loud a sound wave can be). It is also through this training that Jinko is able to mimic any sound that she hears, as well as control the sound around her. An interesting side effect of the Fruit is that the eater gains a young and pristine body regardless of how old the eater is.

_**Marco the Marvelou**__**s **_**– **A so-called millionaire and the owner of Dolmarear. The reason the island is called the island of illusions is because of this man and his Devil Fruit power. Marco has an accent that is strange to everyone who hears it and comes out as a gentleman who likes to say marvelous in nearly all of his sentences. In reality, he's the leader of a small group of bounty hunters that consist of several woman in maid outfits who wield guns/rifles, a butler swordsman, and himself. He wields a large scythe expertly and can surprisingly move quickly for someone his size. He has a distinct laugh like many One Piece Characters (Ha, ha, haaa).

_**Rott Weilier**_ – Marco's second in command and the sole swordsman of Dolmarear. He is loyal to the very bone and an expert swordsman. His name is derive from the dog of the same name, and just like the animal, he will attack anyone his master tells him.

_**Sonu Sonu no Mugon**_ – Literally, _**Sound Sound Silence**_. Jinko makes an area become completely silent.

_**Sonu Sonu no Kibo**_ – Literally, _**Sound Sound Scope**_. Jinko magnifies a voice or voices in an enclosed area.

'_**Niitoryuu**_' _**Joe**_ – Jinko's sensei, and at one time, the "World's Greatest Assassin." He is a master swordsman who oddly used a rapier and a katana well in combination with his Niitoryuu style of combat. Joe is infamous for being the only assassin in the entire world for killing four thousand Marines in order to kill the man he was after. His title was given to Shidyk after Shidyk beat his record by destroying a Marine outpost that held six thousand Marines plus the target in one single blow.

_**Gira Gira no Mi**_ – A Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the eater to disorient, hypnotize, or dazzle the opponent by looking at them straight in the eye. This is the Devil Fruit that Marco ate and its translation reads as "Dazzle Dazzle Fruit."

_**Gira Gira Nightmare**_ – Marco forces a person to see a past moment

_**Claymore**_ – Claymore is a term used to describe two distinct types of Scottish swords.

_**Heavenly Dragon Dance**_ – A powerful series of sword strikes all aimed at the opponent's weak points, which ends with a thrust to the heart. In this chapter, however, Jinko used the last thrust to destroy the claymore rather than kill Rott Weilier.

_**Gira Gira Vertigo**_ – Marco uses his powers to send his opponent into a moment of their past that is terrible and traps them there until he stops or until he's knocked out.

_**Full Moon Play**_ – Marco spins the scythe around his body before slashing at the opponent. The strike can usually kill a person.

_**Light Step**_ - Moving at speeds even greater that are undetectable to the human eye, Jinko strikes using Hiryuu. This technique is similar in both appearance and speed to Captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates Creeping Cat technique.

_Aisa: On the next Chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!_

_Shidyk: Who the hell are you?_

_Axe: I'm here to kick your ass, Shadow Fist!_

_Aisa: Jin-chan, do you know a lot about aniki? _

_Jinko: I guess I can tell you a story about Shidyk-kun…_

_Aisa and Shidyk: Next time on Legacy of the Assassin! __**Duel on Drum Island – The Beginning of Shidyk D. Shade!**_

_**And here is the third chapter of L.o.t.A.! As to whom Marco the Marvelous is…well he was a prototype Shidyk. He was my first go in creating a male assassin for Jinko to be friends with. Marco was rather different than what I portrayed him: he was more flamboyant and a bit of a trickster. I decided to give him a Devil Fruit that was made from a word meaning Dazzle since he likes to be Marvelous. He was replaced by the Shidyk you see nowadays after my friend, Zachary Rubin, and I agreed that Marco the Marvelous didn't sound as good as Shidyk D. Shade. **_

_**So this chapter is dedicated to my friend Zach, and all my readers out there! Thank you all for being patient!**_

_**Shidyk D. Shade**_


	5. Chapter 4: Duel on Drum Island

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback or Location shift

**_Bold and Italic_ **- Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ - Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 4: Duel on Drum Island - The Beginning of Shidyk D. Shade!_

_**Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being August 6th  
Things have been going pretty smooth since I left Dolmarear and Jin-chan took Aisa with her. Truth be told, however, I kind of miss the squirt and even though I know that Jin-chan can take care of her, I'll be glad for her to be back on my side. I know I shouldn't be attached to her, but it's like seeing Cho again and I just can't stand her not being with me. In any case, I made it to Drum Island in less time that I thought it would take me, and so now the fun part starts...**_

Shidyk stopped in mid-bite from eating another one of the meat racks that he had ordered and looked around. He could've sworn he had just felt something weird coming his way.

"Oi...something wrong with the food?" the owner of the bar asked.

Shidyk blinked and shook his head as he answered, "Nah...It's fine."

Shidyk soon gulped down the racks in seconds and held the plate out, "More?"

The owner just stood silent for a moment before he exploded, "THAT'S THE 50TH PLATE YOU'VE HAD!!!"

Shidyk shrugged as he answered, "So? I want more, c'mon, man, I'm starvin'."  
The owner looked at him for a while, probably trying to figure him out. In the back of his head, Shidyk couldn't help but laugh at the idea that he could be figured out easily. He waited a bit and held out the plate, "So...more?"

The old man sighed as he grabbed the plate and muttered, "Yeah, yeah...hang on."

After a few more plates of meat Shidyk heard the door open again and watched as two girls and a kid entered the bar. He didn't pay much attention to the trio until he heard the one that reminded him of a cat comment that he was cute. The kid soon saw him and went a little bit white, and that was when Shidyk noticed the thing on his back: it was a stone axe.

_Could this guy be that Axe guy Rayo mentioned...?_ He wondered.

That was when he heard the foxgirl ask the kid about him. He decided to listen in on the conversation and see what he would say.

"That guy..." the kid murmured.

"Uh huh...what about him?" the catgirl asked, plopping down beside him.

The kid kept pointing at Shidyk, "That man...is the most famous Zoan-user molester in the Grand Line!"

Both girls shrieked and ran out of the bar, arms in the air as Shidyk fell off his seat, face going red as he choked on a piece of meat that had gotten stuck when the kid had screamed the last part out. After a while, Shidyk was able to hack out the piece of meat that had gotten stuck in his throat as the kid leaned to the side, giving him a small shrug, "Sorry pal, but they were annoying me...you okay?"

Shidyk gave a growl as he regained his seat, "Fine...you couldn't have thought of a better way to get rid of those brats?"

The kid shrugged as he took one of Shidyk's meat racks, "Yeah...but I didn't feel like scarring them for life."

Shidyk sweatdropped as he asked, "Didn't you just do that?"

"To a smaller degree, I think," Axe tossing the piece of meat into his mouth, "No hard feelings about my sanity being safe at your expense?"

Shidyk could only look at the guy with a look that plainly gave his opinion. In his mind, he grinned, however, since he had just found out the Axe guy that the wolf and the chick back in Whisky Peak talked about.

_With Jinko and Aisa..._

Jinko stretched in her seat leisurely as the waiter brought her another drink and asked, "Is everything to your liking, madam?"

Jinko grinned as she took the drink, answering, "This is paradise!"

The waiter bowed and left as Jinko sipped on the drink that she had ordered and watched Aisa played with a few kids in the pool. They had found Kyūka Island right after parting ways with Shidyk and both had decided to take a small girl's only vacation in the best hotel in the island. As Jinko thought about what to do next, Aisa came back and began to dry off.

Jinko looked at the young Skypeian and asked, "You don't want to play anymore, Aisa-chan?"

Aisa shook her head, "Nah, it was fun but."

Jinko waited and Aisa continue, "But I wanted to know something from you, Jin-chan."

Jinko took a sip of her drink, "And that would be...?"

Aisa took a deep breath before she asked, "Do you know a lot about aniki's past?"

Jinko looked surprised and smiled, "So you want to know more about Shidyk-kun, huh?"

Aisa nodded as she finished drying her wings. Jinko leaned back on her chair as she looked up to the sky, "Shidyk-kun...had a very hard past, maybe harder than mine or anybody else's. He never told anyone other than me and his sensei about it, and even then, I think he left out a few things he didn't want to tell us."

Aisa watched Jinko as the elder girl sighed, "I guess I can tell you what I _do_ know about Shidyk-kun."

_With Shidyk…_

Shidyk tilted his head slightly, "Now that I've got your attention, how's about I ask you a few questions? First off, if you're not part of the World Government, how the hell do you know** _Rokushiki_**?"

He had gotten out of the restaurant and thought about training a little before going to Alabasta and seeing if Rayo's information was correct about Black Crow. However, things had not gone the way he had wanted them to and he was now facing the kid from the restaurant that had made him choke.

The kid smirked, "If you must know, I learned it from a wanted man."

Shidyk frowned, eyebrow raised, "Go on..."

"Make me," was all the younger man said.

"Fine," Shidyk shrugged as he looked down at Axe's restraining shadow, "**_Marionette de la Ombra_**."

The shadow crept back onto the snow, allowing the dark haired youth to move his legs freely.

"Oh..." the kid smiled as he cracked his neck, "You just made a big mistake."

"Did I?" Shidyk asked, a smile forming on his face.

Shidyk watched as the younger man tried again to move forward, but couldn't move. He couldn't even move his fingers. The only thing he could move was his mouth and eyes.

"What...the hell is this!?"

Shidyk chuckled, "This is me making you answer me. Or rather, this is me making you make yourself tell me what I wanna know," he put both arms behind his back and winked, "Stop hitting yourself..."

"Wha-ACK!" The kid gasped in pain as his own right hand turned into a fist and connected with his groin.

"See? You just hurt yourself," Shidyk shook his head, "Sad really. You _really _should stop hitting yourself."

Once again, Axe punched himself in the tenderest area a man could have. This time, however, his eyes went wider and his gasps went to a slightly higher pitch in volume.

Shidyk decided to enjoy this for a little and made the poor man hit himself four more times before he shouted, "ALRIGHT!"

Shidyk smirked, "Good boy..."

He waved his hand and the kid doubled over, hands holding the 'self-inflicted' area, "Now...who taught you Rokushiki, and why on earth did you even think of challenging me to a fight? I'm a complete stranger to you, you don't know anything about me, yet you want to try and kick my ass..."

Mumbling and gasping were all that Shidyk got as an answer. Frowning, Shidyk bent down and grabbed Axe's hair, hissing before pulling the guy's hair to make him look Shidyk in the face, "Hey, speak up."

When he did, he was sort of surprised to see that the kid had a grin on his face and a strange look in his eye, "Gotcha."

Within seconds, Shidyk watched as his opponent held up a strange looking conch shell with a whole in the center of it, "What the hell-"

"**_Flash Dial_**!"the stranger chuckled as he pressed the button on the back of it, looking away. A blinding flash of light escaped the conch shell. Shidyk yelped and stumbled backwards, hands over his eyes, and for once looking as though he had been hit hard.

"**_Kachi Kachi no Bazooka_**!" Shidyk's opponent shouted, thrusting his fist hard and connecting with Shidyk's bare torso.

Shidyk let out an _oof_ and flew back into some of the nearby trees, knocking them down as soon as he made contact with them.

The kid grinned and muttered something from where he stood, while Shidyk gave a snort, _Now I am mad._

Shidyk soon turned into a shadow and appeared in the guy's way as the youth looked ahead at the path of destroyed trees. Shidyk soon stood right behind him, his head lowered. Suddenly, the assassin rushed past him and seconds later, the dark haired man felt extreme pain in his side. Shidyk watched as he fell to his knees and covered his mouth before coughing violently, letting a thick liquid pass through his fingers. Slowly, he pulled his hand away and his eyes widened at what he saw.

It was blood. _His_ blood.

Shidyk gave a huff as he let his arm go from a long, black aura-covered blade, to the normal, bandaged covered left arm which was stained with the plasma; _I bet he's wondering how come I could cut him like that without__** Seastone. **__Too bad he never heard of my__** Spada de Ombra **__or the fact that my Devil Fruit cancels out other Devil Fruit powers, or else he would've tried to dodge._

The kid soon fell into the snow and through gasps asked, "What...was that? I've never heard of you doing a move like that. How the hell did you cut through my body, and...how'd you move so fast?"

Shidyk slowly turned around, "I'll admit, you caught me off guard with that...strange shell of yours, and that did give you the opportunity to attack, but I won't be beaten that easily..." Shidyk turned back around and headed off again, "Consider that wound a punishment for not telling me what I want to know, kid. If this is your attitude, then I guess I won't get anywhere without killing you first. Take this as a sign of mercy for attacking me and consider yourself extremely lucky."

"Where ya going...I'm not finished with you yet!"

"Yes, you are," Shidyk shot back calmly, not stopping for an instant.

Shidyk didn't turn around since he had found out what he had wanted or most of it in any case. He could guess who taught the brat the Rokushiki and he was going to have a very long talk with his favorite transporter-for-hire about it. Shidyk soon felt a pair of eyes boring into his back and he could tell that the kid had gotten back up.

"Get back here..."

"You're pushin' it kid. That wound's not deathly serious, but if you don't get it fixed up, you're gonna have one hell of a time recovering from it..."

"I said get back here!"

Shidyk stopped in his tracks and sighed, then turned around, hands on his hips, "Why? Why is it you keep wanting to take me on, kid? What is so damn important about this, you got a death wish?"

"In a way, I do...but I can't go just yet, I have a great sin to repent for," Axe mumbled under his breath, gripping his weapon, "What drives me, Shidyk D. Shade, is probably drives all us D's through their life."

Shidyk raised an eyebrow, "You're a D? What's your name?"

"Axe..."

"D. Axe?" Shidyk ask before laughing hard, "That's gotta be one of the weirdest names I've ever heard in my life!"

"Oh yeah, D. Shade?"

"Ah, touché."

_With Jinko and Aisa…_

Jinko looked into the cloudless sky and began her story, "Shidyk-kun's full name is Shidyk D. Shade, but he always got referred to as Shidyk by his family and no matter how many times I try to get him to get used to it, he never answers to his first name. He was born in an island called _**Litho**_and to him it was the most beautiful island in all of the world. His family were miners and they dug up gold, silver, jewels, iron, and stuff that now doesn't even exist."

Aisa listened attentively as Jinko told her about the man that had rescued her. Jinko sipped her drink again and continued, "Ever since he was young he had the worst luck in the world. He was born with a scary set of eyes and gray hair, he had strength that shouldn't be possible, and to top it all of when he tried to play with the other kids his age, one of them always got hurt," she sighed, "The only ones that weren't scared of him were his parents and later his baby sister, Cho. They alone were the only light in his life and he loved them more than anyone in his life," she looked sadden, "That was the biggest mistake in his life, I think."

"Why?" Aisa asked, knowing somehow that what she was going to say would make anyone sad.

Jinko twirled the straw a little before answering, "Like I said before, Shidyk-kun had the worst luck in the world. His father died when Shidyk-kun was ten, and right after his death, Shidyk-kun lost everything when _it_ came."

"_It_?" Aisa repeated.

Jinko shivered though it was a perfectly sunny day as though a sudden chill had entered the island, "The destruction of an entire island, the aimed arson, and hidden card of the World Government...the **_Buster Call_ **entered Shidyk-kun's life."

Aisa didn't understand what the word meant, but something about it caused her to fear it as badly as when the God of Skypeia punished someone with _God's Judgment_. Jinko seeing her fear nodded, "The Buster Call is the worst thing that can happen to anyone in an island. It destroys everything, leaving ash and dirt only as the remaining survivors. What's more there has only been two people to have ever escaped the destruction or for that matter survived it in the history of the world," Jinko paused for a second to catch her breath, "The first person hailed from an island called Ohara in West Blue. Her name is Nico Robin and she is the remaining Oharan in this age, "she then smiled slightly, "And the second is, of course, Shidyk-kun as he is the last man of Litho."

"How did he survive!?" Aisa asked, her voice raised a little, "How could he survive something that would kill an entire island!?"

Jinko was now frowning sadly as she let a tear fall, "Like I've been saying, Aisa-chan, Shidyk-kun had the worst luck in the world. Whether it was the Devil or God telling him what to do, Shidyk-kun survived with only his left arm damaged. It must've torn him inside to see everything he cared for gone in a matter of minutes."

Jinko sniffed as she held her right shoulder slightly and whispered, "Just like me when I found out that my mama and papa were killed."

Aisa didn't say anything but touched Jinko on her free shoulder, trying to calm her down. Jinko took a deep breath before she cool off, "Sorry, I just don't like seeing or even hearing people I care for in pain because I can hear their suffering."

_With Shidyk…_

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO OUR CAPTAIN?!"

Dusty gawked at what she saw. Axe was laying quietly on a large bed, a thick bandage wrapped around his torso, a large bloodstain covering some of it. She then turned to Shidyk, who was sitting in a chair nearby, leg over a knee and hands behind his head.

Shidyk glanced at her and shrugged, "We just got into a skirmish and I guess he couldn't take it. No biggie, anyway, he'll survive. Wake up with one hell of a sore spot that wound..." he waved Dusty off, "I think the last thing he needs is to be woken up by a furry brat."

"Brat!?" Dusty stomped over to him and leaned in, 'If I weren't afraid that you'd live up to your title and try to molest a Zoan user, meaning me, I'd whoop your ass!"

Shidyk stared at her for a few seconds and slowly blinked as he shook his head in disbelief, "You have got to be the most gullible person...you _do_ realize that he was joking right?"

Dusty's face fell as she slowly turned and glared at Axe, shaking her fist, "He's so getting an ass-whooping when we get back to the ship..."

"You do that, but first, why don't you let him rest?" Shidyk suggested, gently nudging her away from him, "Go play in the snow or something..."

The foxgirl flipped him off and stomped out of the house, muttering under her breath, no doubt planning revenge on her captain.

Shidyk shook his head and leaned back again, eyes staying on Axe, wondering why on earth he didn't kill the kid like many other opponents he had in the past. But he knew the answer almost instantly: because Axe had seen something that had made him much like Shidyk. Not only that, but the fact that the kid was one of the D also made it hard since he could be killing a guy who could be his own brother or something.

"...Kairi..."

"Hmm?" Shidyk snapped out of his thoughts and noticed movement under the blankets, "Now what's he doing...?"

He watched for a while as Axe murmured on about something until a voice broke the silence, "Man, he looks rough...what's wrong with him?"

Shidyk turned away from Axe, who was now sweating profusely and gripping his blankets, to Dusty and Aro, the former looking worried for her captain.

Aro walked over and leaned in, her hand on his forehead, "He's having a nightmare...by the looks of it, a real bad one..."

"That wound probably induced a fever," Shidyk mused, scratching his shoulder, "We should get him to a doctor..."

"Pfft, yeah, go all the way up the damn mountain," Dusty shook her head, "Ain't gonna happen. I don't think any of us are gonna get there...least, not in a short amount of time."

"He doesn't need one," Aro stepped back and looked around, "Someone get me an ice-pack. If we can bring the fever down, he'll be fine," she looked at Dusty and Shidyk, "I dunno what's going on his head, but that nightmare...I don't even wanna know what he's dreamin' of right now."

"Well, we got another problem..."

Aro and Shidyk turned and were slightly surprised to see Dusty sticking her head through the door.

"I told you, fox, I'm not a-"

Dusty waved the shirtless man off, "Not talking about you, you egotistical dork," she looked at Aro, "Vivi and Usopp just left with the big guy to someplace called Cocoaweed...," she shrugged, "First Straw Hat, now these two..."

"_Mugiwara no Luffy_?" Shidyk turned and looked at her firmly, "Are you two traveling with them?"

Dusty nodded, "Yep...," she nodded to the unconscious Axe, "He's our captain and both our crews are heading for-"

"Dusty..." Aro ran a finger across her throat, "Hush."

Shidyk raised an eyebrow and looked back at Axe's body, "...interesting."

"Anyhoo," Aro flexed backward so much, she could actually do a crabwalk, "I'm done for now...I just needed a ride to the next island, and this is the best spot so," she flipped back over and landed on her feet, "I won't be goin' with them when they leave"

"Too bad," Dusty grinned slyly, "Imagine the stuff we could get DJ-kun to do...,"

Shidyk rolled his eyes and shook his head as he thought, _Women...never will know what the lot thinks men are._

_With Jinko and Aisa..._

Jinko looked at the sunset as Aisa waited patiently to continue the story. Jinko set her fork down and walked out to the balcony and after a few minutes decided to go on, "Like I said before, Shidyk-kun survived the Buster Call, and somehow he managed to find enough wood to go out to sea and find one of the Assassin's Guild founders, _"**Bronze Bullet" Charlie**_Charlie-sensei...was odd. He never missed a single kill, but the way he talked made him seem...eccentric."

Aisa, however, worded it the way a normal person would've, "He was crazy?"

Jinko couldn't help but giggle, "Yeah, he was the oddest man that existed! He wore his clothes backwards and said the most random things no matter what the situation," she smiled again as she watched the sun, "But he was good, no matter how eccentric he was. He could hit a target from one island to another with his rifle like he was merely beside them, and every shot was fatal."

Aisa's mouth hung open at the image of a goofy man who was able to do such a feat. Jinko continued as she smiled, "Charlie-sensei taught Shidyk-kun everything he knows and improved his strength to the point of being even scarier than what he was before...he even gave him the Devil Fruit that made him into "Shadow Fist"," Jinko smiled waned a little, "I think Shidyk thought of him as a second father before Charlie-sensei died."

Aisa looked a little worried as she asked, "Does...does everyone that aniki loved died?"

Jinko shook her head, "No, he has other friends who care for him a lot as well," she then went over to her things and found an old photo showing a younger version of her and Shidyk with two others, "This was taken when Shidyk-kun left the Guild to earn his reputation. The one beside Shidyk-kun is Das Bones, he wasn't the best, but he got a bounty so that's what counts," she then moved from the guy with the buzz cut to another young woman, "And this one is Mary Blue, she was a bit of a klutz, but her knife throwing got her a bounty of 20 million in South Blue."

Jinko looked out to the sea, "They were great friends...we always had fun, and would all be amazed when Shidyk-kun would do one of his feat of strengths," she smiled again, "He would only attention to me, though, and that made them sooo mad at times...it was the best."

_With Shidyk..._

"Are...are we dead?"

"I dunno..."

"If I am, then I'm in Hell."

"Why?"

"Because you two are here."

"HEY!"

In Bighorn Village, which was completely covered by the avalanche, a large mound of snow was being pushed upward, then collapsed inward. Dusty, Aro and Shidyk poked their heads out of the white and looked at the town.

"Whoa..." Dusty breathed, "Heavy duty, man..." she slapped Shidyk on the shoulder, "Thanks for savin' our asses"

Shidyk rolled his eyes. He had used his** _Escudo de Ombra_ **technique in order to shield the girls from the oncoming avalanche. He could've just let them get carried away...but he didn't, and that made Dusty wonder about him.

He really couldn't care less, really. The only reason that he had saved them was because of the Axe kid.

"Uh...guys...,"

Both Dusty and Shidyk turned to Aro, who was scratching her head, a lost look on her face.

"Where's Axe?"

It took them a bit, but with the help of the villagers and a couple of the others, they were able to find both Dalton and Axe. After the doctors took a look at the pair and healed Dalton, Shidyk followed them up to a strange trolley device that would get them to the top of the mountain in no time.

"ACHOO!" Dusty moaned and curled up into a ball, "Sicky sucks..."

Axe sweatdropped as Niri wrapped him up in a large coat, _**That** reminds me of a certain someone..._

"Oi oi oi..."

Axe felt a snowball skid across the side of his head, and turned to see Shidyk dusting his hands free of leftover snow, "What is it, Shadow Fist?"

Shidyk took a seat next to him while Niri walked over to the others as a large group of men in pink scrubs and masks suddenly appeared, wanting to treat Dalton.

"Feelin' better, kiddo?"

"Yeah," Axe felt the wound, "Stopped bleeding a good while ago...it's not sore anymore, and it's starting to close up already. I'll be just fine."

Shidyk glanced at the wound that was partly hidden by the coat, "Should still have it looked at."

"I said, I'll be fine," Axe muttered, closing the coat shut.

The two of them sat quietly for a few moments while the citizens of Bighorn argued with the people in pink, Dalton lying in the snow still partly covered in snow.

Shidyk decided to break the silence and asked something that had been bothering him, "Kid..."

"What?" Axe asked.

Shidyk continued, "You said...that we had the same eyes. Eyes that had much suffering and pain."

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you?"

Axe looked away, "Some messed up shit man."

"Like what?"

"Do I ask about how come you are the way you are!?" the young captain snapped, glaring back at Shidyk.

The light-haired man held up his hands defensively, "Chill...sorry, if I touched a nerve, I was just wondering by what you meant earlier."

Axe sighed loudly and held his head, "I know, and I'm sorry. It's just...that I got so much on my mind right now."

Shidyk followed his gaze and looked at the crew for a bit. From the small boy and the girls, to the penguin, swordsman, and lobster Fish-man.

Shidyk grinned as he remembered Jinko, Aisa, and Rayo, "You have...a very interesting set of friends."

"I know," Axe murmured as a villager came over and handed him a cup of hot chocolate to warm himself up, "I just hope I can keep them safe."

"Safe?" Shidyk glanced at him, "From those..."

"Traitors," Axe spat, "Gotta keep them safe until they're strong enough to take them down...," he paused and took a sip of his cocoa, "But first, we gotta take care of Mugiwara and Vivi."

Shidyk raised an eyebrow and after Usopp and Zolo passed by, hissed, "You're gonna try and take down Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Not now, not right away," Axe took another sip of his hot drink, "I gotta help him and his crew to get Vivi back to Alabasta."

"Alabasta?" Shidyk tilted his head, "I'm a little confused...,"

Axe tightened his coat, "Vivi," he nodded to the long, blue-haired girl nearby, "...is the Princess of Alabasta, heir to the royal throne. She, Luffy and some of his crew, as well as some of mine, are in danger."

"Danger of what?"

"Of a crime syndicate known as Baroque Works. A large organization who wants to destroy and take over Alabasta by causing citizens to rise up against the King. After that is accomplished, _he_ will take over."

"He?"

"Sir Crocodile."

Shidyk blinked, "The _Shichibukai_, Sir Crocodile?"

"The very same...our crews learned the secret of Baroque Works and their leader through Vivi, and in doing so, they became marked on his Death List," Axe gulped down the rest of his drink, "So, we can hardly trust anyone as we go on."

"But you're telling me... so does that mean you trust me?"

Axe nodded, "Yep."

"How come?" Shidyk leaned back, a sly grin on his face, "I could very well be a part of Baroque Works...I could be working for them right now, while you're tellin' me all this. What makes you think I can be trusted enough to be told all this?"

"Well, first of all," Axe cracked his neck, "You're an assassin, not a guy who could follow a Shichibukai's orders. Second, with your bounty, you'd be the _head_ of Baroque Works instead of Crocodile..."

Shidyk chuckled, "Is that all?"

"No..." Axe rubbed his hands and turned to look straight at him, smiling a bit, "You spared me in our fight. If you really wanted to kill us, you would've done so when you first left the bar. With your power, you could've wiped us out by now."

"You have an interesting way of thinking, Axe."

"Got to think outside the box to survive here and there in this cruel world, Shade..."

Shidyk and Axe stood quiet for a bit before Shidyk added, "I'm heading for Alabasta myself."

Axe looked curiously at the assassin and asked, "Why? You gonna help us?"

Shidyk snorted, "As if I waist my time with weaklings!" he cleared his throat, "There is someone there I have to fight, someone who messed up my past...Maybe you've heard of him."

"Depends," Axe answered with a shrug, "What's his name?"

Shidyk thought for a minute if he should lie or not, but decided to answer, "His name...is _**Black Crow**_, a revolutionary."

Axe's mug suddenly shattered as he closed his fist and would've shouted, "YOU'RE AFTER A GUY WITH NEARLY TWICE YOUR BOUNTY!?" had Shidyk not put some shadows around his mouth. After a few minutes Shidyk let him go and let him ask what he wanted, "Why the hell are you after a guy like that!? He destroyed seven kingdoms in one single week!"

Shidyk grinned madly as he left arm twitched, "Let's just say, it's payback for something he did."

_With Jinko and Aisa._

Jinko and Aisa finished packing and got ready to leave on the _**Flying Swan **_as Jinko finished another of Shidyk's story. Jinko sighed, "And, of course, there was the time he did something no other assassin in the world even thought possible at the time…"

"What was it?" Aisa asked, still a bit amazed at the stuff Shidyk had done during the course of his life.

Jinko grinned, "He tried to kill what one would called one of _our_ gods here and nearly did it too."

Aisa gaped, "He almost killed a god!?"

Jinko giggled, "A man who claimed with four others that he _was_ a god. Shidyk-kun had gone to their…shrine, and sneaked in to kill him. But…he was stopped by two of their strongest warriors before he could finish the job."

Jinko soon was undoing the rope, "Still…the story is still documented as his greatest feat because he escaped them afterwards."

Soon both go out of the port and Jinko took a deep breath of the salt air, "One of the men, a guy called "Hundred Man" Merrian still chases him but Shidyk-kun evades him 'til this day," she smiled to herself as she whispered, "and that's why I love him…because nothing can't stop him…"

"Eh?" Asia asked.

Jinko blushed as she answered, "Nothing, nothing!"

_With Shidyk…_

Shidyk gave a yawn as the Black Dragon sailed in the cold waters faster than the two ships behind him. As he left the island, he put a grim face as he remembered what he was going to do.

_Ready or not, Black Crow, I hope you're ready to be beaten by the World's Greatest Assassin!_

**_END OF CHAPTER 4_**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

**_Rokushiki_**** – **Rokushiki are special skills that are known only to the members of CP9 under extreme training of the body. Rayo Verrani is the only known criminal to know this that isn't or wasn't in the CP9.

**_Marionette de la Ombra_**** - **This technique allows Shidyk to control an opponent's movements via their shadow. The only drawback of this technique is that Shidyk cannot control the person for more than one minute.**  
**

**_Flash Dial_**** – **Works in the same way as a Lamp Dial, however unlike the Lamp Dial it produces light in a quick and bright flash. In battle it can be used to blind someone for a brief moment of time, allowing the user to strike their foe when they are recuperating. This is one of the few Dials that can make Shidyk solid to strike.

**_Kachi Kachi no Bazooka_**** – **Axe transforms his entire arm into a solid stone formation and rams it at his opponent or building, full force.

_**Seastone**__ – _Seastone is a naturally occurring (though apparently rare) substance that can cancel out Devil Fruit powers. It is recently discovered that Seastone is harder to break than diamond. Typically, Seastone is primarily found in the form of restraining devices, such as shackles or cages. Thusly, it is deployed as a Devil-Fruit restrainer by the Navy as well as other groups like the Shichibukai and Cipher Pol. It was stated by Captain Smoker that Seastone "emits the same energy as the sea", possibly in the form of special wavelengths of some sort. So far the material has only shown any effect upon actual contact with someone who has eaten a Devil Fruit. Upon contact the material drains the victim's body of energy, and robs him of control of his Devil Fruit powers - having the same effect as throwing them into the sea.

_**Spada de Ombra**__ – _Shidyk changes both of his hands into two "Shadow-sabers." He can then either fight with them or extend the "blades" along the ground piercing everything that it comes in contact with.

_**Litho**_ – Shidyk's birthplace.

**_Buster Call_**** – T**he "Buster Call" is the strongest military action, performed only under special circumstances. The target of a Buster Call is usually to destroy a criminal or group of criminals that have proven dangerous to the World Government.

**_God's Judgment_**** – **Also known as "El Thor" mostly used to punish "infidels", Eneru focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, deep frying said unlucky target. He can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from his hand.

**_"Bronze Bullet" Charlie_ –** A master assassin and marksman. The oddest of the four founders that build the Assassin's Guild and the sensei to Shidyk D. Shade. He wore his clothes backwards and said the most random things no matter what the situation. Despite this, he was good, no matter how eccentric he was. He could hit a target from one island to another with his rifle like he was merely beside them, and every shot was fatal. He died from a heart attack.

**_Escudo de Ombra_**** – **Shidyk creates a dome-like shield that is made of shadows, which can parry even the strongest blasts from a cannon or lightning.

**_Black Crow_ –** A revolutionary of powerful and intimidating dispute. He is shrouded in many mysteries but a few things are known about him. He has a bounty of 823 million Belli for the destruction of seven kingdoms in a single week. He is also the man that gave Vice-Admiral Merrian his wound long ago.

**_Flying Swan_ –** Jinko's ship**.**

_Shidyk: On the next Chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!_

_Jinko: Rayo-kun! What are you doing here?_

_Rayo: We have a problem._

_Merrian: So many criminals, so little time. _

_Black Crow: All the pieces have finally been gathered._

_Shidyk: Next time on Legacy of the Assassin! **Nanohana Chasing - Several Crossroads Join!**_

**_The 4th chapter at last! It took me a while, but I got there. I want to thank kilnorc again for letting me borrow some of the parts with Shidyk. Anyway, with this done, Alabasta is soon to come!_**

_Shidyk D. Shade_


	6. Chapter 5: Nanohana Chasings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback or Location shift

**_Bold and Italic_ -** Terms that will be explained

**_Bold, Italic, and Underline_ -** Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 5: Nanohana Chasing - Several Crossroads Join**_

_**Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being August 12****th  
I have finally arrived at Alabasta, and met up with Jinko and Aisa. From the sound of it, they had a great time at a resort that Jinko booked them in. Aisa also told me that Jinko told her about me. I have no qualms about it, and I'm actually glad Jinko did it instead of me. I never look back at my past except for one reason: to remember the man I have to kill. Now all we need to do is figure out where the bastard is hiding**_

Shidyk gave an annoyed growl and muttered a few curses about the sun as he waited for Jinko and Aisa to return with the gear they needed for the desert. Shidyk had tried to tell them that he could've easily just got them there in about an hour, but Jinko had insisted on the clothes saying that the sun would've killed Shidyk if he didn't at least wear a desert cloak.

Shidyk gave another growl as the shade he was under shifted slightly and forced him to move for the sixth time. As he made himself comfortable, he muttered, "Why did it have to be a desert country? Why couldn't it have been a nice cool spring country or maybe another winter country like Drum?"

He sighed as he closed his eyes and thought to himself, _Hopefully things can't get worse…_

_With Jinko and Aisa…_

"What do you think, Aisa-chan?" Jinko as she showed two different desert cloaks, "Should we get Shidyk-kun the black one with the silver moon or the red one with white lining?"

Aisa thought about it and pointed to the black one, "I think Aniki will look better in the black one."

Jinko nodded, "My thoughts exactly," she turned to the merchant, "We'll take this one."

As Jinko gave the man the money for the cloak, Aisa noticed a man in a sky blue cloak walking towards them and pulled on Jinko's skirt, whispering urgently, "Jin-chan! That guy is coming this way!"

Jinko looked confused until she saw the man and exclaimed, "Rayo-kun! What are you doing here?"

The figure looked up and after removing the hood and lowering the small scarf around his neck, Rayo's face soon appeared. Rayo soon pulled out his sunglasses and stated, "I should be asking the same question, Jinko. Is Shidyk around?"

Jinko nodded, and Rayo bit the nail of one of his thumbs as he murmured, "Then we have a problem…"

_Flashback…_

Rayo walk peacefully in the desert cloak he had just bought from a merchant at a decent price. He still had some spending money from a small transportation job that he had done back in North Blue and was thinking about eating something nice when he heard a very familiar voice called out, "Bones! Stop annoying that civilian!"

"Eat your own shit, Dalu!" another familiar voice shouted, "I was complementing this fine woman in her taste of clothing!"

Rayo jumped up to the top of a roof and looked to where the voices were shouting, and sure enough he was met by the sight of Sergeant _**"Magic Bullet"**_ Bones and Sergeant-Major Dalu. From what Rayo could tell, Bones had grabbed a woman's skirt and began to drool over it and received punishment in the form of a large lump in his head.

Rayo shook his head, _I feel sorry for the entire Special Forces if they have to deal with this guy all day…_

Rayo gave a gasp when he saw Vice-Admiral Merrian, followed closely by Captain Uotani, grab both men's head and slammed them together before shouting, "Will you two focus for one second on the job rather than your squabbles!?"

"Sorry, Merrian-sama…" was all both could say as they rose from the ground massaging their heads.

Merrian rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Honestly…Bones, I forbid you to talk to any more civilians for the duration of the mission, and Dalu, I want you to stop fighting with the Sergeant for the same duration."

He then fanned himself with his hat as he growled, "How in the name of God do you stand this heat, Dalu?"

"Born here, sir," Dalu answered with a small smile.

Merrian gave a growl and put his hat back on, "That's right…" he cleared his throat, "Alright, I want you three to patrol the town, see if we can find where Shadow Fist is hiding. If you find him, do not, I repeat, DO NOT try and capture him by yourself! He's the World's Greatest Assassin for a reason and fighting him head on is a very dangerous and tricky business. If you find him, use the Baby Den Den Mushi we brought and call for back up."

The trio nodded and stated, "Yes sir," before they separated.

Rayo murmured, "Crap…" before he rushed off in search for Shidyk.

_End Flashback…_

"And that's my story," Rayo stated, "Tell me, do you know where he is?"

Jinko nodded, "I told him to stay in an empty lot until I got our things for the trek through the desert."

Rayo nodded, "As long as we get there now, we should be-"

"Oi, you two!" Bones' voice called out.

"…In really big trouble…" Rayo muttered and after seeing how far Bones was from them, told Jinko and Aisa, "You two get to Shidyk, I'll distract Bones."

Jinko nodded and grabbed Aisa's arm before moving away as quickly as both girls could. Rayo adjusted his glasses and looked to Bones, whom immediately pulled out his rifle and smiled, "Well now…I was looking for Shadow Fist, but finding you here instead is a pretty decent bonus. So…what brings you here, _**Rayo the Beast**_?"

Rayo smiled easily and stated, "If you pay me 300,000 Belli maybe I'll give you a clue."

"Like hell!" Bones shouted as he aimed and fired.

"_**Geppou**_!" Rayo shouted as he jumped into the air and began to literately jump in it as the bullet zigzagged after him. Rayo soon was able to shake off the bullet by landing on top of a building and performing _**Soru**_ at the last second. As Rayo adjusted his glasses he looked at the hole on the roof and whistled, "So those are the infamous Magic Bullets I've heard so much about…"

"And there's more where that came from!" Bones shouted as he appeared jumping to where Rayo was and firing again.

"I can tell this is going to take a while," Rayo muttered under his breath as he ran off, trying to shake the bullet that was now chasing him.

_With Shidyk…_

Shidyk gave a yawn as he heard a pair of feet coming towards him, and grumbled, "Finally…I swear, women take too long for everything…"

As he got up and looked down the street, he jumped back as a blast of wind rushed through the spot he had been and a female voice stated, "I see that your reaction time is still the best, Shidyk-chan."

Shidyk stepped out to meet the woman in front of him and answered, "Captain Uotani…I was wondering when Merrian and his lapdogs would come after me again."

Uotani frowned a little, "I'm no lapdog, Shidyk-chan, and you I'm afraid are now under arrest for the murders of several high ranking officials and officers," she raised her staff as she asked, "So why not give up and make it easy for the both of us?"

Shidyk grinned maniacally as a dark mist began to form around his left shoulder and answered, "Easy!? I'm the World's Greatest Assassin! I never go easy on anyone, whether a man or a woman!"

With those words, Shidyk burst into shadows as Uotani burst into winds and both forces collided with extreme force. The shadows soon erupted upwards with the wind as both try to outdo the other in power. Soon both Shidyk and Uotani appeared as the shadows and wind landed on opposite buildings. Shidyk cracked his knuckles as he asked, "Is that it? I was hoping for a real challenge from the infamous Captain Uotani!"

Uotani began to spin her staff as she stated, "I'm not allowed to capture you by myself, so I will merely wear you down."

Shidyk laughed, "_**Ze he he he**_! Wear me down!? You haven't noticed yet, have you?"

Uotani raised one of her eyebrows before her body clammed up and she was forced down to one knee as she began to breathe hard. Uotani looked at the assassin, whom was grinning with his arm crossed, "What…What did you…do?"

Shidyk chuckled, "Merrian told you not to capture me for a reason, Uotani. My Anei Anei powers are dangerous even to those who have eaten Logia-type Devil Fruit. All those charges you and I did? Dangerous considering my powers can negate yours easily."

Uotani berated herself inwardly as she got up and leaned on her staff, still breathing heavily, "I will not allow you to escape, Shadow Fist!"

Shidyk shrugged, "Sorry, but I have other business to take care of. Enjoyable as it is to fight Merrian's men and women; I have someone more interesting to meet here in Alabasta."

Uotani gasped as she asked, "You can't mean…Black Crow…?"

Shidyk frowned a little as he muttered, "Man, Merrian is good at guessing if he can tell what I want to do…," Shidyk gave a smile, "Anyway, tell Merrian that I'm going to find and kill the bastard, and in case I don't, then tell him he's got free dibs on the guy."

With those words, Shidyk erupted into shadows and flew off, leaving Uotani to recover on top the building.

_With Jinko and Aisa…_

Jinko rushed through the streets as quickly as she could with Aisa in tow. She had been dodging any Marine officials she spotted or heard as she tried to make her way towards the lot she had left Shidyk at. Suddenly a loud explosion erupted a few yards away, and when she and Aisa looked up, both of them saw a strange dark mist fighting.

Jinko gave a sigh as she murmured, "Looks like Shidyk-kun just announced that he's here…"

"No kidding," a voice answered, "You should really find a guy who doesn't show off so much, right, Koko-chan?"

Jinko froze in her steps as she looked in front of her and was met by the sight of Sergeant-Major Dalu and his staff-snake, Koko-chan. In one fluid motion, Jinko drew her rapier and got Aisa in her arms as she stated, "Dalu-kun…I haven't seen you since me and Shidyk-kun escaped from Merrian's base."

Dalu grinned as he petted Koko-chan, "That's right…I still owe you for those slashes and thrusts you gave me…"

Jinko smiled sweetly as she answered, "Good times, ne?"

Dalu soon grabbed Koko-chan, whom turned into a staff, and shouted, "You won't get away from me!"

Jinko jumped back as the staff was thrust at her head, turning back into a snake and trying to bite her. Jinko soon began a small fight with Dalu, each dodging and trying to land a hit. Soon Dalu gave a growl before he pointed at Jinko, "_**Solar Tiro**_"

Jinko quickly dodged the blast of light as it hit the building behind her, causing a small explosion. Jinko soon pointed her own hand and blew, "Sonu Sonu no Bakuha!"

Dalu jumped to the side, thinking that the blast was aimed at him but realized too late that it was aimed before him. The dust that erupted from the blast was all that Jinko needed before she rushed through an alley. As Dalu cleared the dust, he saw Jinko's braid go into the alley and rushed after her.

Soon he appeared on the next street, and looked down both ends trying to see where she went. He then saw a leaning figure beside and asked, "Oi, did you see a girl passed by carrying another?"

The person nodded to the right, and a gravely voice answered, "Yeah, that way."

"Thanks!" Dalu answered as he rushed down the street. Had he known Nanohana like Jinko did, he would've known that he was heading right into the red light district of Nanohana. Jinko looked up from her disguise and nodded to Aisa, who was under her cloak, "He's gone, let's see if we can find Shidyk-kun, Aisa-chan."

"Mm," Aisa nodded and followed the older girl as both heard Dalu shout, "GET OFF OF ME YOU WOMAN!!!"

Jinko and Aisa giggled and knew that Dalu would be busy for some time.

_With Rayo…_

As Rayo leaped onto another building, he could hear the next incoming bullet coming at him from behind. Rayo sighed as he thought, _This guy may not have a Devil Fruit but is he annoying! Every time I get rid of one of his bullets, I have to dodge the next one!_

Bones' voice soon came from behind as he shouted, "Give up already! I got plenty of bullets left, and even you can't dodge them all!"

Rayo smiled as he dodged the bullet that had been chasing him, _Guess I better show why I have a big bounty to this idiot…_

Suddenly Rayo jumped back and called out, "_**Geppou – Saiten**_"

With that Rayo suddenly appeared the flying Bones, whom couldn't react in time as he was kicked down with one of Rayo's kicks. Rayo floated in the air as he yelled at the Sergeant, "Don't underestimate someone who can think on their feet!"

Rayo soon rushed off, leaving Bones to try and get free from the clothes and rope he had hit when he had been kicked.

_With Shidyk…_

Shidyk looked from his vantage point atop the building, trying to find Jinko or Aisa before he had to meet another of the Special Forces. He then spotted someone _flying_ through the air, and smiled when he recognized the hair and glasses. Shidyk waited and soon Rayo landed beside him.

"Rayo…its been a while now…what are you doing here?"

Rayo adjusted his glasses, "I was going to meet one of my sources, but apparently he's not here. I met up with Jinko and a small girl earlier, I'm not sure if they are okay since I got chased by Sergeant Bones, but I'm 95 sure they are okay."

Shidyk nodded and thanked him as he looked out at the streets, trying to find the girls in the crowded market place.After a few minutes he spotted both walking from an alley and after tapping Rayo on the arm he nodded and both men jumped down from the building heading towards Jinko and Aisa.

Both pairs soon met up in the street and headed towards another alley where they could talk. Jinko looked at Shidyk and slapped him on the head, "I thought I told you to stay at the lot until I came back!"

Shidyk shrugged, "Uotani appeared, I had little choice but to fight her."

Rayo just shook his head and asked, "So…how do we get out of here without Merrian and his forces from getting us?"

Shidyk cleared his throat, getting the attention of the others, and answered, "I can get us out of here, but I need an idea of where Black Crow is before I attempt anything."

Rayo nodded and stated, "From what I was able to gather beforehand, Black Crow is in the same place that the Shichibukai known as Sir Crocodile is…Rainbase."

Shidyk nodded as he put the desert cloak that Jinko had got him on, "Ok then…you guys hold onto me and don't let go."

Jinko, Aisa, and Rayo touched Shidyk on his arm and watched as Shidyk soon began to turn into shadows, turning the trio touching him as well. As they were completely engulfed, Shidyk shouted, "_**Alma Correre**!_"

With that, a large shadow sped off into the desert after exiting Nanohana.

_With Merrian…_

Merrian tapped the stone fence he sat on as Bones, Dalu, and Uotani stood before them, each of them shaking some as they finished their report.

"So," Merrian said, "What you are telling me is that Shadow Fist not only got away, but Jinko of the Dancing Blade and Rayo the Beast were also able to evade capture?"

The trio nodded, not wanting to answer with their mouths as they watched as Merrian get up and begin to pace. Merrian looked thoughtful for a while before he stopped and exclaimed, "Then we have no choice but capture all of them."

Bones, Dalu, and Uotani looked confused as Bones asked, "Erm…sir? What do you mean?"

Merrian gave his trademark smile as he explained, "Shadow Fist being here means that Black Crow is here, however for two more criminals that evaded me two years ago will be an excellent bonus for us now, wouldn't it?"

Uotani still did not understand, "What of our failure to follow orders or the fact that we let them escape, Merrian-chan?"

Merrian laughed, "_**Sho ho ho ho**_ Failure!? You three did as directed and even found more criminals for us to bag!" his smile grew wider, "This is the most fun I've had had since I was a Captain myself!"

They just stood there, amazed that Merrian was not getting mad or annoyed at the fact that they had let three criminals escaped. Merrian adjusted his hat as he ordered, "Alright then, let's get cracking! Get one of the smaller ships in the water so that we can head up the river and get to Rainbase! If my hunch is right, then that's where those three will be at!"

"Sir!" all three shouted before they went off to do as they had been ordered.

As Merrian watched them go away, he muttered, "So many criminals, so little time…"

Bones looked at Dalu once they were far enough and asked, "So…was the girl that gave you that hickey hot or what?"

"Shut up, Bones," Dalu growled as he flipped him off.

_Meanwhile, at Rainbase…_

Outside the casino, the figure in a large cloak stood on top of the giant crocodile statue, looking out at both the city of Rainbase, and at the desert surrounding it. The man behind the bird-face mask stood there as the wind picked up and blew his cloak around, flapping at his body.

"That smell...that's the smell of war. There are men here who think that _**they**_can have this glorious desert as their own...but as the dust settles, I'll take it for myself! The Revolution has come to Alabasta!"

The man laughed loudly, but was drowned out by the wind and the noise of the city. As his laughter died down, he crossed his arms and a thoughtful look came to his eyes.

"I wonder...if _he_ will come?"

_**END OF CHAPTER 5**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Translations and Explanations Section: **_**  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

"_**Magic Bullet" Bones**_ – Bones' alias. He obtains this from the special bullets that he uses when sniping. The bullets follow a zigzag pattern and chase after those who have Devil Fruit powers.

_**Rayo the Beast**_ – Rayo's alias. He obtains this alias from his Devil Fruit, the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Lion (Cat Cat Fruit, Model: Lion).

_**Geppou**_ - Literally, "Moon Step." A technique in which the user actually jumps off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. CP9 members, along with Rayo, can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Despite the many advantages that Geppou gives, it has one major weakness: since its use revolves around the feet, the technique can be disrupted if the user's legs are restrained or pinned down. It is presumably the third form of Rokushiki.

_**Soru**_ - Literally, to shave. A technique in which the user moves at very high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick the ground several times in the blink of an eye. t is presumably the first form of Rokushiki.

_**Ze he he he**_ – Shidyk's unique laugh.

_**Solar Tiro**_ – Dalu shoots an intense beam of light at his opponent. "Tiro" is Spanish for "shoot."

_**Geppou – Saiten**_ - Literally, Geppou "Changing Directions." A combination of Soru and Geppou where Rayo uses Soru in a zigzag motion in midair, allowing extremely fast movement in 3 dimensions. He can also use a variation of this Geppou by using his Soru "Raikou" instead.

**_Alma Correrre_** - Shidyk changes completely into a shadow and speeds off in the direction that he needs to get to. This technique can cover a lot of ground and can be used on others as long as they are touching Shidyk.

**Sho ho ho ho** – Merrian's unique laugh.

_Rayo: On the next Chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!_

_Jinko: So Black Crow is in Rainbase?_

_Aisa: Aniki! Where did you go!?_

_Shidyk: I finally found you… _

_Black Crow: Sla ha ha ha! It has been a long time, "Shadow Fist"!_

_Rayo Next time on Legacy of the Assassin! **Rainbase Meeting – The Revolutionary, Black Crow!**_

**_The 5th chapter at last! And now things are going to get intense with the arrival of Shidyk's nemesis, Black Crow. Shorter than the others, but I think it is enjoyable nevertheless. As for the last part, it was taken from kilnorc's story, whom I like to thank for his reviews and story as it is a bit of an inspiration for me. Ja Ne for now!_**

_Shidyk D. Shade_


	7. Chapter 6: Rainbase Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback or Location shift

**_Bold and Italic_ -** Terms that will be explained

**_Bold, Italic, and Underline_ -** Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 6: Rainbase Meeting – The Revolutionary, Black Crow!_

_**Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being August 13****th  
We got to Rainbase without a problem, and decided to rest for the rest of the day. Rayo went to see if he could get anything from his information, while Jinko inquired through a disguise. Aisa and I decided to take it easy in the hotel room for a while. I've been trying my best to hold off on my anger and excitement, but right now I think the best plan would be for me to go after him. Rayo, Jinko, and even Aisa, would be better off if they didn't get in the way**_

Rayo looked over his shoulder as another squad of Marines passed him by for the third time today. He had been grateful that it wasn't the Special Forces that the guys belonged to, but rather Captain Smoker. He had been finding that trying to get information was becoming harder and harder as time went on, and thus, he had to circle around several times before he had obtained the information from his source here in Rainbase. He remembered the conversation that he and the others had with Shidyk.

_Flashback…_

Shidyk sat on the bed as he began, "Alright, so here is the situation: we know Black Crow is here and that he's doing something to Alabasta. What those things are and his exact location are unknown, but if we can find him we won't need to worry about it."

Rayo shook his head as he muttered, "I still think it's suicidal for you to tackle him, Shidyk."

Shidyk grinned as he answered, "Like hell I'm going to let this opportunity pass me by!"

Jinko looked worriedly at Shidyk as she asked, "Shidyk-kun…what if…what if he kills you…?"

Shidyk took on a serious face before he smiled, "Then it just means I wasn't the guy to take him out."

Rayo, Jinko, and Aisa face-faulted at the answer and all three shouted at him, "WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT!?"

_End of Flashback…_

Rayo sighed as he looked around, making sure that there were no more Marines around him. He had very few friends, and he planned on not losing the ones he did have.

_With Shidyk and Aisa…_

"Stay close, Aisa," Shidyk murmured to the young girl, "I have a feeling we're getting close…"

Aisa swallowed as both her and the assassin walked as silently as possible near Rain Dinners, the biggest casino in all of Rainbase and the "stronghold" of the Shichibukai known as Sir Crocodile. Shidyk thought the guy could stop with the Crocodile theme as the giant statue on top was a little too much for even the light haired man's taste.

Aisa blinked as a very cold feeling began to fill the air. As she looked around, the coldness began to increase and she was surprised to see others began to warm themselves up as though they were freezing. Aisa looked to Shidyk to ask what was going on, when she saw that he was in a defensive stance and looking ahead of him with more hate and anger than what Aisa had ever seen anyone have.

She looked ahead and there before her, stood a figure that made Aisa feel sick the moment she laid eyes on him. He was tall, three good feet taller than Shidyk was and was covered in a black cloak that seemed to swallow the light and everything else around him. His black hair went down to at least his shoulders, and like the cloak, it seemed to be swallowing everything. The bird mask around his face covered his eyes and nose from view, but his mouth was still visible under the beak.

Shidyk soon stepped in front of Aisa as he muttered, "I finally found you…"

The man smiled, a smile that should've been pleasurable to the eye but made him look more dangerous than before. His voice seemed to make the air even colder, "**_Sla ha ha ha ha ha_…**You've finally come, "Shadow Fist" Shidyk…"

With that, the man raised a hand and smiled again, "Let's go and talk somewhere less public shall we?** _Gate of Avalon_**!"

A sudden flash erupted, blinding everyone for a few moments. Aisa blinked a few times before she suddenly realized that Shidyk and the man in the cloak were gone.

Aisa looked around scared before she shouted, "ANIKI!? WHERE DID YOU GO!?"

_With Rayo…_

Rayo sighed as he sat down and tried to drink some of the water he had bought. His source had been somewhat helpful and had told him of a rumor that he had heard yesterday. A man with a bird mask and a black cloak had appeared about a day or two ago talking with Sir Crocodile. What they discussed, he didn't know, but from what he knew it must've been important as Crocodile had a very serious face when he had been talking to the man.

After drinking a bit of water, he murmured aloud, "At least we know he _was_ here. Now the problem is finding if he's still here…"

"RAYO-KUN!!!!"

Rayo jumped as his name was called, and after looking down the streets, spotted Jinko and a scared Aisa running towards him. Standing up, he met them halfway and asked, "What's wrong? And where's Shidyk?"

Aisa sniffed a few times before she exclaimed, "Aniki is in trouble! A…a…monster came and took him away!"

Rayo looked at Jinko as he repeated, "A monster?"

Jinko was even paler than usual as she whispered, "He found _him_…"

Rayo's eyes widened at the realization and said, "We don't have time to lose. Come on, Black Crow likely didn't send Shidyk and himself too far, so start searching!"

Both girls nodded and left the way they had come in order to find Shidyk. As Rayo jumped into the air and began to run atop the buildings he thought to himself, _Shidyk…whatever you do, please don't die worthlessly!_

_With Shidyk…_

Shidyk massaged his head as he regained his orientation and looked around him. He was in the desert, and far away to his right he could see Rainbase glistening in the hot sun. As he looked around, his eyes met that of the man he hated the most in the entire world.

Black Crow was still smiling as he stated, "You must excuse my manners, I usually don't teleport other people as they tend to lose a part of themselves when we land."

Shidyk quickly checked himself and was glad to find that he was still complete. As he stood up and took a defensive stance again he murmured murderously, "I've been waiting for a very long time for this…"

Black Crow laughed, "Ah yes! Now I remember why you are one of the few people that I find entertaining enough _not_ to kill!" he soon began to walk closer to Shidyk, "You have the drive to kill if it means having peace to your soul. You don't care if your life is used up if it means saving those of others…That is the best type of person not to kill because they will always try and make things entertaining."

Black Crow moved his head slightly to the left as Shidyk tried to hit him with a Puño de Ombra. He looked mildly at Shidyk as the assassin muttered, "You talk too freaking much…"

Black Crow laughed as Shidyk pulled his arm back and got ready to fight. The Revolutionary frown a little as he asked, "Must you start without at least letting me finish the little talk I had planned for this occasion?"

Shidyk pulled both of his arm back as he shouted, "I don't care what the hell you were rehearsing for, bastard!** _Puño de Fantasma_**!"

Suddenly a flurry of "shadow punches" flew at the Revolutionary as Shidyk roared in anger. Black Crow merely sniffed as he moved rapidly, dodging each strike as it came at him until Shidyk pulled his arm back. The cloaked man sighed as he replied, "This is _very_ boring, can't you at least make it so that I have to use my powers?"

Shidyk charged forward as he retorted, "Stop thinking this is a game, you lowlife scum!!!!_**Spada de Ombra!!!**_"

Shidyk's left and right arm became the same dark blade that had been used on Axe on Drum Island, each glowing darkly as Shidyk tried to jab both of them at Black Crow. Black Crow soon begin to smirk as Shidyk's blade touched the cloak, "Now it is getting interesting…"

Shidyk grinned thinking that he had hit the Revolutionary, when he realized something was wrong. He didn't feel flesh at all, and Black Crow seemed to be laughing quietly at something that Shidyk wasn't getting.

The World's Greatest Assassin jumped back and changed his arms back to normal as he murmured, "What the hell are you…? I hit you in two vital points that should've made you cough up blood like a fountain does water."

Black Crow laughed again as he moved his cloak to show no damage and explained, "Your attacks are all far too physical for my** _Uchuu Uchuu no Mi_ no**t to come into effect."

"Uchuu Uchuu no Mi…?" Shidyk repeated.

"Yes," Black Crow answered as what Shidyk could only call a hole in the air appeared beside the Revolutionary, "It is a rather unusual and powerful Paramecia-type Devil Fruit. You see it allows me to control the very fabric of space. Or in commoner's terms, I'm able to control everything around me. I can teleport myself and objects, magnify a part of myself, or create a nonexistent space in or around me. This is how I was able to destroy seven kingdoms in one single week, this is how I'm able to escape the Marines each time, and this how I am able to take down all of my opponent's without breaking a sweat."

"Now," Black Crow readied a punch, "Allow me to demonstrate the true terror of my power! _**First Strike of Hades: Acheron**_!"

Shidyk watched as Black Crow punched a hole that appeared in front of him and gasped in surprise as a fist the size of a two story house appeared before him. Shidyk called up a shield of shadows as it hit and braced for the impact. Soon the fist met the shield, and to Shidyk's eternal surprise, it shattered easily and the light-haired man was sent flying backwards from the power of the attack.

As Shidyk slowly got up he looked at the Revolutionary as he raised his foot slightly before he smiled at him, "**_Second Strike of Hades: Cocytus_!"**

Shidyk ran as a foot the size of the fist came smashing down on where he had been standing. The shockwave blew him and the sand some distance before he saw a large imprint of a boot in the spot where he had been. Shidyk gritted his teeth as he tried to find some sort of weakness, _He can't be omnipotent! There's only one God and one Devil that I know of, and they live in their own realms. There must be a weak point to his powers!!!_

Shidyk roared as his fist took the shape of a dragon's head, "_**Manipulation of la Ombra- Lotan**_!!!"

As Shidyk let loose, his fist split into seven "dragons" each roaring as they charged at Black Crow. Black Crow merely raised a hand as the "dragons" grew near and made them go through one of the holes. The "dragons" soon emerged behind Black Crow attacking the sand and air behind him with great ferocity. Shidyk growled as he made his second fist in the shape of a wolf and pulled his arm back, "_**Manipulation of la Ombra- Fenrir**_!"

Shidyk soon let loose and giant shadow in the shape of a "wolf" appeared, rushing at the Revolutionary with its fangs bared. Black Crow moved his hand to the side and soon the "wolf" disappeared from sight. Black Crow yawned as he asked, "Is that it? I was hoping for a bit of real entertainment, not something sooo boring…"

Shidyk gave a growl as he tried to figure out Black Crow's weakness, _There must be something! He can't be this strong! I'm the World's Greatest Assassin! I can't lose!_

Shidyk soon came back to reality as he saw several holes appear around him. Black Crow was now frowning and clearly disgusted, "I was hoping for some fun that would kill time, but since you have yet to land a single blow and I'm getting impatient, I will finish this. If you somehow survive this, grow stronger and more entertaining…_**Third Strike of Hades: Phlegethon**_!"

Shidyk burst into shadows as he was barraged with punches from every direction. To his surprise, each punch landed on his shadowy form and caused great damage to him. Soon he was forced back into his human shape, and looked worse for ware as he was covered in bruises and bled from his mouth and nose badly. With his blurred vision, he was able to see Black Crow beginning to leave, his back to him.

Shidyk slowly but surely got up as he murmured continuously, "Not yet…I can't lose…"

Black Crow looked behind him and smirked, "So you won't stop yet…I admire your tenacity but as you have grown boring, I have decided to see the destruction of Alabasta. If you have the will to live, then I suggest going after a dangerous individual. His name is _**Stein Madro**_, a man also known as "The Nemesis" and Captain of the Dark Death Pirates. He should make you stronger…if you survive the blows I gave you anyway."

With that Black Crow teleported away, leaving Shidyk to fall to his knees and cry to the sky as he murmured, "How…how could I lose? I…I failed…I failed them…mother…sis…"

Shidyk soon fell forward and into the sand as a figure came to his side, and sighed, "You're the biggest idiot I know, Shidyk."

_Moments later; hotel room…_

Shidyk gave a groan as he began to stir awake and murmured, "What the hell happened…"

A very familiar voice soon answered, "You did the most foolish thing in your life, that's what!"

Soon Shidyk massaged his head as a large lump appeared on the top of his head, courtesy of one of Jinko's punches. Shidyk soon was able to see that he was in bed, heavily bandaged, and that Rayo, Jinko, and Aisa were sitting around the bed. Shidyk soon asked, "How did I get here?"

Rayo soon told Shidyk what had happened.

_Flashback,,,_

Rayo looked around from atop a building, trying to find Shidyk near the area that Aisa had said that they had been at. He sighed as he put a pocky in his mouth and tried to figure out where they could've gone.

An idea suddenly struck Rayo and he went off in search of the girls. He soon found them near the west entrance of Rainbase, and as he neared them, he called out, "Jinko, Aisa! I think I know how we can find Shidyk!"

Jinko and Aisa listened to Rayo as he explained, "Jinko, you should use your powers in order to hear something that sounds out of place! Shidyk will likely be fighting Black Crow, so listen for anything that would sound like an explosion or destruction in general!"

Jinko nodded and performed her Sonu Sonu no Kibo, searching as far as her powers would allow. She snapped her eyes opened as she pointed to the north, "There's something going on over there!"

Rayo didn't need the comment repeated and dashed off at an amazing speed towards the north, and likely where Shidyk was now fighting.

_End of Flashback…_

Shidyk growled as he clenched one of his hands into a fist as he suddenly remembered his fight, "That bastard made a fool of me…When I find him again, he's being sent to hell in an iron casket!"

Rayo looked seriously at Shidyk, "Shidyk…we know that you are strong, but if Black Crow was barely even fighting you, then I'm afraid that you aren't ready yet."

Shidyk nodded as a grin spread in his face, "I know…that's why I gotta work my way up like I did when I started out as an assassin!"

Jinko looked at the World's Greatest Assassin incredulously, "Shidyk-kun, are you crazy!? You would have to kill people with super bounties in order to do that!"

Shidyk leaned back on the bed as he continued to grin, "Yeah, and that's why I'm so excited! It'll be like two years ago: death near me, adventure calling, and the near shave of a Seastone sword!" he suddenly looked as though he had realized something, "That's it!"

"What's _it_, Aniki?" Aisa asked.

Shidyk smiled and laughed, "I forgot the thrill! The fun of being able to fight! I was so damn focused in killing the bastard that I forgot how to have fun!"

The others just stood there in silent disbelief as Shidyk got up and undid the bandages. Rayo was able to recover as he shouted, "Oi! Don't take those off! You're still injured and-"

Shidyk grinned as he answered, "Thanks for healing me, Rayo, I'll see ya around," he looked at Jinko as he touched Aisa, "Have fun and take care, Jin-chan! Alma Correre!"

With that, Shidyk and Aisa became shadows and raced out the window, towards the southwest. Jinko and Rayo soon looked at the window and Rayo gave a sigh as he shook his head, "It figures…he never stays down long enough for anything but food…"

Jinko smiled as she sighed as well, "True…but that's what I love about Shidyk-kun: he never knows how to stay down…"

Rayo sat on the chair and pulled out a pocky, "True, I guess…And now, I'll have to find Black Crow for him again…"

Jinko nodded as she looked out the window, "And I'll help him by getting stronger…"

_With Shidyk and Aisa; aboard the Black Dragon…_

Aisa looked at the blue water as Shidyk got them going from Alabasta. They had gotten there as soon as the sun began to set to the west, and Shidyk had seemed wary of the Marines that still lingered around Nanohana. They had both been quiet for some time, and Aisa wondered where they were heading towards.

"Aniki?" Aisa asked, "Where are we going next?"

Shidyk grinned as he finished tying the rope of the sail, "We are going to a place where a clue to your home should be at. It's called Jaya, and if my guess is right, it should be the place where we can find Skypeia."

Aisa gasped before hugging Shidyk, shouting in joy, "Thank you, Aniki!"

"OW!" Shidyk yelped, "Easy! My body isn't healed yet!"

_A dark room…_

Black Crow sat on a black comfort chair as four other figures in various cloaks and masks sat around a circular glass table.

Black Crow cleared his throat as he asked, "And now…it is time for our weekly reports on how the Revolution has affected the kingdoms we were given by Dragon-sama."

A man to Black Crow's immediate left, one wearing a blue cloak and an owl mask, stood up and stated, "We are near completion in conquering _**Saint Reia**_. There are a few more supporters that must be taking care off, but it is only a matter of time."

As soon as the owl masked man sat another, one wearing a red cloak and a wolf's mask, stood up, "Ro ha ha ha! The kingdom of _**Lyneel**_ has been overthrown! The idiot king didn't even see it coming!"

As the wolf masked man sat, a man in a grey cloak and a mask that looked like the face of an ogre or a demon, stood up, "The kingdom of _**Silvera**_ has begun stage one of becoming a part of the Revolution. Stage two will begin in about three months."

Soon the man in Black Crow's immediate right, one wearing a white cloak and a tiger mask, stood, "The mist and sea around _**Hammer Island**_ is near impossible to penetrate. We are unable to enter as of yet and our inside man in the Marines still hasn't obtained the item."

Black Crow sniffed and didn't bother to stand, "I see…Alabasta is now about to either fall or live on as it had several years ago," with that Black Crow leaned back as he proclaimed, "It seems that we are doing well. Many kingdoms have now fallen and it is only a matter of time before we collect enough forces to destroy the hated World Government! Glory to the Revolution!"

The man repeated the last words as though it was a prayer, "Glory to the Revolution!"

Black Crow soon got up as he stated, "I will see if Alabasta survives or not, as to you others, continue on your endeavors. White Tiger, see if our inside man can't find someone who is from Hammer Island, Silver Demon see if you can stir a few more haters, Red Wolf I will find you a different assignment in a few days so try to act your Shichibukai part, Blue Owl make sure that Saint Riea falls. Dismiss!"

With that, Black Crow watched the rest of the men separate and leave the room. He stood there smiling as he murmured, "Soon…soon all will fall and it shall be _I _that will obtain glory! Dragon, "Shadow Fist", the Marines…they will all be used to further my power until I have this entire world! Sla ha ha ha ha!"

**_END OF CHAPTER 6_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

**_Sla ha ha ha ha ha_– **Black Crow's laugh.

_**Gate of Avalon**_** – **A technique that Black Crow uses to teleport. Avalon is a legendary island somewhere in the British Isles, famous for its beautiful apples.

_**Puño de Fantasma**_- An attack that sends several "Shadow-punches" toward the opponent(s). This attack is similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun, and each punch has been known to break through concrete.

**_Spada de Ombra_** - Shidyk changes both of his hands into two "Shadow-sabers." He can then either fight with them or extend the "blades" along the ground piercing everything that it comes in contact with.

_**Uchuu Uchuu no Mi**_** ­– **Literately the "Space Space Fruit." A very powerful and unusual Paramecia-type Devil Fruit. It allows the user to control the fabric of space around them. They are able to teleport, cause rifts in the air around them that magnify their body parts, and create small pockets of dimensions around or in them. The fruit also allows the user to negate the powers of other Devil Fruits similarly to the Yami Yami no Mi (Dark Dark Fruit), the Umi Umi no Mi (Sea Sea Fruit), and the Anei Anei no Mi (Gloom Gloom Fruit). This Fruit was eaten by Black Crow the Revolutionary.

**_First Strike of Hades: Acheron_ –** Black Crow creates a rift in space in order to magnify his fist into gigantic size. Acheron is the 1st river in Hades (the Greek underworld) and represents sorrow.

**_Second Strike of Hades: Cocytus_ –** Black Crow creates a rift in space in order to magnify his fist into gigantic size. Cocytus is the 2nd river in Hades (the Greek underworld) and represents lamentation.

_**Manipulation of la Ombra- Lotan**_** - **Shidyk turns his fist into a dragon headed fist, and after he launches it, it splits into seven fists. Lotan was said to be a seven-headed dragon/serpent in Ugaritic myths.

_**Manipulation of la Ombra- Fenrir**_Shidyk turns his fist into a wolf headed fist, and after he launches it, it becomes large enough to swallow an elephant. Fenrir was said to be a giant wolf in Norse myths.

_**Third Strike of Hades: Phlegethon**_** – **Black Crow creates several rifts around the opponent and sends several punches at the opponent. Phlegethon is the 3rd river in Hades (the Greek underworld) and represents fire.

**_Stein Madro_ –** A pirate with 750 million Belli on his head and the Captain of the Dark Death Pirates. He has eaten the _Hason Hason no mi (Damage Damage Fruit)_, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to transfer his injuries to another person or object instantly. (He belongs to the Dude of Doom and his story, "One Piece: Living Tree Pirates.")

_**Saint Reia**_** - **A country that Dragon's army has just overthrown. Mentioned in chapter 440 of the Manga. In mine, however, they are on the edge of doing so. It is located in South Blue.

_**Lyneel **_**- **This was the home country of Montblanc Norland hundreds of years ago, though it is unknown if it still exists. Lyneel was one of the countries that explored the Grand Line long ago, though it appears to have been mostly out of greed on the king's part that spurred this. This is one of the locations of Norland's story, which is told during the Skypiea arc of the Manga. The Revolutionaries have taken over the island in my story.

_**Silvera**_** – **A kingdom in the Grand Line, also known as the Silver Kingdom. It is made up by yours truly.

_**Hammer Island**_ – An island located in the Grand Line. For more information, visit Crazyfishie's DeviantArt account.

_Shidyk: On the next Chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!  
__  
Aisa: How are we going to find Skypeia, Aniki?__  
__  
__Jesus Burgess: Oi! You let's fight!__  
__  
Montblac Cricket: Mind you this a theory… __  
__  
Shidyk: The way to Skypeia is up!?__  
_  
_Shidyk and Aisa: Next time on Legacy of the Assassin! **Battle in Jaya – Towards the sky!**_

**_The 6th chapter! I know it's not much, and to my mind what I didn't expect, but I hope you guys like it. Now things are starting to get more and more interesting with the arrival of four other Revolutionaries! Can Shidyk find a way to beat Black Crow!? You'll just have to read and find out! Ja ne for now!_**

_Shidyk D. Shade_


	8. Chapter 7: Towards the Sky

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback or Location shift

**_Bold and Italic_ - **Terms that will be explained

**_Bold, Italic, and Underline_ -** Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 7: Battle in Jaya – Towards the sky!_

_**Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being August 28****th  
After the disaster in Alabasta, I've decided to once again train like I had done back in the day. Things won't be easy, but at least I've healed since my fight with Black Crow and can fight again. Aisa has been ecstatic ever since I told her that we are now heading towards her home and that she'll soon be back with her people. There's one small problem: I don't know where Skypeia is. However, I do know a guy who might be able to tell me what I need to know**_

Aisa smiled as she sat on the railing, her heart pumping at the thought that she would soon be back with her people. She had been awaiting this entire time and was still in awe that it had come so suddenly. She looked up at the mast of the ship, where Shidyk was finishing up his one handed pushups while having some large weights strapped on to his legs and back.

Ever since his fight with Black Crow and the healing period that his body had taken, Shidyk had wanted nothing more than to train like he needed to breath. Once he thought he was healed, he had gone and done several different exercises both for his Devil Fruit powers and his body. He had so far not found a way to make his body go automatically into shadows like some Logia users could, and he knew that it come in handy in his next fight with the powerful Revolutionary and any other strong men/women.

He also remembered the small bit of news he had gotten a few days ago from the Guild.

_Flashback…_

As Shidyk put one of the maps back in its place, the Crimson Den Den Mushi began to ring loudly. Giving a small annoyed sighed he picked it up and muttered, "This better be important."

"We have new bounty posters of some pirates that you told us to monitor," answered the operator.

Shidyk gave himself a small slap on the head as he muttered, "I really need to start remembering these things…Alright, give them to me in the order of highest to lowest."

"Right," the operator replied, "Alright these are the following bounties on the Mugiwara Pirates and the Axe-Head Pirates:

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Monkey D. Luffy  
Reward: 100,000,000 Belli**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR A LIVE  
Roronoa Zolo  
Reward: 60,000,000 Belli**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Kirsty Chambers a.k.a. "White Dragon Kirsty"  
Reward: 70,000,000 Belli**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Devon the Demon  
Reward: 40,000,000 Belli**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Dustine "Dusty" Wenata a.k.a. "Fox Dust"  
Reward: 10,000,000 Belli**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Duncan Jeffrey Macleod  
Reward: 7,000,000 Belli**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Chizuru  
Reward: 3,500,000 Belli**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Niri Zolaro  
Reward: 2,000,000 Belli**_

That's all of them, anything else?"

Shidyk grinned a little as he murmured, "Those idiots are actually getting interesting…" aloud he answered, "No, thanks. Give me the next ones when they come."

_End of Flashback_

As he pondered what he should do next and how they had obtained such large bounties, he began to hear a song in the air that was…well, odd.

Shidyk soon found the origin of the song: a ship was coming towards them from the starboard side and he could tell who the guys on board were. He sighed as he muttered, "Great…the _**Saruyama Alliance**_…"

"Who are they, Aniki?" Aisa asked.

Shidyk sighed as he muttered, "A bunch of guys who look and act like monkeys. They go around salvaging parts from other ships and take the treasures inside of them," the assassin rolled his eyes, "And the last time I met them, they tried to get a lot of my stuff while I was taking a nap."

Aisa soon burst into a giggle fit when the ship that must've belonged to the Saruyama Alliance was neared them. The ship had a giant monkey statue with cymbals at the front that looked incredibly ridiculous, though this was nothing compare to the men whom were all acting monkey-like. She finally fell to the floor laughing up a storm as the leader appeared, reminding her of a monkey completely.

Shidyk looked at the guy for a second before he crossed his arms and asked, "What the hell do you want, Masira? Didn't I scare you off once when you tried to take my job money?"

Masira blinked before he yelped out, "Y-y-y-y-you're "Shadow Fist" Shidyk!!!"

Shidyk rolled his eyes before he facefaulted when Masira pulled out an autograph book and asked, "Can I have your autograph?"

Aisa's laughter continued after Shidyk had signed a page of the small book. Masira soon sat down on the Black Dragon's rail and smiled, "Thanks, now my bro will _really_ be jealous that I have something he doesn't have. Anyway, I said I was sorry and I only came here because I remembered that you didn't sign my book."

Shidyk slapped his forehead as he muttered, "Unbelievable…"

Masira laughed as he handed Shidyk something from his pocket, "Here, I think this _**Eternal Pose**_ will help you out."

Shidyk took the small hourglass-compass from the ape man, and looked at the name as he nodded, "Thanks. For an overgrown monkey, you're not bad."

Masira laughed as he asked, "You really think I'm a monkey?"

This time Shidyk and Aisa laughed together as they assured Masira that he indeed looked like a monkey.

_An hour later; in Mock Town…_

Shidyk gave an annoyed growl as another group of men passed him by, jeering at him as he and Aisa made their way towards a quieter side of town. After beating the shit of the men, Shidyk gave a small grin as the rest of the people in the street made sure not to say anything to the pair.

"Weird…" was all the assassin muttered.

The young Shandian looked at the light-haired man, "What's wrong, Aniki?"

Shidyk looked around as he scratched his head, "Usually there's a strong guy or two around this side of town, but there's nothing here but weaklings and drunks."

Aisa couldn't help but sweatdrop as she mumbled, "So this isn't a shortcut to a nice, quiet place?"

Shidyk looked at the little girl, "Yeah, it is…sort of…"

Aisa sighed as she continued to walk with the assassin down the street. She had almost bought the idea that they were heading through a safe side of town, but now she understood why he had chosen the street to go through. As she sighed again at the thought of not being safe, a large voice soon boomed out, "Oi! Let's fight!!!"

Shidyk and Aisa looked to their left as one of the broadest man they had ever seen came towards them. He was very tall and his body shouted muscles with the broad shoulders and beefy arms that erupted from the shirt. He wore a mask upon his face and Shidyk was reminded of a type of wrestler he had seen in Karate Island once.

"Who the hell are you?" Shidyk asked.

The man roared again as he shouted, "What does it matter!? Let's fight already!!!"

Shidyk jumped forward as the man swung one of his arms at the place where his face had been a moment ago. He grinned as he looked up at the guy from his position, "You better be strong, Wrestler-san, I have been having a very bad month."

With those words, Shidyk threw a left uppercut at the man's jaw, followed closely by an aerial roundhouse kick at the fighter's chest. The large man grinned as he was pushed only a few feet back and charged again, intending on grabbing the light-haired man and crushing him in a bear hug maneuver. Shidyk merely jumped up as he raised his left hand again and used it to chop the wrestler in the head as hard as possible.

The man laughed as he grabbed Shidyk by the arm and threw him into a building. The building collapsed at the force of the strike, burying Shidyk underneath the rubble, while the masked man roared, "I AM THE CHAMPION!!!"

He stopped boasting when he saw Shidyk appear from the rubble, dusting himself off and looking as if nothing happened. Shidyk cracked his neck a bit as he grinned, "Not too shabby…you're a lot stronger than those guys that I've been running into recently."

The masked wrestler grinned, "You're a lot stronger than the ones that I've been challenging too."

Shidyk cracked his right knuckle as he stated, "Guess I'll use my strong hand then…"

The man blinked as he asked, "You've been using your weak hand!?"

Shidyk didn't answer as he soon appeared before the man and smiled, "Find out the hard way…"

The wrestler was then sent flying into the opposite building and came out looking annoyed, "Now you're just asking for it!"

Shidyk laughed, "Ze he he he! Come on, I'm enjoying myself!"

However, before either could really do any damage to the other a strange man appeared. He was just as tall as the wrestler, and to Shidyk's opinion, he looked just as tough. He had long black hair tied back with a green bandanna and a white button shirt that showed his broad hairy chest. He wore a pair of black shoes and a pair of green pants of the same color as that of the bandanna were held up by a yellow sash.

Shidyk grinned as he watched the man, "Oh…another one. This is actually becoming more interesting."

The man walked past Shidyk as he bop the wrestler on the head, "There you are, Jesus! I got an announcement to make and I need you to make sure everyone gets it."

Jesus massaged his head as he muttered, "I was in the middle of something, Captain…"

Shidyk looked at the pair and wondered what was going on before the man noticed him and laughed, "_**Zeh ha ha ha ha**_! My bad, my bad! I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I?" he held out his hand as he grinned, showing several missing teeth, "My name is Blackbeard and I'm Captain of the Blackbeard Pirates."

Shidyk nodded as he shook hands with the giant of a man, "Shidyk D. Shade or you guys might now me as "Shadow Fist" Shidyk."

Both Jesus and Blackbeard's eyes widened as they recognized the name and shouted, "The World's Greatest Assassin!?"

Shidyk laughed, "Ze he he he! The very same!"

Blackbeard laughed again as he clapped Shidyk on the shoulder, "Fate must've wanted us to meet! Listen, you want to have a drink or something? My treat."

Shidyk grinned as he stated, "Sure, just let me make sure that Aisa here is in a good place."

Blackbeard then noticed the young Shandian and nudged Shidyk, "Isn't she a little young for you?"

Shidyk grabbed the man by the face before throwing him into a building shouting, "Bastard, I'm no pedophile!"

As Blackbeard got back up, he gave another smile before he laughed, "You really are strong for a skinny fellow!"

Shidyk snorted, "If he's your Captain, then he is very lousy."

Jesus sighed as he crossed his arms, "Tell me about it…"

_A few hours later; on the other side of Jaya…_

Shidyk finished using the toothpick he had obtained in the diner after talking with Blackbeard. He had been asked by the odd man to join his crew, but Shidyk had turned him down stating that he was a lone wolf and that pirates never knew how to take baths anyway. That had made the entire diner attack him as they were all pirates and he had been forced to actually killed them all as they had interrupted his lunch. Unfortunately, during his little bout, he had accidentally destroyed the place and thus he and Aisa had to go away.

Aisa gasped as a building appeared before them and shouted, "Aniki, look!"

Shidyk looked and snorted at the small castle that was showing to the side, knowing full well that it was a fake. Soon both the assassin and the young Shandian got on shore and Aisa was saddened to see that instead of a castle, a small circular building made out of stone stood behind the illustrated board. Shidyk looked through one of the windows to see whether anyone was home, when his head burst into shadows as a gun fired at him from inside.

As Shidyk's head returned, he shouted, "Damn it, Cricket! I thought I told you the last time that you aren't on my assassination list!"

A voice from the inside retorted, "I still don't trust you _that_ much, Shadow Fist…"

Soon a large man appeared from inside the house, and Aisa was forced to stifle some giggles as she looked at the top of the man's head and saw that his hair was in the shape of an acorn. Shidyk patted the girl on the head as he asked the man, "So will she earned that trust? I mean she's been telling me about those guys you talked about all this time…"

Cricket took one look at Aisa and instantly looked ready for a heart attack as he sweated and paled, murmuring, "She's…she's…"

Shidyk grinned as he continued, "Listen, I made her a promise that I would get her back to her home. She keeps talking about a place called Skypeia, but I haven't found anything about an island by that name."

Cricket sat down and continued to watch the girl before he took a deep breath as he began, "Well…this is a theory mind you, but I think I know what place she is referring to…"

Shidyk and Aisa both nodded as the assassin inwardly smiled, thinking, _This is it! Now I'll be able to know where Aisa goes to and get back on track…I'll miss her though, it's been fun having someone around for a change…_

Cricket looked up at the sky, "Well at certain times of the day, sometimes it becomes extremely dark as if night had fallen."

Shidyk looked thoughtful, "Now that you mention it, it got dark a few times when I was here three years back…"

Cricket nodded, "That's caused by a very dense cloud by the name of Millennium Cumulo-Nimbus, a "fossil cloud" one might say," seeing Shidyk's confusion, he explained, "The cloud doesn't descend or let's rain fall, and it floats around the skies never once changing form. If my theory is right, then your…Skypeia, was it? Well it would be in that cloud."

Shidyk nodded as he asked, "And how would one be getting onto a cloud that's thousands of feet in the air? Because last I check, one would need wings in order to fly, and if I remember correctly, there are only five Devil Fruits that allow that power."

Cricket soon pulled out a small pack of cigarettes and after lighting one he replied, "The only way to get up there is by using a very dangerous sea current called _**Knock-Up Stream**_."

Shidyk blinked before he asked in a serious tone, "You mean the current that sends ships flying? The one that sends them up and makes them get crushed after they hit the water?"

Cricket nodded, "The very same. It's your only ticket into getting to Skypeia," he frowned a little, "but the problem is going to be the timing…"

Shidyk leaned back and looked at the ceiling, "No kidding…we have to figure out where the stream is popping up, how strong it is, when and where the cloud is, and how my schooner can get no damage all at the same time."

Cricket grinned, "Actually, I think I can solve most of your problems."

Shidyk looked at the man and asked, "How?"

Cricket soon began to count his fingers, "Tomorrow at noon, the Knock-Up Stream will be set right under the Millennium Cumulo-Nimbus. As to how your schooner will hold up, don't worry I'll have Masira and Shōjō do the job for you."

Shidyk grinned as he shook hands with Cricket, "Thanks, I owe you one."

As Shidyk and Aisa were about to leave, Cricket gave a yell as he shouted, "Oi, wait! I almost forgot to tell you something important!"

_Soon in the forest…_

"Oooohhh A hunting we will go, a hunting we will go," Shidyk sang, "Hi, ho, the merrio, a hunting we will go!"

"Aniki, we're supposed to be quiet in order to get the bird!"

Shidyk looked at the Shandian as he snorted, "You have no soul, sister."

Aisa shook her head as she looked around for a Southbird. Montblac Cricket had told them that they needed a Southbird in order to find Knock-Up Stream as the Log Pose would be useless otherwise. So now Shidyk and Aisa were now wondering the forest looking for one of the strange birds, while Shidyk sang a little.

"So," Shidyk asked the small girl, "Do you know how a _**Southbird**_ looks like? 'Cause I've never seen one myself."

Aisa nodded, "Yeah, I've seen them, but we just need to hear their unique chirp."

Shidyk was about to ask what kind of chirp the bird hand when he heard a strange cry, "Chou"

Shidyk pointed into the trees, "That it?"

Aisa exclaimed, "Yes!"

Shidyk soon touched the ground as he stated, "_**Manos de Ombra's**_…"

Suddenly a creature squawked as the noise of it struggling came from the branches of a tree a few feet to their left. Shidyk soon jumped and in the next second came out with a bird that was being held by the shadows that he had set on it.

He held out and asked, "This it?"

Aisa cocked her head to the side, "Yeah, but it's a lot smaller than the ones I've seen."

At that, the Southbird began to squawk louder as though saying that it was a reasonable size. Shidyk soon made the shadows around the bird clamp its beak as he muttered, "I hope I don't have to listen to this damn bird when we get going."

_Next day; southern seas of Jaya…_

Shidyk bopped the bird on the head as he shouted, "Stop trying to bite me you stupid bird!"

The bird gave a squawk at him and Shidyk had the distinct feeling that it was saying something along the lines of, "Well if you hadn't chain me to your stupid boat and asked me, maybe I wouldn't try to bite your worthless fingers."

Shidyk shook his head annoyed and looked around, "Should be getting close by now…"

Suddenly the entire sky became black as something blocked out the sun. Aisa gasped at that and looked around, "What's going on!?"

The assassin grinned as he shouted, "This is it, Aisa! It's either die or live!"

Aisa gulped as she held on tightly to the mast and hoped beyond all things possible that she would live long enough to see her friends and family again. As the whirlpool sucked the Black Dragon in, Shidyk couldn't help but feel as though something great was going to happen when he reached the land in the sky.

Soon everything became calm, but after only thirty seconds Shidyk and Aisa heard a rumble began to form. Shidyk grinned as he shouted, "Here we go!"

As the words left the assassin, the ship was thrown into the air by a powerful current and literately began to fly towards the cloud.

_On the southern shore of Jaya…_

Rayo grinned as he watched the small ship from on top of one of the palm trees as he murmured, "Good luck up there, Shidyk. You better not die or I might have to be the one to tackle Black Crow."

The young transporter soon put a pocky in his mouth as he looked at the recent bounties and gave a grin, "Axe…you better be careful now, the World Government isn't going to let your nakama go on without problems."

**_END OF CHAPTER 7_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _**  
Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

**_Saruyama Alliance_**** - **is an alliance that was formed between three Pirate captains: Montblanc Cricket and Cricket's surrogate sons "Salvage King" Masira and his brother Shōjō.

_**Eternal Pose**_ - Another special type of compass, known as an Eternal Pose always points to the same island, no matter how long it stays elsewhere. These are used heavily by those who have a home port on a specific island of the Grand Line, as well as by the Navy.

_**Zeh ha ha ha ha**_ – Blackbeard's unique laugh.

_**Knock-Up Stream**_ – A sea current that shoots into the sky.

_**Southbird**_ - Found on Jaya, these strange looking birds have a freak habit of always pointing their head south, no matter where they are. In fact they find it most uncomfortable to point in any other direction. They have a loud call that can control bugs.

_**Manos de Ombra's**_ - Shidyk grabs the opponent's neck using the opponent's own shadow. He then squeezes the opponent's neck until the opponent faints. This attack can be used to take down a number of opponents or to gather information. He can also cause the attack grab the opponent's entire body if needs be.

_Shidyk: On the next Chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!__**  
**__**  
**__Aisa: I'm home!__**  
**__**  
**__WiperGet the hell out of our land, Blue Sea Dweller...__  
__  
Luffy: Eh? Who are you? __  
__  
Shidyk: So there's a God up here, eh? Sounds interesting...__  
_  
_Shidyk and Aisa: Next time on Legacy of the Assassin!** The Island in the Sky– Of Gods and Straw Hats!**_**_The 7__th__ chapter! _**

**_I had to draw a lot from the manga and it wasn't easy coming up with most of it. However, I think you guys enjoyed it, ne? Now what awaits Shidyk when he and Aisa enter Skypeia? You'll just have to read and find out! Ja ne for now!_**

_**On a side note, I'm thinking of doing a BLEACH fan fiction for the heck of it. What do you guys think?**_


	9. Chapter 8: The Land in the Sky

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback or Location shift

**_Bold and Italic_ -** Terms that will be explained

**_Bold, Italic, and Underline_ -** Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 8: The Island in the Sky – Of Gods and Straw Hats!_

_**Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being September 4****th:  
We made it to Skypeia in one piece. It looked almost liked we would've died about halfway, but after I opened the sails, it was easy sailing (so to speak). It's like in a dream or something with all the white clouds around us. We got attacked by a few monsters as well, but they weren't much of a fight. In any case, we landed near Upper Yard, the so-called holy land of Skypeia and I'll finally get Aisa back to her people...**_

Shidyk look once again at the white sea of clouds and wondered why he felt like he was going to be attacked at any second. He moved this to the back of his head as Aisa went down a hole that would be big enough for both of them to get through.

"Are you sure we're heading the right way?" he asked.

Aisa looked back and nodded, "Don't worry; we're close to the entrance to my village now!"

As if on cue, Shidyk and Aisa exited the tunnel and emerged in a cloud covered village that reminded Shidyk of some tribes back in the Blue Sea that he had found during his travels. Several teepees surrounded the area and near the center stood a statue of a man with long hair and wings similar to that of Aisa's. For some reason, Shidyk wished the guy was alive as he looked like he would give a good fight.

Aisa soon took a deep breath as she shouted, "EVERYONE, I'M BACK!!!"

Soon Shandians began to come out and see what was going on, and when they saw Aisa, many of them rush towards her barraging her with questions.

"Aisa! You're alive!"

"Where have you been!? We've all been worried about you!!!"

"How did you get back!?"

Aisa smiled, laughed, and tried to answer all of the questions at the same time, while Shidyk stayed behind one of the teepees. After a while, the chief (or the one Shidyk decided to call the chief) walked forward and calmed everyone down. He then looked at Aisa, "Now…Aisa-chan, how _did_ you get back here? From what I remembered you and several of our people were sailing out at sea when Eneru attacked your ship."

Aisa nodded and pointed to where Shidyk was hiding, "I fell down to the Blue Sea and he helped me get back home."

Shidyk soon walk out from behind and wasn't surprised when many of the Shandians began to back up.

Shidyk raised his hands towards his chest and reassured them, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt anyone. I just wanted to make sure Aisa made it back to her home," he gave a grin as he turn to go back the way he came, "So if you guys don't mind, I'll leave you to your own devices."

However, before he could walk ten feet, Aisa grabbed one of his arms, "You can stay here for a while, Aniki! Please!"

Shidyk looked at the small girl and smiled, "Listen, thanks for the invite, but I doubt your people would want me here."

As Shidyk looked up, he was met by the sight of one of the women coming to him. She bowed, "My name is Laki, I'm Aisa's cousin and Aisa is right. The least we could do is give you a place to rest for the day."

Shidyk sighed, "Fine, I'll stay. But _only_ for one day."

"How about you go…now!"

Shidyk's body acted instantly as it dodged a cannonball that had been shot from behind the crowd. Rolling to the side and preparing himself for a fight, the expert assassin called up a shield of shadows as another cannonball came at him. As Shidyk's left arm began to spew the trademark "shadowy" mist, the chief shouted, "Wiper! Stop shooting at that Blue Sea Dweller!!!"

Shidyk lowered his shield after a few minutes, and saw who the chief was addressing and who must've been shooting at him. The guy had a few tattoos and was built similarly like Shidyk. A brown Mohawk stood atop his head and he was at the moment smoking a cigar as he pointed a weapon Shidyk decided to call a bazooka.

The guy sniffed, "Sorry Chief, but this bastard isn't staying. He could give off our location and then we would be at the mercy of Eneru."

Shidyk's arm went back to normal as he looked at Wiper. After a while he sat down on one of the clouds and crossed his arms, "Sorry, but I got _invited_ by Aisa. So unless you're her father or brother, I don't think you have any say in the matter."

Wiper aimed again and fired, forcing Shidyk to duck as the cannonball flew past the spot where his head had been a moment ago. Shidyk soon raised himself back up and muttered, "You really need to stop doing that."

Wiper frowned as he aimed, "Get the hell out of our land, Blue Sea Dweller. You're not welcome here."

Shidyk snorted but got up, "No problem. I did what I set out to do and I'm getting out of here," as he neared the entrance, he looked back and grinned, "By the way, _if_ I had wanted to, I could've killed you and every other person, so consider yourself lucky that Aisa is one of my nakama."

With that comment, and another cannonball shot at him, Shidyk left the Shandian tribe and headed back to his ship.

_A few moments later; near Angel Island…_

Shidyk sighed in annoyance as he looked at the white island before him. He had really wanted to stay with the Shandians as they seemed like the people he had grown up with back in Litho.

_Oh well…_Shidyk thought, _At least I can see if there is anyone strong here and then head back._

With that thought, Shidyk neared his ship to the cloud island before dropping anchor about fifteen feet from the shore. Once he saw that the ship wasn't sailing away, he burst into shadows before landing on the shore and began walking towards the city. As Shidyk walked, he began to hum a little before he started to sing again:

**_"This desert wind is burning my face again, god I'm missing you  
Been running blind, under a broken sky with regrets I'm sorting through  
But lesson learned baby I made the turn,_**

**_Wherever you are, no matter how far, girl, I'm gonna find my way to you  
Through rivers of rain or mountains of pain, do whatever on earth I've gotta do  
I'll follow a dream, I'll follow my heart,girl I gotta be wherever you are!"_**

As Shidyk was about to begin the second verse, he noticed something a ways ahead of him. To his surprise, it was a _**caravel**_ with a sheep's head for the bow and a pirate flag resting at the top of the mast. As he neared the place where the ship was, he saw a small group ahead on the shore relaxing. His eyes widened as a small grin play at his mouth when he realized just who the ship belonged to.

It was the Mugiwara Pirates.

The World's Greatest Assassin couldn't believe that the brat from East Blue had made it all the way here to Skypeia. He decided to see if there was anyone he knew in the group.

_Let's see…Mugiwara and Zolo I know about because of their bounties. Don't know that orange-haired girl, the blonde dart-brow, or long nose for that matter. That reindeer is from Drum, and…HOLY SHIT!!! THAT'S NICO ROBIN!!!_

Shidyk had seen a few bounty posters of the last Oharan, but he had never personally met the woman. He felt, however, a sort of kinship towards the woman as both he and her share the same fact that they were the last of their people. As this thought passed by his head, he noticed that Luffy was now looking at him and asking, "Eh? Who are you?"

Shidyk soon walked over to where the Mugiwaras before he held out his hand to Luffy, "Name's Shidyk D. Shade, nice to meet ya."

Luffy grinned as he shook hands with the assassin, completely ignoring the reaction of his crew when they heard Shidyk's name. The young pirate soon noticed his crew's faces and asked, "What's wrong?"

The orange haired girl soon told Luffy off, "Luffy that man is really dangerous!!!"

Luffy looked at Shidyk before turning to the girl and saying, "Nah, he's cool."

The blonde soon shouted, "Luffy, that guy is the World's Greatest Assassin! He's "Shadow Fist" Shidyk!!!"

Shidyk laughed as he waved his hand dismissively, "Oi, oi, you guys worry too much, like Mugiwara here said, I'm cool. I got here a bit earlier than you guys and was gonna head back to the Blue Sea after a little exploring."

He could tell that he wasn't really reassuring him, so he shrugged, "Besides, I don't challenge people who have lower bounties than me. If I did, where would my reputation be?"

Zolo looked thoughtful, "That's a good point…"

Shidyk then noticed the melon that the reindeer was carrying and asked, "Oi, mind if I have some of that? I could do with something to eat."

Chopper quickly gave the melon before Shidyk bit into it. After a moment or two, Shidyk gave a yell, "YEOW! MY TEETH!!!"

"Eh? You okay, Shade?" Luffy asked.

"HOW THE HELL AM I OKAY!?" Shidyk shouted as he massaged his jaws and cooled off, "This stupid thing is as hard as steel!"

Luffy soon took the melon from Shidyk and after taking a bite from it, stuck out his tongue as he moaned, "Too hard…"

Shidyk cracked his knuckles as he muttered, "Stand back, I'm cracking this melon wide open!"

"There is no need for that," a voice stated.

Everyone looked to one of the dunes and were amazed to see a blonde girl standing there with a harp in her arms. The blonde dart-brow was the only one to recover quickly, exclaiming, "It's an angel!"

Shidyk snorted, "Baka, that's not an angel, that's a Skypeian…I think…"

The girl giggled as she walked towards them, "You're correct, I am a Skypeian. My name is Conis, nice to meet you all."

She took the melon from Luffy, "This is called Saunasu, the exterior is like steel so it is useless to do anything to it," she took out a knife and flipped the melon upside down, "You have to cut a small hole in the bottom, and then you can enjoy it."

The Skypeian girl soon put a straw and hand it over to Luffy, who took a long sip before he shouted, "OOOOHHH!!! THIS IS GOOD!!!"

Shidyk soon took the melon and tried some before he commented, "This isn't good…"

Luffy looked shocked before Shidyk took another swing of the melon and yelled, "THIS IS FANTASTIC!!!"

Everyone aside Conis facefaulted at the comment.

Shidyk soon got another melon, and began to drink with Luffy after both bang the melons together like cups shouting, "_**Kanpai**_!"

The others soon relaxed after seeing that Shidyk wasn't really going to attack them. Soon everyone began to do relax as Conis explained to them a few things that Nami asked her.

Suddenly everyone looked out to sea as they heard a weird noise and watched an old man riding a small boat that ran across the water.

"Hello, everyone!" called the old man, "I'm coming in for a landing!"

The pirate crew and the world's greatest assassin watched as the man landed and slammed right into a tree. As he got up he asked, "I'm sorry, is everyone alright?"

"You should ask that about yourself!" Zolo shouted.

"My apologies," the man stated, "My name is Pagaya, Conis' father. Nice to meet you."

Everyone greeted him in return, and Luffy and Nami began to speak to him about the boat. Shidyk decided to cancel out the conversation, and as soon as he did, he felt something weird in the air. It was the same feeling he had when something bad was about to happen to his nakama or himself.

_What's coming our way…?_

_Grand Line; small island…_

Rayo sighed as he looked at the man that had given him trouble, holding him by the scruff of his shirt, "Now I will ask nicely for the last time…have you or have you not heard of the _**Tome of the Verrani**_?"

The man looked through his own blood as he murmured, "I don't know…I've never heard of it!"

Rayo sighed as he pulled out one of his favored pocky out from his jacket, "I guess you're pretty useless then, aren't you?" he tossed the man up before he shouted, "_**Shigan- 'Kobushi'**_!"

Rayo's fist became a blur as he sent the man flying with a powerful right hook before said man slammed into a boulder, leaving an imprint of himself on it. Rayo munched on his pocky for a while remembering why he had come to this particular part of the Grand Line.

_Flashback…_

Rayo looked at the man around him, his arms tied behind his back. He had come to this particular island in order to find something very dear to him and that would, in theory, tell him more about the world than even the Poneglyphs themselves could give. Unfortunately, Rayo had found out that the place was the headquarters for a small time pirate who had become the island's "master".

"So," the man asked, "you think that you can just barge in and ask people strange question about some book?"

Rayo inwardly smiled as he thought, _This is it! The Tome of Verrani must be here!_

"And this would be a crime why?"

The man pulled out a pistol, "Because I say it's a crime!"

He fired, thinking that Rayo would try to dodge the shot, but he and his men stared as Rayo took the shot without even flinching. Rayo rolled his eyes as he muttered, "If I had a Belli for every time some idiot tried that one on me…"

They continued to watch as Rayo not only undid his bindings, but pulled the bullet out and dusted himself. The leader was the first to recover as he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

As Rayo picked off some lint on his arm he answered, "My name is Rayo Verrani: Transporter-for-hire, doctor, and historian. However, you might now me as _**Rayo the Beast**_."

Everyone soon backed off as they murmured, "The Beast!? As in the man that has 244 million Belli on his head!? No way, I heard he was in Alabasta!!! He'll kill us!!!"

Rayo snorted, "Please! Why would I dirty my hands with people severely weaker than me?"

That particular comment did not sit well with the leader as he shouted, "MEN, SPLATTER THIS GUY ALL OVER THE FLOOR!!! I'LL PAY TEN PERCENT OF HIS BOUNTY TO WHOEVER CAN DO IT!!!"

With the idea of gold in their pockets, the men drew their weapons and tried to look as dangerous as they could. Rayo shook his head in disgust, "Must you idiots try and use your male bravado in order to intimidate someone who is obviously far smarter and stronger than you? Or are you making faces because you think I'll laugh and be vulnerable?"

That sent the men into a riot as Rayo bended his legs, waiting for them to get close. As they did, Rayo jumped into air, amazing those below at the height of his jump. The transporter grinned as he began to use his Geppou technique to stay in the air and shouted below, "If you tell me where I can find the Tome of Verrani then maybe I won't turn you to the Marines!"

His answer came in the form of a hail of bullets, and he was forced to move across the air as the bullets came at him. He looked down as he muttered, "Guess I will have to get my hands dirtied after all…"

Soon Rayo performed a somersault in the air as one of his legs began to move rapidly, _"__**Rankyaku- 'Gufuu'**_!"

As Rayo's moved in a blur, several small "airblades" flew towards the people in the ground, knocking out those that they met in their path. As Rayo finished, he saw that about three quarters of the group was finished from that attack. He soon landed, only to see the rest of the men try and cut him with some swords or daggers that they had. The transporter-for-hire merely waited for a few seconds before he murmured, "_**Tekkai**_."

The men gasped as a loud _clang_ was heard when their swords touched Rayo's body. As the men backed off, Rayo grabbed his whip and smiled, "This is a style of combat that I've mastered that pertains to my family…consider yourselves honored that you should see me use it."

"_**Verrani School of Martial Arts – Cry of the Weeping Willow!**_"

Suddenly the whip lashed out in every single direction, striking the men around Rayo several times before they were tossed into the air. As Rayo put his whip up, he noticed the man stand up, annoyance flashing in his face, "If you want something done, you always have to do it yourself…"

Rayo watched as the man's body began to shift and grow. A white fur covered his body as his legs took the shape of those of an animal with hooves. A pair of horns soon stuck out from behind his ears as his face stretched out somewhat.

"My, my," Rayo murmured somewhat interested, "So you ate a Zoan-type Devil Fruit, eh?"

The sheep-man grinned, likely thinking that he had caught him off guard, "That's right! I ate the Muton Muton no Mi, and since then I've been a sheep-man!" he lowered his head slightly before he charged, "_**Battering Ram**_!!!"

Rayo merely stood where he was before he grabbed the sheep-man by one of his horns, stopping the man in his tracks. Rayo looked at the man in the eye, "The power you have is fine for small time pirating and such. However, I think if you want the strongest Zoan-type Devil Fruit, you would want mine…"

At these words, Rayo Verrani began to change. Rayo grew larger in size, as did his shoulders and arms. His hair band, which had been holding his hair, snapped to let the now growing hair grow to his waist line. Out of his lower back, a tail sprouted which ended in a tuff of the same black hair. A dark brown fur began to grow everywhere in his body, as his legs began to shift to look exactly like a large cat's hind legs. His nose broaden and flatten, and hair grew around his face to create the same look as that of a mane. Soon what stood there was not Rayo, but a large monster that towered at least three feet over the sheep-man, whom was now quaking in fear at Rayo's grip.

"W-w-w-what are you!?"

Rayo smiled, showing glistening fangs as he answered, "I would be someone who has eaten the Devil Fruit known as the _**Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Lion**_."

With that Rayo, threw the man into the air before extending his claws and slashing at his chest, "_**Shigan- 'Shishitsume'**_!"

The sheep-man shouted in pain as Rayo's claw slash at his chest and sent him backwards. However, before he could right himself, Rayo appeared behind him and stated, "I believe it's time for an interrogation…"

_End of Flashback_

Rayo kicked one of the stones in the place before he headed towards the boat that served as his base of operations, "Another wild goose chase…"

He then saw something that caught his eyes, and pulled another pocky to chew on thoughtfully as he read the bounty posters on the small makeshift wall:

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Kairi Lumina a.k.a. "The Blood Countess"  
Reward: 210,000,000 Belli**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Toby Dicey a.k.a. "Moon Beast Toby"  
Reward: 150,000,000 Belli**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Zere Xader a.k.a. "Stitches"  
Reward: 75,000,000 Belli**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Eliza Bathory a.k.a. "The Butcheress"  
Reward: 68,000,000 Belli**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Theo Gaine  
Reward: 109,000,000 Belli**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Damien Bran a.k.a. "Blood Raven"  
Reward: 66,000,000 Belli**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Arezen Cobaras  
Reward: 50,000,000 Belli**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Goheno Baba a.k.a. "Goheno the Berserker"  
Reward: 98,000,000 Belli**_

_So these are the ones Axe spoke off…_he thought, _I hope that old rock head doesn't do anything too stupid._

Rayo then saw a small flyer to the side, after reading it; he grinned as he threw it to the side and hurried to his ship. A single thought in his mind, _Maybe I can find something about Black Crow or the Tome there!_

The flyer showed a Jolly Roger, and beneath it were the words _**"Welcome Pirates to the Dead End Race!"**_

_**END OF CHAPTER 8**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

_**Caravel**_ - Is a small, highly maneuverable, two or three-masted ship used by the Portuguese and Spanish for long voyages of exploration beginning in the 15th century.

_**Kanpai**_ – The Japanese version of "Cheers."

_**Tome of the Verrani**_ – A book said to contain the entire history of the Verrani family, from its founding to the death of Rayo's father, Raul Verrani the Third. It spans over one thousand years and Rayo believes it contains information about the Blank Century. Rayo's dream is to find this book.

_**Shigan- 'Kobushi'**_: Literally, _Shigan "Fist"_. It is a very, very strong punch which is done at the same speed as Shigan, making it even more powerful.

_**Rayo the Beast**_ – Rayo's alias. He earned this nickname because of his Devil Fruit.

_**Rankyaku- 'Gufuu'**_: Literally, _Rankyaku "Hurricane_." After using Geppou to launch himself into the air, Rayo cuts the air multiple times through swift kicks with one of his legs. Each cut is smaller than a normal Rankyaku.

_**Tekkai**_ - Literally, _Iron Mass_. A technique in which the user hardens his or her muscles to be as hard as iron in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces. The strength of Tekkai can vary for users with different physical conditions, as a person with a higher level of muscular strength would be able to take stronger forces with his use of Tekkai. However, despite the density that one gains by using this technique, one should remember that the user's body is still flesh and blood, making it as vulnerable as ever to non-solid attacks. Hence, even masters of Tekkai are far from indestructible. It is presumed to be the sixth and last form of Rokushiki.

_**Verrani School of Martial Arts – Cry of the Weeping Willow**_: Rayo unleashes a fury of whip lashes that have devastating power. This is one of the techniques in a style known only to the Verrani.

_**Battering Ram**_ – Mutton charges at an opponent, aiming to ram them. A joke on my part as this is the name of an ancient weapon that was used during sieges to open the gates of a castle or fortress.

_**Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Lion**_- Literately "Cat Cat Fruit, Model: Lion." This fruit turns the eater into a lion. It is often referred to as the "King of the Zoan-type Devil Fruits." This fruit was eaten by Rayo Verrani.

_**Shigan- 'Shishitsume'**_: Literally, _Shigan "Lion Claw"_. In his half-lion form, Rayo slashes the opponent with his claws at the same speed as that of a Shigan. This attack causes not only greater damage, but like with Shigan "Haretsu," they are thrown back because of the force.

_Shidyk: On the next Chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!__**  
**__**  
**__Luffy: Let's go save Nami!__**  
**__**  
**__Usopp Ack! Look out!__  
__  
__Satori This is the trial of ball! __  
__  
Shidyk: Get the hell out of my way!__  
_  
_Shidyk: Next time on Legacy of the Assassin!** The Island in the Sky– The First Trial!**_

**_The 8__th__ Chapter! Now I know what some of you are thinking: why didn't Shidyk (Rayo) give more time to "Shadow Fist?" My answer is pretty simple actually: I couldn't really find a way to make it interesting. So I decided to make it a half and half: half of the story pertains to Shidyk, while the other pertains to Rayo (whom is my favorite of my OC's). I may do this once in a while if I can't make the story interesting, so bear with me, okay? The song that Shidyk was singing came from a country song called "Wherever you are" by Jack Ingram. It's one of my favorite songs, so I decided to put it here._**

_**Anyway, now things will really get interesting with the kidnapping of the Going Merry and those in it, the attack of the White Berets, and the first trial of the Priests! Can the Mugiwaras find their friends in time? And what will Shidyk do to help them!? **_

_**You'll have to read and find out on the next Legacy of the Assassin!**_


	10. Chapter 9: The Land in the Sky, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback or Location shift

**_Bold and Italic_ -** Terms that will be explained

**_Bold, Italic, and Underline_ -** Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 9: The Island in the Sky– The First Trial!!_

_**Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being September 4****th  
We made it to Skypeia in one piece. It looked almost liked we would've died about halfway, but after I opened the sails, it was easy sailing (so to speak). It's like in a dream or something with all the white clouds around us. We got attacked by a few monsters as well, but they weren't much of a fight. In any case, we landed near Upper Yard, the so-called holy land of Skypeia and I'll finally get Aisa back to her people**_

Shidyk gave a sigh of content after finishing the lunch that the Mugiwara's cook, Sanji, had made for all of them. He held out his plate as he exclaimed, "Oi, dart-brow, keep 'em coming! This is the best stuff I had had in years!"

Sanji took the plate as he muttered, "I don't care if you're the World's Greatest Man, if you call me dart-brow again, and I'll make sure that you don't get any of the crumbs…"

Shidyk laughed, knowing full well that it was a bluff and the blonde cook wouldn't really try and do something like that with the fear that Shidyk might kill him. He and a few of the other Mugiwaras had been invited to lunch by Conis and her father in their home. Shidyk and Luffy had been stuffing their mouths with loads of food cooked Skypeian style. They had discussed a few things about Skypeia and its way of life, like the strange shells called Dials that seemed to do several things. Shidyk soon looked out the window and noticed that the orange-haired girl that the Mugiwaras called Nami wasn't on the Waver she had borrowed from Pagaya.

"Oi, anybody seen that girly?"

Suddenly Sanji raced to the balcony and shouted, "NAMI-SAN!!!! WHERE DID SHE GO!?"

"Father…you don't think she went _there_, do you?" Conis asked Pagaya.

"It is likely, my daughter," Pagaya answered grimly, "and if it indeed happened, then she will likely be in danger…"

Shidyk looked at them and asked, "You guys talking about Upper Yard?"

Everyone looked at the light-haired man as both Skypeian yelled, "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT UPPER YARD!?"

He shrugged as he answered, "I was over there doing some business."

Conis and her father jumped, both pale as they stare at Shidyk from the far wall. Conis looked as though she was ready to faint as she murmured, "I'm sorry, but you have to leave…now!"

Shidyk snorted as he asked, "What's the damn big deal? So I went there once, big whoop!"

Conis soon shouted, "It is a big deal! God Eneru will destroy us if you are here!"

After a while of explaining, Shidyk and the Mugiwaras present learned that Upper Yard was a holy land and that no one was allowed on it no matter what. If anyone _did_ get on the small island, then they would soon be punished by either Eneru or one of his Priests.

Shidyk scoffed at the explanation and got up, "Well then, guess if I'm going to be _punished_ then I might as well face this so called 'God' and beat his ass if I have to."

Both Skypeians stared at the assassin before Luffy shouted, "YOSH!!! I WANT TO GO TO THAT PLACE TOO!!!"

Shidyk grinned as he looked at Luffy, "Now that's my kind of attitude. Come on Mugiwara, you and me will kick God's ass all over the place!"

"Wait Luffy!" Usopp shouted, "Erm…don't you want to get that Waver fixed!?"

Luffy looked back at Usopp for a few seconds before he shouted, "That's right! Ossan, can you fix the Waver on our ship?"

"I'll have to take a look at it," Pagaya answered.

None of them noticed that Shidyk had suddenly stopped for a second before staggering into a couch, and falling onto it. He began to cough hard as though he was inside a house filled with smoke.

Chopper soon began to around the room shouting, "AAAAAAHHHH!!! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!!!! HE'S DYING!!!!"

Shidyk's coughed soon slowed down as he raised a hand and muttered, "Is…okay…give me…a second…"

Soon Shidyk was able to sit up as he rubbed the left side of his head, "Damn…that was even worse than usual…"

Robin looked curiously at the assassin, "Shidyk-san, what just happened?"

Shidyk grabbed one of the glasses and drank for a moment, "I want you guys to promise me that what I'm about to say doesn't go anywhere near a bounty hunter or a Marine officer."

Seeing that all of them promised not to tell, Shidyk set the glass down and answered, "Simply put, I have two major disadvantages after I ate a Devil Fruit called the Anei Anei no Mi. The first is the common water problem, but the second is more…unique."

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"If you look at my feet," Shidyk explained, "you noticed I have no shadow. That's because in essence _I'm_ my own shadow. Light from the sun weakens my power to the point that I can be hit physically."

Chopper tilted his head as he crossed his arms, "But that doesn't explain why you suddenly started coughing…"

"I'm getting to it!" Shidyk snapped before he cleared his throat, "The worst time for me to be outside and in the sun is High Noon. As you all know, at that time there are no shadows because the sun is at its highest point. Since I'm a shadow myself, I not only become physical but my body's systems began to shut down because of how powerful the light is."

Robin looked thoughtful as she murmured, "If that is true, then you would always have to find shelter somewhere in order to avoid being open for any attacks…"

Shidyk nodded, "Right. My guess about this attack is that since I'm closer to the sun, the weakness is likely going to be stronger than when I was at the Blue Sea."

_With Rayo; in Hannabal Island…_

Rayo sat on an empty table and ordered some food watching for some sort of clue as to how he could find his way in to the place where the Dead End Race would be taking place. The problem was that he didn't know the password to enter the room and he had been waiting for a small group or just a single person to give it the barman the signal so he could slip in while the man wasn't watching.

So far he had been unable to pass through without being asked what he was doing. He was now running out of ideas, when he saw a rough looking man two 100 coin Belli on the counter. That was when he realized what the password had to be.

He put his hand on his forehead as he laughed silently, _God, sometimes I can be such an idiot!_

He got up and moved to the counter and mimicked the man he had seen a moment ago. The barman looked at Rayo and asked, "Why do you want to go in there so badly?"

Rayo grinned, "Business."

The barman nodded and murmured to the transporter, "Those two coins are the password…"

Rayo nodded and entered a door, that amazed him because inside was a large cave. As he walked down the cave, he thought aloud, "Now where am I going…?"

Suddenly a face sprang up and Rayo nearly let his lamp fall before he could recover. After a moment of catching his breath and stopping his heart, he showed the two coins and stated, "Here's the password."

The masked man nodded and opened a door behind him, to reveal a gigantic room.

_Jackpot_, Rayo thought as he walked into the room.

_With Shidyk and Luffy; Angel Beach…_

"Who the heck are those guys?" Luffy asked as he watched several men with white berets crawl on their stomach towards them.

Shidyk shrugged, "Beats me."

Luffy had decided to go and search for the girl called Nami with the help of the others after checking if the Waver the Mugiwaras' had could be fixed. Shidyk, finding nothing better to do and now recovered from his earlier attack, decided to join Luffy and went to the beach with him. As Pagaya inspected the Waver, a group of men soon appeared crawling along the sand towards them.

"Squad, halt!" shouted the man in the lead, likely the leader of the group, "Now greet, Heso!"

Both Pagaya and Conis also greeted the men with the strange word, making both Luffy and Shidyk wondered what the hell they were saying. The man turned as he asked loudly, "You are the illegal trespassers from the Blue Sea, aren't you?"

At that both Pagaya and Conis jumped back stammering out, "I-illegal trespassers!?"

The leader waved it off, "There's no need for panicking, the situation isn't serious. All you have to do is receive Heaven's Judgment and then you'll become tourist."

From the Going Merry, Sanji muttered, "What!? Should have said that earlier…So what's the punishment?"

"You must pay ten times the entrance fee," the leader answered, "In other words, each person must pay 10 billion _**Extol**_ and as there are eight of you, then the fee would now be 80 billion Extol."

"W-wait!" Usopp shouted, "How much is that in Belli!?"

"Belli…" the man murmured, "That's the dollar value of the Blue Sea…In Belli, 10,000 Belli would equal one Extol."

Shidyk looked thoughtful, "So…if we were to pay right now…we would need to give you guys 8 million Belli, right?"

"That is correct."

"That's way too expensive!" Sanji shouted, "With that kind of money you could buy a ton of rice!"

Shidyk soon looked through his pocket for a second before he pulled out a very large wad of money and toss it to the leader, "That should be about 8 million, 500 thousand Belli. Keep the 500 thousand as a sign of good faith, alright?"

Everyone aside from the squad and their leader facefaulted where they stood. Usopp jumped out and began shouting, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY IN YOUR POCKET!?"

Shidyk shrugged, "What? That's pocket change from about a month ago. If I had done a few of my jobs, I might've had more to spend here."

Sanji just looked at the guy, "Just how much more…?"

Shidyk looked thoughtful before he answered, "I say…about maybe 50 million Belli, give or take a thousand or so."

Everyone's mouth hung open as one of the squad blinked before he tapped the leader's shoulder, "Captain McKinley, sir, that gray haired guy wasn't in the photo…"

McKinley looked through the photos for a second before he shouted at Shidyk, "You, how did you go up here?"

Shidyk shrugged, "I went up Knock-Up Stream and headed my way up through a small road near Upper Yard…"

"You did not step into Upper Yard, did you?" the Captain asked.

"Yeah, I did," Shidyk answered as he scratched the back of his head, "not my fault that I had to do some business there…"

The squad and the captain paled for a second before the Captain threw the money at Shidyk, "So you try and bribe us so that you can be forgiven!? You are all now Class 5 criminals and are now sentenced to _**Drifting Cloud**_!!!"

Luffy looked at Conis, "Drifting Cloud? That sounds like fun!"

Conis shook her head, "It's not good at all! It means that your ship will be put on a small piece of island cloud so you will drift in the sky until you die! It's a death penalty!"

Shidyk cracked his knuckles and grinned, "A fight's a fight. So come and get it!"

Luffy, however, rushed past Shidyk as the group fired arrows at them. Luffy jumped over the group and held onto a tree for a few seconds before winding up. As he came down, his arms and legs stretched in every direction as he shouted, "Gomu Gomu no Hanabi!!!"

Shidyk laughed as the men flew all over the place as his arms went black and he turned to face the few remaining men, "Puño de Fantasma!!!"

Shidyk bombarded the men with a barrage of "punches" that send them flying. As his arms returned to normal, he looked at Luffy and gave him a clap on the back, "Not too shabby, Mugiwara, not too shabby at all!"

Luffy laughed as he put his hands behind his head, "You were great too, Shade-Aniki!"

Shidyk blinked before he laughed, "Ze he he he!!! You're one of those few, eh?"

"One of those few?" Luffy repeated.

Shidyk nodded, "You're one of the few people who call me by my first name. All of my nakama call me by Shidyk, but every now and then I meet someone who calls me by my first name."

"Cool!" Luffy shouted eagerly, "I'm one of the few!"

Shidyk just shook his head bemused as he could tell that Luffy didn't have the slightest clue as to what he had just said.

"Fools," McKinley murmured as he and his squad got up, "If you had done as I had said, you would've been fine…We, the _**White Berets**_, are the nicest law enforcement here in Skypeia. But now you will have to face them. You will all now be judged by the Priests!"

They watched as the men left the beach for a while before Shidyk stated, "So we're going to meet someone stronger, eh? Interesting…"

"Yosh!" Luffy shouted, "I smell an adventure!"

Luffy looked at the others on the ship, "Oi! I'm going to get some food for our adventure wait up, okay?"

_With Rayo; inside the large room…_

Rayo sat down with his food as he sighed, disappointed that there was nothing about the Tome of Verrani or for that matter news about Black Crow anywhere. It had been tough trying to find some sort of way to ask about it since most people didn't even wish to speak about the Revolutionary and the Tome alone was almost unheard of.

All in all, he had gathered a few news about six different crews, met with at least three and was about to enjoy his meal. As he began to eat his meal, he heard a commotion behind him, and when he looked back, he was forced to dodge as someone was slammed right into the table he had been at.

After the dust settled, Rayo looked at the man that must've tossed the poor fellow who was now laying on his food. The man was gigantic in size and Rayo could tell that he could easily take on quite a few men without a problem from the looks of the muscles in his arms.

Rayo adjusted his sunglasses and asked, "Did you have to throw him into my table? I _was_ trying to have a nice relaxing dinner."

"Sorry, man," the giant answered, "He was kind of pissing me off."

Rayo sighed as he walked over to the man and used a backhanded slap to throw him into the table behind him, "Now, we're even."

The man soon got up and growled, "You just did the biggest mistake of your life, bastard…"

Rayo watched the man began to shift: coarse brown hair began to cover him, his already impressive muscles bulge once again as a pair of short brown ears took place of his regular ears.

Rayo whistled impressed, "That's a Zoan-type Devil Fruit, and if I'm right that particular one would be the _**Kuma Kuma no Mi; Model: Grizzly**_, correct?"

The bear-man blinked as he asked, "How the hell do you know about my Devil Fruit?"

"Because, my fine furry friend," the transporter answered as he shifted into his own lion hybrid form, "I happen to be both an informant and a Zoan user as well!"

Rayo now stood before the larger Zoan user cracking his claw-like hands and growled, "So…tell me, what do they call you? Other than teddy bear, of course."

The bear-man roared as he tried to slam his claw/fists onto Rayo whom merely stood his ground and murmured, "Tekkai" before the attack hit. The man soon shook his hands as they throbbed in pain, leaving him open for an attack.

Rayo shifted back to his human form, and jumped into the air before he kicked the bear-man in the face. Those present had their mouths hanging open as the bear-man went sailing backwards right into the wall, out cold. As Rayo pulled out a pocky, he pointed the stick at the man and stated, "I'm Rayo Verrani, also known as the Beast, and the next time you bother me while I'm trying to relax I will not go easy on you!"

With that, Rayo munched on his pocky before walking towards the restaurant that he had gotten his food from. Halfway there, he heard someone call his name from above. He looked up, only to be bathed in what he concluded to be vomit.

_Whoever did that_, Rayo thought after the torrent was done, _IS SO FREAKIN' DEAD!!!!_

Rayo soon leaped upwards, jumping into the air before shouting, "Geppou!"

Rayo soon made it to where the vomit had come from, and looked at a guy and a girl sitting and drinking. His left eye twitched as he grabbed the man by the scruff of the shirt and muttered, "My _friend_ I would like to introduce to you a few friends of mine I like to call pain and misery…"

A few minutes later, the drunken man was now trying very hard to get his head out of a jug as Rayo tried his best to clean himself off from the gunk. The woman and what Rayo concluded was her pet penguin watched from a little ways, not wanting to join their friend's punishment.

"Who is your Captain?" Rayo asked, still pissed that his suit had gotten dirty.

"His name's Axe," the woman answered.

Rayo blinked and asked, "Does this Axe guy have a stone axe and black hair?"

Now it was the woman's turn to be surprised, "How do you know him?"

Rayo gave a growl as he muttered, "I should've guessed that idiot rock head was around if I heard him…"

_With Shidyk, Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp; Milky Road…_

Shidyk gave a yawn as he stopped another scythe from attacking the ship with his Anei Anei powers. They had entered Upper Yard a few moments ago after watching Conis almost getting killed when she had revealed to them that she had been the one to contact God Eneru after learning about them. Thanks to that little news, Shidyk and the remaining Mugiwaras had learned why the Going Merry had been taken away by the giant shrimp.

Now the assassin and the pirates had made their way into _**Milky Road**_ in order to save the rest of the crew from the Sacrificial Altar, where they would soon be killed by either God or one of his Priests.

"Jeesh," muttered Shidyk, "How many of those damn things are there in this stupid road…?"

"Don't know," Sanji answered after kicking a giant eel in the neck, "but there are so many things here, that we must be getting close."

Soon a giant statue appeared before them with the inscriptions of "Orb", "Iron", "String", and "Swamp" written over four different paths.

Sanji took a drag from his cigarette and murmured, "Guess we have to choose one of these pathways…"

Luffy soon jumped up, "Let's do the one with the Orbs!!!"

Shidyk shrugged, "Better than nothing, and besides we'll meet one of those Priests anyway."

Usopp quivered at the helm, "W-w-we will!?"

Shidyk pointed to the statue, "Considering that there are four Priests and four paths, yeah we would."

Soon the four decided to go to the path that had "Orb" written on it. After a long dark tunnel, the ship fell down several feet before landing back on the road. Soon they saw that they were surrounded by floating balls of clouds.

Shidyk looked at one that was close, "Now what the hell are these things?"

Sanji shrugged, "Don't know, but its best if we don't touch them."

"Catch, Usopp!" Luffy shouted as he tossed one of the cloud balls to Usopp.

"DON'T TOUCH THOSE!!!" both the blonde and the gray-haired man shouted.

Suddenly a snake popped out from the cloud, trying to eat Usopp before it was kicked away by Luffy.

"Look out!" Usopp shouted as another orb flew close to the ship.

"Leave it to me!" Sanji shouted, "I'll kick this cloud to smithereens!"

However, when Sanji's kick made contact with the cloud it literately blew to smithereens. Shidyk shook the soot off his body as he angrily yelled, "What the hell is up with these stupid things!?"

"_**Huhuhu**_," a voice rang out, "Is it not fun not knowing what'll appear?"

After looking around, they found the owner of the voice sitting on one of the flying orbs. The man reminded Shidyk, Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp of a giant meatball because of how round the guy was.

The man laughed again as he continued, "I welcome you to my _**Trial of Orb**_."

Shidyk gave a growl as his arm began to release the "shadow mist", "We don't have time to play with you, Meatball! Puño de Ombra!"

Shidyk's fist went flying towards the dancing round man, but missed its target as the man jumped away at the last second. The man flew towards them, laughing as he did, before he faced Luffy and sent the young pirate flying with what the others could only call a palm thrust.

Soon Sanji, Usopp, and even Shidyk were thrown off the boat and into the forest below. All of them then saw their ship drifting away on the Milky Road. Meanwhile the Priest laughed as he danced on one of the orbs, "Huhuhu! Now you fools understand the Trial of Orb? I, Satori of the Forest, along with my _**Surprise Clouds**_ will make sure you die here!"

Shidyk spat out some blood as he muttered, "Oi, Mugiwara…me and Usopp will get to the boat. You and dart-brow try and keep this guy busy long enough, alright?"

"Yosh," Luffy agreed as he cracked his knuckles, "I'll send that Meatball flying!"

As Luffy stretched his arm to reach the level of the Priest, Shidyk and Usopp rushed towards the treetops in hopes that they could spot the boat.

Satori grinned from where he stood, "Don't think you'll get away…Surprise Cloud Spinning Attack!"

Satori kicked an orb nearby and sent it towards the assassin and sniper. Sanji seeing this, shouted, "Look out you two!"

Shidyk and Usopp looked back in time to see the orb coming their way. Shidyk turned and threw another "shadow punch" at it as he ordered Usopp, "Listen, you get to the boat and I'll cover you!"

"Right," the young sniper shouted as he climbed up the tree, and Shidyk fought off a small crab that had been inside the Surprise Cloud.

Satori frowned a little as he watched the assassin below, _That one…I can't seem to hear him with my __**mantra**__. I wonder why?_

"Gomu Gomu no…"

Satori looked to the side, watching as Luffy wind up for a punch. The Priest couldn't help but smirk, "Another stretching attack?"

"Pistol!"

Luffy's punch never made its mark, as the Priest spun in place dodging the fist. The Priest, however, wasn't through as he grabbed Luffy's arm and slammed him into a tree.

Meanwhile, Usopp had gotten up a tree and was now using a grappling hook, preparing to swing towards the boat. He cleared his throat as he shouted, "Here I go! _**Usopp Ah Ah Ah**_!"

They watched as Usopp came close to the ship, but fall short as he swung back. Luffy soon joined in as he swung on a vine. The assassin and the cook could only shout at them, "Idiots! Stop fooling around!"

Shidyk then noticed that the Priest had created a large dragon doll made up of the clouds and it was headed towards them. The gray haired man jumped out of the way, shouting, "Damn it! Stop using cheap tricks, you stupid Meatball!"

"Huhuhu," Satori laughed as he twirled a candy cane-like cane, "This is my ultimate weapon: The illusionary _**Orb Dragon**_! Can you guess which are the explosive orbs? If not then you will be cut to pieces by the blade orbs!"

Luffy was soon being chased by the dragon as Shidyk watched Usopp climb up a tree again. He then noticed the young D flip over the dragon and grab onto something as he shouted, "So this is how you controlled it!"

Satori was startled, "Hey, no! Let go of that!"

He soon pulled Luffy and the dragon in, making Shidyk and Sanji gape in horror as they knew what was going to happen next.

**_BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!_**

A huge explosion soon covered the entire area, and soon stopped leaving the clearing both scorched and covered with several sharp weapons. Satori breathed hard as he looked at the destruction, "That was close…I have to train more, that explosion completely threw off my mantra…"

Shidyk looked down from beside Satori, "What were you thinking, Mugiwara? That was completely reckless and stupid!"

Luffy appeared on the other side of the Priest, "No kidding. That could've killed us…"

Satori jumped as he shouted, "You both survived!?"

Shidyk and Luffy soon both wrapped the Priest with Luffy's arms and legs, and Shidyk's shadows. Sanji soon appeared sitting on one of the surprise clouds, lighting one of his trademark cigarettes, "Good job, you two. Hold him so that he doesn't get away…"

"I was wondering if you survived, dart-brow," Shidyk laughed.

"No thanks to that idiot Captain of mine," Sanji answered annoyed, "Now Meatball…you kept talking about this being a trial, but we're completely innocent. I don't care that we have to go through this damn trial, because there are two helpless ladies awaiting my rescue. In other words…"

The cook looked at the Priest with a dead serious look, "This is a _**Trial of Love!**_"

Satori could only look at Sanji with a astonished look, _Is this guy and idiot too!?_

Satori looked at the assassin and pirates with fear as he shouted, "Wait, damn it! You guys are so unfair ganging up on me like this!"

Shidyk snorted, "Trying to kill the Mugiwara's friends, the attempted killing of an innocent girl, and annoying us isn't?" the assassin looked at Sanji, "Finish this bastard up already, his voice is making me get annoyed."

Sanji stood up and tapped his foot a little, "No problem, after all the best way to get the flavor of a pepper is to brutally, swiftly, and completely dice it in order to get the amazing flavor released in the powder!"

Satori could only cry out as Sanji jumped into the air and spun rapidly before slamming his leg on top of the Priest, hard.

"_**Concasser**_!"

Satori was completely knocked out and fell to the forest below. Shidyk scratched his head as he muttered, "Stupid Meatball…wasted our time so badly…"

_**END OF CHAPTER 9**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

_**Extol**_ – The currency in Skypeia. One Extol equals 10,000 Belli.

_**Drifting Cloud**_ – A punishment in Skypeia that sends a ship on a small piece of island cloud so that the crew on the ship will drift in the sky until death.

_**White Berets**_ – The "nicest" of the law enforcement of Skypeia. They wear white berets that have the letters "B" and "W" on them. They use several Dial weapons and have the ability to upgrade a criminal's status depending on how badly the criminal fights back. The leader of the group is a man called Captain McKinley.

_**Kuma Kuma no Mi; Model: Grizzly**_ – A Zoan type Devil Fruit that turns the eater into a grizzly bear. It was eaten by Mac (who is owned by the Dude of Doom), one of the Living Tree Pirates.

_**Milky Road**_ – A road that leads into Upper Yard. It can be accessed via Angel Island.

_**Huhuhu**_ - Satori's laugh.

_**Trial of Orb**_ – Satori's trial. It consists of him fighting using Surprise Clouds, or orbs of cloud that have stuff inside of them (harmless or otherwise).

_**Surprise Clouds**_ – Special cloud orbs that contain a variety of items that can either hurt or annoy the opponent (the items range from animals like the crab, to weapons like the explosive bombs or knives).

_**Mantra**_ - Is a ability that some who live on Sky Island may be born with. Whether it can be learned is debatable, but no evidence that it can be exists. It allows the user to detect people at a distance without knowing they are there, making it a excellent skill for planning battles with. A fully trained user can predict a persons movements as well as their feelings. However, a user with this ability cannot detect a person inside something. Eneru's mantra was the strongest, although the mantra in each priest and Eneru was displayed in different fashion. Satori was the weakest, proven that he could not tell Luffy (and Shidyk) was behind him.

_**Usopp Ah Ah Ah**_ - Usopp dons a special belt that can fire a grappling hook for him to swing from tree to tree with. However, Usopp forgot to put in a way to detach the rope. The technique's name is basically Usopp trying to do a Tarzan yell.

_**Orb Dragon**_ - Satori connects several surprise balls together with a dragon head on top and uses it to chase his opponent. He controls this with a stick with a string attached to it which is tied to the Ball Dragon.

_**Concasser**_ - Another finisher, Sanji leaps high into the air and starts flipping over rapidly to gain speed, then he brings the heel of his foot down on the opponent's head. Sanji can also use this attack by standing on one hand sideways while facing his opponent before spinning around rapidly and delivering a kick to his opponent's side. Concasser is French for "Crush."

_Shidyk: On the next Chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!__**  
**__**  
**__Luffy: Let's go to the city of gold!__**  
**__**  
**__Shidyk Oi! Don't split up you idiots!__  
__  
__Robin It seems we're the only ones who came back here… __  
__  
__Rayo So have you guys heard anything about Black Crow?__  
_  
_Shidyk Next time on Legacy of the Assassin!** The Island in the Sky– The Golden City Awaits!**_

**_The 9__th__ Chapter! I hope it was fun for you guys to read. Anyway, as to Rayo beating the heck out of the drunk, is my little revenge for him being used as a barf bag by kilnorc's character. However, it doesn't mean that I won't even go further…As to why underline the words "Trial of Love" is because this is (in my opinion) the funniest line that Sanji ever says._**

_**Now…Shidyk and the Mugiwaras learn about the City of Gold and head towards the ruins of Shandia. However, with Shandians and Eneru's forces scattering them, the remaining Priests waiting, and Eneru himself somewhere nearby; things are really heating up! Now what will this interpret gang do!?**_

_**You'll have to read and find out on the next Legacy of the Assassin!**_


	11. Chapter 10: The Land in the Sky, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback or Location shift

**_Bold and Italic_ - **Terms that will be explained

**_Bold, Italic, and Underline_ - **Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 10: The Island in the Sky– The Golden City Awaits!_

_**Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being September 5****th:  
Well we found the rest of the Mugiwaras at the Sacrificial Altar and learned about the city of gold, Shandia. Luffy and his crew want to explore the place out since they are all talking about the gold. I, on the other hand, want only the chance to fight the guy called God Eneru. There's also the fact that I want to talk to Nico Robin. After all, we're the last of our respective people and it's only natural to talk to one another**_

_With Rayo in Hanabal…_

Rayo went over what just had happened during the hour that he had entered the hidden Dead End Race headquarters. He had found out about six different pirate crews, ran into his old friend Axe (plus a few of his crew), learned that Devon and his brother Austin had the same wings that Aisa had, had been given a job by Devon to find out about a sword called Onimaru, and slammed a guy for disrupting his dinner.

All in all, it was life as usual for the transporter-for-hire.

As Rayo put everything in his mind in place, a sudden call from his left distracted him. He was then met by the sight of three people, one that was the giant with the Kuma Kuma no Mi that he had knocked out. One of the people was a young man who was dressed in brightly colors, and because of that, his clothes looked like they were part of a colorful explosion. The second figure was a beautiful young woman wearing a miniskirt and a matching jean jacket over a white shirt.

Rayo could only sigh as he tapped his old friend on his shoulder, "Be right back, Axe. I have some business to take care off."

Rayo soon met up with the trio halfway and looked at the three, "Can I help you two?"

The young man glared daggers, "Are you the guy that knocked Mac out?"

Rayo nodded, "Yes, but he had it coming to him as he stopped me from having a peaceful dinner."

Now the girl looked pissed as she stepped up and slapped Rayo on the face. However, she held her hand as Rayo had used Tekkai before the palm had made contact with his face. Rayo looked at the girl, "Please don't do that, I hate to hurt people unless they annoy me."

The big man, the one probably referred to as Mac, stepped in front, growling, "Alright, that's it! Now you're dead for hurting Elsa!"

Rayo blinked as he asked, "Elsa? As in _**Elsa the Grim**_ from the Living Tree Pirates?"

The second man looked confused, "How do you know Elsa?"

Rayo looked at the young man before he laughed; "Now I know who you three are! You guys are those new pirates I've heard so much about!" he looked at the young man, "You must be their Captain, _**Endo Ordam**_, also known as 'Death Tree' Endo."

Endo's jaw fell as he asked, "How did you know _that_!?"

Rayo grinned, "My job is information and transportation, Endo-san. If there is anything someone must know or has to put somewhere, then they go looking for me."

Endo's face didn't change for a few seconds, until he gave a big smile and nearly yelled, "THAT'S INCREDIBLE!!!"

Both Mac and Elsa face faulted at the comment and glared at their Captain, "Endo! You're supposed to be fighting that guy for what he did to Mac/me!"

Endo's hand went to the back of his head, rubbing it as he answered, "Oh…yeah."

Rayo couldn't help but laugh, "Looks like you make as much of a lousy Captain as Axe does."

Endo now frown, "Hey, I'm not lousy!"

Mac and Elsa nodded in unison, "Yes, he is."

Rayo chuckled, "Even your own crew agrees with me!"

Endo now looked annoyed at his friends, "I'll deal with you guys later," he then turned to Rayo, "Okay, since you busted my friends, I'll bust you for harming them!"

Rayo looked surprised and clicked his tongue, "I suppose I have this coming…"

_With Shidyk; in Upper Yard…_

"So," Shidyk asked, "Let me get this straight: we're going to look for some ancient ruins that have gold somewhere here in Upper Yard while avoiding the Priests and God Eneru, while Nami, Usopp, and Sanji steer the ship towards the area?"

Robin nodded, "Yes, that's the plan."

Shidyk sighed as he muttered, "Then why do I have the feeling that things aren't going to be so easy…?"

Shidyk and the Mugiwaras that he had come with had found out that the city of gold in Norland's story was in fact a city called Shandia and it was located here in Upper Yard. Shidyk and Robin concluded that the Knock-Up Stream had thrown the island into the sky several years ago and that is why Norland never found it again. Shidyk had decided to join up with Luffy, Chopper, Zolo, and Robin to look at the ruins as he could tell Rayo what he had seen.

Not only that, he wanted to see if Robin knew anything about Black Crow and learned if she was the so-called "demon" that the World Government depicted her as.

The assassin's thoughts were stopped as Luffy shouted, "Yosh! Let's go to the City of Gold!"

Everybody agreed with a small shout of, "Aye!" while Shidyk and Robin merely nodded in agreement. After a few minutes of walking, however, Shidyk couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen to them at any moment.

"It's pretty depressing really," Zolo muttered, "Yesterday, we didn't encounter anything in this forest, not even one of the Priests that you spoke off…"

Robin giggled, "Such an odd group…it's like they want something bad to happen…"

Shidyk snorted, "Doesn't matter to me whether those guys want a fight or not with those Priests, all I care about is fighting this so-called God with my own hands."

Zolo looked at him and asked, "Why is that? I mean you're the World's Greatest Assassin, doesn't that mean you're at your strongest?"

Shidyk laughed, "Ze he he he! My strongest!? I haven't even tapped the full potential of my Devil Fruit, or for that matter, my body!" his face grew serious, "I may be called the Greatest, but in reality, the man I want to kill and surpass is twice as evil and as strong as the God here. If I can surpass God, then I can surpass the man that calls himself the Black Crow."

Robin, Zolo, and Chopper's mouth hung open while Luffy looked confused, "Black Crow? Who's he?"

Zolo looked incredulously at Luffy, "Don't tell me you haven't heard of Black Crow the Revolutionary, Luffy!?"

Luffy shook his head and turned to Robin, "Is he just as bad as Shade-Aniki says?"

Robin nodded as she eyed Shidyk, who was looking at an odd rock, "Yes…Black Crow is considered as one of the world's most dangerous men. Very few have ever tried to fight him and survived, and he is noted for the destruction of seven kingdoms in one single week. His bounty is one of the highest in the world…823 million Belli."

Luffy's eyes sparkled as Robin finished, "THAT'S SO COOL!!!"

Shidyk slammed his fist as he shouted, "That man is not cool! He's the lowest scum in existence and deserves hell!"

Everyone looked at Shidyk as he calmed himself, "Sorry…I just really hate that guy…"

Robin then noticed the rock that Shidyk had hit shift and soon a large blue serpent hissed at the entire group.

Luffy only smiled as he shouted, "Run away, it's a snake!"

Shidyk cracked his knuckles as he stated, "Like hell I'm running from a fight!"

However, Shidyk was forced to jump as the snake tried to bite him and Luffy. As they both looked at where the snake had bit, they saw what they decided to call smoke come from where it was biting a tree.

"Okay…maybe fighting that thing is a little crazy…" he murmured.

"P-poison!?" Chopper stammered out.

"If it's like that," Zolo muttered, "Running away is probably better…"

Robin nodded, "Precisely."

"So scary…" Luffy stated, though he still had that smile on his face.

The snake looked around at the group, probably trying to decide who it should eat first. Shidyk then watched as Luffy swung around shouting at the snake and shook his head, "Idiot, don't lead it away! We need to stick together!"

However, the assassin's comment went unheard as Luffy, Zolo, Chopper, and Robin scattered while Shidyk hid inside one of the shadows using his powers. The snake soon left and Shidyk was able to return to his human form.

The gray-haired man cursed, "I tell them not to scatter and what's the first thing they do? I swear if I were Captain, they listen or die by me…"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of being mentally insane," Robin answered as she reappeared from the forest.

Shidyk looked at the Oharan woman and sighed, "Those morons got lost didn't they?"

Robin merely shrugged, "As long as they remember that we are to head to the ruins, I'm sure we'll meet them again."

Shidyk picked his ear with his pinky, "Guess so…"

_With Rayo; in Hanabal…_

Rayo jumped into the next alcove as a giant tree-like arm smash into the ground that he had been standing on. The fight with the "Death Tree" had been even more difficult that he had imagined as Endo turned out to be a Logia type user who wielded the _**Uddo Uddo no Mi**_. Rayo was still amazed that there was an actual physical Logia Fruit as most that he had encountered were elements that had no true physical form.

_Have to give him credit, though,_ he thought, _I never would've guessed that he could do something like this…_

_Flashback (A few moments earlier)…_

Rayo took a stance as his hand touched his whip, watching carefully for Endo's move. His eyes widened when Endo raised his arms and shouted, "_**Uddo Uddo Splinter Shot**_!"

Rayo performed _Soru_ to dodge the attack before appearing behind Endo, stating, "In terms of speed, you have no chance!"

Rayo soon kicked the colorful young man to the right, before Endo slammed into a wall, knocking tables and patrons into the air. Rayo landed easily in the ground and watched the cloud of dust as it began to settle and Endo emerged with a large lump on his head.

"Ow…" Endo groaned, "That kick actually hurt…"

Rayo pull out a pocky and began to munch on it, "Your move again, Death Tree, and I hope it's better than the wooden spikes."

Endo snorted as he whipped out his arms to the side and shouted, "_**Uddo Uddo Dual Spikes**_!"

Endo's arm took the form of wooden spikes and charged Rayo. Rayo couldn't help but feel that this fight was unfair as Rayo had far more battle experience than Endo. As Endo's arm made contact with Rayo's body, the transporter performed his _Tekkai_ again, shattering the wood into splinters as Endo looked on amazed.

"How the hell are you doing that stuff!?" Endo shouted as his arms returned to normal.

Rayo finished his pocky and decided to explain, "In this world, there are Six Powers that were passed down by some of the greatest assassins from generation to generation. Each time it was passed, these Six Powers increased in not only power but versatility. The name of this Six Arts of Assassination is termed Rokushiki nowadays. You have witnessed the first technique, _Soru_, and the sixth technique, _Tekkai_. With _Soru_, I can move faster than the eye can follow, and with _Tekkai_, I can make my body steel-like in form."

Endo cracked the knuckles on each hand as he grinned, "Okay, then I'll try out my newest ability on you!"

One of Rayo's eyebrows rose as he watched Endo actually fused with a wooden pole. At first, Rayo thought that Endo was going to use the pole as a way to strike at him from a different angle since there were others like it around him. This idea was sent sailing when he watched a giant wooden arm come from the pole, followed closely by another. Rayo watched, impressed by the power of the Fruit, as a gigantic upper half of something humanoid appeared from the wooden pole that Endo had fused with.

_End of Flashback…_

Rayo couldn't help but grinned as he jumped into the air and stayed there using his _Geppou_, "You're better than what I was expecting, Endo-san, using your power to actually _fuse_ with the wooden pole and then create more wood in order to make this wooden titan is quite a feat."

Rayo soon shifted into his half-lion form, "However, even the greatest of titans have a weakness…_**Rankyaku – Gintori!**_"

Rayo's claws/hands glinted as he cut the air, creating a giant bird-shaped "airblade" that cut the wooden monstrosity in half. As it began to try and connect together, one of Rayo's legs became a blur and let out a volley of strikes.

"_**Rankyaku – Gufuu!**_"

The small "airblades" cut at the titan more and more until it was completely shredded. As Rayo landed on the terrace that he had left a moment ago, he noticed that the wood was trying to reform into the titan.

With a sigh, the transporter held up a hand, "That's enough. I don't want to fight anymore and I can tell when I'm defeated."

Elsa and Mac looked at Rayo surprised. They had thought that Rayo would've continued the fight as Endo was still learning how to control his Devil Fruit. Rayo, seeing their confusion, cleared up his statement, "You guys might be rookies still when you compare me to you, but I happen to be a lot smarter than most. I know that you're Captain ate a Logia, and my Zoan, though strong, would be useless. Even with the Rokushiki, I probably would've pulled out a draw at best."

Mac blinked before he bellowed, "Then why the hell did you hit me for!?"

Rayo shrugged as he returned to his human form, "You bother me when I was thinking."

Both Elsa and Mac face faulted at the answer.

_With Shidyk and Robin; somewhere in the forest…_

Shidyk gave a yawn as he and Robin made their way towards the ruin of the ancient city. They had not encountered anything more dangerous than a small spider for the last few hours and Shidyk was getting irritated that they weren't in any danger. However, he didn't show it since he had been trained by his sensei not to show emotion no matter what the situation.

Shidyk then noticed a strange looking shell, and saw that it was one of the Dials that Pagaya and Conis had shown him and the Mugiwaras back in Angel Beach. It was odd in color, a maroon would be the best shade to call it, and had several holes on it.

As Shidyk was going to show Robin, the Oharan woman gave a small gasp before rushing forward and stopped as she looked at what looked like a ruined building. Shidyk soon followed and stood behind her as he asked, "What's up?"

"We're getting closer," Robin answered as she stood up, "this ruins are tied with the ones of the ancient city."

Shidyk nodded and was prepared to ask her what she thought about the shell when they both heard what sounded like a goat. Soon a man jumped from above, wearing white clothes, and having ears and horns exactly like those of a goat and landed on part of the ruin building.

"You two," the man shouted, "Are too close to God's Shrine! From this point on, you shall not pass!"

"Could you please get down?" Robin asked, "That is a very important part of history of this island."

The man looked confused until Shidyk raised a hand and the shadows behind the man shifted to a pair of large arms. The man, not noticing, continued, "You are in position to get angry! What are you two going to do about it? Now under God Eneru's orders, I will use this _**Axe Dial**_ to-"

Suddenly the man was pushed forward before Shidyk caught him in the face and slammed him into a tree. The assassin looked at the man straight in the eye, "Now…you are going to shut up and only talk to answer any questions that we have or you can die here with me stuffing shadows down your throat before making them expand. Your choice and I hope you do think about it."

The goat man gave a gulp as he murmured, "O-o-o-okay…I'll do anything you say!"

From behind, Shidyk could hear Robin giggle, "My, my…you're quite the interrogator aren't you, Shidyk-san?"

Shidyk shrugged, "Part of my training," he looked at the man again and showed the Dial he had found, "Do you know what the name and function of this Dial is?"

The goat man's eyes widened as he shouted out, "By the Great Eneru, that's a _**Reject Dial**_!"

"And what's its function?"

The man gulped, "It's like an _**Impact Dial**_, and it causes damage to anything you point the hole on it to. But it's a lot stronger, ten times, and it absorbs all kinds of damage."

Shidyk blinked, a little confused, before stating, "You show me how to work this and _maybe_ I don't kill you. Deal?"

"Deal!" the goat man shouted quickly.

Shidyk soon let go of the man and he began to show them how the Dial worked, "Okay, first hit it like you want to break it."

Shidyk looked at Robin, whom merely shrugged, and the assassin cracked his knuckles as he launched a punch with his strong arm. He was amazed when the shell not only didn't break, but it seemed to have absorbed his attack. Shidyk blinked and hit it again, only to have the same result happen.

The goat man raised a hand, "Okay, that should do it. Now put on that tree right there, the hole facing it and then press the top."

Shidyk did as instructed, and both him and Robin watched in amazement as the tree's trunk was completely obliterated by what the goat man explained to be the collected force from both of Shidyk's punches. Shidyk looked at the small shell and grinned, _With this in my arsenal, even Black Crow would have trouble fighting back._

Shidyk looked at the goat man, "Thanks, looks like you don't get killed, after all."

The goat man sighed in relief, only to be knocked out by a shadow that Shidyk had called quietly. Robin looked at the assassin, "Did you really have to knock him out? I would've learned more from him if he were still awake."

Shidyk began to undo the bandages on his left arm, "Sorry, but he already wasted his usefulness. Next one we meet, you can question."

Robin's eyes widened as Shidyk's left arm came to view. It was completely scarred and blacken to the point that if Robin didn't see some few traces of skin, she would've guessed that Shidyk was using his powers to keep it together.

Shidyk soon saw that Robin was staring and sighed, "You're not the only one that went through hell, Nico Robin. I saw _it_ as well," he held up his left arm to the side, "and this is what I obtained from it…a left arm, blackened by hate and loss."

One of Robin's hand moved to her mouth as her eyes became hazy with tears. Shidyk could tell that she was remembering her own escape of her island's Buster Call. Shidyk soon was able to wrap the Reject Dial on to his palm and began wrapping his arm again, as he asked, "Tell me something, Nico Robin. The World Government stated that you destroyed six ships during the Buster Call, but what is the real truth behind your bounty?"

Robin sniffed once and became quiet for a while before she murmured, "It was because I and the others were able to read the ancient _**Poneglyphs**_."

Shidyk finished wrapping his arm and looked at the Oharan woman, "You mean those stone cubes that have those weird symbols written on them?"

Robin nodded, "How did you know about them?"

Shidyk grinned, "I have a friend who knows how to read those things. He goes by the name of Rayo the Beast, ever heard of him?"

Robin's eyes widened, "You mean you're friends with the Beast? A man said to know more than what has ever been written in the entire world?"

Shidyk nodded as he flexed his left arm, "That's Rayo. A know-it-all whose got an ego almost as big as mine."

This made Robin smiled before giving a small giggle, "You are almost as odd as Captain-san is."

Shidyk snorted, "Give me some credit! At least I don't get lost or act like an idiot."

Robin now laughed, and in his mind, Shidyk was glad that he had made the woman happy again. She may not have been nakama, but that didn't mean that she had to be sad because of him. As Robin read a giant pillar, Shidyk decided to relax for a little and leaned on a tree while Robin muttered to herself something about a city.

Suddenly a large shadow covered both Shidyk and Robin, and the assassin looked to see what was blocking the sun (something that he was always thankful for). Before them stood the broadest and largest men either had ever seen. Shidyk's eyes narrowed as he got up, and Robin closed the book that she had been using to translate the text.

"So…I meet two of the Blue Sea group that entered Skypeia without consent of our great God, Eneru," the man murmured in a deep voice.

Shidyk cracked his knuckles as he got ready to fight, "You better be good or you're going to die quickly."

Robin raised her hand, "Wait, we can't destroy the ruins!"

Shidyk gave an annoyed growl, "You sound just like Rayo…alright, I'll move him further off."

Robin smiled and nodded her thanks, "You are a very good man, Shidyk-san."

Shidyk chuckled, "Jin-chan gives me that quip also…"

The assassin soon faced the giant man, and burst into shadows, making both the large man and Robin startled as he appeared right behind the giant and put his palm on the man's head.

He grinned as he let shadows wrap around the man, "Let's go flying! Alma Correre!"

The large man soon was enveloped in shadows and the mass was soon moved away. Robin then noticed that the mass appeared several feet in the air and Shidyk was now grabbing the man's hair. The assassin spun the large man like a baton, against the giant's protests, and tossed him away from the ruins.

As the man flew in the air, Shidyk pulled his right arm and soon it grew to the size of a true giant's fist, "Puño de Ombra- Giant!"

The fist flew towards the large man and smashed him through several trees before he flew down a cliff, likely to his death.

Shidyk soon reappeared after another burst of shadows and looked at Robin, "Sorry."

Robin blinked, "For what?"

Shidyk stood up and stretched, "Well I promised that the next guy we meet you could question, and I tossed him over a cliff."

Robin giggled, "Don't worry. The ruins can speak to me more than what that man could."

Shidyk shrugged, "I'm never going to understand women or men that love history…"

_**END OF CHAPTER 10**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

_**Elsa the Grim**_ – The navigator that belongs to the Living Tree Pirates. She belongs to the Dude of Doom.

_**Endo Ordam**_ – The captain of the Living Tree Pirates, also known as "Death Tree" Endo because of his Devil Fruit. He belongs to the Dude of Doom.

_**Uddo Uddo no Mi**_ – The "Wood Wood Fruit". It's a Logia type Devil Fruit that turns the user into a tree. This Fruit is different from most Logia as it is a physical element rather than one that has no physical form. It was eaten by Endo Ordam of the Living Tree Pirates.

_**Uddo Uddo Splinter Shot**_ – Endo launches several wooden stakes from his hands. It is also known as the "Wood Wood Splinter Shot."

_**Uddo Uddo Dual Spikes**_ – Endo turns his arms into two giant wooden spikes and tries to pierce/slash the opponent.

_**Rankyaku – Gintori**_: Literally, Rankyaku "Silver Bird." Rayo creates a large Rankyaku in the shape of a bird, but instead of using his legs, he uses his claws in his half-lion form. This Rankyaku has a much wider range, and is able to cleave steel - something not witnessed with other variations. The cut also seems more focused, instead of flickering and jagged like a normal Rankyaku.

_**Rankyaku – Gufuu**_: Literally, Rankyaku "Hurricane." After using Geppou to launch himself into the air, Rayo cuts the air multiple times through swift kicks with one of his legs. Each cut is smaller than a normal Rankyaku.

**_Axe Dial_** - The Axe Dial is not found in Skypeia and is used for whatever the Impact Dial isn't used for, weapon wise. The axe dial delivers a thin blast of air capable of slicing through a man and his shield in one blow. The 50 Goat-Like Enforcers each have one, and their main leader, Yama, has a vest of them. Like the Impact Dial, its main use is mainly in Sky Warfare, but in some situations may be appropriate for other uses

_**Reject Dial**_ - The Reject Dial is a much stronger version of the Impact Dial. It is extremely rare to find, and also extremely dangerous to the user, as well as the victim. The Reject Dial takes in energy just like the Impact Dial, except it releases 10 times as much energy. There is always a risk to the user, of blowing his body to bits as well as the victim's, especially with repeated use.

_**Impact Dial**_ - The Impact Dials may be hit by anything blunt, or that does not slice, and will take in that energy. Once the apex of the Dial is pressed, the energy stored in the dial from the weapon is released, usually targeting the inside of the body, usually not leaving a trace on the outside. This blunt force is even enough to wound Luffy, who is usually only susceptible to bladed weapons. The Impact Dial can also absorb the impact of explosions.

_**Poneglyphs**_ - These blocks are inscribed with the script of an ancient language, and tell of a history long forgotten.

_Shidyk: On the next Chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!__**  
**__**  
**__Robin: The golden bell…I wonder what it means…?__**  
**__**  
**__Eneru Ya ha ha ha! So you two must be part of the Blue Sea Dweller group I've heard so much about!_

_Shidyk Finally! Someone that actually looks interesting! __  
__  
__Rayo I suppose I can bet on you guys…but only if you let me board your ship for the time being.__  
_  
_Shidyk: Next time on Legacy of the Assassin! **The Island in the Sky– Meeting of the Devil and the God!**_

**_The 10__th__ Chapter! I hope that the battle between Rayo and Endo wasn't too boring for you guys. Shidyk's arsenal now is even bigger thanks to that Reject Dial that he has found, but will he be able to use it without the double-edge problem!? And things will be getting harder as the Survival Game continues!_**

_**I won't be able to update as often because of my schedule. I hope that you guys can be patient with and that you'll continue to read Legacy of the Assassin!**_


	12. Chapter 11: The Land in the Sky, Part 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback or Location shift

**_Bold and Italic_ -** Terms that will be explained

**_Bold, Italic, and Underline_ -** Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 11: The Island in the Sky– Meeting of the Devil and the God!_

_**Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being September 5****th  
Well we found the rest of the Mugiwaras at the Sacrificial Altar and learned about the city of gold, Shandia. Luffy and his crew want to explore the place out since they are all talking about the gold. I, on the other hand, want only the chance to fight the guy called God Eneru. There's also the fact that I want to talk to Nico Robin. After all, we're the last of our respective people and it's only natural to talk to one another**_

_With Shidyk and Nico Robin; in the ruins of Shandia…_

Shidyk whistled as he looked around the ruined city of Shandia, as Robin went to one of the walls nearby to read the ancient texts. They had made it to the base of Giant Jack, and had found a few more ruins. It had taken them awhile to realize that the city of Shandia was in fact under the island cloud that they had been walking on for some time before hand. Shidyk had to help dig through the cloud before they had entered a giant room and from there discovered the hidden city under the clouds.

"So this is the infamous city of gold?" the assassin asked.

"It says it is…" Robin answered, "But something is wrong…if this is the place then there should be gold bell somewhere."

"A gold bell?" the assassin repeated.

Robin nodded as she continued to read, "It also says that this city was at once at war with the Enemy…"

Shidyk shook his head, "No offense, but this stuff is a little over my head."

Robin smiled, "Sorry, I forgot you're not as good with history as myself. A long time ago, there existed great kingdoms that constructed powerful weapons of mass destruction. The construction of these weapons was done because of a group called the "Enemy." The details are somewhat scattered, but that's the basic idea behind the Ancient Weapons."

Shidyk looked thoughtful, "So they build the weapons to get rid of the Enemy, but the Enemy soon became too powerful?"

Robin nodded, "Yes, I believe that is what happen as well."

As both talked, they neared the base of the giant beanstalk and Robin once again looked thoughtful, "It seems the tower that housed the golden bell is gone…"

Shidyk looked up the beanstalk and cocked his head to the side, "And it's suppose to be here, right?"

Robin nodded before the assassin asked, "Might it not be on the top?"

Robin blinked she laughed, "Of course! That would explain so many things!"

Shidyk grinned, "I have my moments."

That was when the gray-haired man noticed something to the side and decided to investigate it. Robin soon followed and the archeologist and assassin soon found a track that seemed to lead away to somewhere hidden.

"As you two can see," a voice rang out, "the city remained mostly harmed even when it was blasted into the sky…This is Shandia! Though the city was completely covered by the cloud above us, I discovered it and the others had no idea."

Robin and Shidyk turned around and were met by the strangest man that either had seen. He was about Shidyk's height, and wore a bandana to keep his blonde hair in check. His colorful pants, numerous jewels, and elongated earlobes made Shidyk think that the guy was either stupid or actually thought he looked cool.

"Who are you?" Robin asked though Shidyk knew the answer before the man could say it.

"God."

_With Jinko; somewhere in the Grand Line…_

Jinko yawned as her ship skimmed over the water lazily and looked at the new bounty she had gotten for killing a Government official near the shores of Alabasta.

_**Wanted Dead or Alive**_

_**Jinko of the Dancing Blade**_

_**Bounty: 271 Million Belli**_

She couldn't help but feel that the bounty could've been better since the guy had been so hard to get to. She soon put the bounty poster back on her desk and got up to stretch. She had been going around trying to see if she could get stronger so that she could help out Shidyk when the time came for the assassin to take down Black Crow.

She wondered if she should stop by Banaro Island in order to gain all the supplies she needed for the next trip when she picked up something through her Sonu Sonu powers. As she headed out of her lounge/room, she looked around to see what she had heard through her powers. That was when she noticed a ship she had not seen since her days back in the Assassin's Guild: the _**Rosie Petal**_, Mary Blue's ship.

Jinko soon went to the helm and began to steer towards her friend's ship. Once she was closed, she called out, "Mary Blue! Are you there?"

After a moment, the door to the small ship opened and revealed a young woman in her twenties wearing a pair of overalls and a white shirt beneath it. Her auburn brown hair was at least passed shoulder length and her round glasses made her look like a sweet and kind girl that would do no one any harm. What startled Jinko, though, was the fact that her belly was extremely increased.

The woman, _**Mary Blue**_, gasped as she called out, "Jin-chan, is that you!?"

Jinko grinned after getting her ship near her friend's and smiled, "Yep, it's me Mary-chan," she then nodded her head at the assassin's belly, "What's up with you? If I didn't know any better I say you were pregnant."

Mary blushed as she mumbled out, "I…am…"

Jinko didn't say anything for a moment before she shouted, "YOU WHAT!? OH MY GOD!!! WHO'S THE FATHER? IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL? WHEN ARE YOU EXPECTING!?"

Mary couldn't help but laugh at how hyper her friend was. It was like being back in the Guild when they had been younger and hung out a lot more often. She soon answered all of her friend's questions: She was pregnant, the man she had married in secret was waiting for her in Banaro Island (whose name was Billy Roy), the child was a girl from what the doctor had told her, and she had been about nine months and was getting ready.

Jinko shook her head, "You could've told me you were getting married, Mary-chan."

Mary sat on the opposite rail, "I know you better than that, Jin-chan. The moment you knew, half of the world probably know."

Jinko sweatdropped as she muttered, "I was younger back then and didn't know better…"

Mary giggled as she smiled at her old friend, "So was I…anyway, I'm glad to meet you here."

Jinko grinned despite herself; "Same here, Mary-chan," Jinko then remembered her poster, "Oh! That's right, my bounty went up!"

She soon showed her friend her bounty poster and both chatted for a while in peace. Mary Blue suddenly held her stomach as she murmured, "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Jinko asked, fearing that she already knew what her friend was going to say.

"My water broke…"

_Oh yeah…_Jinko thought, _This is just perfect…_

_With Shidyk, in Skypiea…_

Shidyk looked up the giant beanstalk and gave a growl as he saw how close the beanstalk was to the sun. He had left Robin to find out what she could from the ruins after their meeting with Eneru. Shidyk was disappointed that the man had disappeared to who knew where and the assassin had had no chance to fight the guy. However, he had let through passing that there was going to be a fight in the ruins of the beanstalk. Shidyk had come up and seeing no one in the level that he and Robin entered, he had concluded that the fight was above him.

_Oh…this is just perfect!_ he thought as he began to form into shadows, _The stupid beanstalk has to be so close to the stupid sun that if I'm not careful I might have one of my damn attacks. Yeah…I just love the sense of humor that Gods' have…_

With that mental rant, the assassin burst into shadows and flew upwards. Soon he passed the cloud, and as he prepared for the next cloud jumping, Shidyk was surprised to see Zolo of the Mugiwara crew facing off against the guy with the itchy trigger finger from the Shandian tribe, the weird old man that had saved Conis, and finally a man with a long sword and horned sunglasses.

A smile soon spread across the assassin's face before he landed in front of the group, becoming human again. He cracked his neck as he looked at the man with horned sunglasses, "Oi, are you one of the Priests?"

The man frowned, "It would seem that another lost soul has entered my _**Trial of Iron**_."

Shidyk grinned as he looked over at the Pirate Hunter, "Hope you don't mind if I join in. I need some action or else I start killing from boredom."

Zolo grinned back, "Bastard…don't act so cool."

Shidyk laughed as the Shandian shouted at him, "You again!? I thought I told you to get away from our land!"

The gray-haired man just looked at the Shandian for a second before he turned his attention to the old man, "Yo, old man, what the hell you doing here? From what I can see, you're pretty banged up and not really up to the tussle that's about to happen."

Gan Fall snorted, "As the Knight of the Sky, I cannot turn my back to protect the people of Skypeia…"

Shidyk grinned as his arms began to emit the shadowy mist and looked at the Priest, "This is _really_ interesting…I wonder how long it will last?"

Zolo frowned a little as he drew his swords, "Ah…looks like some tough guys are here…Hey, hand over the gold!"

The Priest adjusted his sunglasses as he murmured, "How pitiful…No one can escape my Trial of Iron!"

The bazooka wielding Shandian gave a growl, "If all of you are going to get in my way, then I will have to eliminate you all!"

From atop the roof of one of the buildings, Gan Fall called out, "Where is Eneru!? Where are the prisoners!? Tell me!!!"

At that exact moment, the ground shook as the giant serpent from the forest came out and looked at everyone gathered there. It hissed vehemently and Shidyk knew that things were really heating up now for the climax.

_With Jinko in the Blue Sea…_

Jinko gave a sigh of relief as she gave Mary Blue her child, smiling as she whispered, "Thank God my mother showed me how to do this…I hate to think what would've happened if she hadn't…"

Mary smiled as she held her newborn son, "Thank you…so much, Jin-chan. You are a miracle upon the Blue Seas."

Jinko grinned, "Thanks, Mary-chan. Tell me, what are you going to call your son?"

Mary thought about it as she calmed her new son, "I think I'll name him after the man who showed Shidyk-san and me how to fight. I will call him Charlie."

Jinko smiled as she touched Charlie's cheek, "That's perfect…the world needs another "Bronze Bullet" Charlie…"

_Flashback,,,_

Jinko panted as she and Das Bones looked at each other from opposite ends of the room. They had been practicing under the watchful eye of "Niitoryu" Joe for nearly thirty minutes, and Jinko was beginning to show her fatigue. She didn't know how long she was going to last if the larger man continued to used his Devil Fruit Powers.

Suddenly a large tremble shook the room as something came crashing down in the middle of the ring. As the dust settled, both apprentices and the elder assassin saw that the something was actually a knocked out apprentice. Everyone looked up and rolled their eyes when they saw Shidyk coming down from the hole the other person had made.

"Sorry about that," Shidyk commented sheepishly, "Guess I still have some work to do with my strength issues…"

Joe, who had stood up, laughed, "You're the only apprentice that I know that has a problem controlling your strength, Shidyk-kun."

As Shidyk was about to answer, a man suddenly jumped down from the room above. Jinko almost giggled seeing the man's pants and pink Hawaiian shirt were on backwards, and his hair even looked like it had been attached backwards. On his back, a large rifle was strapped on with a piece of rope.

"So ugly that punch was," the man murmured as he picked up the unconscious apprentice, "it must've been even worse for the room."

Das Bones sweatdropped, "Don't you mean it must've been worse for that guy?"

Jinko giggled at the question as Shidyk bowed to his sensei, "I apologize sensei. Is there anything I can do to fix this?"

"Run like the Devil is after you!" Charlie shouted as he ran with the other apprentice out of the room.

Everyone other than Joe facefaulted as the elder assassin clarified, "He means do a few laps around the island."

Shidyk sweatdropped as he muttered, "Then why not say that?"

Joe shrugged, "Ever since that lightning hit him, he tends to be hard to understand."

Jinko nodded, "Not to mention that weird habit of his…"

Joe laughed again, "Yes, it's true that Charlie is odd. But for all his eccentricities, he is still one of the best assassins in the world."

_End of Flashback…_

Jinko smiled at the little boy as she got up, "Well…your husband is going to have one heck of a surprise when he finds out about this."

Mary Blue smiled as Charlie yawned and closed his eyes, "That's true…"

Jinko decided not to tell Mary Blue that the times she had delivered children was when the family camel had given birth to twins.

_With Shidyk in Skypeia…_

Shidyk dodged another sword swipe from Ohm's large _**Milky Dial**_ blade. He, Zolo, the old man, the Shandian, and the Priest had been fighting amongst each other for nearly five minutes without any of them gaining any advantage. Shidyk, in truth, was holding back as he wanted to enjoy the fight as much as he could and for that he needed to not use his Devil Fruit powers until he saw Eneru again.

Needless to say, the Priest turned out to be tougher than what he had expected. Besides the strange sword, the large dog he rode was actually able to use karate moves and stand on its hind legs. Shidyk panted as he rested behind a building and grinned as though he was at a party.

"Man…" the assassin murmured, "This is actually a little more difficult than what I had thought…Between the dog, the trigger happy Shandian, and the Priest with the extendable sword, I have to say that this is a lot more interesting than what I was expecting."

That was when Shidyk heard humming and looked to the cloud that he had appeared from and gave a small grin as several members of God's Militia and Shandians suddenly appeared. The assassin got up and cracked his neck as he muttered, "Looks like I might have to use my powers to…COUGH!!!"

Shidyk held his chest as a sudden attack hit him, _Damn it! Not now!_

As Shidyk looked around to find a shelter, one of the members of God's Militia appeared from above shouting, "Die, Blue Sea Dweller!"

Shidyk grabbed the man by the face before slamming him hard into the ground and through his cough muttered, "Don't…mess…with me…idiot…"

Shidyk soon sat within a small shady place and tried to regain his strength as the destruction around him continued. He watched as the Shandian with the bazooka blasted at a large serpent that had popped from the ground about the same time the five humans had begun to fight each other. As Shidyk felt his body beginning to return to normal, his head turned to the cloud again as the last people he thought would ever come up here came.

"Aisa! Mugiwara girl, what the hell are you two doing here!?" he shouted as he stopped two of God's Militia from attacking them.

Nami, after regaining her breath, explained, "We were being chased by that giant snake and got caught up here."

"Aisa, get away from her!"

Shidyk grabbed both girls and the Waver out of the way as the Shandian with bazooka actually fired at them.

_That guy really has some issues!_ the assassin thought as he turned to face the man.

Both girls screamed as Shidyk turned and all three got swallowed by the giant snake. As Shidyk tumbled down into the darkness with the trio, he shouted, "DAMN IT!!!!"

_Meanwhile in the Holy Land; Mariejoa…_

Vice-Admiral Jack Merrian was not happy.

He had returned to the Marine Forces HQ with Crocodile in tow and had given the report that Captain Smoker (or rather, Commodore Smoker) had on the entire Baroque Works incident in Alabasta. This had been no problem as the Vice-Admiral liked the Captain and had been at one time his commander during a pirate raid in one of the kingdoms of the Grand Line. Then he had been asked to join a meeting in choosing a replacement for the former Shichibukai known as Sir Crocodile. Seeing that "Shadow Fist" had not caused any ruckus and was nowhere to be found at the moment, Merrian decided to join as he had nothing better to do.

When he had entered the conference room, the Shichibukai present (Donquixote Doflamingo and Bartholomew Kuma) looked as though they were ready to kill him. This didn't surprise the Vice-Admiral as he had at one time or another killed or captured the men that had worked under the former pirates.

Now what bothered Merrian wasn't the pirates, the other officers, or the fact that Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk came in late. What bothered the Vice-Admiral was the arrival of the very last person he expect to enter the conference room: Admiral Gintori.

Gintori was a tanned woman in her early thirties who had a knock out figure. She wore only a white tank top and a matching skirt. On her cheek, a large scar sat from an unknown enemy and her hair was done to make it look like a swan. Around her neck was a Golden Den Den Mushi, one used only for the Buster Call when all other options were found useless or obsolete.

Everyone in the room knew that Gintori was not only the youngest Admiral in the recorded history of the World Government, but she was also the most ruthless person within the Naval Forces. Her records showed her causing more Buster Calls than the other Admirals and the fact that she enjoyed watching the destruction she wrought was common talk. Merrian had once served under her during a Buster Call, and had in fact been disgusted by how vile the woman was. This disgust was also quite a common talk with everyone in the Marines as both Gintori and Merrian showed the best records in capturing or killing pirates in their generations.

Sengoku, the Fleet Admiral, nodded to the woman, "Admiral Gintori, quite a surprise to see you here."

Gintori nodded back, "Well you know how it is, Sengoku-sama. I had nothing better to do and when I heard about this meeting…well I just grew interested."

Merrian snorted as he jokingly asked, "Are you trying to become a Shichibukai now, Gintori? I know it fits your personality and everything, but wouldn't you lose so many benefits?"

In a split second, a Merrian clone stopped Gintori as the Admiral tried to smash Merrian's head with a large mace that had been her arm a moment ago. Gintori glared daggers at the Vice-Admiral, "You better watch that tongue, babe. Otherwise I will have to cut it out painfully…"

Merrian tapped his sword and gave Gintori a glare that was coupled with killing intent, "One day, Gintori, I hope my sword's blade finds its way into that empty space you call a heart…"

"Enough!" Sengoku shouted, forcing both Naval Officers to separate, "This meeting is to find a replacement for Sir Crocodile, not for you two to squabble! If you cannot behave, you will leave immediately!"

Gintori snorted as she sat four chairs away from Merrian and crossed her arms. The meeting soon got underway and several candidates were raised, even Shidyk D. Shade's name was added as his title of the World's Greatest Assassin met the standards of the Shichibukai. Merrian doubted the assassin would ever consider working under them though, and in fact, he knew that the gray-haired man would never join the very people that destroyed his home.

Laffite, a man who had come from out of nowhere, spoke up again after giving his Captain's name, "We are aware that our Captain's name can't be used to intimidate others but we're prepared for that. If you give us a little time, I'm sure that our Captain's reputation will reach even you."

Donquixote chuckled, "Amusing…Oi, Sengoku, give them a chance!"

Gintori nodded with the former pirate, "I agree with that scum. Let's see if this Teach fellow is really as good as he says."

Laffite grinned as Sengoku nodded, "The name of our crew is the Blackbeard Pirates…please remember it."

Merrian couldn't help but feel that something very dangerous was going to happen soon to the world. After the meeting was adjourned, Merrian soon made it to a small deserted room and pulled a green Den Den Mushi from within his coat. After a few rings, a voice from the other end answered, "Yes?"

"This is Jack Merrian," he whispered to it, "I have news that will interest Dragon-sama."

"Go on," the voice answered.

"The Shichibukai have lost a member due to pirates known as the Mugiwara, whom are led by Monkey D. Luffy," the Vice-Admiral began, "There is a man by the name of Marshall D. Teach who is also known as Blackbeard vying for Sir Crocodile's spot."

"And what of the item we need to enter Hammer Island?"

"I'm still seeing if I can find someone who is from Hammer Island," Merrian responded, "I still need more time."

"Very well," the voice replied, "but try and hurry, Merrian."

"Understood, Merrian out," Merrian whispered as he pocketed the small Den Den Mushi and touched a spot where his heart was located. If one were to make him take off the jacket and shirt, they would've seen two things.

The first was a large scar that ran from his left shoulder down to his right side that had been made by Black Crow many years ago. The second thing that they would've seen was a large tattoo of a six right on his chest.

Merrian's eyes narrowed as he left the room and thought, _Time to see if this secret agent of the Revolutionaries can do his job…_

_**END OF CHAPTER 11**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

_**Rosie Petal**_ - Mary Blue's ship.

_**Mary Blue**_ – A young assassin who was taught by "Bronze Bullet" Charlie. She is an expert knife thrower and has earned a bounty of 20 Million Belli for her skills as an assassin.

_**Trial of Iron**_ - The survival rate was 0 and is run by Ohm. This was the last ordeal in Skypiea arc and only Chopper and later Zolo was involved in the game. This trial has a White-Barbed Iron with thorns sticking out.

_**Milky Dial**_ - The Milky Dial can store energy of some sort, what exactly is unknown, and create or release clouds. Often the clouds are created then a device that can float on a cloud will be used, for many different reasons. Reasons may include, but are not limited to, reaching high places, making a path, crossing a large gap between land, or another solid place, and sometimes to launch an attack on an enemy. Many of these can be used for both every-day reasons, such as maybe getting a pet out of a high place he or she is stuck in, or in military circumstances, like attacking an enemy in a high place, quickly. The Warriors of Shandia have a type of in-line skates, with Milky Dials in them. The Milky Dial allows them to skate smoothly across the cloud, but leaves a cloud-trail behind the user.

_Shidyk: On the next Chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!__**  
**__**  
**__Luffy: Get serious!__**  
**__**  
**__EneruWhat!? Why can't I hear you with my mantra!?_

_**  
**__Shidyk You're going to regret ever making fun of me! __  
__  
__Eneru I will not allow either of you to stop my dream!_

_Shidyk: Next time on Legacy of the Assassin! **The Island in the Sky– Rubber, Shadow, and Thunder Clash!**_

**_The 11__th_**_** Chapter! Not much I know, but considering the next two chapters are going to be filled with action, I'm trying to save up as much as I can. In one of my reviews, I was asked to put a bit more about Charlie, and so here he is in all his weird glory. As an added bonus, I decided to add my own take on the meeting of the Shichibukai to find a replacement for Sir Crocodile.** _

_**Now…Shidyk and Luffy escape from the giant snake and head towards the Maxim as Eneru prepares to leave Skypeia for one of the greatest battles in the History of the Land in the Sky!**_

_**Luffy can't be harmed by lightning; Shidyk can't be heard by mantra!? And Merrian is the inside man of the Revolutionaries!? How is this possible!? You'll have to read the next chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!**_

_**I won't be able to update as often because of my schedule. I hope that you guys can be patient with and that you'll continue to read Legacy of the Assassin!**_


	13. Chapter 12: The Land in the Sky, Part 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback or Location shift

**_Bold and Italic_ - **Terms that will be explained

**_Bold, Italic, and Underline_ -** Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 12: The Island in the Sky– Rubber, Shadow, and Thunder Clash!_

_**Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being September 5****th  
Well we found the rest of the Mugiwaras at the Sacrificial Altar and learned about the city of gold, Shandia. Luffy and his crew want to explore the place out since they are all talking about the gold. I, on the other hand, want only the chance to fight the guy called God Eneru. There's also the fact that I want to talk to Nico Robin. After all, we're the last of our respective people and it's only natural to talk to one another**_

Shidyk gave a grunt as he lifted the giant snake's mouth and growled as he thought out loud, "Damn this stupid snake, if it hadn't swallowed us, we would've been able to kick that bastard God's ass!"

Luffy, Aisa, and the bird soon came out just as Shidyk burst into shadows and exited himself. They had been trapped inside the snake for sometime and had watched Nami and the old man escape after a bit. Then they had heard something and the snake had finally come to a stop. Shidyk and Luffy had then looked for a way out, and now all of them stood amongst the ruins of Shandia once again.

"YOSH!!!" Luffy shouted, "WE FINALLY GOT OUT!!!"

Shidyk cracked his neck as he looked around, "Wonder where the rest of your nakama is?"

That was when Luffy rushed off from atop one of the ruins and towards something on the other side. Shidyk, Aisa, and the bird soon followed only to find Zoro, Nico Robin, Chopper, the old man, and even the trigger happy Shandian all charred and beaten.

"Oi, Zoro! What the hell happened to you!?" Luffy shouted as he out cold comrade, "How did you get like this!? Where's Nami!?"

"Wiper!" Aisa shouted from the large hole nearby, "Wiper, please wake up!"

Shidyk looked at the man and muttered, "Even that guy got beaten up?"

All three then heard someone stir and looked to see Robin panting from the pain. Luffy quickly rushed to her side, "Oi, Robin what happened, where's Nami!?"

Shidyk soon pulled Luffy back, "Take it easy, Mugiwara. Let her have some space to breathe."

"He…took Miss Navigator," Robin stammered out through her gasps of air, "Listen…the Sky Island and this country…all of Skypeia will be destroyed…"

"Even my village!?" Aisa asked.

Shidyk gave a growl as his muscles tense, "Damn that God…he thinks he can destroy us just like that!?"

"Got it," Aisa stated, "There's two voices coming from a cave nearby."

Shidyk and Luffy looked at each other and nodded as both told Aisa, "Take us there."

_With Rayo in the Dead End Race…_

Rayo looked at the giant beast before them in both interest and surprise alongside his old friend, Captain Axe of the Axe-head Pirates. He had joined up with them in Hannibal Island on a chance meeting and the lure of the prize money. Although Rayo would've preferred to have searched for news about Black Crow the Revolutionary or the Tome of Verrani, he didn't mind the idea of making a little Belli on the side.

So with a little bit of pressuring, he had gotten Axe to let him join in on his ship as a guest. Now they were facing their first opponent of the race, a group called the Siren Sisters and their huge, snake-like, three headed beast.

"I've never seen a monster like this before...or even heard of one, and it's my job to know things..." Rayo muttered out loud after seeing the monster.

Axe rolled his eyes, "Well, it sure as hell ain't no tadpole, Aniki."

Axe and Rayo had to lean their heads back to look up at the three headed behemoth as it loomed over the ship. Rayo cracked and flexed his hands, "This will be interesting."

"Indeed," Axe stepped forward, "I'll let you know how it goes, Aniki. Right now, I want you to go over to the other ship, and knock out the Siren Sisters. Once you do that, Herman will be free of his control, and I may have an easier time with Three-Head here."

Rayo opened his mouth to protest, he was eager to see what this monster was capable of, but he knew that Axe cared a lot of his nakama and that if he was going to fight the monster, then he couldn't help them out. Sighing in defeat, Rayo patted him on the shoulder.

"Alright, I'll sit this one out...just don't get yourself killed or eaten."

Axe grinned widely and gave him the V sign, "Me? Please!"

Rayo rolled his eyes and disappeared in a blur while Axe idly twirled his weapon and Devon stared Kimeru down, Austin at her feet.

"Move, Austin…"

The boy nodded and quickly rolled out, then scurried away from his raging brother. He knew from experience that whenever someone messed with him, Devon showed no mercy against the people who were messing with him.

"Rematch time!" Kimeru thrust her blade forward, and as it did, it seemed to grow longer and longer.

_That damn sword again!_ Devon ducked to the side as it passed him; _I won't be beat this time!_

Rayo soon appeared beside Shina and grinned, "Sorry, but I have to take care of you quickly."

Shina didn't even had a chance to react as she and her sisters were soon defeated quickly with a combination of _Soru_ and heavy punches on the head. Rayo soon tied up the Siren Sisters and pulled out a pocky, a grin on his face as he stated; "Now that wasn't so hard."

_With Shidyk and Luffy in Skypeia…_

"Aisa is that the cave ahead?" Luffy shouted as he, Shidyk, and Aisa (who was riding the bird) rushed towards a large cave opening.

Aisa nodded as she shouted, "Yeah, that's it!"

Shidyk grinned as he smelled the beginnings of a fight and looked at Aisa, "You two are better off staying out of the way. Mugiwara and I can take care of the bastard God."

Aisa nodded as she murmured to herself, "No problem there!"

Shidyk and Luffy soon entered a giant room that housed of all things a giant, odd-looking ship. Aboard the ship both D's could see Eneru standing atop the rail and looking extremely pissed off at them.

"So…you two are the trash I missed?" the God asked, annoyed at the fact that his prediction had not come true.

Shidyk cracked his knuckles, "The only trash in this room is the one that calls itself God without really being one."

"Show some respects, punks," Eneru replied, "I am God."

"Yeah right!" Luffy shouted, "You don't look like God!"

Suddenly Nami appeared looking down at them as she shouted, "Luffy, Shidyk-san, be careful!"

Nami quickly shut up when Eneru gave him a very cold stare. Eneru soon laughed as he closed his eyes, "I hear the cheer of the Angels. The Citizens seems to know about the fate of Skypeia…Yaaa ha ha ha, I wonder where they are running to…?"

Luffy took another deep breath before shouting and sticking his tongue at the man, "I said you don't look like God, stupid!"

Shidyk had to admire the brat's focus and chuckled as he and Luffy soon rushed towards the arc. While Luffy stretched his arm and used a propeller to pull himself up, Shidyk burst into shadows and stood beside the former Skypeian ruler.

Eneru seemed mildly interested, "So…both of you are Devil Fruit users…However, it doesn't make much difference as I am God!"

Eneru's arm soon became a thundering flash as he shot a blast of lightning at Luffy. As the light subsided, however, Luffy stood without any visible marks on him. Shidyk blinked before a slow grin began to form on his face as Eneru tapped on his drums with his staff. The assassin decided to watch how Eneru would react when he realized the same thing that Shidyk had a moment ago.

"You are better than I thought…" Eneru stated, "_**60,000,000 Volt Julungul**_!"

Soon a dragon-shaped bolt of lightning went after Luffy and exploded after making contact with the young pirate. As the aftermath of the blast receded, Eneru appeared before Luffy his hand barely touching him as he continued his onslaught, "_**100 Million Volt Vari**_!"

Shidyk and the girls watched as Luffy was hit once again with lightning only for the same thing to happen once more. As Eneru performed a few backward flips away from Mugiwara, a look of complete shock (_**Excuse the pun**_) came over Eneru as he realized that Luffy was immune to all of his attacks. Luffy soon roared as he charged towards Eneru, who cracked his neck likely thinking that he was safe since he was a Logia type. Shidyk knew what was going to happen and jumped up as Luffy kicked the former leader of Skypeia hard in the gut and sent him flying.

As he landed he looked towards Eneru and gave a grin, "You can't zap him with lightning and you can't escape from his attacks. All that you can do is what any ordinary man can do when they face their one true enemy…and that's fight."

"What," Eneru stammered out, "the hell is he?"

Luffy answered his question, "I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, and ever since then I have been a Rubber-man."

"Rubber?" Eneru asked.

Shidyk grinned as he got down from the rail, "That's right…you wouldn't have it up here. Is a special material from the Blue Sea that absorbs lightning."

Eneru's eyes widened at what the assassin said as Luffy charged again. Eneru was ready for him this time, however, and dodged to the side as Luffy rushed past him. Luffy spun quickly trying to kick Eneru, but again the fake God dodged the attack easily. Shidyk watched as Luffy tried to hit Eneru with a weird kick that clamp both of Luffy's feet to make it look like a spear. At the last second, however, Eneru became lightning and appeared behind Luffy and hit him hard with his golden staff.

Soon the fight turned against the young pirate as he was attacked twice more before being pinned to the wall by the neck as Eneru growled, "I have seen through your attack pattern…"

Shidyk sighed as he cracked his knuckles, getting ready to attack Eneru as he watched him carefully. Eneru continued as Luffy stuck his tongue out at him, "Not all my attacks are thunder based. Even if you are immune to thunder, I can still deal with you in other ways."

Luffy gave a growl as he tried another stretching kick, only for Eneru to become lighting and dodged. The fake God soon appeared on the rail that Shidyk was on as he stated, "Simple attack like yours are useless!"

Shidyk pulled his arm back as he shouted, "Then how about you try some of mine! Puño de Ombra!"

Eneru could only turn as Shidyk's "shadow punch" came at him and hit him square in the face, sending him flying down the rail. As he tried to right himself, he saw Shidyk now in front of him as the assassin shouted, "Not done yet! Puño de Fantasma!"

Eneru was soon pummeled by a barrage of the previous punches, causing him to spit out blood as each blow hit him. Shidyk soon pulled his arms back and prepared to launch another Puño de Ombra when the fake God became lightning and dodged the attack.

"Damn," the assassin swore when he saw Eneru appear on the other side of the ship, "I almost had him."

Eneru gasped raggedly as he tried to recover, _Why did I not hear him with my mantra!? The other one I could read easily, but this one…I know he is there, but I cannot sense him! WHY!?_

Eneru snapped out of his thoughts quickly and began to heat up his staff with electricity, "_**Gloam Paddling**_!"

The three Blue Sea Dwellers aboard the ship watched as Eneru turned his staff into a trident, impressing Shidyk with the man's ability to use his Devil Fruit powers to the fullest. Shidyk then watched as the man charged after Luffy and the young pirate jumped out of the way at the last second. The assassin was once again impressed when he saw Eneru become electricity and used the gold as a medium as a medium to move through.

Shidyk stopped admiring the man long enough to shout at Luffy, "Mugiwara, behind you!"

The call came in too late. Shidyk, Nami, and Aisa watched as Luffy got hit by Eneru's trident.

Shidyk smirked in relief though when he saw that Luffy had actually grabbed the trident and avoided the attack barely. The young pirate soon stretched one of his legs again, and this time score another hit against the fake God as he slammed said man into the ark's wooden floor. Luffy soon roared again as he threw a barrage of punches at Eneru who had gotten back up from the previous attack. Shidyk thought at first that Luffy was going to hit him, but did not account Eneru grabbing Luffy's arms and slamming the pirate into the wooden floor.

Shidyk decided to help again and rushed at the fake God, "Don't forget you have to deal with me as well! Manipulation of la Ombra- Fenrir!"

Soon the giant "shadow wolf" appeared and it raced towards Eneru at top speed. Eneru, however, was ready this time and dodged the incoming attack at the last second by becoming lightning once again.

Eneru soon appeared a few feet away from Nami as he cursed both the assassin and the pirate, _These two are truly troublesome. The raven-haired one is immune to my Devil Fruit powers and the other one is silent to my mantra. Not only that but both are able to hit me with their own Devil Fruits and are strong enough to cause me harm. However…both of them have a weakness I can exploit if I can get rid of at least one._

"You both have picked," Eneru stated as he twirled his staff, "a bad time to tour Skypeia, Blue Sea Dwellers. I am God; I can easily predict the future and can punish all infidels with my power. After all, my very will created this world."

Suddenly Eneru disappeared again, only to be sitting at the throne-like chair under the golden face, "Max 200 Million Volt Vari, Shock Release!"

Suddenly, the ship began to stir as Eneru let his power travel across the ark. Shidyk looked to the side, and his eyes widen when he saw that the giant ship was actually starting to float from where it had been stationed moments ago.

From below, Aisa and Pier both looked on with worry and amazement as the young girl called out, "Luffy! Nami! Aniki!"

Shidyk gave a growl when he noticed the opening above and the sunlight streaming from it, _Not good…I'll be in a very dangerous position very soon…_

From beside the rail, Nami worried badly. They couldn't get off the ship now, and if Luffy and Shidyk didn't defeat Eneru soon then the entire Sky Island would be destroyed. She looked on at Luffy, "Luffy! What should we do!? We-"

Luffy threw his straw hat at her as he ordered, "Quit yapping!"

Shidyk looked a bit confused at the young pirate as his face grew serious, "You are the friend of the future Pirate King, so stop being such a worrier."

Shidyk grinned as Eneru asked, "Pirate King? What country does he rule?"

As the Maxim continued to rise, Luffy looked at Eneru as he answered, "He's the King of the Sea!"

Shidyk cracked his knuckles as he added, "Don't forget that you have the World's Greatest Assassin, a Devil among Devils, aboard as well."

Eneru grinned as he murmured, "That doesn't sound half bad…let's finish this in the sky."

_With Merrian; aboard the Hive…_

Merrian had a bit of a smile as he walked down the ramp and towards the ship of the famous Captain Allison. She was well known as the only woman to be able to fight against other Devil Fruit users with the power of the sea that had been given to her with the _**Umi Umi no Mi**_. She controlled a very large ship and headquarters that shared the same name and was well known to be one of Merrian's most trusted friends.

However, the reason he was seeing her wasn't because of any official business. He had come for a very different reason altogether.

He had found out that Allison was from Hammer Island, the island that the Revolutionaries were trying so hard to get to in the Florian Triangle.

Merrian soon passed several saluting men and women in Naval uniforms as he walked towards the woman ahead who had the Marine's Coat on her shoulders. She was a small tanned woman with a mane of red hair that fell to her shoulders and covered one of her eyes. She was dressed in a yellow tank top and white skirt with simple sandals.

She nodded to Merrian who towered over her, "It has been a while since your last visit, Merrian-sama. What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

Merrian's face was extremely serious, "I have _**very**_ important things to discuss with you, Allison-chan, and they are matters that need to be done in quiet."

Allison looked at the giant man and wondered what was going on. She put it at the back of her mind as she stepped to the side and motioned with one arm, "Please follow me to my office then."

_Moments later; within Allison's office…_

Merrian sat in front of the desk that belonged to the Captain and watched her shrewdly. Allison looked at the Vice-Admiral with the same look before she asked, "Alright, Merrian, why did you come here? I know you better than anyone in the Marines other than Aokiji-sama himself and you would not come here unless there is something that you need done."

Merrian chuckled, "Always to the point, eh, Allison?"

Allison gave him a glare, "Answer the question."

Merrian snorted as he muttered, "No need to get snippy about it…after all, your people's lives hang in the balance."

Allison paled as her eyes widened and a whisper came out, "No…"

"I'm afraid," Merrian stated, "that I know fully well that you belong to an island called Hammer Island in the Grand Line and that this particular island has many things that the World Government would find as dangerous."

Allison eyed Merrian carefully, "So…are you here to bring me in?"

Merrian blinked before, to Allison's surprise, laugh heartily, "Sho ho ho ho ho! Turn you in? That's a good one, Allison!" he cleared his throat and wiped away a tear, "No…I'm not here to that. I'm here for a different reason."

Allison was now confused, "What do you mean? If you aren't here to turn me in, then why are you here at all?"

Merrian closed his eyes before two clones appear behind him and he ordered, "Make sure no one enters this room. If anybody even comes within ten feet, tell them that the meeting is far too important to be disrupted."

Both clones nodded and exited the office, while Merrian turn to Allison, "Tell me, Allison-chan, what do you know about the Revolutionaries?"

"Not much," Allison answered, "except that they are trying to overthrow the World Government and that they are led by some of the most dangerous criminals in the world."

Merrian leaned back as he pointed at himself and grinned, "They are also made up of the most powerful men within the World Government…"

Allison's eyes widened once more before she nearly shouted, "You!?"

Merrian sighed as he unbuttoned his jacket and lifted his shirt to reveal the scar and the tattooed six on his chest, "This…is the mark of someone who belongs to the Revolutionary's Council. They are made up of ten very powerful individuals with ten being the weakest and one being the strongest. They oversee all plans of conquest and take all daily tasks upon themselves. They are made up of both criminals and officials from all over," he lowered his shirt and began to button his jacket, "And as you can see…I am the sixth strongest of the Council."

Allison shook her head in disbelief at what Merrian had just said. Merrian, one of the World Government's best men was their very worst enemy. Merrian, who had fought and captured many criminals throughout his life, was also one of them.

She looked at Merrian and asked, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Merrian smirked, "Well, for one thing, I need a favor from you that would require a lot of trust. Hence my choice in giving you information about me and my connection to the Revolutionaries. Two: I know who you are and where you are from, so now we both have the same leverage in case one of us betrays the other."

Allison couldn't help but smirk as well while she shook her head. Merrian had put them both in a fix: if one gave away their secret, then the other could use the information that they knew against him/her. The Captain looked at her "superior" again, "What is it that you need, exactly?"

Merrian smiled, "The Revolutionaries are going to need your people's cooperation with an assassination."

"I didn't know that Revolutionaries were assassins as well," Allison interjected, sarcasm written all over the sentence.

Merrian snorted, "It's not us that is going to do the killings, but the World's Greatest Assassin."

Allison looked surprised once again, "You are going to use Shadow Fist?"

Merrian shrugged, "Who better for the job? After all, killing Admiral Gintori isn't something an ordinary assassin would be capable of."

Allison's mouth hung open as she blurted out, "You're going to get rid of Gintori!?"

Merrian nodded, and Allison continued as she slammed her fists, "Are you mad!? I cannot allow that…that…"

"Dirty, poorly excused piece of flesh that calls herself a woman?" Merrian suggested.

"Yes! I cannot let her into my island!"

Merrian looked at Allison and sighed, "Don't you think I was against the idea? We knew about your island only by chance, Allison, and to be honest I would've preferred another place."

"Then why didn't you say so to them?" she asked angrily.

Merrian sighed, "I did…but I'm only the sixth eldest in the Council. I cannot do anything if someone above me says otherwise."

"That is quite true," a voice stated, "he has no power if I or any above him say differently."

Both officers looked to the side as Black Crow the Revolutionary leaned against the wall. Allison's blood ran cold when she recognized the man and her hand went to her pistol, only to be stopped by a hand and pushed back down into her chair.

Black Crow smiled as he nodded to Allison, "Allison Veda…It is so nice to finally meet you."

Allison paled as she murmured, "How did you know my last name?"

Black Crow grinned wickedly as he answered, "Let us say that I have some connections to your husband."

Allison did not like this. She was trapped inside her office with two very powerful and dangerous men stopping her from raising any sort of alarm and the door was being protected by two of the "Vice-Admiral's" clones.

Black Crow saw her disdain and reassured her, "Do not worry, Captain Allison. If I had wanted to, I could've destroyed this ship without having even to set foot on it. Not only that, but as Merrian said, we have a need of your services."

Allison glared daggers back at Black Crow, "What…do you want, exactly?"

Black Crow smiled, "We need the shell that will summon your Sea King, which in turn will allow Merrian and the accompanying Admiral to enter your island. There, "Shadow Fist" Shidyk will combat the Admiral and hopefully come out victorious."

Allison looked at the man incredulously, "You are mad!"

Black Crow laughed, "Sla ha ha ha! I suppose I am, however, mad or not you are in a very bad position. Merrian knows about your island and can therefore tell the World Government about it," he smiled cruelly at the woman, "and even if you were able to blab about him first, then you have _**me**_ to deal with. I can teleport anywhere at any given time, and if you remember correctly, I could easily destroy your home without any problem as I did those seven kingdoms."

"Why my island?" she asked, "Why cannot it be elsewhere and why do you want Shadow Fist to do your dirty work?"

Black Crow looked annoyed, "It is quite simple: He and I have a connection to your island that lies in your family. He has…potential. I wish to see this potential and see if it will be enough to even defeat a woman that has been bugging me for a very long time," Black Crow turned around, "You have been warned, Captain Allison, I hope you think it through."

With that, Black Crow disappeared in a flash. Allison and Merrian sat there quietly for a while, neither talking to the other until Merrian joked, "My luck…I have two bosses who are evil and corrupted…"

Allison laughed dryly, "I don't know whether to feel sorry for you or say that you deserve it…"

_With Shidyk back in Skypeia…_

Shidyk and Luffy stared at the former God of Skypeia as the ship continued to rise towards the sky. They had risen from the cave where the ark had been a few moments ago, and it seemed that the fight between the D's and Eneru was now going to become even more intense.

As the ship continued to rise, Eneru smiled, "Yaaa ha ha ha ha! All the circuits aboard the ark have now been activated…And now Deathpiea shall begin and in the mists of hopelessness, save the world."

Shidyk, Luffy, and Nami wondered what Eneru meant by that comment. That was when they saw a huge black cloud appear from the chimney atop the face of the ship rise upwards into the sky. Shidyk was both glad and worried when he saw the cloud appear: he was glad since it meant he could fight better as the sun would be obscured, but something about this cloud told him that things were about to get ugly for those in Skypeia.

"That is the _**Thunder Cloud**_," Eneru explained, "Using my energy; Deathpiea can produce clouds that contain strong electrical current running through it. With cloud of such thickness, Skypeia will soon be covered entirely in clouds that are able to emit thunders ten times stronger than any of my attacks. This country will be completely eradicated!"

The fake God soon raised a hand as he stated, "Allow me to demonstrate…"

Shidyk, Luffy, and Nami watched as a sudden blast of thunder flew towards Angel Island and likely destroyed a large portion of the area it struck. Luffy looked incredulously at Eneru as he shouted, "Why are you doing this!? The citizens never did you wrong! Just because you think you are God, you will take everything from them!?"

Eneru smiled as he answered, "Yes…Life…Earth…All are at my mercy!"

Shidyk cracked his knuckles as he glared at the blonde man before him, "Then we'll show you that you are nothing special!"

Eneru struck out with his trident at Luffy, whom jumped and spun in the air quickly to dodge the attack before kicking at the fake God. Eneru blocked the strike with his free arm, however, and tried again, but Luffy pushed the trident away with his foot. Unfortunately, this burnt his foot as Eneru had charged the trident with electricity. Luffy soon was forced to jump back and block all of the trident's attacks, burning his hands in the process. Shidyk was surprised when he saw Eneru missed as Luffy jumped to the side, destroying some of the rail.

Luffy murmured to himself, "Damn, he can predict all of my movements…Oh! _**Gomu Gomu no Boh**_…"

Shidyk face faulted when he saw that Luffy had a look on his face that told him he had become completely stupid. He and Nami were amazed when Luffy dodged all of Eneru's attacks. Shidyk decided to jump in as Luffy jumped away from dodging Eneru's trident.

Shidyk soon burst into shadows and appeared behind the God, quickly spinning and delivering a right hook. Eneru was able to dodge the punch, but didn't see that Shidyk had his leg ready and got hit in the jaw hard from a powerful upward kick. As Eneru flew in the air, Shidyk performed a Puño de Ombra and sent the former ruler into the golden face. The assassin cursed, however, when he saw that Eneru simply turned to thunder upon impact with the golden wall.

Shidyk retracted his arm and looked around, wondering where the God had went only to see Luffy stretched out his limbs as Eneru appeared before him. He could only agree with Nami as she shouted at her captain, "Stop using stupid attacks!"

Eneru twirled his trident again as he told Luffy, "It seems you are trying very hard to overcome my mantra…That is understandable, of course, since it is the reason why I can dominate my opponents."

Shidyk would've rushed forward until he saw Luffy jumped towards the golden face as Eneru charged and shouted, "Nothing you do will work! You are only good at resisting thunder blasts!"

Shidyk watched as Luffy began to pound at the ship shouting, "_**Gomu Gomu no Tako Hanabi**_!"

The assassin gasped when all of Luffy's punches and kicks began to land when he realized why Luffy had stretched out his limbs before. Luffy couldn't predict or control where his attacks would go when they were that limp and thus he was able to cancel out Eneru's mantra. Shidyk watched as Luffy's arms and legs returned to normal and the young pirate charged the fake God, "_**Gomu Gomu no Bazooka**_!"

Shidyk closed his eyes as he watched Luffy stretch his arms back and hit Eneru with a powerful arm thrust that sent the former ruler of Skypeia several feet back. As Eneru tried to recover, Luffy charged again stretching his arm again and making it twist as he charged.

Eneru's eyes widened as he saw Luffy coming and shouted, "NOOOOOOO!!!!"

"_**Gomu Gomu no Rifle**_!"

Shidyk watched as the punch connected and Eneru was hurled, spinning out of control into a wall. Shidyk gave a frown as he muttered out loud, "Well that's great…here I thought he was stronger than that…"

The assassin soon ate his words when he saw Eneru rise up slowly and look at Luffy with disgust, "Damn…you…my plan would've worked flawlessly if it wasn't for you two…"

That was when Shidyk soon began to cough and fell to one knee, holding his mouth and gut, _Shit, not now!_

Nami looked at Shidyk, "Oh no! Shidyk-san, you need to find some shade!"

Shidyk looked at Nami as he shouted through his coughs, "Idiot! Don't say…that!"

Eneru smiled as he realized the weakness that Shidyk had been hiding all this time. He then looked at Luffy, and told Luffy, "Look carefully Rubber-man…this island is doomed. Nothing can save it now…!"

"Shut up!" Luffy shouted as he charged Eneru with another stretching punch.

Luffy fell for Eneru's trap as he touched the golden face and shouted, "Gloam Paddling!"

Luffy's arm was soon covered in a giant golden ball, and he struggled as he yelled in pain. Shidyk cursed his Fruit's weakness as he tried to get up and help Luffy out. He was too late; however, as Eneru kicked the golden ball and told Luffy, "I have no desire to fight you Rubber-man of the Blue Sea…"

"Let me go you ass!" Luffy shouted as he continued to struggle.

"You are dismissed! You can keep the gold as a souvenir!"

Shidyk and Nami watched helplessly as Luffy's arm stretch as the golden ball went over the rail. The young pirate was soon dragged by the weight and he fell over the ship.

Shidyk got up and tried to help out, and looked down the rail of the ship at the falling Luffy. That was when Eneru's voice replied, "With you two out of the way, the world is mine once again! There will be no one to stop me!"

Shidyk face the fake God as he growled, "Even if you defeat us, there are still people with monstrous strength that would defeat someone like you!"

Eneru extended his hand in front of the assassin as he muttered, "Shut up and die with the Rubber-man! 100 Million Volt Vari!"

Nami could only watch as Shidyk was electrocuted intensely before being kicked over the rail as well. Nami rushed to the rail to watch as Aisa and Piere tried to capture both the assassin and the young pirate.

Eneru also watched as they fell and raised one of his hands, "Die…God's Judgment!"

Nami could only watch in horror as a giant thunder blast caught all four and they all disappeared from her sight.

_Moments later; area where the Maxim had been stored…_

Aisa cried as she tried to wake up the bird that had shielded her from Eneru's attack. She had lucked out as the bird had taken the brunt of the attack, but in the turmoil, she had lost sight of both Luffy and Shidyk.

"Aisa! Aisa!"

Aisa wiped her tears away as she looked around, hearing Luffy's voice calling her. She then saw him stuck under the golden ball and shouted at him, "How did you end up like that!?"

After a few minutes, Luffy was able to lift the golden ball and growled, "Right now we have to get to the bell place! I won't let Eneru get away with this!"

Aisa nodded as Luffy looked to the sky, "Don't think I can be stopped like this! Follow that ship! I know where he is going!"

That was when they both heard a crash from the other side of the room, and from the dust and rubble, Shidyk appeared looking scarier than either had ever seen him. He was bleeding from his mouth and looked pretty battered out, but what scared them both the most was the way his face: it was cold, angry, and lacked the joking and somewhat strange assassin they had known.

Shidyk looked at the sky as he was covered in "shadow mist" and roared, "DON'T YOU THINK YOU CAN GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY!!!! NOW YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET IT, ENERU!!!!!!!!!"

Both Luffy and Aisa watched as Shidyk burst into shadows and flew upwards where the Maxim continued to rise.

_**END OF CHAPTER 12**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

_**60,000,000 Volt Julungul**_ - Eneru bangs on his top two drums with his staff to create a giant dragon shaped blast of lightning from them much stronger then Hino or Kiten attacks. "Julungul" is an Aboriginal serpent goddess of weather.

_**100 Million Volt Vari**_ - Eneru releases various levels of his electric energy, eventually becoming a living body of lightning. "Vari" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound the electricity makes, similar to "buzz" in English and can also be intended to mean "volley."

_**Gloam Paddling**_ - Eneru uses this Goro Goro no Mi powers to heat metal and melt nearby metal then reshape it into anything he desires. During his battle with Luffy the used this attack to change his gold staff into a trident and to create the gold ball on Luffy's arm from some of the gold plating on his ship Maxim. Thus far only gold, but he may be able to do it with other metals as well.

**_Umi Umi no Mi_** - Literately, the "Sea Sea Fruit". With this Fruit, the user is able to cause the same effects as that of the Sea to anyone who has eaten a Devil Fruit by touching them. Captain Allison Veda (who belongs to CrazyFishie) is the eater of this Fruit.

_**Thunder Cloud**_ - A thunder storm is created by the ark, Maxim and Eneru's powers.

_**Gomu Gomu no Boh…**_ - A technique in which Luffy 'switches off' his conscious mind, allowing him to avoid attacks entirely on instinct. This made him immune to Eneru's mind-reading Mantra ability. The disadvantage is that he can neither think nor attack in this state. It translates to "Gum Gum Idio…"

_**Gomu Gomu no Tako Hanabi**_ - Much like Gomu Gomu no Hanabi except, due to the previous move, Gomu Gomu no Tako, his limbs bounce off of walls without losing speed. Because his limbs are limp, Luffy can't predict or control where they will go if they ricochet off of an object. This is completely advantageous against a Mantra ability user as they also can't predict where Luffy's punches and kicks would come at them. It translates to "Gum Gum Octopus Fireworks."

_**Gomu Gomu no Bazooka**_ - Luffy stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with both simultaneously. This is usually used as a finishing move. It translates to "Gum Gum Bazooka."

_**Gomu Gomu no Rifle**_** - **Similar to Gomu Gomu no Pistol, but Luffy twists his arm around as he stretches it behind him and hits the opponent at close range, putting a spin on them. It translates to "Gum Gum Rifle."

_Luffy: On the next Chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!__**  
**__**  
**__Shidyk: I won't allow you to destroy Aisa's home!__**  
**__**  
**__Eneru Farewell Island in the Sky!_

****_**  
**__Luffy We'll get to that golden bell before him! __  
__  
__Shidyk I will never give in to someone like you…__Manipulation of la Ombra- Balor!_

_Shidyk: Next time on Legacy of the Assassin! **The Island in the Sky– I Will Never Give In!**_

**_The 12__th__ Chapter! Well, here's the first part between Shidyk and Luffy versus Eneru, and boy was it something! The part with Rayo is mostly out of the 13__th_**_** chapter of kilnorc-kun's current Crew of the Axe story, Pirate Grand Prix. And as for Merrian and Allison's little run in, it was made because it will have a major impact on my story in the incoming chapters.** _

_**Now Luffy and Shidyk survived being sent down to Upper Yard and head back up to defeat Eneru once and for all! With Luffy still below, our intrepid assassin uses his true power to bring out an equal match between him and the former Skypeian God! Will Shidyk and Luffy send Eneru flying or will they too share the fate of Sky Island!?**_

_**You will have to read the next chapter of Legacy of the Assassin in order to find out!**_

_**I won't be able to update as often because of my schedule. I hope that you guys can be patient with and that you'll continue to read Legacy of the Assassin!**_


	14. Chapter 13: The Land in the Sky, Part 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback or Location shift

_**Bold and Italic**_ - Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ - Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 13: The Island in the Sky– I Will Never Give In!_

_**Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being September 5****th  
Well we found the rest of the Mugiwaras at the Sacrificial Altar and learned about the city of gold, Shandia. Luffy and his crew want to explore the place out since they are all talking about the gold. I, on the other hand, want only the chance to fight the guy called God Eneru. There's also the fact that I want to talk to Nico Robin. After all, we're the last of our respective people and it's only natural to talk to one another**_

_Somewhere in the Grand Line, one week ago…_

Stein Madro looked at the bounty posters in front of him, wondering which of the people before him he should choose as his next "crew members". He had been obtaining more and more men as he returned to power after faking his death before the Marines. Soon he would collect enough power to once again rule the seas.

As he placed another bounty poster down, a sudden flash filled the room. Stein closed his eyes and when he opened them, before him stood Black Crow the Revolutionary. Stein frowned a little as he asked, "What is it that you want Black Crow? I thought I promised you that I would test "Shadow Fist" when the time came."

Black Crow dismissed him for a moment and looked at the posters, "My, my…aren't we busy. All of these men and women are good candidates for your new crew, correct?"

Stein growled, "Just answer the question and go away."

Black Crow frowned a little under his mask, "You are a lousy host, Stein Madro…However, I came here for a different reason."

Stein Madro looked confused and more annoyed, "And does this reason involve me somehow?"

Black Crow grinned as he threw something at Stein Madro, which the Dark Death Captain caught easily. After a moment, Stein's eyes widened when he saw that he had been given a Devil Fruit.

"A Devil's Fruit?" Stein Madro muttered as he looked at Black Crow.

Black Crow grinned as he answered, "Yes, and it is for someone who will be joining your crew very soon…one of my men actually."

Now Stein Madro knew why Black Crow had come and gave his own grin, "You don't trust me?"

Black Crow sniffed, "I trust no one and nothing unless I can see them. The man's name is Gavel Don and he is the seventh strongest man in our party, which is more than enough to take most of your…men down."

Stein Madro whistled impressed, "The seventh strongest man? Why have someone of that rank in my crew? Wouldn't he be more useful elsewhere?"

Black Crow shrugged, "He was forced to fake his own death and is therefore unable to continue his undercover work. However, he is far too useful, and considering his strength, I would think that someone of your status would enjoy having another strong man in your works."

Stein Madro looked at the Devil's Fruit again and asked, "And what is this Fruit's power?"

Black Crow smiled maniacally, "It is known as the _**Aigou Aigou no Mi**_ (_**Moan Moan Fruit**_) and as to its powers…let us just say that anyone foolish enough to be near Gavel when he eats that will be unable to fight…"

With that and another flash of light, Black Crow disappeared from sight leaving Stein Madro with the Devil Fruit in his hand.

_With Shidyk in Skypeia, present…_

Shidyk reappeared as he landed aboard the Maxim and hugged the wall with his back as he looked at Eneru, who stood at the tip of the Maxim looking at the top of the beanstalk. Shidyk had somehow been lucky enough to survive not only the earlier fall but Eneru's subsequent thunder blast along with Luffy. However, Shidyk had gone of ahead to see if he could stop Eneru from causing any more harm to those below by sending the fake God flying.

Shidyk then heard Eneru laugh as the fake God proclaimed loudly, "Didn't you want to fight me? I'm not going to anywhere."

Shidyk realized that Eneru was talking to Mugiwara below and that they were now running out of time. Shidyk soon moved carefully, only to watch as Eneru disappeared and the smoke coming from the Maxim began to darken once again.

_This can't be good…_the assassin thought as he watched a huge spherical cloud filled with electricity some ways off appear and head downwards to Angel Island.

Eneru soon reappeared at the spot that he had been a moment ago, and laughed as he raised his arms, "Ya ha ha ha! I am absolute in the sky! I surprise even myself with my power! With Maxim, all kinds of miracles are possible…!"

"_**Advent of Thunder**_!"

Shidyk watched in total awe as the cloud hit the island, and in the next second, a large hole where Angel Island had been appeared. He hated to admit it, but he too was impressed by the power that Eneru had just displayed. Shidyk, however, decided that perhaps it was time that he showed the former God of Skypeia why the gray-haired young man was referred to as the World's Greatest Assassin.

Slowly and quietly, Shidyk became a shadow and glided silently until he was right under Eneru. Slowly he used his powers to grab Eneru and trap him, surprising the former Skypeian ruler as he appeared before him.

"You know…" Shidyk growled as he cracked his right fist with his left hand, "I usually don't get pissed off unless I'm having to experience some of my past…but I think you just became the exception to that rule…"

Shidyk soon stretched his fist back using his powers until it passed the beanstalk that was somewhat below. Shidyk grinned at Eneru as his arm and fist became larger than the former God and let fly.

"Puño de Ombra…Giant!"

Eneru was soon hit by the giant fist and send right into the golden face of the ark, creating an imprint of his body on it. As Shidyk retracted his arm, he rushed Eneru, planning to finish him off with another "shadow-punch" only to see Eneru disappear in a flash. As Shidyk looked around trying to find the former God, he watched as another Advent of Thunder, this one even bigger than the previous one, appear in the sky.

This small distraction was all that Eneru needed and he appeared before Shidyk with his arm right in front of Shidyk's face.

"_**Max 200 Million Volt Vari**_!"

Shidyk roared in pain as he was thrown back by the thunder blast and his skin was scorched from the electricity's heat. Shidyk gasped in pain as he twitched in pain and his hand tried to hold to his chest, only to not get close from the pain.

"You…" Eneru gasped as he wiped away the blood from his lips and nose, "And the Rubber-Man…have caused me far enough problems…You should just…submit to my power…like all of Skypeia will…!"

Shidyk's eyes opened as flashes of Aisa's smiling face and those of Conis and every one of the Shandians passed through his mind. If he didn't somehow get up and fight, then those people would suffer a fate that his own home, Litho, had suffered several years ago. As he watched Eneru turn around to watch the next Advent of Thunder crash upon Upper Yard, Shidyk slowly but surely soon stood back up.

The assassin gave a cough as Eneru turned and his eyes widened as Shidyk's hazel eyes glowed with determination, "I can't give up…I can't let it end like this…I always rose back up, even…even when I knew it was stupid to do so…! I won't let my…nakama die because I couldn't do anything! I will never…I will never…!"

Shidyk soon roared at the clouded sky, "I WILL NEVER GIVE IN TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!!!"

Suddenly Shidyk burst into shadows and the darkness soon began to rise for a moment before it began to take shape. Eneru's eyes widened even further as he stepped back slightly at the thing that Shidyk had turned into. It stood at least fifteen feet in height and was extremely broad shouldered, showing muscles that Eneru didn't think anything living had. Its body though bulging at the gut gave the impression of fast movement. The thing's arms reached all the way to the top of his knees and had hands that could've crushed an average man's head and shoulders easily. However, the face of the creature was probably what would've frightened most men: It had what looked like a flowing mane of hair around its shoulders that fell down to the waist on the back. Two large tusks emerged from its lower lip, causing Eneru to think of the creature as a wild boar.

"_**Manipulation of la Ombra…Balor**_!"

The ogre-like creature soon looked at Eneru as it stated in a growling voice, "Your biggest mistake was to cover this entire island in clouds…since the sun is now hidden from view, I can use the darkness of these clouds to finish you off!"

Eneru soon gave Shidyk a sneer, "Fool! I too have a power that cannot be conquered…!"

"_**200,000,000 Volts Amaru**_!"

Shidyk watched as Eneru soon turned into a creature that looked like a giant deformed human made from lightning. Shidyk grinned, making his face look grotesque, as he asked, "So…this is the battle between the God and the Devil?"

Eneru smirked back, "Yes…and God shall prevail!"

Eneru soon charged at Shidyk as Shidyk raised his arms and caught the former Skypeian God's hands and both began to try and outdo the other's strength. Their elements hissed and roared as Shidyk and Eneru stood there for a moment, before both heard a noise in the distance and looked to where the Advent of Thunder was slowly falling.

Shidyk grinned as Eneru gasped when they saw Mugiwara no Luffy, the golden ball stuck still to his arm, dive into the cloud-ball. Shidyk soon used one of his legs to hit Eneru away from him and turned back to his true self, rushing towards the door and jumping in as he heard something in the distance that remarkably sounded like, "_**Gomu Gomu no Hanabi: Ougon Botan**_!"

Suddenly a light began to fill the sky as the Advent of Thunder began to crackle with electricity and before Eneru or anybody else knew it, the ball of cloud disappeared completely in a flash of light. Shidyk soon came back out and grumbled when he saw that the sky was now clear and the sun was now shining down once again.

Shidyk then realized the Reject Dial in his hand and had an idea. He looked to see if Luffy was nearby and saw the young pirate now flying towards Eneru, who was still in his Amaru form. Shidyk soon rushed towards the rail and jumped towards Luffy, only to pass him and began to race towards the golden ball before grabbing on to Luffy's arm.

Shidyk turned to Luffy, shouting, "Let's finish him off, Mugiwara!!!"

Luffy grinned at Shidyk as he turned to Eneru and yelled at the fake God, "A stupid, shitty God like you…is better off gone!!!"

Shidyk watched as Eneru was kicked in the face by Luffy, only for the young pirate to be stabbed by one of Eneru's trident. He watched as Eneru ranted on about how he was God and how he would destroy the island in the sky with another Advent of Thunder once Luffy fell to his doom. Shidyk held on and waited, knowing full well that Eneru would soon be eating his own words as Luffy undid himself from the trident and both began to fall.

Luffy grinned as he grabbed on to the piece of cloud that Nami was on and let his arm stretch. Shidyk gave a small groan as he knew that he was going to be very sick, very soon as both rocketed upwards and Luffy let the arm that had the golden ball on it spin. Shidyk closed his eyes and held on as he was also spun and swore that if he ever got through this, he would hit Luffy across the head as hard as he could for doing this to him.

Luffy soon was back on level with Eneru as he shouted, "I will make the bell ring no matter what!!! _**Gomu Gomu no**_…!"

Eneru sniffed as he held up two tridents and laughed, "Dream on, scum!!! I'll be sure to pierce your heart this time!!!"

"_**Ougon Rifle**_!"

Luffy soon let his outstretched arm fly and spin freely, with Shidyk spinning just as fast. Eneru looked on for a moment, and soon was hit with the golden ball, reverting back to his original form. Luffy soon remembered all the words that everyone had told him of Skypeia, of how the golden bell would be the key to peace for the sky island and how it was this bell that had started the war before. He soon took a deep breath as he shouted, "RING!!!"

Shidyk opened his eyes as the golden ball spun quickly with Eneru towards the bell, and grinned as he held his left arm and touched the spinning ball.

_Don't worry, Mugiwara…_the assassin thought as he began to press the shell in his left hand, _That golden bell…will surely ring!!!_

Shidyk soon roared loudly as he pressed the button, "REJECT!!!"

Shidyk was soon tossed backwards by the force that the shell released, making the golden ball and Eneru spin and fly even faster than before. Soon the bell was struck by both, and Shidyk and Luffy watched as the bell soon gave its long awaited ring. As Shidyk fell and held his arm, he was amazed at how beautiful the sound of the bell was and now understood why the people of Skypeia described it as the "song of the island."

He then heard Luffy shout at the top of his lungs, "Do you hear it diamond-headed mister!? Big monkeys!? Sky Island does exist!!!"

Shidyk could only cry in joy as he took a deep breath and shouted in unison with Luffy at the top of each others' lungs, "WE'RE UP HERE!!!!"

_Back in Jaya, at that moment…_

Montblac Cricket looked above after having explained to the Saruyama Alliance about the giants that appeared every once in a while with the Millennium Cumulo-Nimbus. He and the others smiled as they watched two giant shadows appear.

One of them took the shape of the strange Mugiwara kid while the other looked like Shidyk D. Shade's.

He lowered his head as he began to cry and stated, "I'm glad…you guys are alive and kicking up there…I was worried…"

Both Masira and Shojo smiled, knowing that their boss and surrogate father had now had his wish granted by the pair who had flown towards sky island.

_Later; in Upper Yard…_

Shidyk laughed along with everybody as he danced with a young Shandian woman extravagantly around the giant bonfire. It had now become nighttime and everyone was now celebrating the defeat of Eneru and his forces, the end of the war, and the fact that Skypeia had not been destroyed. Luffy, Nami, and Conis had soon found the food storage that had been used by the Priests, while Gan Fall had found the prisoners that had been working under Eneru for the past six years.

After the wounded had been treated and the prisoners had been reunited with their families, everyone had decided that a party was just what everyone needed now. Shidyk had soon joined in as everyone danced to the music, drank heavily, and ate heartily, not caring the fact that they had been enemies for four hundred years now.

Shidyk soon disengaged from the lady he had been dancing with and sat right beside Nico Robin, grinning and still chuckling.

"Man," he said as he looked up at the sky and the moon, "the women here really now how to dance a man out."

Robin giggled, "So you are enjoying yourself, Shidyk-san?"

Shidyk nodded as he smiled sadly, "I haven't been this happy since my last birthday with my family…"

Robin frowned a little and patted Shidyk on the shoulder, "I'm sure that they would be glad to know that you can still smile…"

Shidyk nodded to Robin as a tear fell down his face, "Yeah…and my sister would be angry if I said that it was boring."

That made both laugh for a while before they turn their attention to the dancers. They watched everyone enjoy themselves for a while before Shidyk asked, "So…what about you? Wouldn't your family be happy to see you smile as well?"

Robin looked down at the drink she held as she mused it over, "My…mother perhaps. As to the others, I'm not so sure…"

Shidyk looked at Robin, "Let me guess, everyone thought you were a freak because of your Devil Fruit?"

Robin nodded, "My uncle…was the only one other than my mother who did not see me as a monster but he could never say it in front of my aunt."

Shidyk soon looked up again at the sky, "My family was the opposite, then. My mom and sis loved me as much as I did them even with my looks and super strength."

Both remained quiet as the party continued and Shidyk used his powers to get a drink. Robin watched this and was impressed at the control that the assassin displayed, "You seem to be quite able with that power…"

Shidyk smiled sadly again as he drank, "Only because I had time to get most of the stuff done."

"Most of it?" Robin repeated.

Shidyk snorted as he stopped drinking, "Yeah, I still can't turn into my element when I get hit. I have to actually see an attack or else I'll get hit just like any other person."

Robin seemed interested so Shidyk decided to continue, "Then there's my Fruit's weakness. No matter what I do, I can't stop the attacks unless I have shadows at my disposal or I'm indoors. So for the World's Greatest Assassin, I'm still a bit of a rookie."

Robin smiled and stated, "To know that even the strongest man can be humble is quite the experience."

Shidyk rolled his eyes as he held his face with one hand, "Great…another Rayo Verrani right next to me…"

Robin giggled as she playfully gave Shidyk a shove. Shidyk grinned and stated, "Listen, tell Mugiwara and his friends' bye for me, okay?"

Robin blinked as she asked, "You're going already?"

Shidyk got up and dusted his rear off, "I don't like saying goodbyes and I also don't want to stick around to be given stuff that I won't have real use for," he then looked as his bandaged hand with a grin, "I got something very valuable with the shell I just found and it will be my memento of Skypeia."

Robin nodded as Shidyk turned into shadows and told him, "It was nice meeting you, Shidyk-san. I hope we can meet again and have another interesting talk."

She heard Shidyk's disembodied voice answer, "Likewise, Nico Robin, likewise…"

_On one of the shores of Upper Yard, a few moments later…_

Shidyk sighed in relief seeing that the _Black Dragon_ had somehow managed to survive the entire ordeal with minimal damage. Conis had told him that her father had brought it from the White Sea after the currents had taken it down there. Shidyk was grateful that the odd man had brought it back as he didn't know how he would've returned home without it.

As Shidyk stepped onto the boat, he heard some bushes rustle as a voice called out, "Wait! Aniki!"

Shidyk turned to be greeted by the sight of Aisa breathing hard as she came out of the jungle. The assassin was surprised at this and asked, "What are you doing here, Aisa-chan? I thought you would've been at the party celebrating?"

Aisa took a while to answer, "I…I wanted…to say goodbye…to you, Aniki…"

Shidyk couldn't help but smile as he got back onto the shore and petted the girl, "I don't say goodbye, Aisa…I hate saying goodbye…"

Aisa looked up, crying a bit as she hugged the gray-haired man, "Please stay! You're so great and strong and…!"

Shidyk soon stopped her by putting one of his fingers on his lips and smiling, "Now what gave you the idea I wasn't going to come back?"

Aisa's eyes widened as she asked, "You mean it? You'll come back?"

Shidyk laughed as he punched his chest, "Ze he he he! Of course I would come back! You're my nakama and I'll come back one day with the rest of my nakama to see how you've been!"

Aisa smiled as she continued to cry and held out her pinky as she asked, "Pinky swear?"

Shidyk smiled as he let a few of his own tears fall and laughed before he wrapped his pinky around Aisa's and shook the girl's hand, "Pinky swear!"

_One week later; aboard the __**Grand Gryphon**__in the Grand Line…_

Merrian looked at the man before him with some mild surprise as Dalu, Bones, and Uotani stood behind him. He had giant red dreadlocks hanging around his face, covering his eyes. He wore a tight green tank top and long blank leather pants. Around his right wrist and covering his hand were three really giant claw blades.

This man was _**Vice-Admiral James Adorian**_, otherwise known as "Mass Claw" James.

Merrian looked at his colleague and grinned, "Sho ho ho! It's been a while since we've seen each other, ne, James?"

James gave a chuckle, "Yeah…wasn't the last time due to that Buster Call in Litho?"

Merrian frowned a little as he nodded, "Yeah…I remember that one…"

Everyone stood quiet until the man behind Vice-Admiral James shouted, "COME NOW!!! THERE IS NO NEED FOR THOSE ATROCIOUS FACES!!!"

Merrian and James' eyes twitched in unison as _**Commodore**_ "_**Super High**_" _**Hiro**_ gave them both the "_**nice guy**_ _**pose**_" from behind his commanding officer. Merrian looked at James as he asked, "Tell me James, when are you going to listen to me and make that idiot learn how to lower his voice?"

James gave a smirk as he retorted, "When you teach your Sergeant to stop being a pervert and make him and your Sergeant-Major stop fighting each other."

Both men laughed at that, not noticing the growls from Dalu and Bones or Uotani's giggle. Merrian soon looked serious again as he asked, "So why are you aboard my ship, James? I don't remember asking you to come or any business with you…"

The Vice-Admiral held out a large envelope as he answered, "I came to deliver something that I thought you might be interested in."

Merrian took the envelope and opened it. After reading through quickly, Merrian frowned as he looked up, "So…they're asking us to join _that_ meeting?"

James nodded, "Fleet Admiral Sengoku asked me personally to give you this since we are friends."

Merrian smiled and patted the man with his free hand, "I'll attend it," he then grinned slyly, "But only if you join me and my crew for a small party in celebration for meeting again!"

James shook his head as he laughed, "Still the same happy idiot that I know, eh, Merrian?"

"BUT VICE-ADMIRAL JAMES, SIR," shouted Hiro, "WE NEED TO GET GOING!!!"

Hiro jumped back as a bayonet appeared where he had been standing and Bones grinned, "Bet you that I can out drink both you and Dalu, Super Baka!"

Hiro looked dismayed before having a determined look, "WHAT COOL, HIP DEMEANOR!!! YOU, SIR, ARE ON!!!"

Dalu looked at Bones, "Why the hell do I have to be in your drinking contest?"

"Because," Bones answered, "I'll do all your chores if you win."

Dalu soon looked just as determined as Hiro looked, "You're on, you perverted skeleton!"

Bones glared at Dalu, "Who are you calling a perverted skeleton, you dim flashlight!?"

Now Dalu looked pissed, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A DIM FLASHLIGHT, YOU POOR EXCUSE OF A CORPSE!?"

Merrian and James laughed as both Dalu and Bones continue this argument and were led by Hiro to a table where they would have their drinking contest.

_**END OF CHAPTER 13**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

_**Aigou Aigou no Mi**_ (_**Moan Moan Fruit**_) – A Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the eater to make others loose their will to fight when the user speaks. However, the eater must have a stronger will to fight than the victim in order for the Fruit's powers to work. Given to Stein Madro by Black Crow so that Gavel Don can eat it.

_**Advent of Thunder**_ - Eneru creates a huge spherical cloud filled with electricity, the ball has enough power to destroy an entire island. It is created by combining the powers of the ark, Maxim, and Eneru's own powers. It is also known as the Raigou. "Raigou" is the term used for the coming of Amida Buddha to welcome the spirits of the dead, but here the "Rai" stands for thunder.

_**Max 200 Million Volt Vari**_ - Eneru releases various levels of his electric energy, eventually becoming a living body of lightning.

_**Manipulation of la Ombra: Balor**_ - Shidyk becomes a giant ogre-like shadow. In this form, Shidyk is able to use all of his attacks at their most powerful form. Balor (Balar, Bolar) of the Evil Eye was a king of the Fomorians, a race of giants in Irish mythology.

_**200,000,000 Volts Amaru**_ - Eneru transforms into a giant Raijin looking thunder god made of pure electricity and supposedly is when Eneru is at his strongest.

_**Gomu Gomu no Hanabi: Ougon Botan**_ (_**Rubber Rubber Fireworks: Golden Peony**_) - It is the same as Gomu Gomu no Hanabi, but with the Golden Ball attached to his arm. This technique was used against Eneru's Raigou. By swinging the Golden Ball around, Luffy was able to use it as a conductor to destroy the storm cloud. The lightning all zapped through the ball and was discharged.

_**Gomu Gomu no Ougon Rifle **_(_**Rubber Rubber Golden Rifle**_) - The same as Gomu Gomu no Rifle but with the Golden Ball attached to his arm. This move possesses much more speed than a regular Gomu Gomu No Rifle in that it creates a Sonic Boom when used.

_**Grand Gryphon**_ – Merrian's ship. A galleon that houses the entire Marines' Special Forces. Like the name suggests, the head of the ship looks like an eagle.

_**Vice-Admiral James Adorian**_ – A long time friend of Vice-Admiral Jack Merrian. He is also known as "Mass Claw" James because of the giant claw blades that he wears around his hands. (He is owned by the Dude of Doom).

_**Commodore**_ "_**Super High**_" _**Hiro**_ – A commodore that works under Vice-Admiral James Adorian. He is known as "Super High" from the fact that he wears a tight silver spandex shirt with the marine symbol, a black mask that covers the bottom of his face and a bandana holding his pink hair up. His pants where dark blue tights and black combat boots on his feet. He uses a pair of Seastone lined gloves in combat and is amazingly strong (he is commented by Smoker to be at least at the level of Vice-Admiral in terms of strength). (He is owned by the Dude of Doom).

"_**Nice Guy**__"_ _**pose**_ – This pose is famously used by Commodore "Super High" Hiro. He extends one arm out and gives a thumbs up, while giving a shining smile. (This pose is used often by the Naruto characters Maito Gai and Rock Lee when making a promise).

_Rayo: On the next Chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!__**  
**__**  
**__Shidyk: Looks like I'm going to have to fix my ship…__**  
**__**  
**__Nick Welcome to the Galley-La Shipyard!_

_  
__Rayo: Good to see you again, Shidyk. __  
__  
__SpandamFishman__! It's time!_

_**Shidyk**: Next time on Legacy of the Assassin!** Water 7 Chronicles– The Lucky Prince of Water 7!**_

**_The 13__th__ Chapter! The fight wasn't what I really wanted but since I still have my own CP9 arc coming, I think everyone can agree that it went somewhat well. The part with the Black Crow and Merrian's meeting with Vice-Admiral James Adorian were a small contribution to my friend the Dude of Doom. _**

_**  
Now...As to the BLEACH fan-fiction, it is still under works, and I have no real date set for it, so please be patient. **_

_**Now on to the next chapter! Shidyk returns to the Blue Sea and does his job for over a month. But soon his ship is in dire need of repairs! So where does our valiant assassin go? To Water 7, the Water Metropolis and home of some of the greatest shipwrights known to mankind! But with Rayo appearing in Water 7, the rumors of the CP9, and the fact that Iceburg's goddaughter is taken, will Shidyk be ready to confront the next sets of challenges!?**_

_**You will have to read the next chapter of Legacy of the Assassin in order to find out!**_

_**I won't be able to update as often because of my schedule. I hope that you guys can be patient with and that you'll continue to read Legacy of the Assassin!**_


	15. Chapter 14: Water 7 Chronicles

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback or Location shift

_**Bold and Italic**_ - Terms that will be explained

**_Bold, Italic, and Underline_ - **Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 14: The Water 7 Chronicles- The Lucky Prince of Water 7!_

_**Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being October 7****th  
It's been an entire month since I came back from Skypeia and went back to my job as an assassin. The list in my desk kind of has been bugging me, so I decided to get rid of it. Now I got a lot of money to spend and with good reason now: my ship has been looking awful these past few weeks. I'm heading for Water 7, where a lot of the best shipwrights are and I'm hoping one of them can fix my ship. Maybe I'll even take whoever fixes my ship along since I'm no good at it**_

_Four days ago; in a dark room…_

The room was dark save for a small light that came from a candle atop a desk. Behind the desk seating on a large and ornate chair was Black Crow the Revolutionary. He had been awaiting a report from one of his men, Gavel Don, and was getting annoyed that he had not called in.

Gavel Don had been the former leader of the CP8 and was currently the seventh member of the Council of Revolutionaries. Black Crow had found the man while Gavel had been still a minor officer and had promised him great things if he became stronger and more powerful in the Cipher Police that belonged to the World Government. Gavel took the bait and became the leader of the CP8 in a few years for his so-called "loyalty" to the World Government and his strength, which was comparable to those in the CP9. Gavel had proved just as useful as Vice-Admiral Jack Merrian and had given the Revolutionaries plenty of information regarding the World Government.

However, two weeks back, someone had caught on to some information that would've revealed Gavel as part of the Revolutionaries and unfortunately, Black Crow had to make Gavel fake his death and end his usefulness within the World Government. Black Crow did not feel like substituting Gavel as a man of his strength was hard to come by these days. So, Black Crow had taken a Devil Fruit from a small time pirate and made Gavel joined the "Nemesis" Stein Madro, so that Black Crow could be sure that Madro would keep his promise in testing "Shadow Fist" Shidyk.

Soon the Den Den Mushi besides the candle began to ring and Black Crow smiled as he picked up the receiver, "This is Black Crow, you are late with that report, Gavel."

"My apologies, Black Crow-sama," the voice at the other end answered, "Stein Madro is…quite hard to shake off."

"Get on with the report," snapped the leader of the Council.

"Right," Gavel answered, "I have been on the ship for a total of five days and have interesting news concerning Madro's crew. He has acquired four new members including myself."

"Go on," Black Crow ordered.

"_**Ryuu the Guillotine**_, _**Sarin the Black Widow**_, and _**Bomu Tanat**_ are all now members of the Dark Death Pirates," Gavel stated, "Their bounties are in between 300 million Belli to 500 million Belli and each has their own skill that make them equal in terms to the sixth and fifth members of the Council."

Black Crow grinned as he heard the names of the criminals that had just joined Madro's group. Each of them were deadly and quite well known throughout the world for all the deaths they had caused. If those three had joined along with Madro, then Black Crow knew that things would be very dangerous for "Shadow Fist" when he battled against the man.

Black Crow chuckled as he said, "Keep a lookout for anything that will interest us, Gavel. If any news of "Shadow Fist" come your way, you must give me the report immediately."

"Understood," Gavel answered as the line went dead.

Black Crow soon put the receiver back and looked at a small hand mirror that he had on the desk. The face that looked back at him wasn't scarred and would've looked handsome had not the years of constant hate changed him. He had a great frown on his face and staring back at him were a pair of hazel eyes that looked exactly like those of the man he was testing.

"Soon…" he whispered as he got his mask, "soon he shall come and I will reveal to him my pain…"

_Grand Line; present…_

Shidyk gave a yawn as he stretched and looked out to sea, wondering where he should go next to spend on his money. He had been doing his work for the last month and had acquired quite a load of money from all the kills. There were even whispers that he had raised his bounty with the fifty men and women he had killed, though he doubted it. The only reason his bounty would go up would be if he did something really big, and the people he had killed were really nothing important.

As Shidyk rose up from where he had been laying, a small cracking noise erupted from where he stepped. He looked down and saw that the board he had stepped on was very cracked and looked ready to break. The assassin looked around and gave a frown when he noticed that most of his ship looked ready to break down from poor maintenance.

Shidyk scratched his cheek as he murmured, "Guess I really need to get this ship back into shape…"

Shidyk soon moved to the inside of his ship and made his way to the small study/library he had within it. After going over some maps, he found the one that he needed and grinned at the name of the next island.

"Perfect," the assassin stated out loud as he looked at the name of the island, "the greatest place to find someone who can fix ships and maybe who likes adventure."

Shidyk soon put the map down and headed outside and if anyone were to look at the map that Shidyk had just set down they would've read "Water 7" on it.

_A day later; on the peninsula of Water 7…_

Shidyk soon finished making sure that the Black Dragon was docked properly before lifting the bag that contained a lot of his money on to his shoulder and headed towards the streets of the water metropolis. Shidyk soon saw the shop that he needed a few yards away and got in the shop.

"Oi!" he shouted, "I need a _**Yagara Bull**_!"

The man behind the counter looked up from his paper, "No need to shout. How many do you need?"

"Just one," Shidyk answered as he looked at the Bulls and grinned when he saw a tough looking one, "If you can, give me that one."

The shopkeeper looked at the Bull that Shidyk was referring to, "That one? You're better off with a King Bull if you're trying to tame that one."

Shidyk scoffed at the man, "Listen, I'll take my business elsewhere if you don't get me that Bull."

The man shrugged and motioned for the Yagara Bull to come. It did and sniffed at Shidyk at first before the assassin looked at it straight in the eyes. After a moment, the shopkeeper looked in surprise as the Bull let Shidyk mount the carriage that would carry Shidyk around on it and Shidyk set his bag down.

"HOW DID YOU MAKE IT DO THAT!?" the man asked.

Shidyk grinned as he got on, "It's not stupid. It knows I could kill it in an instant if he misbehaved and I would do anything I asked in its position."

With that, Shidyk gave a small tug on the reins and told the Bull, "Alright, take me to the shipyards!"

The Yagara Bull gave a neigh before it raced off towards the market district. Shidyk barely had time to look at the streets as the aquatic roads took them up, down, left, and right. Shidyk laughed a little as he told the Bull faster, and the Bull also seemed to be enjoying itself as it raced, likely not having this kind of run for some time. Soon Shidyk and the Bull arrived at the market district and the noise was just as loud as any other day.

Men and women tried to sell their stuff as customers came and went on their own Yagara Bulls. A few people from other islands or likely from higher classes rode on the Rabuka and King Bulls towards wherever they were going. Shidyk didn't really care about them as he preferred the simple things in life.

Speaking of simple things, Shidyk was soon dragged by the Bull towards a meat vendor as the aquatic horse sniffed at some pieces of meat and licked its mouth.

Shidyk could only agree as he did the same and told the vendor, "Oi, give me twenty pieces of meat!"

The vendor complied and soon Shidyk and the Bull enjoyed the soft _**Mizu Mizu Meat**_ as they lazily made their way towards the aquatic elevator that would take them to the upper districts where the shipyard and the city hall were located. Shidyk soon saw the tower come up before him as a wave of nostalgia brushed through him as he remembered that his ship had been built here under his specifications.

_Who would've thought that I would come back after all this time…?_

Shidyk soon heard a young woman shout, "This way to the elevator to _**Zousenshima**_! Please enter quickly as the elevator will close in one minute!"

Shidyk grinned as he tapped the Bull's neck, "Let's go."

The Yagara Bull gave a neigh once more as it raced towards the elevator and entered it with a few others. Shidyk soon looked up as the water around them carried them upwards towards the next district.

Soon Shidyk and the Bull he was riding arrived at Zousenshima, and Shidyk was treated to the sight of Dock One, where the best of the best shipwrights could be found. Shidyk soon came close to the side of the street that housed the Dock and grabbed the bag that was behind him. He soon jumped off the Bull and landed on the street before he shouted at the Bull, "Oi! Go and stretch your fins for a while! I'll whistle if I need a ride down!"

The Yagara Bull gave a neigh before it headed deeper into the streets, probably to do a few laps around the water streets. Shidyk gave a chuckle as he turned towards the dock. He had always liked animals and had even wanted a pet when he was smaller. The problem was that most animals tended to stay away from him because of how scary he looked.

As Shidyk mused himself on getting a pet, a sudden explosion from Dock One got his attention. Shidyk soon looked at the dock and was surprised to see a large group of men facing a teen and a Fishman.

The kid was seventeen years of age, and had flaming red hair. His crystal blue eyes seemed to spark with an inner fire that told Shidyk the kid was always up for a challenge. The clothes he wore looked as though he should be at a beach rather than working on a large ship. The blue Hawaiian shirt that he wore was opened showed his chest and belly, but it gave him the effect of a "cool guy" to some. He wore jeans just like the ones that most people wore, and on his feet two sandals made of what must've been straw. On his back hung a bokken about the size of a regular sword, and the design was strangely similar to the blades.

The Fishman was scrawny in size by Fishmen standards. He had short, black hair tied back in a loose ponytail, and black eyes that were about the same shade of his hair. He was muscular, as many Fishmen were, but what set him apart from most Fishmen was the fact that he had a barbed tail. He was right now wearing a green sleeveless shirt, and camouflage pants that made him look military. On his feet were a pair of sandals, and overall his look was that of a large human rather than a Stingray Fishman. On his back was a large cannon of strange design.

As Shidyk was about to go and help the pair, a hand soon blocked his way as a female voice stated, "Please do not bother, sir. They'll have this over with quickly."

Shidyk turned to be met by the sight of a young woman. She was shorter than the redheaded kid, but not by much, and had shoulder-length, blue hair. She had a mature face though, and wore a pair of reading glasses at the tip of her nose like some elder men did. Right now she was wearing a long-sleeve yellow shirt, along with a black miniskirt that ended a little ways from her waist. She wore a pair of fashionable black boots and orange jacket, and had little to no jewelry on.

"And how would you know?" Shidyk asked in a tone that clearly said that he didn't believe the girl's comment.

The girl soon went back at looking at her clipboard, "Because they are the ones that clean up after the pirates ever since we lost Lucci and Kaku a month ago," she then looked a bit annoyed as she muttered under her breath, "Not to mention, that most of our stronger foremen had to take a holiday today and they were the only ones I caught…"

Shidyk turned his attention to the kid and the Fishman again, and decided that he might as well watch what the two could do.

_Who knows_, the assassin mused, _maybe one of them is the guy I need to make sure the ship stays in shape…_

_With the Fishman and the kid…_

"So let me get this straight," the redhead asked, "we did your work, we cleaned up your ship, and now you guys decided not to pay us for the job?"

"That's right," the leader of the man answered as he pushed the redhead back with his hand, "So what are you two going to do about it?"

The redhead dusted himself as he looked at the Fishman, "Oi, Kibo-teme, tell me something? Does the Galley-La do any service for free?"

The Fishman snorted as he picked his ear with his pinky, "Not that I know of, Nick-teme."

Nick nodded thoughtfully, "Nma…that's a problem…how much do you think went into that tub?"

Kibo shrugged, "A couple of hundred thousand Belli at best."

Nick nodded, "Nma…how much do you think we could get out of it if we sold it?"

The pirates looked as though Nick was crazy as the leader shouted, "Who do you two think you are talking about our boat like that!?"

The redhead adjusted his hat, "You shouldn't talk so loud, baka. You could break a Sea King's eardrums with a voice like yours!"

That sent the Fishman laughing, "Na sha sha sha! That's a good one, Nick-teme!"

The pirate leader drew his sword as he shouted, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT COMMENT!!!"

Nick just looked at the man from underneath the hat as he muttered, "You can try if you want…_**Bamboo Gale**_!"

In one swift motion, Nick grabbed his bokken and his arms became an instant blur as the wooden sword hit the large man several times. When Nick stopped, the leader had several bruises on his face, arms, and other visible points of his skin before his eyes went to the back of his head and he fell backwards.

The men behind the leader soon sprang into action only to stop as Kibo aimed with his cannon, "_**Surprise Cannon**_, Set! _**Slime Blast**_!"

The men before the cannon were soon coated in a green slime that was expelled from the cannon and went slipping on it. Nick laughed his head off as he held his gut with his free hand, "Oh man! I love that one!"

A few of the men, however, had jumped at the moment of the blast and had escaped the slime. They all aimed their guns at them only for Nick to point as he stated, "_**Luck Down**_."

The men fired…only for nothing to happen. As they checked their guns, many of them ducked or jumped back as their guns suddenly fired at them. Kibo laughed at that as Nick rushed forward with his bokken once again brandished.

"_**Bamboo Rush**_!"

Nick soon put his bokken back as several of the men were sent flying all over the place with bruises, and amazingly enough, cuts on their bodies. The redhead soon put his bokken back on his back as he asked the Fishman, "So…where we again?"

Kibo was putting the men in a pile as he answered, "You were asking me how much I thought we could get for the boat."

"Right, right," Nick nodded as he grabbed a few of the men and began to help, "So how much do you think?"

"Since it looks brand new now?" Kibo asked as he dumped a few more men into the pile, "I say…maybe twenty million give or take a hundred thousand."

Nick grinned as he began to rub his hands together, "Is that so…? Nma…"

Kibo sweatdropped as he thought, _Oh no…I know that look…and I also know that I'm going to have to carry something very heavy for him…_

Both stopped what they were thinking as a girl's voice rang out, "Kibo-san, Nick-kun! We have a customer!"

Kibo sighed in relief as he looked at Nick, "You take care of these guys, and I'll go see about the customer."

"Oh no, you don't!" Nick said as he stopped the Fishman, "I did the last pirates! Is your turn to turn them in!"

Both looked ready to fight each other until Nick spotted a small group of girls his age passing by and immediately rushed to them, his eyes in the shape of hearts, shouting, "ANGELS!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!"

Kibo facefaulted before he recovered and he shouted, "ERO SHIPWRIGHT!!! GET BACK HERE YOU DUMBASS!!!"

Shidyk could only watch in bemusement as the redhead went to the girls and started to talk romantically, making the girls giggle and blush. The blue haired girl, however, had a frown as she moved towards the redhead.

Nick suddenly froze as an aura of killing intent washed over him and he gulped when he heard the icy voice of Emma, "Nick-kun…did I not just say that I had a customer waiting?"

Nick suddenly turned around as he waved his arms in front of him, "WAIT, EMMA-HIME!!! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!!! I'M NOT FLIRTING AGAIN!!!"

"_**Pay Up Punch**_!"

Nick was sent flying into the air by a powerful uppercut before he smashed right through one of the warehouses nearby and the roof collapsed right on top of him.

Shidyk could only stare in complete and utter surprise as he thanked his sensei for the Devil Fruit he ate and whispered, "Note to self…do not mess with that girl…"

_A few moments later…_

Nick massaged his face as he muttered, "You really didn't need to hit me that hard, Emma-hime…"

Emma adjusted her glasses, "You deserved every single strike, Nick-kun."

Shidyk could only laugh at the teen's expense as he sat on top of his bag and asked, "So does this happen a lot?"

Emma sighed, "More than you would understand…Nick-kun is always flirting with the first woman or women he sees and he can't seem to get it through his head that he has to stop."

Nick gave a snort as he answered, "But I'm the Prince of Water 7, Emma-hime! I have to protect and meet all my subjects!"

Shidyk chuckled as he murmured, "Too much hormones with this one…" He then cleared his throat before asking, "Listen, I need you guys to look at my ship and tell me if you can fix it or not."

Nick nodded as he got, "It's at the peninsula, right?"

When Shidyk gave a nod, the redhead looked at Emma, "I'll be back in a few minutes!"

To Shidyk's amazement, Nick rush towards the edge before jumping it, holding his hat and giving a yell of enjoyment as he fell downwards. Shidyk almost got up but was stopped by Emma once again, "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Er…no offense," the assassin replied, "But unless the kid can sprout wings, he's going to get hurt badly!"

Emma smiled as she fixed her glasses, "On the contrary, Nick-kun will be fine because of his Devil Fruit."

"Devil Fruit?" Shidyk repeated.

Kibo soon joined them as he sat down wiping his brow with his hand, "Yeah, Nick ate the _**Unsei Unsei no Mi**_ and since then, he's been the literal 'luckiest man in the world.'"

Shidyk whistled at that comment and would've asked where he had eaten it, had not a very familiar voice said, "Well, now…I wasn't expecting you here, Shidyk."

Shidyk turned around to be met by the sight of his old friend, Rayo. The transporter smiled as he raised a hand in greeting, "Long time no see, Shidyk. I've been hearing that you have been doing well since your bout with your friend back in Alabasta."

Shidyk saw that Rayo was trying to avoid a scene and so looked at the Fishman and girl, "Listen, I'm going to one of the restaurants here. I'll be back in about an hour or so to see if you guys can fix my ship."

"Fair enough," Emma stated as she wrote something on her clipboard, "We will be ready with the report on your ship soon, Mr.…?"

"Shade," Shidyk answered grinning and as he got his back, "Shidyk D. Shade."

Kibo's eyes widened as he backed up, and stammered out, "T-T-THE WORLD'S GREATEST ASSASSIN!?"

Shidyk waved back as he and Rayo headed towards the streets, "Yep."

Emma continued to look at the clipboard unfazed by the title as she murmured, "It seems our island is a magnet to anyone with a bounty…"

_Ten minutes later; inside a quiet bar…_

"So," Shidyk asked as he drank a barrel that the barmen had roll from the back of the bar, "what's been going on? I've been out of touch with what's being going on here in the Blue Sea since my side trip to Skypeia."

"Skypeia? Where's that?" Rayo asked as he cut a steak he had ordered.

Shidyk soon went into full detail of his adventure back in Skypeia, from his run in with the Mugiwara Pirates to the battle with Eneru. The assassin could see that Rayo was memorizing everything that he was saying, and likely, he would record it at some later time. Shidyk soon finished with the conversation he had had with Robin when Rayo finished the steak before him.

The assassin took another swing of the barrel, "Now…are you or are you not going to tell me what's been happening here since the last time I was here?"

Rayo sighed as he ordered a drink from the bartender and looked seriously at his friend, "Shidyk…if I told you even a third of what's been going on, you would probably flip."

"Try me," the assassin stated.

Rayo took out a pocky from within his suit and after munching it, he began his little narrative, "Alright…about a month ago, the Mugiwara Pirates and my rock headed baka of a friend's crew got here in Water 7. As to why, I have no idea but it was likely to get a new ship or fix the one that they had. In any case, they seemed to have discovered Nico Robin's connection to the World Government and went to rescue her on Eneis Lobby."

"You're kidding!?" the assassin interrupted, "Those knuckleheads went to the Judiciary Island to rescue a woman!?"

Rayo shrugged, "Maybe…I'm not sure. I only know what the Mugiwaras did, not what Axe and his nakama did there. In any case, Mugiwara is now more wanted than back in Alabasta…hell, his entire crew is wanted!"

Shidyk finished the barrel as he asked, "Just how much are they worth?"

Rayo looked through his jacket before he pulled a few bounty posters and gave them to Shidyk. Shidyk then saw the same crew he had left back in Skypeia partying, but noticed that they had a new face, one that he was quite familiar with…

_**Monkey D. Luffy a.k.a. "Mugiwara" no Luffy**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**_

_**BOUNTY: 300 Million Belli**_

_**Roronoa Zoro a.k.a. "Pirate Hunter" Zoro**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**_

_**BOUNTY: 120 Million Belli**_

_**Nami a.k.a. "Cat Burglar"**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**_

_**BOUNTY: 16 Million Belli**_

_**Sogeking a.k.a. "King of Snipers"**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**_

_**BOUNTY: 30 Million Belli**_

_**Sanji a.k.a. "Black Leg"**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**_

_**BOUNTY: 77 Million Belli**_

_**Tony Tony Chopper a.k.a. "Cotton Candy Lover"**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**_

_**BOUNTY: 50 Belli**_

_**Nico Robin a.k.a. "Demon Child"**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**_

_**BOUNTY: 80 Million Belli**_

_**Cutty Flam a.k.a. "Cyborg Franky"**_

_**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**_

_**BOUNTY: 44 Million Belli**_

Shidyk could only chuckle quietly as he looked at the posters, "So that kid actually got their attention now…to think he only started with 30 million back in East Blue."

Rayo gave a grin, "Like a certain someone from a certain Guild did with 432 million on his head?"

Shidyk snorted, "Completely different."

"Whatever," Rayo responded taking a sip of the drink before him.

Shidyk then realized something, "Oi…isn't that guy you were looking for nearby?"

"Not anymore…" Rayo whispered.

Shidyk waited for Rayo to continue, which he did, "He is most likely dead now. The Mugiwaras are famous now because they are the only crew to have ever escaped _it_…"

Shidyk's eyes widened as he whispered, "The Buster Call…"

Rayo nodded, "There is absolutely little to no chance that he would've survived…and yet, I wished he did…"

Shidyk snorted as he gave Rayo a small bop on the head, "Baka! What kind of talk is that!?"

Rayo massaged his head as he looked at the assassin, "You didn't need to hit so hard…"

Shidyk snorted again as he leaned back, "Listen, I understand that you wanted to beat the guy, but come on! Think about it! Now you're free to chase your dream and job without more weight on your shoulders!"

Rayo blinked and sat silent for a few seconds before he burst into laughter. After a moment, he was able to stop as he looked at Shidyk, "You're right! I didn't think things through to that point," he grinned as he stood up, "Thanks, Shidyk. I was so focused on fighting him that I almost had a dream."

Shidyk chuckled as he got up as well, "Yeah, well, someone has to keep that scattered-brain head of yours in line once in a while."

As both were paying for their meals respectively, Nick entered the bar and saw them, "Good, I was hoping you were here, Shidyk-san."

Shidyk looked at the redheaded shipwright, "So you done looking at my boat?"

Nick nodded and looked somewhat nervous, "Well…you aren't going to like what I'm about to say…"

_With Kibo…_

Kibo wiped his forehead with his arm as he finished the last of the adjustments to his Surprise Cannon. He had been tinkering with the bazooka-like weapon for nearly an hour since he had to wait until he got the money for the bounty on the pirate crew he and Nick had finished off earlier on. As he put the Surprise Cannon back on his back, a man came out and asked, "Your name Kibo?"

Kibo nodded, "Yes."

"There's someone on the Den Den Mushi that wants to talk to ya," the man replied.

Kibo was surprised at this since he didn't know that many people outside of Water 7 and for a moment was confused until he went inside. After passing the counter and a few doors, Kibo entered a room where several Den Den Mushi were lined up.

He saw the one the man must've received the call from and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello…Fishman…" a voice answered from the other side, "Remember me?"

Kibo's breath was gone the moment he recognized the voice and whispered, "Spandam…"

"Good," Spandam's voice answered, "It seems you haven't forgotten the man that made sure you were not discovered…"

"What do you want?" Kibo asked quickly, wanting to get away from the voice of the man that had overseen a very brutal part of his past.

"Now, now!" Spandam chided, "Is that anyway to talk to me? After all, I did make sure you weren't discovered for many years!"

Kibo kept quiet as Spandam continued, "It's time, Fishman! Time that you fulfilled your true mission!"

"And that mission would be?" Kibo asked, knowing somehow that he wasn't going to like the answer.

Spandam laughed over the line as he stated, "Your mission is quite simple! Kidnap the godchild of Iceburg! Kidnap Emma of Water 7!"

_**END OF CHAPTER 14**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

_**Ryuu the Guillotine**_, _**Sarin the Black Widow**_, and _**Bomu Tanat**_ – Three wanted criminals known for their distinct fighting style and murderous intent. Ryuu's bounty is 415 million Belli, Sarin's bounty is 470 million Belli, and Bomu Tanat is 310 million Belli. All of them are owned by the Dude of Doom.

_**Yagara Bull**_ – Yagara Bulls are animals similar to seahorses and are the main mode of transportation in Water 7. They are used for carrying light cargo across the water to desired destinations, sightseeing, or simply everyday travel. It costs 2,000 Belli to rent a Yagara Bull.

_**Mizu Mizu Meat**_ – A famous type of meat that can only be found in Water 7. It is extremely soft and juicy, making it delicious for both human and Bull consumption.

_**Zousenshima**_ – The upper district of Water 7.

_**Bamboo Gale**_ – Using his quick speed, Nick delivers a super-fast succession of sword strikes aimed at random locations.

_**Surprise Cannon**_ – A cannon-like bazooka that Kibo build. This weapon is able to fire nearly anything, although Kibo only knows how to get a few settings. Sometimes he must rely on something completely random, which doesn't always work in his favor.

_**Slime Blast**_ – Kibo shoots slime around his opponent, making them slip all over the place if they try to escape or to detain them.

_**Luck Down**_ – An attack that Nick uses against a large group of enemies. Nick rushes through them while he strikes each person at a part of their bodies.

_**Bamboo Rush**_ – An attack that Nick uses against a large group of enemies. Nick rushes through them while he strikes each person at a part of their bodies.

_**Pay Up Punch**_ – One of Emma's punches. It is powerful enough to send most men her size flying into the air. She uses this when Nick misbehaves or when a customer doesn't pay their bill.

_**Unsei Unsei no Mi**_ – A Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to control the probability of things to happen (or in other words, he and others can gain good or bad luck depending on which hand the user uses).

_Kibo: On the next Chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!__**  
**__**  
**__Nick: I'm getting Emma-hime back!__**  
**__**  
**__Rayo: So…the CP9 is still alive…_

_**  
**__Shidyk: This ought to be interesting… __  
__  
__Lucci: Hello…Rayo…_

_Shidyk: Next time on Legacy of the Assassin!** Water 7 Chronicles– The Princess of Water 7 is taken!**_

**_The 14__th__ Chapter! This is it, ladies and gentleman! We are closing in on the CP9 arc of Legacy of the Assassin! The next two chapters will be of the kidnapping of Emma and the battle aboard the Sea Train! Now...Rayo discovers that the CP9 are still alive, Kibo is forced to take Emma, and Nick Olas is the only guy to go after him!? But where's Shidyk in all of this!? And what did Black Crow mean!?_**

_**You will have to read the next chapter of Legacy of the Assassin in order to find out!**_

_**  
Now...As to the BLEACH fan-fiction, it is still under works, and I have no real date set for it, so please be patient. **_

_**I won't be able to update as often because of my schedule. I hope that you guys can be patient with and that you'll continue to read Legacy of the Assassin!**_

_**Shidyk D. Shade**_


	16. Chapter 15: Water 7 Chronicles Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback or Location shift

**_Bold and Italic_ **- Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ - Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 14: Water 7 Chronicles– The Princess of Water 7 is taken!_

_**Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being October 9****th...  
To think my ship, the Black Dragon, was unfit to sail anymore… I never would've imagined it in years. The Dragon has never failed me once and even in the worst of times, it held on no matter what and it was always there when I needed a getaway. That ship means so much, and yet…I know it is time I let it go. I'll give it a funeral at sea today, that way it can sail on and not die alone in the cold ocean...**_

Shidyk looked at his schooner from the shore of the peninsula with some regret at what he had to do. He had never thought that his ship, the Black Dragon, would become unable to go any further after all the years he had had it.

"To think…" he muttered to himself as he touched the dragon head, "That you were the only nakama that stuck around for so long…thank you my friend."

_Yesterday, at the bar…_

Nick sighed as he scratched the back of his head as he looked at Shidyk, "Okay…you know what the ship's keel is, right?"

Shidyk nodded as Rayo asked, "You mean what some shipwrights' call the ship's backbone?"

Nick blinked impressed, "Yeah, well…the keel is really damaged; I'm really amazed that thing can sail at all with how damaged it is."

Shidyk knew where Nick was driving at and sighed, "How far would've it gone had I continued with it?"

Nick snorted as he looked at Shidyk, "How far!? You be lucky to get halfway away from this island!" the redhead suddenly realized what he had said and added, "Sorry!"

Shidyk waved him off, "Forget it…I'll come back tomorrow…I gotta say goodbye to a friend…"

Nick and Rayo watched as Shidyk left the bar, a sudden gloom surrounding him.

_End of Flashback…_

Shidyk sighed as he petted one of the dragon head's cheek and smiled, "How about it? Can you give me one last ride around the island?"

_With Nick; on the streets…_

Nick sighed as he walked towards the bar. Although young, all the bar owners in the city knew him and knew that he had the money to pay for any drink or fix any damage he caused. He was going to meet his friend Kibo for a couple of drinks before they both headed home after working so long on a special order.

Nick would never admit it, but Kibo was most likely the only person he would come close to calling a brother. Ever since the day both met, everyone thought they were bitter enemies when Kibo had hit Nick over the head for telling a bad joke to another shipwright. After that eventful punch, however, Nick strove to improve and show the Fishman just how good Nick was at being a shipwright than him.

From this deep rivalry, both became excellent friends, showing their skills as well as having a few drinks at one another's expense. Nick was usually the one who treated Kibo since the latter had little money to spend.

_Honestly_, the young shipwright thought to himself, _If it wasn't for the fact that Kibo was building some super weapon, I say he was taking advantage of my money._

As Nick entered the bar, he was surprised to find it empty save for the barkeep. As Nick sat down on one of the stool, he asked the barkeep, "Oi, Ossan, what's up? Where are the rest of your customers?"

The barkeep shrugged, plainly just as confused as Nick, "I have no idea. I've been wondering why Paulie or Tilestone haven't come in for their usual drink."

As Nick ordered his drink, he watched as Rayo Verrani came in through the door and sat right beside him. Rayo looked at the younger man, "How you doing?"

Nick nodded, "Fine, what are you doing here?"

Rayo ordered a drink as well and then answered, "I came to see if you knew where Shidyk was? I forgot to tell him that I had news of a person that he asked me to find about."

Nick shrugged as he drank, "No idea. Said something about going to say goodbye to an old friend and told me that he would come back tomorrow to get a new ship."

Rayo nodded, "I see…well then, guess I'll have my drink for now and I'll be on my way."

Nick shrugged again and both men drank in silence.

_Same moment, in an alley…_

Paulie, one of the head mechanics of Dock One, gasped for air as he fell to his knees and then fell completely to the floor as he was finally overwhelmed by a masked man.

"S-shit…!" he cursed as he looked through half focused eyes at his friends who had been ambushed by masked men. Masked men in fact that he had seen once a month ago.

As Paulie fainted from the loss of his blood, one of the masked men turned to a newcomer. He snorted as he asked, "Where have you been? We have been waiting for some time now!"

Kibo made a face when he saw the best of Galley-La taken care of easily as he muttered, "I was…busy. I had to get something from my home."

Kibo soon came into a bit of light that the evening light gave off in a completely different outfit that he had worn yesterday. He was now wearing a black pair of pants and suit that seemed tailored for both comfort and maximum mobility. On his head, he wore a black cap and a small red handkerchief poke out from a pocket on his chest.

One of the taller masked men chuckled, "I see you decided to wear your special uniform we sent you…"

Kibo frowned, "Shut the hell up…"

One of the masked men, slender compared to the other two, walked and was in front of Kibo, "You are sure that she's alone tonight?"

Kibo nodded, "Yeah…she'll be alone tonight. Iceburg and Nick Olas are right now away from the house and won't come back 'til later. Right now it's the perfect chance to obtain the Princess of Water 7."

The masked man nodded and turned to the others, "Then it is best we began…"

With that, all four became blurs as they sped off towards Iceburg's house and the unsuspecting Emma.

_With Nick, near Iceburg's home…_

Nick gave a yawn as he near his home and wondered again why Kibo had not appeared for their usual drinks. He shrugged it off, _Probably got busy with that cannon of his again._

As the young "Prince of Water 7" saw his house nearing and decided to forget about it 'til tomorrow. As his hand touched the doorknob, a loud crash echoed from within the house. Nick instantly knew that there was something wrong, and grabbed his bōkken before slashing the door apart in an instant.

"Emma-hime!!!" Nick shouted, "Iceburg-tou-san!!! What's go-?"

"_Rankyaku_!"

Nick stopped in mid shout as he quickly jumped to the side, avoiding what appeared to be some sort of eerie blade. As he got his bearings again, he was able to see that a group of masked men plus a guy in a black suit were holding the unconscious body of Emma.

Nick's hand tightened around his weapon as he asked in a silent tone, "Who the hell are you guys…? AND WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!?"

"Sister?" one of the men repeated, the tallest of the group, as he turned to the guy in the suit, "I thought you said they weren't related."

"They aren't," another of the masked man answered, "From my understanding, he is adopted by Mayor Iceburg from a young age and he refers to those even distantly related as his family."

Nick soon charge, roaring in anger, as he tried to attack the nearest masked man. The man merely took a step back and Nick was forced to spin in place as he shouted, "_**Spinning Top**_!"

The man was barely able to dodge the attack, somewhat surprised at Nick's speed. However, the man in the suit stepped forward and Nick's eyes widened as he recognized who the man was.

"Kibo…" he murmured before Kibo frown and his arm shot towards the redhead.

"_**Shigan…Hire**_!"

Nick was thrown back, smashing a table in the process, as a large wound suddenly appeared on his chest and blood began to pour out. Nick gave a few coughs before he stood back up, only to see that Kibo was in front of him again.

"_**Shippogan**_!"

Nick gave a yell of pain as Kibo's tail shot in and out of his body rapidly, and fell face first into the floor. As Nick began to cough again, Kibo picked up the redhead by his hair and whispered, "You should've stayed away from here, Nick-teme…then you wouldn't have to suffer so much…"

In response, Nick spat at Kibo and had a glare that said, "Bite me…"

Kibo frowned as he tossed Nick into the wall, the redhead bouncing off of it before falling into the floor. The leader of the masked men nodded as he stated, "Good job. Now we best be going before anyone else shows up…"

"Do you mean like me?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned in time to see the last person that they would've guessed to enter the home of the Mayor of Water 7: Rayo Verrani. The raven haired man looked from Kibo to the masked men and finally at Nick with an even glance before he stepped in. He then performed _Soru_ to appear next to Nick and noted the holes on Nick's chest.

_Hmm…not to deep. That Fishman either was lazy or he was aiming at only to knock Nick out…_

Rayo pulled out a pocky and asked the group, "Are you three going to keep those masks? I know who you are even if you try to hide behind any mask, CP9."

The trio stood quiet as Rayo continued, "It has been a while…hasn't it, Lucci?"

The leader of the masked men removed his mask in order to reveal the strongest member of the CP9, Rob Lucci. He looked evenly at Rayo for a few minutes before he asked, "Hello…Rayo…how did you know I was going to be here?"

Rayo chuckled, "Didn't. However, it seems that Lady Luck was on my side today."

One of the masked men turned to Lucci, "Oi, Lucci, you know this guy?"

Lucci glared at Rayo, whom glared back behind his sunglasses, and answered, "Yes…he and I were at one time what one would call nakama. However, I had a job to do at the time and had to kill him."

Rayo had a small grin on his face, "But you didn't…no, rather you couldn't do the job, ne, Lucci?"

Both of the masked men were surprised by this revelation as both knew that Rob Lucci was CP9's strongest member in the recorded history of the organization. For someone who was younger and likely at the time didn't know Rokushiki made them wonder just how strong was Rayo Verrani.

"I merely chose not to," Lucci answered, "After all, I could tell that you would become a very powerful man."

Rayo snorted, "Is that your way of saying that you just wanted the perfect rival?"

Lucci grinned sadistically, "Perhaps…"

One of the masked men tapped Lucci on the shoulder, "We can't fight him, Lucci. Remember the mission!"

Rayo looked confused, "Fight you? I have no intention of doing so…at least not yet."

All present were surprised at this comment and the tallest of the group asked, "Aren't you here for revenge or something?"

Rayo scratched one of his cheeks as he stated, "Although that is _why_ I am here, I don't like the idea of fighting in another man's house. If you can choose the arena where we can," here he chuckle, "have our final battle, then I will gladly fight there."

Lucci closed his eyes and had a slight grin in amusement as he directed the others to follow him. As he passed Rayo, he whispered, "Eneis Lobby may be gone…but in its place stands our new home…New Lobby. That is where we shall meet…"

Rayo let them go and turned his attention towards the unconscious Nick with a sigh, "After we get you cleaned up and healed, what say you and I find Shidyk?"

_Later; at the shores…_

"BASTARD!!!" Nick shouted at Rayo as he grabbed the elder man by the neck of his shirt, "HOW COULD YOU LET THEM TAKE HER AWAY JUST LIKE THAT!?"

Rayo merely moved his hand slowly from Nick's hand to the base of his shoulder and suddenly Nick's arm fell limp. Rayo chewed on his pocky as he watched the stunned Nick try to regain feeling on his arm.

"Don't bother," Rayo stated, "Your arm will be asleep until I return the _**Ki**_ back to its proper path."

Nick just glared at Rayo as he growled, "Why did you let them go!? Why didn't you stop them!? Why-"

Rayo held up a hand and stated, "To answer your questions, I didn't stop them because I was outnumbered. If Lucci had been there alone with the Fishman, I might've been able to stop them but then new problems would've risen," he saw Nick was about to argue and decided to stop him, "For example, if I had stopped them, what about Emma-san? She would've been in danger at the time that would've likely caused her harm. Or maybe I should point out the fact that if I left you to fight them, wouldn't you have bled to death and thus be unable to help me retrieve her?"

Nick blinked before he repeated, "Retrieve her…?"

Rayo grinned, "I know the location, you have the drive, and with Shidyk along, we will have the muscle."

Nick soon grinned back as he told Rayo, "You better not screw up, bastard. If a single hair in Emma-hime's head is out of place, I'm making you responsible."

"Fair enough," Rayo answered as he fixed Nick's arm.

Nick soon looked at his arm before he punched Rayo on the face. Rayo took the punch before he touched his cheek and began to fix the damage.

He looked at Nick, who was grinning, "I deserved that, didn't I?"

"You deserve a lot worse," Nick answered.

Rayo sighed, "Like I said before, fair enough."

Both men stood quietly for some time before Nick asked, "So…how do we find Shidyk-san?"

Rayo grinned, "When I want to find something or someone, I don't call for it in name but rather in spirit."

Nick looked at Rayo as though he was crazy as the raven-haired man sat on a piece of drift wood and took a deep breath. As he exhaled, Nick wondered if Rayo was truly a genius or just another nut job when the Verrani opened his eyes and got up.

"He's at the east side of the scrap island," Rayo stated, "If we want to catch him, now's the time."

Nick blinked but decided to humor Rayo by following him as the "Beast" headed towards the eastern shore of the scrap island.

_A few moments later; east side of scrap island…_

Shidyk got off his ship and looked back at it with mixed feelings of sadness and joy. The assassin and patted the dragon's neck, "Thanks for the ride, Black Dragon…I hope that you can forgive me for never really taking care of you like I should've."

Shidyk soon pushed the ship into open water as he lit a piece of wood, "The Vikings believed that all leaders deserved to be cremated at sea…you were a good friend, Black Dragon, and you carried more than just me. You carried my memories of those who are and were my nakama, and you carried my hopes. I hope I can find a ship that will do just as much as you did for me. Goodbye…and safe journey."

With those words, Shidyk threw the torch into the ship, where the torch's fire soon began to spread. The Black Dragon glowed within the flames and Shidyk could only lower his head as the ship as though looked like it would come alive at any moment. Shidyk soon looked up again as the Black Dragon's head soon cracked and for a moment, Shidyk could've mistaken the crack for a scar that the ship had taken in a battle.

He smiled slightly, _Yeah…we both always fought, didn't we? I fought in the land and you fought the sea…_

"Shidyk!" a voice called out, "Oi, Shidyk!"

Shidyk turned around and was surprised to see Rayo and a bandaged Nick running towards him. After both reached him, the World's Greatest Assassin asked, "What's up?"

Rayo soon explained what had transpired while Shidyk had decided to take a ride on his ship one last time. The gray-haired man whistled after everything was explained to him, "Pretty messed up."

Rayo nodded, "True, however, I need an answer Shidyk. Will you or will you not help?"

Shidyk grinned, "What the hell do you think? I've been wanting to raise my bounty up for some time and I could use the exercise."

Rayo chuckled at the comment while Nick looked determined as he adjusted his hat and stated, "Then we have no time to lose!"

Rayo nodded as he pulled out a whistle of odd design from his jacket, "Then I guess it's time that I called him to our side."

Both Nick and Shidyk looked confused as Rayo blew into the whistle and let out a sharp high note for nearly an entire minute. As Rayo pocketed the whistle, Nick and Shidyk looked around wondering what Rayo had called with that whistle. Both got their answer when they saw a gigantic beast suddenly surface from the water, neighing as it came out. It's near jet black body and the scars around its body made it quite clear to them that it wasn't afraid to fight.

Nick jumped back as he shouted, "A KING BULL!?"

Rayo grinned as he shouted at the horse-like beast, "Oi! Mr. Rey, it's been a while hasn't it?"

The King Bull snorted before it looked down and neighed in joy as it lowered its head to Rayo. Nick could only watch in complete shock while Shidyk chuckled as the King Bull let Rayo pet him. The transporter then turned to his friends, "This is my pet King Bull, Mr. Rey or Rey if you want. He's always nearby and I call on him when I need some muscle carrying my things."

Shidyk grinned, "So that's why you never had a ship when I looked for you…"

Nick then saw that instead of a saddle, what looked like a small house was attached to the giant sea horse-like creature. He then pointed at the house, "You travel in that?"

Rayo shrugged, "Despite what you think, Nick, that particular house is able to withstand quite a lot of pressure and it is quite comfortable."

Shidyk rolled his eyes as he began to climb the small rope ladder that he saw was attached to one of the cables, "Well, let's get going. There's no point in staying here if you guys are going to save that girl."

Rayo nodded as he performed _Geppou_ and began to open the door. Nick could only look at both and wonder if they were really taking any of this seriously.

_It can't be helped though…These two are my only chance to save Emma-hime…and get my friend back!_

_**END OF CHAPTER 15**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

**_Spinning Top_**** - **A swing that takes advantage of the entire body's turning motion to dodge an enemy's attack or to bypass an enemy's defense, striking immediately after. This is best used as a counter-attack for any incoming strikes. Nick can also use this to strike an opponent from either side.

_**Shigan: Hire**_ – Literally, Shigan "Fin". Kibo uses the tips of his fins as he would use a Shigan, creating a far larger injury.

_**Shippogan**_ – Literally, "Tail Gun." A technique only known to Kibo. The same thing as Shigan, but Kibo uses his barbed tail instead of his finger.

_**Ki**_ – This is the "life force" or "spiritual energy" that travels within all living things. It is said that a person who has mastered their Ki to the right level is able to do nearly anything imaginable to mankind. Rayo has mastered the ability to cancel out the flow of Ki in a certain part of the body as well as manipulate it in order to heal minor injuries. He can also use it to locate someone or something depending if he has or hasn't met said someone or something (this is not to be confused with Mantra, as Rayo isn't Skypeian). The downside is that if Rayo wants to heal something that is bigger than a few bruises or cut, then he has to both concentrate and the aftermath will leave him tired.

_Rayo: On the next Chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!__**  
**__**  
**__Shidyk: So…they rebuild Eneis Lobby, eh?__**  
**__**  
**__Nick: Shit!!! There are too many weaklings!_

_**  
**__Kibo: You idiot! Just go back!!! __  
__  
__Nick: I told you, baka Fishman! You are my Nakama!!!_

_Shidyk: Next time on Legacy of the Assassin!** The War in New Lobby- You're my Nakama!**_

**_The 15__th__ Chapter! I know it's kind of blah and all, but bear with me. The New Lobby arc will be filled with action and drama like none before! Oh and we get to learn more about our favorite transporter-for-hire like why he knows the Rokushiki as well as his past with Lucci!_**

_**So…our heroes end up in New Lobby and now have to fight against Marines and Officers of the World Government! If that wasn't enough, Nick tries to get Kibo back on their side in order to rescue Emma! But why did Spandam tell Kibo to kidnap her in the first place!?**_

_**  
You will have to read the next chapter of Legacy of the Assassin in order to find out!**_

_**I won't be able to update as often because of my schedule. I hope that you guys can be patient with and that you'll continue to read Legacy of the Assassin!**_

_**Shidyk D. Shade**_


	17. Chapter 16: The War in New Lobby

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback or Location shift

_**Bold and Italic**_ - Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ - Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 16: The War in New Lobby- You're my Nakama!_

_**Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being October 10****th:  
Rayo, Nick, and I are now nearing New Lobby, the former Eneis Lobby, the Judiciary Island. From what I could gather from Rayo, things aren't going to be easy for us with the Marines, Officials, and the CP9 stationed there. What's more, Rayo doesn't know why they took Emma of Water 7. So why did they take her? She's important sure, but taking her in the middle of the night is still strange. In any case, with her life on the line, I know that Nick will be counting on us...**_

Shidyk gave a yawn as he looked out one of the windows of the submerged house and watched the fishes past by without a care of the giant King Bull. He still was impressed that Rayo could navigate underwater without a worry and he had to admit that it was far more interesting to travel underwater than sailing on top of the ocean. The house was two stories in height and was accommodated exactly like a regular house: there was a kitchen, a medium sized study packed with more books than Shidyk had ever seen in his life, two small rooms with beds, and a larger room containing things from weapons to jewelry.

_Rayo really likes to be unusual,_ mused the assassin.

As Shidyk sat back on one of the sofas that adorned the small living room, Rayo returned from upstairs with Nick holding a sword. One of Shidyk's eyebrows raised itself as he asked, "What's with the sword?"

Nick grinned as he strapped it onto the side, "Rayo thought that I should have a sword just in case my bōkken gets broken," He then unsheathed the blade and looked at it in the light blue light, "This baby is called **Himawari** and its one of the **Ryō Wazamono Grade Swords**! It's got great detail on the blade and…"

As Nick ranted on how the sword was incredible, Rayo chuckled as he sat down on the other sofa, "I remembered that I had a spare sword somewhere and decided that Nick should use it for what's coming up."

Shidyk nodded, "Anything for me?"

Rayo looked at his friend with some surprise, "You actually want me to give you a weapon?"

Shidyk shook his head, "Nah, I'm asking to see if you think I need a weapon."

Rayo laughed, "No…as the World's Greatest Assassin, I doubt anything could make you more dangerous."

Shidyk chuckled, "I figured as much."

Suddenly a loud neigh was heard and Rayo jumped up before he made his way to the kitchen. He then tapped the wall and from the ceiling, a periscope suddenly appeared. Nick whistled seeing that and stopping his rant, "Whoever made this ship is some sort of genius! A house that can withstand pressure and acts like a submarine and a house put together? Outstanding!"

Rayo laughed as he looked through the periscope, "Thank you, Nick. I bet Franky would be glad to hear that my plans and his talent were admired by the **Prince of Water 7**."

"WHAT!? FRANKY MADE THIS HOUSE!?" Nick shouted, amazed by the fact that Franky, the man known as the criminal face of Water 7, had build such an incredible ship/house.

Rayo nodded as he continue to look, "Yes, I had to supply with some timber for some time, but in the end it was worth it since he helped me get this before I officially started as a transporter-for-hire."

Rayo soon put the periscope back as he stated, "It seems we are nearing New Lobby, and I have gotten a bit of glance at the place."

"And?" Shidyk asked.

Rayo put a pocky in his mouth before chewing and explaining, "Although the front two gates are gone now, the courthouse and part of the tower have been fixed. I can guess that they built those two in order for some of the old glory that Eneis Lobby had to still shine. In any case, some of the ruins are still there and I saw a few men coming and going so it is being used right now."

Shidyk grinned as he joked, "Well I have my workout today."

Nick, on the other hand, looked serious, "Did you see Kibo or Emma-hime?"

Rayo shook his head, "Most likely they are in the tower or the courthouse."

Shidyk stretched as he asked, "So we just barge in, take the girl, and get out, right?"

Rayo nodded as he looked grim, "As simple as that plan is, it is the one we will be acting on."

Nick looked at the two before he asked, "Isn't there a better plan?"

Rayo grinned as he reassured Nick, "Don't worry, Nick. I can come up with something if things get too dicey."

Nick could only sweatdrop, _I hope I wasn't wrong in following these two…_

_Same moment, within the Tower of Justice…_

Kibo looked at the man in the wheelchair behind the desk as he grinned at the arriving party. His pink hair covered a large mask that covered his entire face, much like the large body cast that covered his body. Kibo couldn't help but wonder how Spandam, the Chief of the CP9, had gotten in such a bad state.

Spandam laughed as he looked at the group, "Wa ha ha ha! It's good to see you all! Lucci, Blueno, Kaku, and of course, our special guests: reassigned CP9 agent, Kibo, and the **Princess of Water 7**, Emma!"

Emma, who was handcuffed and being pushed by Blueno, glared at the man as she hissed, "What right do you have in kidnapping me!?"

Spandam sneered as he answered, "The ultimate power of the law, that's what! I don't need to explain myself to a weak woman like you!"

Emma suddenly rushed over to him, and the CP9 agents watched impressed as she used a drop kick to hit Spandam into the wall, before landing easily on top of the desk. Emma soon jumped down as she looked at Spandam, "I am not weak."

Kibo couldn't help but chuckle as he whispered to Kaku, "Sometimes I forget how strong she can be when she's mad…"

Kaku chuckled himself as he answered, "Yeah, but its always fun to watch if you're not the target…"

After Kumadori and Fukurou got Spandam out of the wall, the Chief of the CP9 glared at the woman, "You stupid Amazon! How dare you hit the great hero of the world just like that!?"

Emma sniffed as she retorted, "Do heroes make others do their dirty work?"

Spandam growled for a moment before Kumadori exclaimed, "Yo Yoi! Chief! I will take her insult for you and punish myself by taking my life!"

"Idiot!" Jabura shouted from where he sat, "Stop trying to kill yourself!"

"Goodbye!" Kumadori shouted as he try to drive the knife into his gut, only to use his _Tekkai_ at the last second before murmuring, "I can't die yet…"

Kibo sweatdropped as he asked Kaku, "Is he always like that?"

Kaku rolled his eyes, "You have no idea."

Spandam cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "In any case, with this the plan on getting on the World Government's good graces will be near completion!"

Kibo looked questioningly at Spandam, "What do you mean? How can kidnapping one single woman be any good for the CP9, let alone the World Government?"

Spandam chuckled as he answered, "It's quite simple, Fishman…She's the bait for the true prey: the Prince of Water 7, Nick Olas!"

Everyone in the room became quiet before Emma asked in a confused tone, "What do you want with Nick-kun? He has nothing that could make you want him!"

Spandam chuckled again, a sadistic look on his face, "Baka! He has the strongest power any Devil Fruit could ever give!"

Kibo tilted his head to the side, "But Nick's power is way too small scale, why would the World Government want it?"

Spandam now looked annoyed, "Baka! I told you that his power is the greatest among all Devil Fruit users! That boy has obviously hasn't pushed his entire mind into expanding his power but if we can get him, then the World Government will be able to conquer all pirates and criminals everywhere!"

Emma paled slightly when she realized just how far this man would take things in order to control everyone in the world. In her mind, she knew she had to warn Nick before he fell into any of the traps that Spandam had in store for the young Prince of Water 7.

The tension of the room suddenly broke as the Den Den Mushi on the desk in front of Spandam rang. Blueno walked over to the desk and picked it up, "Yes?"

"We have a situation! New Lobby is under attack!" a voice called out from the other end.

"Already!?" Spandam shouted, "Who are they!?"

"There's three intruders but they're too strong!" the voice shouted as the sound of fighting emanated from the speaker, "We can't take too much of this! They- AGH!!!!"

"Oi!" Spandam shouted over the Den Den Mushi, "What the hell is going on!? Answer me, idiot!"

After a few seconds, a new voice answered, and both Emma and Kibo were surprised to hear it was Nick's, "Hello? Hello? Anybody still on this line?"

"Who the hell are you!?" Spandam shouted.

Everyone could hear Nick grumble, "Jeesh, no need to shout…" the redhead decided to continue, "As to who I am, the name's Nick Olas; the Prince of Water 7."

Emma soon yelled, "Nick-kun, it's a-!"

However, before Emma could finish Kaku drew one of his swords and put it near her neck, forcing her to stop, "Sorry, but I can't let you finish that sentence."

"Oi, put that lovely voice back on it sounds a lot better than the guy that was shouting," Nick commented.

"Damn you! Where the hell are you!?" Spandam shouted.

"Well…just a sec'," they could hear him shout over the line, "Oi, Rayo! Where exactly would you call this?"

After a minute, Nick's voice returned, "About halfway to the courthouse."

"EH!? HOW THE HELL DID YOU MAKE IT THAT FAR!?"

"You be surprised what you can do when you have a little luck, a guy with a Zoan Devil Fruit, and the World's Greatest Assassin with you," Nick answered with a chuckle.

Spandam looked completely shock at that statement and didn't even move as Nick continued, "Well, we'll call in a bit, still have some way to go after all," his voice darken a bit, "And all of you guys better not touch Emma-hime or I'll send you to hell personally…"

The line soon went dead and Blueno hung the receiver up before murmuring, "It seems we have some very interesting guests…"

As the rest of the CP9 murmured to each other, Lucci alone was the quiet one as a slow sadistic grin filled his face as he thought; _Soon…soon it will be time, Rayo…_

_With group outside of Courthouse…_

Rayo, Shidyk, and Nick looked up at the imposing courthouse, each with a pondering look on his face. They had gone through the nearly the entire length of the island with minor difficulty but now they faced the large door and their own opinions on how they should proceed.

"I say we bust through it," Shidyk told the others.

"Nah, that would cause too much debris and damage," Nick argued, "Nma…I think I can cut a portion and then we can go through."

Rayo snorted, "And then face more Marines and Officials? I say we just jump over the deal."

Nick looked at Rayo with a "are you stupid?" glare, "You do realize that courthouse is hundreds of feet tall, right?"

Rayo nodded, "It would save us time and energy, though."

Shidyk sighed as he looked at the two, "Alright…there's only one thing to do…"

Rayo looked at Shidyk with an equally determined look, "It seems we have no choice and little time…"

Nick cracked his knuckles, "So…it's going to be that way, eh?"

All three nodded and took stances looking at each other. Their hard glares made it look as though they were going to fight one another until they each raised a fist and shouted at the same time.

"JAN…KEN…PON!!!"

Nick's hand showed a closed fist, Rayo showed a two fingered hand sign, while Shidyk had an open palm.

"Damn!"

"One more time!"

"Alright! JAN…KEN…PON!!!"

All three once again showed their hands, and Rayo grinned when he saw that his open palm beat both of the others' closed fists.

"I win," the transporter grinned.

"Only because I didn't use my powers," Nick grumbled.

"Oi, that's enough you two," Shidyk told both before he looked up at the courthouse, "So…how do we get up there from in here?"

Rayo rolled his eyes as he asked, "Please tell me that was a joke? It's simple; you use your powers on both you and Nick while I use _Geppou_."

Shidyk gave Rayo a glare before nodding and putting his hand on Nick's shoulder, "Hope you don't mind the cold…Alma Correre!"

Before Nick could protest, he along with Shidyk burst into shadows that rose quickly up the wall of the courthouse as Rayo jumped off the air following close behind. Soon all three appeared atop the courthouse, with Nick shivering as he rubbed himself with his arms.

"DAMN IT!!! GIVE ME A LITTLE WARNING BEFORE YOU DO THAT!!! I'M FREEZING!!!"

Shidyk ignored Nick as he looked at the tower, "Looks like they were waiting…"

Nick and Rayo looked at the tower to see the entire CP9 collected in front of them, looking at them with some mild interest. Well…most of them were mild interest with the exception of Lucci who looked at Rayo with what the transporter knew was nostalgia.

Nick soon spotted the one member in the group he wanted to talk to, "Oi!!! Kibo-teme!!!"

Kibo frowned as he looked at his "friend," "That idiot…Go back to your home, brat! You are way out of your league!"

Nick snorted as he tapped his bōkken on his shoulder and sighed, "I'm not going back until both you and Emma-hime come with me!"

Kibo looked confused as did some of the other members of the CP9. Kibo, however, was getting annoyed, "Baka! What the hell do you mean by that!?"

Nick rolled his eyes as he pointed with his bōkken at the Fishman, "It's just what I said, you damn walking sushi bar! You and Emma-hime are coming back to Water 7 with me!"

Kibo glared back, "Why the hell do you want me back!? I tried to kill you with my Shigan, remember?"

Nick cocked his head to the side slightly as he asked, "What are you? Stupid? I need my partner in order to finish off all those assignments that Emma-hime gave us!"

"You're the stupid one! I went out of my way to kill you and your acting like nothing happened!"

Nick sighed as he pointed at his chest, "What you did? I remember seeing someone like you, but that guy couldn't have been you at all."

"Why not!?"

Nick grinned, "Nma…Because the walking overgrown piece of seafood that I know its one of the best shipwrights in Water 7…and he's my best friend."

Kibo blinked when he realized what Nick had just gotten through saying. Nick was playing dumb about the whole incident that had happened yesterday night as if it had been someone else that had attacked him, not Kibo. The Fishman couldn't help clench his fist a bit as he saw that Nick didn't really care about the wounds and had even told Kibo that he was still his best friend.

Nick's grin took more of a shark-like appearance as he asked, "So…are you ready to kill some bastards, Kibo-teme?"

Kibo stood there quietly as Spandam laughed, "You idiot!!! You really think that just because you say he's your friend that he'll join you!? Baka!!! This Fishman belongs to the CP9 and he will never be anything else than another pawn for the World-!!!"

Shidyk looked at Rayo, whom gave him a nod, and grinned as he looked at Spandam. Soon a shadow appeared before the Chief of the CP9 before it smashed the man's face right into a wall.

The World's Greatest Assassin then shouted, "Shut up, you piece of shit! You have no right to speak until that Fishman makes his choice!"

Kibo weighed his choices in his mind as Spandam yelled from the pain: on the one hand, if he helped the CP9, then he might never go back to the way things were. On the other hand, if he joined Nick and his group, there might be a chance, although slim, that he might be able to return to the way things were.

Kibo then looked at Emma, who had a face of anticipation, likely waiting for Kibo's choice. Kibo knew that he never wanted to see Emma hurt as she had been the first girl to have ever recognized him. Every other woman he had met had told him to buzz off or to die, and Kibo had thought that no one would ever wish to speak to him like he was their equal after the shipwright that had taken him in and passed away. Emma and Nick had shown him though that they didn't care what species he was, in their eyes, he was their friend and they wouldn't change it one bit.

Kibo murmured, "I decided…"

Everyone waited as he stood quiet before he ran towards Emma, "I decided that I'm taking my chances!"

Nick grinned as he shouted, "ALRIGHT!!!"

However, before Kibo could reach Emma, Lucci appear before him and kicked him hard in the gut, stating, "Then you should be with them…"

Kibo was sent flying, the air knock out of him, and he stayed in the air for several seconds before he began to fall.

"KIBO!!!" both Emma and Nick shouted.

Rayo sighed as he stepped of the courthouse, "Why am I not surprised about this turn of events…? Geppou: Saiten!"

Rayo soon became a blur as he zigzagged in the air before catching the large Fishman and returning back to the courthouse.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kibo nodded as he panted, "Yeah…that kind of surprised me though…"

Nick soon walked over to the Fishman before he stood in front of him and stared. After fifteen seconds, Nick whacked Kibo on the head with the wooden sword as he shouted, "BAKA!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LETTING THESE BASTARDS TAKE EMMA-HIME LIKE THAT!?"

Kibo massaged his head as he shouted back, "I DIDN'T HAVE A DAMN CHOICE, YOU DAMNED CARROT-TOP!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU PAST EXPIRED SUSHI!?"

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU SECOND RATE STRAWBERRY!!!"

Rayo and Shidyk could only sweatdrop as both Nick and Kibo fought. Shidyk looked at Rayo as he asked, "Do you think this is there way of apologizing?"

Rayo shrugged, "No idea…" he then blinked and clasped his fist into his palm, "Oh! That's right! I have something for you, Kibo-san."

Kibo and Nick stopped shouting at each other as Rayo looked inside his jacket. Both could only stare with their jaws open as Rayo pulled the Surprise Cannon right out of it and set it in front of him. The transporter grinned, "You left this back in the Galley-La Company and thought you might need it."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU HAVE THAT INSIDE YOUR JACKET THIS ENTIRE TIME!?"

Rayo shrugged, "I'm just naturally skinny."

Both shipwrights face faulted as Shidyk sweatdropped and murmured, "That still doesn't explain it, Rayo…"

Rayo scratched the back of his head as he smiled and laughed, "I guess you're right, Shidyk."

Nick and Kibo could only shake their head as Nick muttered, "I sometimes wonder if that guy is a genius…or just plain insane…"

"I say insane," Kibo told Nick as he strapped the Surprise Cannon on his back.

"Well then," Rayo said as he looked at the CP9 again, "I think it's time that we showed those guys how strong we are."

Shidyk cracked his knuckles as he chuckled, "Ze he he he! I'll kill every last one of them!"

Nick shouldered his bōkken as he adjusted his hat, "Nma…I hope Emma-hime can wait a little bit longer. I need to act as cool as possible when I save her."

Kibo rolled his eyes as he looked at the CP9, "You're still the same stupid kid, eh, Nick?"

The group soon ran towards the edge of the courthouse before Shidyk and Rayo jumped off, while Nick got on to Kibo's back and both jumped after the other two. Rayo and Kibo performed their _Geppou_ as Shidyk burst into shadows each with the same thought in their minds.

_New Lobby is going to fall!_

_**END OF CHAPTER 16**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

**Himawari **– One of theRyō Wazamono Grade Swords. Its name means "Sunflower" and it is considered a good blade for balance and strength. The details on this sword's blade is also one that many swordsman like in a sword.

**Ryō Wazamono Grade Swords** – A set of swords that are stronger than the Wazamono sword series but slightly weaker than the Ō Wazamono Grade Swords.

**Prince of Water 7 **– Nick's title back in Water 7. He got this nickname because of his association with the Mayor, Iceburg, and because of how strong he is. He also got this nickname because he is the youngest member of the Galley-La.

**Princess of Water 7** – Emma's title back in Water 7. She got this nickname because of her association with the Mayor, Iceburg, and because of how strong she is. She also earned this nickname because of her youth.

_Rayo: On the next Chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!__**  
**__**  
**__Kibo: Listen, I'm sorry I messed up…__**  
**__**  
**__Nick: Now's not the time, baka! We still need to save Emma-hime!_

_**  
**__Jabura: Humph! So you're the World's Greatest Assassin?__  
__  
__Shidyk: Alright! Here I go! Alma Ebbro!_

_Rayo: Next time on Legacy of the Assassin! **The War in New Lobby- The Wolf, the Bull, and the…Drunk!?**_

**  
**_**The 16**__**th**__** Chapter! A bit blah, but with a few good points. Yes, I like to torture Spandam whenever possible, so expect a lot of it when the time comes. I wanted to make it more dramatic, but I couldn't find a way to do so. I also wanted to poke fun at Rayo's ability to have nearly anything in his jacket (seriously, just how skinny is he?) and the Janken game was something that I felt was needed. What better way to get serious and make a decision than a quick game of Janken?**_

_**Alright…now on to the next chapter! With Kibo on their side, Nick, Rayo, and Shidyk head in different directions in order to find Emma before she's taken too far away! With Rayo aiming for Lucci, the others have to take on the rest of the CP9! Will they be able to save Emma while avoiding the traps that the CP9 have set for them!?**_

_**  
You will have to read the next chapter of Legacy of the Assassin in order to find out!**_

_**I won't be able to update as often because of my schedule. I hope that you guys can be patient with and that you'll continue to read Legacy of the Assassin!**_

_**Shidyk D. Shade**_


	18. Chapter 17: The War in New Lobby, Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback or Location shift

**_Bold and Italic_ -** Terms that will be explained

**_Bold, Italic, and Underline_ -** Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_ **

_Chapter 17: The War in New Lobby- The Wolf, the Bull, and the…Drunk!?_

_**Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being October 10****th:  
Rayo, Nick, and I are now nearing New Lobby, the former Eneis Lobby, the Judiciary Island. From what I could gather from Rayo, things aren't going to be easy for us with the Marines, Officials, and the CP9 stationed there. What's more, Rayo doesn't know why they took Emma of Water 7. So why did they take her? She's important sure, but taking her in the middle of the night is still strange. In any case, with her life on the line, I know that Nick will be counting on us...**_

Rayo, Shidyk, Nick, and Kibo looked at the large room they had entered through one of the windows. Although Rayo, Shidyk, and Kibo could've made to the same level as the balcony where the CP9 had been, Nick had put too much weight on Kibo and they had to land on one of the lower floors. The four men were now trying to figure out which way they should all go in order to save Emma.

Nick scratched his cheek in thought, "Nma…I think if we head where they are fast, we might be able to catch them…"

Rayo shook his head, "No good. They will have moved now since they know we are here."

Kibo adjusted the strap on his Surprise Cannon, "And then there's the trap that Spandam was talking about…"

Shidyk slammed his fists together, "I don't care whether there's a trap or an ambush, I'm going to smash everything that gets in my way!!!"

Rayo sighed as he raised a hand to block Shidyk from going, "Think for a minute, Shidyk, do you honestly think they just get in your way until we reached Emma-san?"

Everyone looked at Rayo as a voice from above laughed, "Chapapa! You're pretty smart guy!"

Everyone looked up in time to see a very round man with green hair and a zipper instead of a mouth hanging from a corner in the ceiling. Kibo growled as he murmured, "Fukurou…"

Nick looked at his friend, "Fukurou…? What kind of name is that? He should be Dango or something like that with his looks."

Rayo sweatdropped as he muttered, "That's something I expect Shidyk to say…"

Shidyk looked indignant, "Oi, what's that supposed to mean!?"

Fukurou could only look at the guys with a bit of stun look on his face; _These guys…are really weird…_

The CP9 agent quickly regained his composure after a moment and sneered, "You really picked some weird allies, Kibo. Aside from "Shadow Fist," I don't think the other two look that impressive!"

Rayo soon appeared before Fukurou, sending the round man down to the floor with a downward kick before catching him and grabbing the green-haired man by the neck. The transporter looked intently at Fukurou behind his sunglasses, "Now…you're going to tell me everything you know about this trap that Kibo spoke off, where the members are, and if there is anything else that will aid us or I will be forced to use violence."

Kibo and Nick just looked amazed as Fukurou cowered under the intense glare that Rayo was exhibiting while Shidyk mused aloud, "It's been a while since I've seen that glare…A very long while…"

Both shipwrights looked at Shidyk, who moved them out of Rayo's earshot and explained, "Way back when I was still trying to get my bounty, I had to take down a guy that was doing illegal trading with a little help of our transporter-for-hire there," here he nodded to Rayo before continuing, "Unfortunately for Rayo, I killed his meal ticket easy and he got mad…so mad in fact that our fight tore through half the island we were on."

Nick and Kibo looked between Rayo and Shidyk as the assassin scratched his chest a little, "Funny thing is…I don't think he was using his full strength at the time. I think he was holding back because he was scared of getting to out of hand."

As Shidyk finished the explanation, the three heard a loud slam as Fukurou was smashed through the wall with one of Rayo's kicks. Rayo soon pulled out a pocky from his jacket and began to munch on it as he told them, "Alright, I got everything I needed from him."

"Chapapa! I'll…get you for…that!" Fukurou shouted as he tried to get back up from the rubble surrounding him and looked at the group, _This isn't good…he's __**Douriki**__ is even higher than Lucci's! I need to tell them…I need to trick them somehow!_

Shidyk nodded at the CP9 agent, "You're getting sloppy, Rayo."

Rayo turned and sighed, "I know of you, Fukurou, and the strike I gave you should've told you what my Douriki is."

Fukurou frowned, "Chapapa…how…?"

Shidyk looked at his old friend as he asked, "You want me to kill him?"

Rayo shook his head at his friend, "No, Shidyk I don't…" he turned to Fukurou, "Fukurou-san, I am an informant and my job is to obtain any and all information. I knew of the CP9 for five years and thanks to the recent attack by the Mugiwaras and the Axe-Head pirates, I knew very well all about you and your nakama…well, except Kibo-san. He was the only one among you that I had no idea about."

Fukurou was completely speechless for a few seconds before he growled and shouted, "_Soru_!"

Rayo watched him go and look to the others, "Alright, here's the deal: the CP9 have a set of keys that will not only open up Emma's cuffs, but also shut down the trap that lies ahead. The problem is that there is only one key that will open up the cuffs and another that will shut down the trap. There is also the fact that the CP9 scattered when we entered the tower. We must separate in order to obtain as many of these keys as we can and meet up at the other side of the tower. Under any circumstances, _do not_ leave the tower unless you have as many keys as possible."

Everyone nodded and left, with Rayo chasing after Fukurou, Nick heading down a flight of stairs, Kibo heading up a flight, and Shidyk taking a hallway to his left.

_With Nick..._

Nick ran as fast as he could while he cut down each door, looking inside briefly before he went to the next one. He knew that he needed to save Emma at any cost and he was going to make sure that he was the first one Emma saw as her rescuer. The redhead continued to slash the doors until he looked into one that froze him completely with his mouth hanging open.

There inside was Kalifa, inside a large bathtub with no clothes. Nick's nose soon began to leak blood and his face took a perverted expression as he shouted, "Hell yeah! Awesome body!"

Kalifa smile as she blew some bubbles in her hand, "Hello, Nick-kun, it has been awhile since we last saw each other"

Nick shook his head as he slapped himself continuously and thought, _No, no, no!!! I have to go after Emma-hime, not Kalifa-san! I have to get out of here or God knows what stupid thing I'll do!_

Nick got ready to run but froze as Kalifa asked in an innocent voice, "Are you leaving so soon? I was hoping you would stay for some tea…"

_Got to…save…Emma-hime! Must not…fall for…act!!! She's part of the CP9! I must not…_

"Of course! Anything for such an angel!" the young shipwright smiled at the blonde as his eyes became hearts.

Kalifa smirked at herself, _Too easy…_

_With Kibo…_

Kibo grumbled as he closed yet another door of yet another empty room with a slam and made his way to the next one. He couldn't help but curse under his breath as he had searched nearly the entire hallway without any success at finding any of the CP9 members. He knew that time was short and if he didn't get the key then Nick or one of the others would likely come into some trouble as even he didn't know what Spandam had cooked up in order to capture Nick.

"Where the hell are they…?" the Fishman muttered as he opened a door and quickly wish he hadn't when he saw who was waiting inside of it.

Kaku smiled as he looked from his chair, "Well now, I was hoping to get "Shadow Fist" or "the Beast" but I suppose I should be thankful. From what I remembered, Nick wasn't as good at fighting as you."

Kibo slowly moved his hand towards his Surprise Cannon, "You know he would kill you if he heard those words come out of your mouth, Kaku."

Kaku laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right, but since he isn't here, let' enjoy this fight! _Soru_!"

"_Tekkai_!"

Kibo's move was done in time as both of Kaku's swords struck his hardened body. However, Kibo clenched his teeth as the swords dug into his shoulders, causing a little blood to rise from them as Kaku removed them and got ready to attack again. Kibo quickly remove his Surprise Cannon from his back as he used it to block an underside kick that the CP9 agent delivered.

"Not bad, Kibo!" Kaku shouted as he flipped away, "You've been improving a lot since the last time I saw you!"

Kibo grinned as he whipped his prized weapon and aimed at Kaku, "Yeah and I also have a little something for you! Surprise Cannon, set! _**Water Blast**_!"

Soon a jet of water erupted from the bazooka-like weapon and headed straight for Kaku who dodged it with ease, only to realize that Kibo had run. Kaku frowned a bit as he put his swords back in their sheaths and sighed, "I should've guessed…still I'm impressed that he was able to move so quickly after I kicked him while he used that _Tekkai_ of his."

Kibo, in the meantime, coughed blood as he continued to move knowing well that he had only bought himself some time before Kaku went after him. As the Fishman jumped down a flight of stairs, there was only one thought in his mind…

_I gotta find someone stronger than me to take that guy on! _

_With Rayo…_

Rayo sighed as he looked at the key he had obtained from Fukurou after merely chasing the man for three minutes before hitting him with a "_**Shigan: Kobushi**_" straight into the gut. The transporter was actually annoyed by the fact that there wasn't much of a fight as he had wanted to get some warm-up before he went to the main event.

_Really now_, he thought as he pocketed the key, _I think I'm letting Axe and Shidyk rub off on me…I need a very long vacation…_

As he began to step up the stairs nearby, Rayo clutched his chest as his body convulse for a moment. He began to cough erratically for about five minutes before he was able to breathe easy again. As Rayo got up, he knew he had little time before the boiling rage inside of him went off and he lost himself to his own devils.

"It has been so long…" he murmured to himself as he began to walk up the stairs, "It has been so long since then…sensei…I wish you would've helped me seal it away permanently…"

_Flashback; an island in the West Blue, six years ago…_

Rayo fell back as the force of the strike that struck him sent him reeling. As he got up painfully, he shouted angrily, "Damn it, sensei! That freaking hurt!"

From behind a screen of trees, the figure of an old man soon appeared. The man wore a white robe, which was tied back with an equally white belt, and straw sandals. His long, white beard had been tied into a large braid with the end of said beard hanging near his waist. His bald head shone in the remaining sunlight as he looked sternly at Rayo, who was getting back up.

The old man chuckled lightly, "Four years of training, and you still sound like a brat…Still I should commend you for being able to survive against the _**Roukougan **_like that."

Rayo moved his right hand towards his chest and let out a long and slow breath. Soon he looked as though he had gotten better as he grinned, "Yeah, but it hurt like hell…I never expected something like that as the _**Ougi**_ of Rokushiki."

The man nodded, "The Roukougan is the epitome of Rokushiki. Not only does it cause intense force to be released from one's body, but the damage within the body of the opponent is quite intense…You should be thankful I only used one tenth the power."

Rayo's jaw fell as he shouted in complete shock, "THAT WAS ONLY ONE TENTH!?"

_BAM!!!_

Rayo soon began to massage his head, which now sported a large lump, as he muttered, "Damn it…why can't I remember to keep an inside voice…?"

"Because you are a young and impetuous brat," Rayo's sensei answered.

Rayo glared at the man as he got back up and dusted himself off, "Sensei…I want to thank you."

"Oh? For what?"

Rayo smiled at the old man, "For teaching me these four years the art of Rokushiki and the lost medical skills of the East…and for being like a father…"

The old man smiled back as he patted Rayo's shoulder, "You have proven yourself over and over again to be a strong man, Rayo. I am proud of you and how far you have come."

Rayo nodded as he began to walk with the old man and suddenly stopped as something in his chest began to slowly tightened itself. Rayo soon began to cough as he slowly shifted in his half-lion form and his eyes began to faze.

The old man reacted quickly by grabbing Rayo's expanding jaw and hitting him quickly all over his upper body before sending a powerful stab at the center of Rayo's chest.

"_**Sannin Arts: Reverse Form**_!"

Rayo soon began to revert back to his human form and cough less as he lay on the floor. He looked up at his sensei, his entire body not responding, as he asked, "What…what…?"

The old man soon picked up Rayo as he explained, "What I did is a forbidden medical technique from the East against those who reveal their Devil Fruit. As I have told you, the Healers of the East could do many astounding things from regenerating a lost limb to returning a body back to the way it was even if it was scarred beyond recognition. They also knew of the Devil Fruit and created a few "forbidden" arts that would subdue any who ate the Devil Fruits. Rayo…you know about Devil Fruits, correct?"

Rayo nodded his head sluggishly, his body still not recovered, "Yeah…?"

"Tell me, of the Zoan type Devil Fruit, are there not what one would call a supreme beast in certain classes?"

Rayo thought for a moment before he asked, "You mean the strongest animal in a certain species?"

The old man nodded, with Rayo continuing, "Sure, it's actually one of the things that has intrigued my mind ever since I ate the Neko Neko no Mi; Model: Lion."

Rayo's sensei's face took a solemn tone as he explained, "I believe that your Devil Fruit is the strongest of the cat family as the lion is often named the "King of Beasts." If that is the case, right now, within you there may lie the strongest of all Zoan types."

Rayo, even in his dazed condition, couldn't help but shiver slightly at what his teacher was trying to say, "You mean to tell me…that I…that I have one of the strongest Zoan-type Devil Fruit known to mankind?"

The old man snorted, "Of course not! A Devil Fruit is only as strong as the user makes it. Is that not what I taught you!?" he cleared his throat as he continued; "Now…you, Rayo, happen to be what some would term a _**berserker**_. Because of that and your Devil Fruit being a carnivore type, I taught you how to meditate and relax in order to combat your anger and keep yourself from losing to your Devil," Rayo's sensei soon sighed as they arrived in a small hut and set Rayo down, "It seems that the Devil is feeding off your anger and is becoming more and more powerful with each day."

"So what are you going to do?"

The old man went inside the hut and for a while Rayo could only hear rustling before his sensei returned with a small jar. Rayo looked at the jar and was completely disgusted when he saw what looked like a shrunken head within it.

Rayo's face took a green hue as he asked, "What…what is that…?"

"A special fruit that I have kept for a long, long while…" his master answered, "It is referred as the Angel's Fruit because of its power to combat the Devil within the Fruits."

Rayo looked completely scared as he asked, "Are you mad!? If that thing fights with my Devil then I'll be dead!"

_BAM!!!_

Rayo winced at the new lump on his head as his sensei unscrewed the lid, "This fruit isn't like a Devil Fruit. It won't literally "fight" the Devil that resides within you but rather calm it to the point that you need not fear of losing yourself," he looked seriously at Rayo, "However, this Fruit will merely calm it for only a year or so if you do not meditate and learn to relax. It is imperative that you never truly release your anger unless it is in dire need. Never forget that!"

Rayo nodded as he watched the old man reached for the Fruit, "I just hope it tastes better than the Devil Fruit…"

The old man gave a wicked grin, "I heard it's ten times worse."

Rayo hung his head in despair, "Why me…?

_End of Flashback..._

Rayo was soon able to regain his composure as he looked began to ran up the stairs, muttering, "Time's almost up…It was pure luck that I was able to seal it for ten years! I need to make sure that it doesn't get released yet! Not until I find Lucci and pay him back on my own terms!"

_With Shidyk…_

Shidyk slammed another door off its hinges as he looked into the room with a bored look, "Nope. Nothing in this one."

He moved to the next and repeated the kick before he sighed, "Nada in this one too…Next."

Shidyk had been performing this ever since he had entered the hallway and began his miniature search for any CP9 members. So far, he had not met a single one and was starting to get bored out of his mind. As the assassin rounded a corner he was met by what at first he thought was a giant black wall.

After backing up, he saw that the wall was actually a very tall, pink-haired man with white and black painting all over his face. The large man looked through his open eye as he shouted, "Yo Yoi! You shall not pass!"

Shidyk snorted as he punched the man into the ceiling before he sent his shadows to search for the key. Soon enough, the key appeared and Shidyk went on, tossing the key with his right hand up and down as he muttered, "So boring…that guy was weak…"

As Shidyk pocketed the key, he heard the man behind him fall as he gasped from breath. Shidyk didn't even turned around as he made the shadows punched the man until the CP9 member's face was unrecognizable. As he continued his walk, Shidyk couldn't help but feel that maybe he was cheating a little since his Devil Fruit was a Logia type and it canceled out the powers of those who had eaten a Devil Fruit.

Shidyk looked thoughtful before a grin spread through his face, "You know…I haven't use _that_ technique since I fought Merrian all that time ago…maybe I'll give it a try."

Shidyk soon began to kick doors down at a faster pace as he continued his search for any more of the CP9. Soon he met a large steel door that looked far more promising than the others and kicked it, shouting, "You bastards better be strong or you're dead!"

As the dust settled, Shidyk soon was met with the sight of two men. The first one was a large brawny guy with black hair and a look that said he was either very sad or very serious. To Shidyk's bemusement, the guy's hair was done in the style of horns and he could picture a cow with the guy's face.

The other one, however, looked like some of the rougher assassins that were self-proclaimed experts. The guy had a three scars total, with one being on chest, another on his left cheek, and the last going up and down his left eye. He had black hair done in a braid that reminded Shidyk of a scorpion's tail and on his head he wore a pair of sunglasses. Then there was also the thin beard and mustache that for some reason made him look even more like a bad guy.

The scarred man smirked as he told his partner, "Oi, Blueno, this guy is the so-called World's Greatest Assassin, right?"

Blueno nodded, "Yes, Jabura, that man is "Shadow Fist" Shidyk."

Shidyk grinned as he cracked his knuckles, "Well now…two for one, eh? This is going to be interesting."

Jabura snorted, "You actually think you can beat two of us?"

Shidyk shrugged, "I guess so…but I think it would've been better if there had been four of you."

Blueno frowned even more, "That is quite arrogant of you…"

Shidyk laughed, "Ze he he he he! Don't try and insult me! I'm going to beat all of you into the dust!"

Jabura smirked at Shidyk, "We'll see about that!"

Shidyk soon watched as Jabura went into his half-form and was somewhat surprised. Jabura's nose had grown quite some distance and the tail that sprouted was pretty bushy with a black tip at the end. Overall though, the gray-haired man could tell that the guy was dog-like in appearance.

"A Zoan type, eh?" Shidyk asked.

"That's right!" Jabura shouted, "_**Inu Inu no Mi; Model: Wolf**_!"

Shidyk sweatdropped a little as he muttered, "Almost mistook it for a fox…"

"I AM A WOLF, DAMN IT!!!" the Zoan user shouted.

Blueno looked at Jabura with some disdain, "Can't you be calm once, Jabura? We need to work together in order to finish him."

Jabura looked at the other CP9 member, "Shut up! I can take care of him easy!"

Shidyk merely picked his ear as he interrupted, "If you two are going to argue, then I'll just go ahead and beat you too."

Both CP9 members looked at Shidyk before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, before shouting loudly, "Alright, here I go! _**Alma Ebbro**_!"

Jabura and Blueno waited for a moment as Shidyk let his hand and arms dangle for a moment before his head slowly rose again. A slight blush now covered his face as a drunken look took some of his facial features and he began to stagger around a little.

Both Blueno and Jabura didn't expect Shidyk too then shout, "Who wants to dance with the Monkey!? WAHOO!!!"

"What the hell are you doing, baka!?" Jabura shouted at Shidyk who fell over his own feet and tried to get back up.

Blueno studied the man, "It seems that he is now in some sort of trance…Perhaps he drank something like that drunken man we had to fight when the Mugiwaras and the Axe-Heads raided Eneis Lobby."

Jabura glared at Blueno, "Don't talk about that bastard!"

Shidyk soon began to walk over unsteadily at the two as he hissed, "Here, ya damn fox! Here ya damn cow! Come and play with the ball of yarn!"

"In any case," Blueno said, "He should be easy to defeat in this state. I shall take care of him. _Soru_!"

Blueno soon became a blur before Jabura could protest and dashed at Shidyk. The CP9 agent soon reappeared before Shidyk who merely looked at him drunkenly as Blueno delivered a _Shigan_ at his face. To Blueno's surprise, Shidyk suddenly tripped, not only dodging the attack but delivering a kick at Blueno's face as one of his legs was raised somewhat. Shidyk then performed a forward flip, making Blueno's face the landing pad as the ground cracked from the pressure that Shidyk had exerted towards the kick.

The gray-haired man walked off Blueno and staggered for a bit before posing, "WAHOO!!! That cow is stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!! WAHOO!!!"

Jabura, however, looked thoughtful as Blueno slowly and hesitantly got up, _That guy knew exactly what was going to happen…either he's still sober and just acting or he has enough battle experience that makes up for it…_

Shidyk soon fell onto his rear as he his head wobbled slightly muttering, "Ooh Look at the pretty pink elephants!"

Jabura sweatdropped as he murmured, "He's…_really_ drunk…"

Blueno looked at the World's Greatest Assassin with pure rage, "YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!? _GEPPOU_!!!"

The horned-haired man soon jumped into the air and quickly jumped in the air to get behind Shidyk. Blueno grinned as he used _Tekkai_ to harden his fist, "_**Tekkai: Sai**_!"

Just as Blueno's fist was about to come in contact with Shidyk, the assassin somehow had jumped only using his hands and dodged the incoming fist as it smashed the floor causing it to collapse towards the room underneath. Both CP9 agents landed easily while Shidyk landed on his head and looked even more out of it than before.

"_**Tekkai: Rin**_!"

Blueno soon launched himself into the air again with another _Geppou_ and came at Shidyk with a kick which sank into the floor before he began to rotate at a fast speed, causing his legs to simultaneously slam into the ground forward as Shidyk staggered backwards, dodging each strike as it came. Shidyk's back soon touched a wall, where Blueno thought he had him, only to dodge to the side as his leg got caught on a stone and went rolling.

Blueno growled as he jumped towards Shidyk, who was now recovering, and grabbed his face, "Let's see how well you fight like this! _**Kaiten Doa**_!"

Shidyk's face soon began to revolve around and around like a revolving door, making the gray-haired man extremely dizzy as he shouted, "WOAH!?!?!?"

Blueno grinned as he performed a Rankyaku at the World's Greatest Assassin, only to look stunned as Shidyk's upper body moved backwards and the eerie "airblade" moved over him. Shidyk soon got back up haphazardly and looked at Blueno with what looked like an angry face.

"You're being mean, you crazy cow!!! I'm going to put you with the bunny!!! WAHOO!!!"

Blueno could only stare after that comment only to dodge as Shidyk suddenly appeared and tried to give him a punch at the face with his left hand. He was too late, however, to stop his left leg from hitting square in the face again. As Blueno tried to regain his balance, Shidyk spun around and connected with the punch that he had missed the first time. Blueno soon smashed into the wall again and this time, he fell unconscious.

Jabura snorted as he licked his lips, "Should've guessed a weakling like him couldn't have taken that man down…Looks like I'll have to clean up what that idiot couldn't."

Shidyk turned and looked at the wolf, "Jin-chan will like a fur coat…And I like coconuts…"

Jabura decided he better not try to figure out what the assassin meant by that and got into a stance and stated, "_**Tekkai Kenpo: Rouga no Kamae**_"

Shidyk simply wobbled where he stood as the large werewolf-like man charged with _Soru_ and appeared before him, punching at him.

"_**Tekkai Kenpo: Ookami Hajiki**_!"

Shidyk was hit on the chest hard and sent sprawling before he caught himself and somehow managed to get back on his feet as Jabura once again charged with _Soru_, likely preparing another attack, only for Shidyk to stagger to the right as he dodged Jabura's attack. The CP9 agent watched as Shidyk spun in place and delivered a powerful left hook on Jabura's side and the wolf-man cried out in pain as he was sent a few feet to the side.

_Damn it!_ he thought, _This guy's punches are like that weird dart-brow's kicks!_

Shidyk soon fell on his back, and to Jabura's surprise, he began to snore loudly as though he had fallen asleep. Jabura decided to take the advantage and went into the air with a _Geppou_, while putting both of his hands together.

"_**Gekkou Jusshigan**_!"

Jabura dived towards the sleeping assassin, a malicious grin on his face as he closed the gap between them quickly. However, the CP9 agent became aghast when Shidyk's left hand quickly and eerily stopped the attack from hitting him as Shidyk opened his eyes and with a drunken smile replied, "Trick ya, you stupid fox! OORRAAHHHH!!!"

Shidyk suddenly tossed the wolf-man as he got up and began to launch a series of punches that Jabura barely dodged. The CP9 agent couldn't believe this was happening to him again. It was bad enough that that "Black Leg" and the drunken shipwright had beaten him, but now the World's Greatest Assassin was mocking him by mimicking the same actions as the drunk.

The memory of his defeat soon began to boil inside Jabura that he howled as he jumped back and fell onto all fours, shouting, "I'm not going to let you mock me! _**Tekkai Kenpo: Rouba no Kamae**_!"

The "drunken" assassin merely looked on as Jabura became a blur and ran around him before several claws surrounded him. Shidyk swiveled for a bit before he jumped, only to find that Jabura had appeared right in front of him, readying a punch.

"You might've dodged my _**Roukaru Area Network**_! But you won't escape this! _**Don Pou Rou**_!"

Shidyk was hit once again dead on in the stomach and this time through a wall as the punch launched him across the room. Jabura laughed as he followed after Shidyk, likely thinking that things were now going his way and that Shidyk wasn't really all that.

This changed, however, when he saw Shidyk was mostly unharmed and didn't even looked fazed as he rubbed his head. The assassin looked up at the CP9 agent, and Jabura realized that Shidyk wasn't "drunk" anymore.

Shidyk looked around for a moment before he realized that he was on the hallways again, and in a different level no less, "Now how the hell did I get down here?"

"YOU DUMBASS!!! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!?" Jabura shouted angrily.

Shidyk then saw Jabura and got up, "Course not. _Alma Ebbro_ makes me pretty "drunk," in a way. I can't remember anything until I either get hit in the stomach or the alcohol wears off," here he shrugged, "The damn problem is that I'm pretty physical when I use the damn technique. Not only that, but I have to drink up all of the alcohol I lost."

Jabura could only sweat in cold realization that he had just reawaken Shidyk from his "drunken" state. Shidyk, in the meantime, checked his left palm before grinning and charging the CP9 agent without a second thought. Jabura, seeing that Shidyk was planning something, performed _Geppou_ to get away from the assassin.

As he landed on the other side, Jabura relaxed a bit thinking that Shidyk couldn't get him on the other side. He blinked when he realized that something was wrong with the tower, as everything was becoming black. That was when he realized what was happening and got back in the air quickly as the strange black thing reached where he had been only to realize that he was now trapped as every part of the deep hallways was covered in complete darkness.

"You know…" Shidyk's voice called out as if from everywhere, "I was going to just finish you off with my Reject Dial, but since you're a coward, I guess killing you in this way will be better…"

"What the hell is this!?" Jabura shouted as suddenly the shadows began to congregate around him and he found himself being unable to escape.

"This is a smaller version of my strongest technique," Shidyk answered as silhouette his face appeared in front of the wolf-man, "Consider yourself extremely honored…I haven't ever used this on anyone in a long, _long_ time."

Jabura's screams were muffled as Shidyk's face disappeared and the agent was crushed by the shadows.

Shidyk leaned on his back as he looked at the three keys he had obtained, "It wasn't as much fun as I was hoping for…Oh well, guess I'll do a job after all of this is done. Then maybe I can find someone strong enough to be worth my true strength."

As Shidyk began to walk towards the far end of the tower a large shake soon took over the tower as someone fought below. Shidyk looked down from the railing and wondered if it was Nick that was fighting and who he was fighting with.

_That kid…there's something strange about him. He may be an Ero-Shipwright but…he's got skill that he wasn't showing back in Galley-…_

Shidyk's thoughts were interrupted as he was forced to dodge as the place where he had been was actually split in half.

"Holy shit!" Shidyk shouted as he looked down again, "What the hell was that!?"

_**END OF CHAPTER 17**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

_**Douriki**_ – Literally, this means "Power Level." This is a special ability that Fukurou holds, and one that Rayo seems familiar with (though whether he knows it or whether he just read it from somewhere is still up to guess). A common, armed soldier on average has around 10 _Douriki_, and according to Spandam a _Douriki_ of 500 or higher is easily super-human. It is unknown exactly what _Douriki_ measures. According to Jabura, it measures only physical power, and most likely does not take into account Devil Fruit powers. It appears _Douriki_ also reflects the power of one's _Rokushiki_ abilities, as Franky noted that Lucci's _Tekkai_ was much stronger than Fukurou's.

_**Water Blast**_ – A jet of high pressured water is shot from the Surprise Cannon.

_**Shigan: Kobushi**_ - Literally, Shigan "Fist." It is a very, very strong punch which is done at the same speed as Shigan, making it even more powerful. Similar if not the same as Fukurou's _Jugon_.

_**Roukougan**_ - This is an ultimate _Rokushiki_ technique that can damage an opponent internally, similar to the Impact Dial, but the technique is considered much more powerful, and can be performed without the side effect of great pain to the user. It appears to be two fists held at close range that can damage the opponent with a blast powerful enough to cause even Luffy (a Rubber-man) to cough up blood and come close to death.

_**Ougi**_ – This is considered the strongest technique in any sort of martial arts. It is also the technique that makes one a master of the art as it is the final test for any martial arts student.

_**Sannin Arts: Reverse Form**_ – A technique made by the Medical Masters of the East. This was used for Zoan-type Devil Fruit users that were out of control or nearing that point. It hits several points of the upper body that revert the user back to his/her human form.

_**Berserker**_ - Berserkers (or Berserks) were Norse warriors who were commonly understood to have fought in an uncontrollable rage or trance of fury. The word "berserker" today applies to anyone who fights with reckless abandon and disregard to even his own life.

_**Inu Inu no Mi; Model: Wolf**_ - Allows the user to turn into a wolf. Because of Jabura's looks, however, Shidyk comments that he appears more like a fox than a wolf.

_**Alma Ebbro**_ - Shidyk goes into a state of serenity to become stronger and faster than he was. The problem is that when he goes into the state he becomes "drunk," and physical enough to be harmed by normal blows. Shidyk states that he can't remember anything once he activates it and that he needs to regain the alcohol he lost by drinking. Alma means "Soul" in Spanish while Ebbro is Italian for "Drunk."

_**Tekkai: Sai**_ – Literally, _Tekkai "smash"_. Used by Blueno. After launching himself into the air with _Geppou_, Blueno kicks back towards the ground, and hardens his fist with _Tekkai_, which he drives into the ground for massive area damage.

_**Tekkai: Rin**_ - Literally, _Tekkai "wheel"_. Used by Blueno. Blueno uses _Tekkai_ and kicks one leg into the ground and starts rotating his legs at a fast speed, causing his legs to simultaneously slam into the ground on a set path toward his opponent.

_**Kaiten Doa**_ – Literally, Spinning Door. Blueno uses his power to make door in the face of his enemy to confuse them and help him attack faster.

_**Tekkai Kenpo: Rouga no Kamae**_ – Literally, "Tekkai Kenpo: Wolf-Fang Stance." Simply called Rouga for short. Rouga is one of Jabura's forms of _Tekkai Kenpo_.

_**Tekkai Kenpo: Ookami Hajiki**_ – Literally, "Tekkai Kenpo: Wolf Bullet." After hardening his hands with _Tekkai_, Jabura punches his opponent.

_**Gekkou Jusshigan**_ - Literally, "Moon Light Ten Shigan." A combination of the _Jusshigan_ and _Geppou_. After using _Geppou_ to get himself into the air and subsequently avoid his foes attack, Jabura finally uses it to launch himself towards his airborne target in a vertical drop. The added momentum and the vulnerable target makes the following _Jusshigan_ more effective, and harder to avoid.

_**Tekkai Kenpo: Rouba no Kamae**_ – Literally, "Tekkai Kenpo: Wolf-Banana Stance." A form of Tekkai Kenpo in which Jabura seems to combine _Tekkai_ with _Soru_ in order to move and attack at extreme speeds.

_**Roukaru Area Network**_ – Literally "Wolf-Hunt Area Network." While moving at high speed, Jyabura slashes at his opponent with both hands. Because of his high speed, it appears as if he was attacking with multiple hands.

_**Don Pou Rou**_ – Literally, "Important Wolf Step." A punch to the opponent's stomach.

_Rayo: On the next Chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!__**  
**__**  
**__Lucci: It has been sometime since we last fought, ne, Rayo?__**  
**__**  
**__Kibo: Kalifa…I won't go easy on you even if you're a woman!_

_Nick: Nma…what the heck happened…?__  
_

_Kalifa: Prepare yourself! Golden Awa!_

_Shidyk: Next time on Legacy of the Assassin! **The War in New Lobby- It's Golden Awa Time!**_

**  
**_**The 17**__**th**__** Chapter! Wow, this one took sometime. Anyway, there's lots of funny stuff as well as serious fighting, though I kind of wish it had gone a little bit longer. Jabura's death is only the first of many that will be seen in the near future (don't worry there are some CP9 agents that will survive, however, I'm not telling who). Rayo's past was also fun to write as I never really talk about his past amongst even my closest friends (expect more of Rayo's past as the New Lobby Arc continues). **_

_**Now, with four keys in their possession, the team from Water 7 is near ready to save Emma! However, with Rob Lucci, Kalifa, and Kaku as the remaining obstacles, it will be hard pressed for the others to show their true fighting skills or else. Will Kibo and Nick be able to get the keys that are needed and will Rayo be able to finally to defeat the demons that reside in him long enough to fight Lucci in his own terms!?**_

_**You will have to read the next chapter of Legacy of the Assassin in order to find out!**_

_**I won't be able to update as often because of my schedule. I hope that you guys can be patient with and that you'll continue to read Legacy of the Assassin!**_

_**Shidyk D. Shade**_


	19. Chapter 18: The War in New Lobby, Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback or Location shift

_**Bold and Italic**_ - Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ - Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 18: The War in New Lobby- It's Golden Awa Time!_

_**Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being October 10****th:  
Rayo, Nick, and I are now nearing New Lobby, the former Eneis Lobby, the Judiciary Island. From what I could gather from Rayo, things aren't going to be easy for us with the Marines, Officials, and the CP9 stationed there. What's more, Rayo doesn't know why they took Emma of Water 7. So why did they take her? She's important sure, but taking her in the middle of the night is still strange. In any case, with her life on the line, I know that Nick will be counting on us...**_

Rayo looked at the door before him with a strange feeling of nostalgia and a deep sense of solemn dread. He had come and gone throughout the tower in search for Lucci and now only had he found this door. He didn't know why, but the transporter knew that behind this door Lucci sat, awaiting a match that had been disrupted or rather left undone for nearly ten years. Rayo, however, knew that he had to defeat Lucci to try and retrieve that which he had lost so many years ago:

His peace of mind.

Rayo's hand shook a bit, likely out of the nostalgia that was invading his mind, as he slowly reached for the door's knob. As he touched the knob, Rayo took a deep breath as he steadied himself and open the door.

Before him stood a large room, large enough that it likely could've been mistaken for a dance hall had it been in a castle. Several windows surrounded the room and illuminated it perfectly as the sunlight streamed through them. A large rug, the largest the transporter had ever seen, covered most of the floor as several small tables and chairs stood around it. Rayo would've likely appreciated the room more had it not been for the fact that sitting at the far end of the room sat Rob Lucci, the strongest member of the CP9 and the man that Rayo had been chasing for nearly ten years.

"You are late as ever, Rayo," Lucci said as he set down the drink he had been having as he awaited the coming of the Verrani.

Rayo grinned as he answered, "Ten years, eleven months, twenty-four days, seven hours, fifty-eight minutes, and…nineteen seconds…Yeah, I'm late but I'm here."

Lucci smiled as he closed his eyes, "You counted it down to the very second…impressive and as arrogant as ever."

Rayo merely shrugged, "So I'm arrogant. You are as well."

Lucci smirked, "Touché."

With that word, both black clad men became blurs after performing _Soru_ and met in the middle of the room, kicking each other's face with tremendous power. Both were soon launched backwards from the intensity of the strike but recovered quickly with a quick back flip before they charged at each other again and met at the center to deliver several high speed strikes at one another.

Soon both broke off as they studied one another by stepping in circles. Lucci sneered, "You have grown since I last fought you."

Rayo frowned as he licked his lips, "Yeah…and I'm going to show you just how far I've grown to beat you, Lucci…_Soru_!"

Rayo soon appeared before Lucci, performing a straight punch to which Lucci merely batted with the back of his right wrist. Rayo's left fist came up even faster than his right and Lucci was forced to duck as Rayo quickly spun and shot a powerful rising kick with his right leg. Lucci quickly straightened and spun in place, dodging the kick and intercepting the second kick that had come as Rayo spun just as quickly.

Lucci grinned as he looked at Rayo, "Not bad…"

Rayo suddenly pulled his leg quickly in as he shot at Lucci with a _Shigan: Kobushi_. Lucci barely dodged the high speed punch and jumped away from the transporter. That was when Lucci felt blood trickle from his cheek and realized that the attack had nicked him.

Rayo cracked the knuckles in the hand he had just used as he stated, "I'm a lot better than what you think, Lucci."

_With Kibo…_

Kibo kept running as more _Rankyaku_ blades came at him from behind, courtesy of Kaku, as he looked for someone strong enough to take on the squared nose agent. He had been going all over the tower looking for one of the others with Kaku chasing him for at least ten minutes and he was getting tired from losing a lot of his blood from the cuts on both shoulders.

As Kibo rounded a corner, he nearly slipped as he slid down the hall, trying to keep his balance. He looked back, wondering what he had almost slipped on, when he realized that the entire hall was covered in bubbles. Although that was weird, what was weirder was that his legs both seem ready to give out after having slipped on them.

_I shouldn't be that tired…something's up with these bubbles…_

As Kibo tried to find the source of the bubbles, a _Rankyaku_ blade suddenly came at him, forcing him to dodge into a room as the blade past the spot where he had been. Kaku merely sniffed as he performed _Geppou_ to avoid the floor, "I wonder who Kalifa was fighting…?"

Kibo shook his head as he got his bearings and looked around, before his eyes widened and he gasped as he saw Nick…or at least what he thought was Nick. He was completely smoothed out to the point that he looked like a round-edged version of the young shipwright. Nick was out cold as blood ran down his mouth likely having been beaten badly.

"What do you think, Kibo-san?" a voice asked, "Isn't he better looking now?"

The Fishman turned to see Kalifa sitting in a table, sipping tea as she looked at him and the unconscious Prince of Water 7. Kibo's hand flew to his Surprise Cannon as he glared at the sole female agent of the CP9 and tried to figure out what she could've done in order to make Nick appear as he did.

"Personally?" Kibo asked, "Yeah, I think it's an improvement, but I don't think Emma would've liked you messing with him."

Kalifa smiled, "That's too bad…I quite like him like this. He's far more manageable than before."

Nick's cough caught both of their attention as he murmured, "Kibo…watch it…she's eaten a Devil…Fruit…! She makes…soap…!"

Kalifa frowned and performed a _Rankyaku_ at the redhead to keep him quiet. Kibo, however, was able to kick Nick out of the way and performed Soru before the eerie blue "airblade" hit the spot they had been in. As Kibo reappeared on the other side of the room, a loud splash echoed as Nick was dumped into a large tub.

"Heh, so this is where you were," Kaku's voice stated from behind Kibo.

The Fishman had no time to react as Kaku's blade suddenly came rushing down at him. Kibo closed his eyes, waiting for the blades to strike him.

_KLANG!!!_

Kibo opened his eyes, in time to see a wooden sword batting away Kaku's blades long enough for Kibo to jump back and let them hit the floor before them. Both looked at the tub, where a very pissed off Nick was unsheathing the sword he had gotten from Rayo.

"NMA!!!! YOU BASTARD FISH!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU KICK ME!?" He shouted as he ran at Kibo and tried to slash at the Fishman's head.

Kibo ducked as he threw a punch at the younger shipwright, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FIGHTING ME, BAKA!?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT BY KICKING ME, YOU WALKING PIECE OF ROTTING FISH!!!"

Kalifa and Kaku just watched as both shipwrights fought and yelled at each other with a bit of amusement.

"Looks like they both haven't changed," Kalifa said to Kaku as Kibo kicked Nick.

"Yeah," Kaku answered as he readied his blade, "Which makes it easier for us!"

Kaku and Kalifa charged at the fighting pair, only for Kalifa to be punched away by Kibo and Nick to be blocked by Himawari.

The Prince of Water 7 looked at the CP9 agent, "Don't think you guys can take us down so easily…"

Kibo continued as he cracked his fists, "Because even if we fight each other, the only ones getting hurt…"

As Nick pushed Kaku back, both shipwrights shouted in unison, "Is you guys!"

Kalifa moved her hair back a little as she looked at the pair, with tears in her eyes, "Nick-kun…how could you be so horrible?"

Nick looked as though he was going to have a heart attack before Kibo whacked him on the back of his head, "Focus, teme!"

Nick glared daggers at his friend as he muttered, "I can't help it! She gives me another look like that and I might break down!"

Kibo looked at Nick and then at the CP9 pair before he sighed and put his hand on Nick's shoulder, "Then I'm going to say this before you do something stupid again…"

"What?"

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE, YOU DAMN CHERRY HEADED ERO-SHIPWRIGHT!!!"

Kibo suddenly launched hard enough that he went right through the wall and the hallway where the large winding stairs laid.

Both Kaku and Kalifa were surprised by Kibo's actions, but shook it off as Kaku ran after Nick, "Kalifa! I'm going after Nick you take care of the Fishman!"

Kalifa watched as Kaku went through the hole on the wall and then faced the Fishman, "It seems I won't be able to play with Nick anymore…how disappointing…"

Kibo grinned, "I knew that idiot couldn't fight you personally since he's an Ero shipwright and all…but I don't understand why Kaku would chase him."

Kalifa sighed, "I see…you did noticed how Nick stopped Kaku's swords twice right?"

"Yeah…"

"Kaku has been getting better at his Yontoryuu," Kalifa continued as the bubbles around the tub and in it began to stir, "So much in fact, that he would be able to take on several swordsmen a few days ago and beat them easily. For someone like Nick, who is decent at swordsmanship, to block someone like Kaku is worth attention to," she smiled, "Of course, I digress. After all, neither of us are swordsmen, so it really isn't our business what they do."

Kibo got his Surprise Cannon ready, "Just because you're a woman Kalifa, doesn't mean I will go easy on you…"

"I like to play rough," Kalifa answered as she raised her hands, "_**Bubble Master**_!"

Suddenly the bubbles rushed at Kalifa and began to coat her at a rapid pace. After a few moments, Kalifa now stood covered in bubbles, her head and arms the only parts that weren't covered.

"_**Sheep Coat**_!"

"That was just stupid…" Kibo murmured as he aimed his Surprise Cannon at the blonde.

"What is foolish for you, may be a weapon for me!" said blonde retorted, "_**Hitsuji Gumo Relax Awa**_!"

_Shit!_ was all that went through Kibo's mind as he began to dodge the bubbles that were sent by Kalifa. However, one of Kibo's legs became soaked with sudsy missile and he was sent down hard. As Kibo tried to get back up, he felt Kalifa's hand touched his shoulder and with one fluid motion made bubbles appeared.

"_**Golden Awa**_!"

Kibo was able to get his tail set before Kalifa could finish what she was doing and fired a _Shippogan_ at the blonde's head. Kalifa jumped away, but her handiwork had been completed: both of Kibo's arms were now completely smoothed by the soap.

Kalifa smirked as she kicked the Surprise Cannon away, "Without your arms, your power has fallen at least by half."

Kibo growled as he looked at his smoothed arms, _Shit…I can't use my Surprise Cannon like this. If I can just get rid of it…wait! Nick became normal when I kicked him and he was wet!_

Kibo soon rushed towards his bazooka-like weapon with _Soru_ and tried to get it with his smoothed hands. Unfortunately, this made the weapon slip and moved it a bit further. Kibo tried again, only for the same result to happen again and again as Kalifa watched on with amusement at the futile actions of the Fishman.

Kalifa sighed after a few minutes of watching, however, "This is becoming boring…I guess it's time I finish this then."

Kibo growled as he faced the blonde and looked at the tub in the center of the room. If he could just get some water on his arms or hands then he could fight again and beat Kalifa. The problem was that Kalifa's Devil Fruit made things difficult with the smoothness that she could force onto Kibo.

_There has to be a way…_, Kibo thought, _Wait…the tub has to have pipes connecting to it!_

Kibo grinned, confusing Kalifa, as the blonde asked, "What's so funny?"

Kibo's tail rose slightly and tapped the wall as the Stingray Fishman listened intently before he heard a small echo on the wall. The tail soon moved quickly from side to side, creating a thin "airblade" as it flew towards the wall before a gash appeared on said wall.

"_**Rankyaku: Shippo**_!"

Kalifa gasped when the wall soon began to spew water on Kibo and cursed when she saw him perform _Soru_ and grab his Surprise Cannon. Kibo aimed the bazooka-like weapon at the blonde as he shouted, "_**Surprise Blast**_!"

Kalifa quickly covered herself and waited for the blast. Suddenly a loud cluck filled the air as a chicken flew from the Surprise Cannon. Both stared as the chicken landed in the center of the room, ruffled its feathers before it clucked a little and went out of the room.

Kibo sweatdropped a little as he murmured, "Damn it…why the hell do I have so much bad luck…?"

Kalifa took this chance to pull out her whip and prepared to strike Kibo with it, only for the Fishman to dodge with a _Geppou_. Kibo prayed that the next blast would be the one that would finish it as he pulled the trigger and shouted, "_Surprise Blast_!"

Kibo finally smiled when he saw that the next blast was a lightning bolt that struck Kalifa head on. The blonde CP9 member tittered for a moment before she fell back, unconscious from the blast of lightning that had hit her.

Kibo sighed in relief as he got down back in the floor and looked at the blonde. He set his Surprise Cannon on his back and began to think of a way to get the key from Kalifa without making it look like was committing sexual harassment. He might've been a Fishman, but he had his principles at least.

"Finished already?" a voice asked.

Kibo whipped around and sighed again when he saw that it was only Shidyk D. Shade at the room's entrance. Shidyk looked around the room as he walked in with some mild interest before he looked at the unconscious blonde.

He pointed at the CP9 agent, "She alive?"

"Yes," Kibo answered, "I'm not an assassin like you."

"So you get the key?"

Kibo looked at the assassin as though he was stupid, "I may be a Fishman, but I've got some principles!"

Shidyk shrugged and snapped his fingers before the shadows began to search the blonde as the assassin asked the Fishman, "Oi, did you by any chance feel the tower shake a moment ago?"

Kibo shook his head again, "No, I was in the air a while ago."

Shidyk soon raised a hand and caught the key with a deft movement and the shadows disappeared. Shidyk soon pulled four more keys, "Now, we just need one more and then we should be okay."

Kibo looked at Shidyk in surprise, "How did you-!?"

Shidyk pocketed the keys, "I only got three. Rayo had left this key in the hallway a story down from where I was and it said that to go on ahead as he needed to take care of something."

"What would he need to do?" Kibo asked.

"Honestly? No idea," Shidyk answered, "But we better check on Nick and see if he needs…"

Shidyk was cut off when he looked at the hole on the wall and jumped back, prompting Kibo to do so as well as the spot they had been on was sliced perfectly in half. Kibo and Shidyk looked at each other before they looked at the wall and then at each other again.

"Any idea what that was?" Shidyk asked, "Because that's the second time that happened."

Kibo shook his head, "No…but I have a feeling we're going to find out…"

_**END OF CHAPTER 18**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

**_Bubble Master_**** - **Kalifa use her power to control the bubbles far from her.

_**Sheep Coat**_ - Kalifa cover her body with soap form like a sheep.

_**Hitsuji Gumo Relax Awa**_ – Literally, "Sheep Cloud Relax Awa." Kalifa uses this after Sheep Cloud. Kalifa 'shoots' the bubbles at her opponent. When they hit her opponent, given the name of the attack, they seem to relax their body so much they are rendered immobile.

_**Golden Awa**_ – Kalifa uses her powers to coat an opponent with her bubbles, making them smooth.

_**Rankyaku: Shippo**_ – Literally, _Rankyaku_ "Tail." Kibo uses his tail to perform _Rankyaku_.

_**Surprise Blast**_ - A completely random attack. Kibo fires the Surprise Cannon, which shoots out a random attack at a random range. This attack is used to access the ammunition that Kibo doesn't know how to set for a sure-shot and isn't always successful.

_Shidyk: On the next Chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!__**  
**__**  
**__Kaku: So I have to fight you, eh, Nick?__**  
**__**  
**__Nick Don't underestimate me!_

_Rayo Because of you Lucci, I lost my most important person!__  
_

_Lucci We both lost our most important person, Rayo…_

_Kibo: Next time on Legacy of the Assassin!** The War in New Lobby- The Reason for Crossed Swords!**_

**  
**_**The 18**__**th**__** Chapter! I know its blah, but I apologize. I can't, for the life of me, write decent gun fights (something that kilnorc and I seem to share). Anyway, I decided to have a little humor with Kibo and made him shoot out a chicken (tense moments almost always equals the need for a bit of humor). CrazyFishie, forgive me!**_

_**And now on to the preview! With four keys in their possession, all that remains is the key that Kaku holds! However, is Nick up to the task of defeating the bizarre man with the sword Rayo gave him!? And what is the reason that Rayo hates Lucci so much!?**_

_**You will have to read the next chapter of Legacy of the Assassin in order to find out!**_

_**I won't be able to update as often because of my schedule. I hope that you guys can be patient with and that you'll continue to read Legacy of the Assassin!**_

_**Shidyk D. Shade**_


	20. Chapter 19: The War in New Lobby, Part 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback or Location shift

**_Bold and Italic_ **- Terms that will be explained

**_Bold, Italic, and Underline_ **- Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter (For this Chapter, it will also be used for a special character)

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 19: The War in New Lobby- The Reason for Crossed Blades!_

_**Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being October 10****th:  
Rayo, Nick, and I are now nearing New Lobby, the former Eneis Lobby, the Judiciary Island. From what I could gather from Rayo, things aren't going to be easy for us with the Marines, Officials, and the CP9 stationed there. What's more, Rayo doesn't know why they took Emma of Water 7. So why did they take her? She's important sure, but taking her in the middle of the night is still strange. In any case, with her life on the line, I know that Nick will be counting on us...**_

Rayo and Lucci looked at each other from across the room as they regain their breath. They had been fighting for nearly fifteen minutes and neither gained advantage over the other. In Rayo's case, however, the transporter was trying extraordinarily to keep his anger in check.

So far, he was getting close to the point where he would be losing himself.

Lucci looked at his former nakama with complete seriousness written in his face, "Why do you hold back? Why do you not unleash your anger like you had all those years ago?"

"Do you really think I need to be angry in order to defeat you?" Rayo asked as he slowly moved to the left.

"You are a berserker; Rayo, you and I both know this."

"It may be true that I am a berserker," Rayo replied as he lowered slightly, preparing a charge, "However, for this world, I will not reveal that side of me ever again."

Lucci merely smirked as he prepared to charge, "Then I will force it out of you…"

Rayo took a defensive stance, a single thought in his mind as he watched Lucci charge at him.

_I can't let myself let go! I can't go back to being that monster!_

_With Nick…_

Nick coughed as he got up and massaged his head for a moment, wincing as he felt a new lump on it. As the redhead grumble under his breath about how he would beat the living daylights out of the Fishman that had just slammed him through a wall and several floors down, Nick heard something above him and immediately jumped forward as a crashing noise sounded from behind him.

Nick soon drew _Himawari_ from its sheath and got up quickly as he faced Kaku and smirked, "Nma…you're being kind of hasty, don't you think, Kaku?"

Kaku return the smirk as he readied his blades, "You've been hiding your skill well, _**Nick-hiko**_…if you hadn't saved Kibo back there, I might've not noticed that you were hiding it."

Nick shrugged, "What can I say? There weren't any real adversaries back in Water 7 so I didn't see the need to carry a real sword."

"Oh?" Kaku seemed surprised, "Is that why you carried around that toy sword all this time? Because you thought that there was someone strong out there that would be worth your time?"

Nick gave a grin as he answered, "So kill me. I had my reasons for not wanting to show how strong I am," he chuckled, "Besides, didn't you ever think it was weird that I survived _all_ of Emma-hime's punches?"

Kaku laughed at that, "Good point, I doubt anyone could've survived them for how long you've been in Galley-La, even with your luck."

Both Kaku and Nick laughed at that, before Nick asked, "Want to see just how strong I've really been?"

Kaku grinned back as he crouched slightly, "Sure…ever since I lost to the Pirate Hunter and the Demon, I've been wanting to see how strong I've come in order to pay them back for what they did to me."

Nick didn't move or speak this time, instead he merely watched Kaku with the same look he did a ship's plans before he began to build it. That was the thing that was different about him from the other shipwrights, maybe even some other men or women: once Nick had studied a plan or had seen someone for at least a few minutes, he could then tell where the weakest point of that ship or person would be. Nick had always been able to tell ever since he was a small boy in the ship that had housed him and his real parents before they had been killed.

Nick soon whispered in a hushed voice unbefitting him, "I guess I'm lucky you're a Niitoryu user…"

Kaku snorted at the comment and used his swords to lift his legs up as they shot forward at a speed that made them blur.

"_Rankyaku_!"

Nick gasped before he got himself together and deflected the eerie blue blades that came at him. As Nick viewed the gashes from the blue airblades Kaku responded, "Sorry but I have to correct you on that account…I'm not a Niitoryu user, I'm a _**Yontoryu**_ user."

Nick gave a scoff as he muttered, "That figures…I forgot you guys could use your legs like swords…"

Kaku soon got back down and charged at Nick with his _Soru_. Nick grumbled as he blocked the string of blows from his spot, surprising Kaku when all the blows were deflected. Kaku then shivered when he saw Nick's eyes…

Both sky blue eyes that usually looked like they were laughing now looked as cold as ice.

_That's that look!_ Kaku thought, _It's the same look he gives when he gets serious about something! I can't let him read my movements!_

Kaku's eyes became smaller as he intensified the attack, and soon the barrage that assaulted Nick was also increased. Nick, however, seemed unfazed by everything that was thrown at him and rather looked as though he had let go and was letting his body react to the danger that was coming. After only three minutes, Kaku disengage from his onslaught and jumped away from Nick, seemingly impressed about something.

"Not bad," he replied as he set both of his blades on his shoulders, "You really are amazing to have counter almost all of my attacks like that."

Soon two large gashes appeared on both of Nick's shoulders while another appeared on his chest, and made the redhead wince. He looked at the CP9 members for a moment in anger before he took a deep breath and let his tense body relaxed.

_He's fast but I can catch up if I just let my body do the work…But if I'm going to win, I'm going to have to end this as fast as possible._

Nick soon took a stance that Kaku had seen him used rarely: the young shipwright dropped into a partial crouch, both knees bent, his left arm drawn back and the right extended forward; he grasped the endcap of the hilt of his sword with his left hand and rested the tip of the fingers of his right thumb on the blade near its tip.

"So…you're going to use that technique on me? You do know that I am faster than you are, right?"

Nick grinned, "It's true that you're fast, but I bet even you can't dodge something that's at your speed…"

"_**Nishikaze**_!"

Nick soon shot himself as though he was cannonball stunning Kaku a bit at how fast he was. Kaku's moment of inaction was all that Nick needed to drive his sword into the CP9 member, or at least it should've had Kaku somehow managed to dodge at the last second. The Yontoryu swordsman was surprised when a large hole soon appeared on the wall the sword was pointing at.

Now Kaku knew that he had to go all out or else he would be skewered like meat on a stick. The CP9 member performed a few back flips before he landed atop a small ledge that led further down the tower.

Kaku smirked as he let go of his swords, "You know, I didn't think you were that strong at first, Nick-hiko, but now that I've seen a little of your skill, you now leave me no choice."

One of Nick's eyebrows rose as he wondered at the words of the former shipwright until he watched Kaku's body begin to change in front of his eyes. Some of his body began to bulk, and to Nick's surprise, became angular as though it was trying to form a square. What made Nick stared the most, however, had to be the neck which now stretched upward at least seven feet if not a little bit more. Kaku's face also took a bit of a square like quality as his nose grew and took that shape. Overall, only one single phrase could ever describe this odd and unnatural look…

"You look like shit!"

"_**Gabeen**_! You…did you…just like…!" Kaku stammered.

Nick shook his head as he growled at himself, "Damn it…that was really uncool! Letting my mouth slip up just because he looks like that…actually I would like to know how the hell a body can be so squared…Damn it! Now's not the time!"

Kaku's eyes became hard as he cursed, "Damn you…How can you make fun of me like those guys…I'll kill you for making light of my _**Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe**_!"

One of Nick's eyes twitched as he burst out laughing, "Oh god! I can't take it anymore! I- Ha hahahahahaha!"

Kaku shook silently in anger as he stepped down from the ledge and set one of his arms down, "I'll show you! I'll kill you with this attack!"

That was when the large giraffe-hybrid began to spin rapidly on that arm, making Nick stop laughing before he realized that things were about to get ugly. Nick's presumption became true as the largest airblade so far came flying at him and he tried his best to block the eerie blade, though he was soon forced to redirect it before _Himawari_ snapped from the force of the attack.

_Damn!_ he thought as he looked at the damage that the blade had caused to _Himawari_, _If that had continued for a little more, Himawari would've snapped! I gotta be careful or else I won't have a weapon to fight with!_

"I'm impressed, "Kaku stated as he right himself, "You were actually able to redirect my _**Rankyaku: Amane Dachi**_ with your sword."

Nick looked up at Kaku from his inspection of his sword, before sighing, "You really are a bastard, you know that? That almost broke my new sword."

Kaku chuckled, "Why are you complaining? That sword is pretty, sure, but its likely weak when you compared it to some of the swords I've seen."

Nick now was getting annoyed at the comments that Kaku was throwing at his possessions. He didn't mind if they were at him, but if they were at things that he cherished or were people he cared deeply, that was crossing the line. The redhead adjusted his hat again as he muttered, "Watch that tongue, giraffe-man, I might cut it with this pretty sword you keep talking about…"

Kaku laughed, "We'll see about that! _**Rankyaku: Shuriken**_!"

Nick soon began to run as Kaku let loose with several star shaped blades came soaring from Kaku's sidekick. As Nick dodged the last of the shuriken-airblades, he noticed a shadow behind him and cursed as Kaku's nose came in at high speeds.

"_**Bigan**_!"

Nick jumped to the side as Kaku's head rushed past him and readied his blade as he shouted, "That neck of yours is going to be your downfall, Kaku! **_Komawomawasu_****!"**

Kaku snorted, "Correction, it will be used to the fullest advantage! _**Kama Kirin**_!"

Nick's eyes widened as he was sent flying backwards by the fast moving neck and slammed into the wall that was right beside the stairs. As Nick coughed and got up, Kaku soon stood on all fours as he told the redhead, "You know, I guess I overdid it by changing into this form but I suppose that since I'm already in it, I will finish you off with the true power of the wild giraffe…_**Kirin Houdai**_!"

Nick blinked when he saw that Kaku's neck had somehow now retracted all the way into his body before he stated, "There's no giraffe like that…"

Kaku frowned as he muttered, "You're just like that Pirate Hunter…making fun of me and saying a lot of the same things…this should finish you off for good!** _Kyoku Bigan Kilimanjaro_**!"

"Shit!" Nick cursed as Kaku's neck stretched even further than before. Nick, after dodging, soon ran towards the body as he muttered, "This neck is too troublesome for my liking…so let's get rid of it from the base!"

Kaku's eyes followed Nick for a second before he twisted his neck, "Like I would allow that!** _Rankyaku: Neji Hakujin_**!"

Nick watched as the spinning airblade came at him and jumped into the center where Kaku's body was coming towards him and spun in the opposite direction, his sword pointing outwards as he did so.

"_**Kamikaze**_!"

Kaku grunted in pain as the blade cut him several times before he landed away from Nick. The redhead looked back and grinned at the giraffe-man, "Still think that I can't hit you, _**Kiringer**_?"

Kaku's eyes now were wide from anger as he shouted, "Why do you same the things as that Pirate Hunter!? Everything you do and say is just like that guy and the Demon brat!!!"

Nick frowned and sighed, "Nma…you're being uncool, Kaku…I think it's time we both finished this, don't you?"

Kaku gritted his teeth slightly before he lowered his arm to the floor, "This time I'll make sure that you stay dead!"

Nick adjusted his hat before he closed his eyes and took a defensive stance. Kaku soon began to spin rapidly and watched as Nick merely stood there now, his sword barely in his grip as the CP9 member continued to build up power.

_What is he doing?_ Kaku thought as he watched Nick, _It's like he's waiting for something…Well, it doesn't matter! This** Amane Dachi** will finish it!_

"Take this! _Rankyaku: Amane Dachi_!"

Kaku soon let loose the powerful airblade and watched it as it made its way towards Nick, who still didn't move. Kaku grinned thinking that Nick had given up and that this was his win. To the giraffe-man's surprise, however, Nick's arm became a blur as he threw his sword at a speed the CP9 member couldn't follow.

To Kaku's eternal shame and amazement, the sword not only broke through the airblade without loosing any speed but it actually was able to pierce him and struck through the wall of the tower with the incredible force.

_No way…I lost again…? And to Nick-hiko of all people…_

Nick took a deep breath and sighed as he massaged his left arm and grumbled, "Damn…it still hurts…I guess exerting every bit of strength I had on it is still a bad idea…It's too bad I had to use the** _Higashikaze_** on Kaku instead of that bastard…"

Nick soon walked into the hole that Kaku had made and looked to see if Kaku was still in one piece. He soon found Kaku back in his human form stuck to the wall fast by _Himawari_, blood dropping from where the sword had stabbed the squared nosed man. Nick soon walked up to the seemingly unconscious member and gave a sad grin, "I'm sorry I had to do that to you, Kaku, but you guys asked for it when you stole Emma-hime."

Kaku coughed a bit of blood as he laughed weakly, "Man…I trained like crazy and I still get my ass handed to me…I guess I'm losing my touch or something…"

Nick soon touched the hilt of Himawari and gave Kaku a reassuring look, "Hey, you were still pretty good. I just used something that I was saving for when I fought Yahagi."

Kaku's eyes widened, "Yahagi!? As in _**"Demon Lord" Yahagi**_!?"

Nick nodded, "Yep, same guy," he gripped the sword's hilt as he stated, "This is going to hurt but I'm sure a big guy like you can stand a bit more pain."

Kaku readied himself, and wince slightly as the sword that stuck him fast to the wall was removed. More blood poured from the wound it had inflicted, but Nick used his shirt to stop most of it and then used it as a bandage to stop anymore blood from coming.

Kaku looked confused at the redhead, "Why are you helping me? I'm one of the guys that took your sister away and tried to kill you."

Nick soon took out something from his back pocket and presented it to the squared nosed assassin. Kaku was surprised to see an old carpenter's knife in Nick's hand as Nick replied, "You remember this, right?"

Kaku snorted in mirth, "That's the knife I gave you as a present when you got your job at Galley-La."

Nick put the knife beside Kaku and got up, "Well, I'm giving it to you. There's a job opening over on the next island for a good carpenter and I'm sure that they could use all the help they can," he adjusted his hat and grinned, "If you show them that, I'm sure they'll take you in."

Kaku looked at the knife and then at Nick, "I still don't understand…why are you helping me?"

Nick shrugged, "Maybe 'cause you helped me get better at my job and you weren't much of a bad guy."

The CP9 member blinked before he began to laugh, with Nick soon joining him. After a small while, Kaku pulled the key and tossed it to Nick.

"Go save Emma, Nick-hiko," Kaku told him, "And tell her I'm sorry for what happened."

Nick sheathed his sword and ran out the hole, shouting, "Will do!"

_With Rayo and Lucci…_

Rayo tried his best to look at Lucci through his blurring eyes and coughed blood as he fell to his knees. Lucci, in his half-leopard form, look down at his former comrade and frowned, "You have truly lost your edge, Rayo. If you had just used your rage, you might've defeated me."

Rayo looked up and grinned, "I wanted to fight you on my own terms, Lucci…"

Lucci soon gripped Rayo's neck with his tail as he touched his chest with both of his fists, "Then you are an even greater fool than before…die in misery,** _Rokushiki Ougi: Roukougan_**!"

Rayo gasped out as an intense force suddenly exploded throughout his body and nearly ruptured every one of his organs. Blood came out of his mouth like a fountain and his eyes fell to the back of his head as the blast began to subside. Lucci let him go and shifted back to his human form, sighing as he began to make his way towards the door.

Rayo, though unconscious, soon began to dream…

_Flashback (Dreamscape), Ten years ago…_

_Where am I?_

Rayo looked around, and realized that he was in what looked like a garden behind a medium sized mansion. He gasped when he recognize the small tulips decorating the side of a large patio and nearly cried when he saw an old man in a tux making his way towards him.

_Mori!_ Rayo shouted as he ran towards him before he past through the man, _What the…!? Oh…it's a dream…this isn't real…_

Rayo looked behind him and decided to follow Mori, his old and faithful butler from his past, as the old servant made his way through the small maze of hedges. Rayo remembered the place well and kept up easily with Mori, whom didn't even glance at him. The transporter sighed as he looked up in the sky and wondered why he would be dreaming about his home.

That was when he heard a loud and familiar yell as a young teen was sent flying over him. Mori turned around and sighed when he saw the teen stuck in the hedge, "Rayo-sama, how many times must I remind you that you must not fight in the garden? The gardener gets annoyed when he has to fix the hedges or flower beds."

Rayo gasped when he saw the small and younger version of him. Although the boy lacked the same ponytail, his hair still reached around his shoulders. He wore a plain white shirt and black pants that now had leaves all over them. His brown eyes glinted in the light as he shouted angrily at Rayo, "Damn it, Lucci! That was a cheap shot!"

Rayo gasped as he whipped around to meet with a younger version of Lucci, who looked exactly the same as he did when Rayo had just met him in New Lobby. At Lucci's shoulder, his pet bird Hattori chuckled before saying, "Your fault for not paying attention, Rayo no baka. You really need to learn to take advantage of everything in a fight."

"Stop doing that ventriloquist thing and talk normal!"

"Rayo-kun! Are you okay?" a voice called out, a voice that made the elder Rayo shed a tear when he turned towards the voice.

There, standing before him, was the love of his life: Annette du Lan. Her blonde, shoulder length hair shone brightly in the sun as she made her way towards the men. Her green eyes looked worriedly at the young Rayo, whom was now shaking the leaves off of him. Annette looked crossly at Lucci, "You need to be more careful, Lucci-san! Rayo-kun could've been seriously hurt!"

Rayo laughed, "Don't worry so much, Annette-chan! I'm the great Rayo Verrani!"

Lucci rolled his eyes as Mori laughed and the elder Rayo smiled, whom was now shaking the leaves off of him. Annette looked crossly at Lucci, "You need to be more careful, Lucci-san! Rayo-kun could've been seriously hurt!"

Rayo laughed, "Don't worry so much, Annette-chan! I'm the great Rayo Verrani!"

Lucci rolled his eyes as Mori laughed and the elder Rayo smiled, _That's right…I used to be a lot more carefree back then…even if I got beaten up I would always just laugh it up and grin._

Mori gave a small cough as he stated, "I came to tell you three that dinner shall be served soon and that you may wish to wash up."

Rayo smiled as he jumped for joy, "Alright, food!"

Annette giggled as she bowed to Mori, "Thank you, Mori-san."

Lucci gave a nod as Hattori said, "Then I'm going."

Rayo looked at his friend, "What? You're not staying for dinner?"

Lucci shrugged slightly as Hattori continued, "The food is great and everything but I need to do a few things beforehand."

Rayo shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Annette smiled at Lucci, "Please come back soon."

Lucci merely waved his hand as he made his way off towards the mansion and the gate that would be before it. Rayo watched as his younger self and Annette made their way back to the mansion, and the entire dream faded as it was replaced by another scene.

Rayo could tell that now it was evening or night as he was in a lighted room with his younger self, who was obviously studying something from the many books that surrounded him and his desk. Rayo watched patiently, knowing this scene all too well and watched as his younger self got up and stretched, muttering, "Man…who would've thought that there would be so much about the human body…"

A knock on the door soon alerted both as the younger of the two called out, "Come in."

The door soon revealed both Mori and Annette at the entrance of the room. Mori bowed as he replied, "Rayo-sama, Annette-san is here as per your request."

The younger Rayo smiled, "Thanks, Mori. You can go."

After the butler had left the young pair alone, the younger Rayo took a deep breath as Annette sat down at the edge of his bed. Annette looked at Rayo, "Why did you want me, Rayo-kun?"

"I…um…I wanted to tell you something…" the younger version of himself said as the teen blushed, scratching the back of his head as he did so.

"What?"

Rayo looked away; this was the moment in his life where he would be both happy and tormented to the day he would die. This was the moment he would ask Annette if she would come with him to the sea and helped him search for the Tome of Verrani, and of course, ask her to be his lover.

The younger self seemed to pick up Rayo's thoughts, "Annette…I…I was wondering if…if you…" after taking a deep breath he shouted, "If you would please become my girlfriend! I know I'm not much, and Lucci is probably a better choice but I like you, no! I love you and I hope you felt the same way!"

Annette stood there speechless for some time, while Rayo's younger self stood there awaiting the answer. After a minute, Annette got up and walked over to Rayo before she smiled gently, "Rayo-kun…I'm really touched…but I hate to say this…"

The younger self looked as though he was ready to be dumped hard when Annette giggled, "I love you too silly."

The scene began to fade as Rayo watched Annette give his younger self his very first kiss. As the world began to return, the entire scene was now covered in flames and smoke as his younger self ran down the hall calling out to Lucci and Annette. Rayo didn't even need to move as his younger self opened the door beside him and rushed in.

Rayo looked on from the doorway as his younger self stood before Rob Lucci and the now dying Annette. The younger self couldn't help but stay silent for a minute before a tear left his eye as he transformed into his half-lion form and shouted, "WHY LUCCI!? WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?"

Lucci looked saddened at Rayo, "It was because you stole someone precious to me…and if I could not have her, then neither would you."

That was when everything went black for Rayo and he heard a voice,** _HUMANS…SO PATHETIC. IF YOU TAKE AWAY SOMETHING THEY CONSIDER PRECIOUS, THEY THEN THINK OF NOTHING BUT HURTING THAT WHICH HURT THEM._**

Rayo knew this voice as it had bothered him for ten long and near dark years, "What do you want, you monster?"

The voice laughed,** _IS THAT ANYWAY TO SPEAK TO YOURSELF? YOU'RE DYING AND YOU NEED MY HELP. I THINK IT IS SIMPLE WHAT YOU MUST DO._**

Rayo looked angrily at the darkness, "I will not become that monster again! I will not! Sensei would consider me a failure if I were to rely on my anger instead of my own strength."

**_ANGER IS A STRENGTH AS WELL, FOOL! USE IT AND NOTHING CAN STOP YOU! WHAT DO YOU HUMANS CALL IT…? AH, YES! RIGHTEOUS FURY! THINK OF IT AS THAT. YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO FINISH THE MAN THAT STOLE YOUR HAPPINESS, DON'T YOU? _**

Rayo could tell he was losing his will as he muttered, "Well…"

The voice continued,** _AND NOW THAT YOU HAVE HIM IN YOUR SIGHTS, WHAT DO YOU DO? WIMPER AND GET BEATEN LIKE A COWARD?_**

Rayo began to growl, "No…I'm no coward…I'm Rayo Verrani…the Beast! A man feared enough that a bounty of 224 million Belli was placed upon my head!"

**_THEN SHOW THAT MAN WHAT HE SHOULD FEAR!!! SHOW HIM THE POWER OF THE KING OF BEASTS!!! SHOW HIM WHY YOU ARE THE ULTIMATE MASTER OF ROKUSHIKI!!! SHOW HIM YOUR RIGHTEOUS WRATH!!!_**

With that, Rayo roared into the heavens as the darkness began to disappear.

_End of Flashback (and Dreamscape)…_

_With Shidyk, Kibo, and Nick…_

Shidyk stopped for a second as he looked back towards the tower, a feeling of both familiarity and unease hitting him head on. Nick looked at the World's Greatest Assassin and shouted, "Oi, what's up?"

Shidyk looked at the tower as he murmured, "It's back…that feeling I had when I fought him…"

Kibo looked at the gray haired assassin and shouted, "We don't have time! We need to go now!"

Nick nodded, "Kibo-teme is right, we need to save Emma-hime first! We can come back and get Rayo-sensei later!"

Shidyk stood there for a moment before he turned and agreed, "Okay…we'll save the girl. Rayo can take care of anything that happens to him anyway."

However, in Shidyk's mind, he couldn't help but pray that his long time friend didn't do anything that would end his life or his frail sanity.

_**END OF CHAPTER 19**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

_**Nick-hiko**_: Nick's title. It literally translates to "Prince Nick."

_**Yontoryu**_: Translated it means "Four Swords Style."

_**Nishikaze**_: Literally, "West Wind." Nick prepares this technique by dropping into a partial crouch, both knees bent, left arm drawn back and right extended forward; he grasps the endcap of the hilt of his bôkken /sword with his left hand and rests the tips of the fingers of his right hand (usually the thumb) on the blade near its tip. When the attack is initiated, he charges his opponent with sudden and incredible speed (often stunning his target into inaction) and strikes, typically making his mark through the chest, shoulders, neck, or head. Because he supports the endcap of the sword with his palm, rather than holding the hilt, the range of his thrust extends beyond that of an ordinary sword-thrust. It is also likely that his charging speed lends additional momentum to this already powerful attack.

_**Gabeen**_: A sound effect used for when a mouth drops in surprise.

_**Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe**_: A Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows a person to transform into a giraffe-human hybrid and a full giraffe. "Ushi" means cow and the fruit is one of the many Ushi Ushi Fruit models. Giraffes are actually part of cow family.

_**Rankyaku: Amane Dachi**_: Literally, _Rankyaku "circumference sectioning_." Used by Kaku in his half-giraffe form. In this attack he spins around quickly in a circle while performing _Rankyaku_. The attack was powerful enough to cut through the outer walls of the Tower of Justice in all directions. Kaku says that this is his most powerful _Rankyaku_.

_**Rankyaku: Shuriken**_: Used by Kaku. Kaku fires multiple _Rankyaku_ blades in the shape of _shuriken_.

_**Bigan**_: Literally, _nose gun_. Used by Kaku, in his half-giraffe form. In this attack, Kaku uses his nose instead of his finger to perform the attack. As his nose is much larger in diameter than a finger, the hole it creates is also much larger than that of a normal _Shigan_, as well as being completely square.

**_Komawomawasu_**: Literally, "To spin a top." Nick performs a swing that takes advantage of the entire body's turning motion to dodge an enemy's attack or to bypass an enemy's defense, striking immediately after. This is best used as a counter-attack for any incoming strikes. It was named as such because Nick is moving his body in a spinning motion (much like a top).

**_Kama Kirin_**:****Used in half-giraffe form. Kaku strikes an airborne enemy with his somewhat rectangular and possibly hardened neck. He appears to use _Soru_ to increase the speed of the attack. Possibly a pun with _kamakiri_ (praying mantis).

**_Kirin Houdai_**: Used in half-giraffe form. Kaku stands like a normal giraffe, but pulls his neck into his body, making it smaller.

_**Kyoku Bigan Kilimanjaro**_: Literally, _Extreme Bigan "Giraffe-man Fire Oar"_, but can also refer to Mount Kilimanjaro, the mountain of the same name. Used by Kaku in half-giraffe form. After using _Kirin Houdai_, he can fire his neck out like a cannon, making his _Bigan_ stronger.

**_Rankyaku: Neji Hakujin_**:****Literally _Rankyaku "W__hite screw blade_." Used by Kaku in his half-giraffe form. He does a normal _Rankyaku_ after using his _Kyoku Bigan_ then twists his neck into a screw so the _Rankyaku_ spins in a drill motion.

**_Kamikaze_**: Literally, "Divine Wind." A more powerful version of the **Komawomawasu** technique. Nick does the same thing as in the **Komawomawasu**, but he does it while airborne. A variation of this technique involves Nick grabbing onto something and spinning rapidly before launching himself at the opponent. The pun with this attack is that the word in English is also used for suicidal bombers from the World War II era.

_**Kiringer**_: A nickname used by both Zoro and Nick to make fun of Kaku.

_**Higashikaze**_: Literally, "East Wind." Nick's trump card when he doesn't want to overexert himself, and which he claims he had saved for his last duel with "Demon Lord" Yahagi. An attack performed at point-blank range using all his upper body strength. This stance, unlike the first three, requires no prior preparation or footwork. This is an immensely powerful attack being able to pierce steel in half easily. As of the moment, however, Nick is still trying to perfect this technique.

**"_Demon Lord" Yahagi_:** A pirate feared by many as one of the most destructive and deceptive men in the sea. He ate the Oni Oni no Mi (literally, Demon Demon Fruit) and is a man that is being hunted by Nick. Not much else is known about him.

_**Rokushiki Ougi: Roukougan**_: Literally, _Rokushiki Ultimate Attack "Six King Gun_." Used by Lucci. This is an ultimate _Rokushiki_ technique that can damage an opponent internally, similar to the Impact Dial, or of equal or more strength to the Reject Dial, but the technique is considered much more powerful, and can be performed without the side effect of great pain to the user. It appears to be two fists held at close range that can damage the opponent with a blast powerful enough to cause even Luffy (who was made out of rubber) to cough up blood and come close to death.

_Nick: On the next Chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!__**  
**__**  
**__Kibo: This way! Emma should be this way!__**  
**__**  
**__Rayo ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!_

_Lucci Who are you?__  
_

_???: Me? I'm someone this weakling thought he could keep under wraps. _

_Shidyk: Next time on Legacy of the Assassin!** The War in New Lobby- The Beast Unleashed! Goodbye Rayo!?**_

**  
**_**The 19**__**th**__** Chapter at last! This is it; I'm really getting close to finishing Legacy of the Assassin, ladies and gents! With two more chapters coming, I'll try and put everything I got into them and make them as exciting as possible. However, that will be after I have passed my next two classes…Sorry.**_

_**Anyways, on to the preview! With Rayo finally unleashing his true anger and the monster inside of him, will Lucci be able to defeat him now!? And what about Emma and the trap set by Spandam!? Will the trio that is on the rescue save the Princess of Water 7!? And who is that mysterious voice that spoke within Rayo's mind!?**_

_**You will have to read the next chapter of Legacy of the Assassin in order to find out!**_

_**I won't be able to update as often because of my schedule. I hope that you guys can be patient with and that you'll continue to read Legacy of the Assassin!**_

_**Shidyk D. Shade**_


	21. Chapter 20: The War in New Lobby, Part 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ - A flashback or Location shift

_**Bold and Italic**_ - Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ - Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Chapter 20: The War in New Lobby- The Beast Unleashed! Goodbye Rayo!?_

**  
****_Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being October 10_****_th_****_: _**_**  
Rayo, Nick, and I are now nearing New Lobby, the former Eneis Lobby, the Judiciary Island. From what I could gather from Rayo, things aren't going to be easy for us with the Marines, Officials, and the CP9 stationed there. What's more, Rayo doesn't know why they took Emma of Water 7. So why did they take her? She's important sure, but taking her in the middle of the night is still strange. In any case, with her life on the line, I know that Nick will be counting on us**_**_..._****  
****  
**Lucci looked at the body of his former nakama with some dissatisfaction, and to his surprise, resentment. Long had he waited for the return of Rayo Verrani to test himself as he knew Rayo would look for him somehow. Now that Rayo lay in a pool of his own blood, the CP9 member was sadden to see that his former nakama was now close to death.

"You were supposed to be my greatest rival," he told Rayo, "And even now, you fail at that."

Lucci soon turned around and began to walk towards the door that Rayo had entered through with his trademark frown, _It's strange…why do I feel disappointed…? I knew I was the stronger one, yet…yet it feels as though I was awaiting a true test of my strength since Mugiwara defeated me._

That was when the sound of shuffling came and broke Lucci from his thoughts, and he turned to the surprising sight of Rayo standing, his head bowed down while his body slightly trembling. The CP9 member cracked his neck as he inquired, "You really are persistent, aren't you?"

Rayo didn't answer as he began to look up before his eyes met Lucci's and to the World Government agent's surprise; Rayo's pupils were now both slits and a strangely familiar look had entered his face as he grinned maliciously. That was when Rayo opened his jaw and let out a beast-like roar at Lucci and his body began to grow.

As Rayo's jacket burst from the new muscles and size, his legs and arms soon took the shape of lion's legs as a tail sprouted from a little above his waist. Rayo's hair soon became free from the hair-tie that Rayo had put it on and wrapped around his face to create a mane as several muscles crack as they realigned and fitted to the large body. Once Rayo stopped growing, Lucci could see that the thing now before him was at least fifteen feet in height and almost just as long.

The creature soon looked at Lucci, who was somewhat disgusted when he saw that Rayo's face had been disfigured with several lion parts. The creature's breath was visible as a small cloud of steam when it breathed and licked its lips, "Finally…after all this time…"

Lucci decided to shift back to his half-leopard form and got into a stance, knowing that something was off with his former nakama. As he studied the creature Rayo had become he asked, "So is this your half-lion form, Rayo?"

"Rayo?" the thing asked before it laughed, "Don't tell me you still think I'm that loser human that resides in this body!"

Lucci was confused, he was sure that the thing in front of him was Rayo. As he prepared to use _Tekkai_, he asked, "Then who would you be, exactly?"

The creature soon began to pace around the room in a predatory manner, licking its lips every now and then, as it explained, "I'm a…_person_ that this fool tried to keep under wraps. In the long history of Devil Fruits, the Zoan type has always been special."

"How so?" Lucci asked.

The thing smiled as large dagger-like teeth glinted in the light, "The Zoan type are the only Devil Fruits that house a kind of "inner beast" that can be released in a few…interesting ways," the thing licked its lips again, "In other words, if you eat a Zoan of any kind, then you will inherit that animal's instincts and that "inner beast" that lays dormant."

"So," Lucci asked, somewhat interested in the conversation, "would that mean I too have this "inner beast" you speak of?"

The creature stepped on one of the chairs and crushed as it grinned, "Yes, you do. However, it's probably an idiot when compared to me. You see, although all Zoan Devil Fruits have the "inner beast," only a select few are intelligent enough that they know right from wrong or can distinguish friend from foe."

That surprised Lucci as he had never heard of this and he had a long experience with Devil Fruits of all kind, including his own. To hear that there was a powerful, if perhaps brutish, creature in him was perhaps the most surprising thing he had heard as of yet. Even Dr. Vengapunk, the renowned scientist that worked with the World Government, had never made any theories that sounded like this.

The creature gave a cruel smile, "But I'm afraid my explanation is at an end as I have little time in this body and much to do…and killing you is on the top of the list, trust me."

Lucci grinned sadistically, "Let's begin then!"

With those words, Lucci and the creature soon charged at each other.

_With Shidyk, Kibo, and Nick…_

"Are you sure this is the way?" Shidyk asked as he and Kibo followed Nick down as the redhead rushed through the halls at a speed both found quite fast even for them.

"I'm dead sure!" Nick shouted back, "Since I used my _**Luck Up**_ ability, and since I can still smell her perfume, I'm dead sure that they took her this way!"

Shidyk looked at Kibo, "Do you really think he can smell her perfume?"

Kibo shrugged somewhat, "If it's Nick, and it involves women, I wouldn't put it past him to know what kind of shampoo, soap, _and_ toothpaste she uses…"

Shidyk laughed at that, "Ze he he he he he! I didn't think that guy would be both funny and useful."

Kibo decided not to comment on that statement as they continued to follow Nick. Soon the redhead stopped in front of a wall and looked to the sides before he scratched his head in confusion.

"Weird…"

"What's up?" Kibo asked.

"The perfume smell is coming from here," Nick said as he touched the wall, "Only thing is…"

Shidyk cracked his knuckles before he tapped the wall slightly with the back of his hand. After listening for a moment, he nodded to himself and pulled his fist back before letting it fly. The stone disappeared in order to reveal a steel door with a giant lock at the dead center of the bottom. Although now, thanks to Shidyk's punch, it had a rather large dent on the left side.

"Figures," Kibo said as he looked at the lock, "Well, now all we need to do is use one of these keys."

Shidyk raised a hand before the Spotted Eagle Ray Fishman and looked at Nick, "How long 'til that _Luck Up_ thing of yours wears off?"

Nick looked thoughtful, "I think five minutes, give or take. Why?"

Shidyk nodded as he handed Nick his keys before looking at Kibo, "Give him the key you got."

Kibo blinked in confusion for a moment, but did as the grey-haired human asked and handed Nick the key he had gotten from Kalifa. Nick soon looked at the keys before he looked at Shidyk, "So what exactly do you want me to do?"

Shidyk looked at the door, "Something behind that door is making me uneasy, so I figure it's a trap. If we use your powers, though, we should be relatively safe. Plus, I got a plan that should get us Emma-chan, though you might not like it…"

Nick soon looked determined as he clenched the keys in his hands, "I'll do anything, just tell me what I need to do!"

Shidyk soon explained his plan to both, with Nick nodding at the end as he walked towards the door and used one of the keys on the door. Soon a deep rumbling was heard as Kibo, Shidyk, and Nick prepared to enter through the door.

_With Lucci and Rayo(?)…_

Lucci breathed heavily as the creature began to pace around him, seemingly enjoying the fact that Lucci couldn't hurt him at all. This…this "Beast" was not only impossibly strong, but its movements were far beyond that of Rayo's or Lucci's own. Not only that, but when the creature combined Rayo's Rokushiki techniques with its strength and speed…needless to say the fight was one sided.

"What's wrong?" the monstrosity asked as it licked its lips again, "I thought that you were the strongest CP9 member in the history of the group. Did the battle with Mugiwara wore you down so much that you can't keep up?" it smiled cruelly as it lowered its body, ready to pounce, "Or maybe you are trying to hurt yourself so you can have an alibi for when I kill you. Either way, I'm getting bored and I don't like wasting time…"

"_Soru_!"

The creature became a blur once more and charged at Lucci. The CP9 member, however, was ready this time and performed _Soru_ as well as he dodged and struck the creature. All of his strikes were useless, however, as no visible mark appeared on the creature's body. That was when the "Beast" ran up the wall before it was on top of Lucci, standing on the ceiling for a moment as its mane began to take the shape of hands and each pointed at Lucci.

"Dance, human, dance! _**Shigan: Hanabi**_!"

Lucci had to keep performing his _Soru_ and _Kami-e_ as he dodged the continuous volley of "hands" that struck at lightning-like speed. As Lucci dodged the last of the "hands," he performed a _Rankyaku_ as he somersaulted backwards. The creature laughed as it jumped downwards, dodging the attack as well as landing on its feet before raising one of its claws.

"Not bad, but let us see if you can dodge the strongest _Rankyaku_ in existence! _**Rankyaku: Godaikoku**_!"

As the monster's claw became a blur, five large and focused "airblades" suddenly flew towards Lucci, who barely had time to dodged them and got nicked on the arm by the left most "airblade." Lucci held his arm as the pain coursed through it and the wall behind him shattered at the might of the "airblades." Lucci growled at the creature, who began to pace towards him in a leisured manner.

"To tell you the truth," it told him, "I'm quite thankful that you were the one that freed me all those years ago."

"Freed you…?"

The monster laughed as it dug one of its claws into the floor, "Oh, I see. I need to enlighten you on another part of the Zoan Devil Fruit. As I said before, there are ways to awaken one's "inner beast" from its slumber. The most common way is to take some very powerful drugs," it sneered at Lucci as it stopped a few feet away from the CP9 member, "the second most popular way is for a person who has eaten the Zoan Fruit to undergo a very emotional stress that results in the body's own transformation."

Lucci's eyes widened in realization at what the creature was getting at, "The death of Annette…"

The "Beast" nodded, "That was the key that guaranteed my freedom from then on," the creature's face turned sour, "Or it should've had this fool not consumed that accursed Angel's Fruit!"

Lucci, despite himself, grinned, "So in the end, Rayo was able to beat you for the time being…and you call him a weakling."

Now the creature roared in fury as it slammed Lucci into the ground and held him there with one of its claws. The creature soon got close enough that Lucci almost gagged from the things breath, which was rotten, "YOU INFERIOR, NAKED APE!! YOU THINK THAT THAT WEAKLING COULD EVEN COMPARE TO ME!?"

Lucci sneered at the thing as he choked out, "You tell me who's stronger…the one that needed the anger to come forth or the one…the one that stood calm and was able to hold something like you back?"

The creature's eyes shrank in anger as it raised its other claw and yelled, "DON'T GET COCKY WITH ME, YOU DAMNED APE!!"

Lucci watched as the claw came down quickly towards his face.

_With Nick…_

Nick rushed through the hall at top speed, hoping that the good luck that he had charged himself with hadn't worn off just yet. Even though they were following Shidyk's plan, Nick wondered for a moment if the plan would go according to the assassin's words. As he ran further into the hall, he began to feel a bit tired, which was odd since he wasn't that tired from his fight with Kaku and he knew that his wounds weren't serious enough that he would lost too much blood.

"What's going…on…?" Nick mumbled before he stumbled and fell face first.

As Nick groan from the weird lag that he was feeling, a loud laugh soon erupted from the end of the corridor the redhead had been heading towards. Soon Spandam, the leader of the CP9, and some Officials appeared before the young redhead. Spandam grinned from his wheelchair as a couple of Officials snapped a pair of cuffs on to Nick's wrists.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Spandam sneered, "To think that the very person I wanted has come…thankfully, even if that so called "World's Greatest Assassin" came he wouldn't expect the entire hall to be filled with Seastone!"

_So that's it…_ Nick thought as the men lifted him up, _I guess that was Shidyk's bad feeling…_

"Now!" Spandam continued, "Let's get you to your "sister" now and then on to the main headquarters of the World Government!"

Spandam laughed again as his wheelchair was pushed and the men that had cuffed Nick dragged him to the end of the hall. Soon Nick felt a little of his strength returning when he and the group exited the hall and there standing with several men pointing their guns at her was Emma.

"Emma-hime!" Nick shouted, "You okay?"

"More or less," she answered, as she looked at him, "You shouldn't have come, Nick-kun. It was obvious that it was a trap."

Nick grinned, "Come on, Emma-hime, I would fall for every trap in the world for a woman and you know that."

Spandam looked at Nick with a sneer, "Idiot! You're trapped and you still smile!? Men, give him a few kicks and bruises but don't kill him!"

The men, however, tremble as though they were unable to move which made Spandam confused until he heard a voice from behind him, "Rule one on how _not_ to fall for a trap: always have some bait that you know the idiot that set the trap will fall for."

Spandam was soon wheeled around forcefully only to have Shidyk's boot stop him by smashing into his manhood. Spandam cried out in pain as Shidyk growled, "Rule two: _Never_ piss off the guys that you know won't fall for the trap in the first place."

Kibo soon walked over to Emma and began using the keys they had gotten before from the CP9 members. Soon an audible click was heard and Emma's handcuffs fell to the floor with a dull thud. Emma massaged her wrists before she gave Spandam a hard glare that made Shidyk grin before removing his boot from Spandam.

"You want to do the honors, Emma-chan?" he asked.

Emma cracked her knuckles as she stepped closer, "I think I will tell Spandam-san how much he owes…"

Nick and Kibo looked worried as they backed off and Nick murmured, "She's not going to…"

Kibo gulped, "I think so…she's only been this mad once…"

Shidyk looked confused as Emma begin to tell Spandam, "Forced kidnapping at night, rough pushing, making the people I cherish come and get hurt, and then trying to take away my Nii-san…total price: one billion Belli. Can you afford that?"

Spandam looked incredulously at Emma, "WHAT!? I CAN'T PAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!"

Emma cracked her knuckles, "Then there is only one way for you to pay…_**Pay-Up Punch: Maximum Charge**_!"

Suddenly Emma let Spandam have to what Shidyk would later recount as the "strongest and hardest punch ever to be spawned by human kind." Spandam was sent through his wheelchair, the wall, and onwards to the horizon before becoming a dot and then vanishing in the distance.

Shidyk whistled at the damage Emma had caused to the wall and looked outside of it grinning, "You should've been an assassin, Emma-chan. That punch was worthy of being one of mine."

Emma shook her hand slightly as she took a few deep breaths, "Damn…that mask on his face really hurt my hand…"

Shidyk soon looked through the whole that Spandam had made and grinned a little as he murmured, "Looks like that idiot actually was smart enough to bring back up…"

Nick, Emma, and Kibo looked through the hall and gasped when they saw several ships coming their way and each of them were armed to the teeth. Shidyk crack his knuckles as he grin turned savage, "Alright! This ought to be fun!"

Emma looked at Shidyk in shock, "You can't expect to finish all of them!?"

Soon shadows formed around Shidyk's feet as he looked at Emma and answered, "I got my title for a reason," he then looked at the shipwrights, "See if you two can find a ship or something to get out of here. I'll take care of those guys and get Rayo."

Before anything else could be said, a large explosion was heard that rocked the entire room they were in. Shidyk didn't let that faze him as he became a complete shadow and sped off towards the ship while the others regained their sense of balance.

"We better hurry!" Kibo shouted with Nick and Emma nodding and following him as they made their way up a staircase and what they hope would be a way out.

_With Lucci and Rayo (?)…_

Lucci stared at the giant paw that hung a few inches above his face as the creature that was his former nakama looked in pain. He didn't know what was happening now, but from what he could tell that Rayo maybe was trying to return in control.

"It seems," Lucci smirked, "I was right and that "weakling" you spoke of is now beating you."

"SHUT UP!!" the monstrosity shouted, "YOU NEED ME, AND YOU KNOW IT FOOL!!"

Lucci was now confused but deduced that within Rayo's mind, both the "Beast" and him were speaking to each other. Lucci then saw his chance as he quickly lifted the creature's paw off of him and performed Soru to get to the other side of the room. He soon got up and watched as the creature shook its head and moved around demolishing things with its body and claws as it fought Rayo within the man's mind.

_Within Rayo's mind…_

Rayo jumped back as several "hands" made from the "Beast's" mane struck the ground of the dark hall that was Rayo's mindscape. Rayo had never wanted to return here as several of his worst memories laid before him: the moment of Annette's death, the subsequent awakening from his fit of rage to find his entire island destroyed, the death of his sensei who protected him, the loneliness and anger that had spanned for many years was bared to the very bone.

"I have…to…fight it," Rayo grunted as he covered a hole that the monster had made with an earlier attack, "I must fight the rage…I must…fight the rage!"

The creature landed before him and roared, "YOU NEED ME TO DEAL WITH THE PAIN!! YOU NEED ME TO HIDE YOUR OWN EVIL!!"

Rayo shook his head as he closed his eyes and remembered the few good things in his life that still existed: Jinko and Shidyk, his best friends, were still alive. His first student, Axe, had survived many things and was now a Captain of a pirate crew he found interesting. His second student, Kodji, from what he had heard was doing well and was planning on entering the Grand Line as well.

The "Beast" roared again but this time instead of anger, it sounded as though it was in pain. Rayo opened his eyes and saw that now the creature was beginning to sink into the floor as though it had transformed in to quicksand. The monster looked at Rayo as it shouted, "YOU WILL NEVER GET RID OF ME!! I WILL FOREVER HAUNT YOU UNTIL I AM THE ONLY ONE LEFT IN THIS BODY!!"

Rayo watched as the last of the creature sank into the floor and Rayo turned around, "Then until we meet again."

_Back in the room…_

Rayo breathed heavily as he looked at his claw-hands and grinned, realizing almost at once that he had returned to his true half-lion form and that he was back in control of his body. He looked up to see Lucci getting into a fighting stance and took his own as he jokingly told him, "Sorry I'm late, Lucci. I had to get a few things straight before I fought you honestly."

Lucci smirked, "I have been waiting for this for nearly ten years…now we will finally know who the better master of Rokushiki is."

Rayo and Lucci began to circle each other for a moment, looking for an opening in order to strike at the other. Though Rayo was hurt badly, the transporter knew that he would have to push his body to the limit that it was reaching.

_It's time,_ he thought, _I have to use __**those**__ moves…_

With that Rayo stopped circling and bent his legs slightly as he placed each hand on one of his knees and lowered his head. Lucci seeing this and thinking he had an opening performed _Soru_ to stop Rayo from finishing whatever it was he was trying to finish. However, the CP9 member's claw-hand passed through his former friend as Rayo reappeared and hit Lucci straight across the face with a right hook.

As the CP9 member regained his balance and growled at Rayo, the transporter took the same stance again. This time Lucci was ready, and instead of striking the afterimage, he spun around and performed a Shigan behind him, where Rayo was forced to jump back before he was struck.

"That's an interesting _Soru_ technique," Lucci commented, "Does it have a name?"

"_**Soru: Semi**_," Rayo answered, "Just like the cicada in the summer, once I perform _Soru_ I leave an afterimage or a former shell for you to strike thinking I'm still there."

Lucci cracked his knuckles as he took a deep breath, "_**Sei Mei Ki Kan**_…_**Kami-e: Bushin**_."

Suddenly Lucci's body began to shrink until he was the size of a regular human again. Rayo smiled, "I see…so you can do it as well, eh?"

"Do it as well…?"

Rayo soon took a deep breath, "_Sei Mei Ki Kan_…_**Kami-e: Tanshuku**_."

Rayo's body soon shrunk until he was the same size as Lucci, and looked similar to his former nakama. Rayo opened his eyes as he got into a stance, "Lucci, I will finish you off with the greatest Rokushiki techniques in my arsenal…"

Lucci smiled sadistically as he charged at Rayo, "Then let's finish this!"

"_**Soru: Raikou**_!" Rayo shouted before he completely disappeared, stunning Lucci who lost track of Rayo completely.

Lucci looked around the room, trying to locate Rayo, only to hear a sudden explosion come from behind him. The CP9 member was soon thrown forward as something fast and hard hit him on the back then once more he was struck but this time he flew upwards. Right before he touched the ceiling, he was blasted back towards the floor in a diagonal path. Soon the cycle of being struck forward, upward, and downward repeated itself continuously until Lucci was slammed into the floor, and Rayo reappeared a few feet away from him, breathing hard.

Rayo soon fell to one knee as he coughed blood and try to hold it together, _Damn…bad idea to use that move…I need to…finish this!_

Rayo soon turned around to see Lucci not only back up, but too close for Rayo to dodge as Lucci's arms became a blur while he performed his _Shigan_.

"_**Shigan: Madara**_!"

Rayo soon turned and began to dodge as a barrage of _Shigan_ poured him, though it proved to be difficult as several of the _Shigan_ struck him. Lucci smiled as he licked the blood away from his fingers, "You seem to be losing, Rayo. That move was incredible…I doubt I could achieve a feat like that...but it seems I now have the upper hand again."

Rayo panted as his claw-hand formed into a Shigan and became a blur. Suddenly the air around the finger shimmered for a second before a large "bullet" sped towards Lucci. The CP9 member dodged just in time and watched as the bullet destroyed everything in its path before a large hole appeared on the wall.

_Damn it! _Rayo swore in his mind, _If that __**Shigan: Hakoku**__ had just hit!_

Lucci looked serious as he turned to Rayo, "Your Rokushiki has grown, Rayo. That time when you went berserk and even now, you still impress me on the level of power you're exhibiting."

Rayo just continued to pant as he readied another _Shigan_, though his hand trembled badly from his body nearing its limit. Lucci merely snorted as he charged again, "However, my skill far surpasses yours!"

Rayo, however, wasn't listening as he closed his eyes and his arm became a blur as it soon began to create several smaller "airbullets" that flew towards Lucci. The CP9 member dodged the "bullets" as best as he could but several of the flying missiles hit him and soon he was forced to jump back and hide behind a piece of the ceiling that had fallen to the floor.

As Lucci breathed heavily, his thoughts turned to the attack he had mostly dodged, _It was similar to the first technique he had launched but it was far faster and on a much smaller scale as well…He's reaching his limit though, so if I can dodge a few more of his attacks and hit him with a Roukougan, I will win._

Rayo was having somewhat similar thoughts, _He dodged most of my __**Shigan: Hakoku Ran**__…I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…I have been pushing it but if I could just hit him with __**that**__ technique…I can't combine use the __**Raikou**__ again…I guess there's no choice._

Lucci same came out and freed himself from the Sei Mi Ki Kan as Rayo did as well. Lucci soon cracked his neck as he asked, "So…you have prepared yourself?"

Rayo took a stance as he answered, "Lucci…this is something I didn't want to do to you. I won't kill you…but I will never allow myself any peace if I can't outdo you!"

Lucci frowned as Rayo charged at him and kicked the air with a swirl creating a spiraling "airblade" before launching it at his former nakama.

"_**Rankyaku: Hyoubi**_!"

Rayo merely jumped over the spiraling blade and continued his charge at Lucci, who this time cut the air as he shouted, "_**Rankyaku: Gaichou**_!"

Rayo spun in place to let the bird-shaped blade passed him, and continued knowing that if he didn't land this particular strike then it was over. Lucci slowly panicked as Rayo was dodging his strikes and seemed ready to launch the _Roukougan_ or something similar. The strongest member of the CP9, however, would not allow himself defeat after he and the others had gained from the World Government.

_Then it's time I finished this…_

Rayo soon was a few feet from Lucci, who put his two fists on Rayo's chest and grinned, "It's over…_Rokushiki Ougi: Roukougan_!"

Rayo took the full force of the blast, and although he spat out blood, he didn't stop. That action forced Lucci to stop as Rayo's arm became a blur and suddenly Lucci saw Mugiwara no Luffy, the very man that had defeated in Rayo, as the air around Rayo's arms burst and several punches began to smash into him.

"_**Oiuchi Shigan: Shishi Danmaku**_!"

Lucci's body was unable to put up a Tekkai in time as the punches suddenly landed and the floor caved in on them. Rayo and Lucci soon fell into the room below them, one similar to the one they had been and landed with two audible thuds. The floor, or rather the ceiling, caved in around them as Rayo smiled somewhat and murmured quietly, "I did it…I was able to beat them both…"

_With Shidyk aboard one of the ships…_

Shidyk looked towards the tower; the weird sense in his gut now disappeared as the last rays of light were doing so. He grinned as he punched the deck and split the boat in half, _Looks like I was worried for nothing. Good job, Rayo. _

"Damn it!" a Marine shouted, "All ships open fire at this ship! I don't care if there are others or myself, shoot him down!"

Shidyk's mind snapped back as he jumped into the air and shot his "arm" towards the next ship and let the one he had been on get blown to bits.

_With Rayo and Lucci…_

Rayo looked at the roof of the room above, a little loss on words since his body was now incapable of moving and he had defeated Rob Lucci, the man who had been his greatest rival and the first real "friend" he had ever made. He closed his eyes as a grin played in his face remembering for some reason how he had as a young teen always wanted to beat Lucci who had been his superior in almost every way.

"If Annette had been alive," he thought to himself aloud, "this would almost be like the old days…"

A quiet chuckle soon came from where Rayo knew Lucci was laying. His eyes widen, and although he wanted to turn and verify it, he knew that Lucci was still alive.

"Yeah…it would've been exactly like the old days," Lucci answered.

Rayo was surprised at the tone that Lucci was using as it sounded…normal, almost resentful. The transporter decided to humor the CP9 agent, "How many fights was it now…?"

"Ninety-nine in my favor," Lucci responded, "and one win for you."

Rayo laughed, "Damn, I only had one? All this time and you still kick my ass."

Lucci laughed at the comment, "I beg to differ…those ninety-nine times never counted."

Rayo was confused, "What are you talking about? Of course they counted."

Lucci's tone told him otherwise, "At the time, I never took you seriously and so I never used my true strength. If I had, you would've been dead several times over by now."

Rayo snorted, "Oh yeah? You try shortening your Rokushiki training into four years and then we'll talk about being nearly killed!"

Lucci's voice now sounded surprised, "You were able to master the Rokushiki in four years?"

Rayo smirked knowing somehow that Lucci had taken longer, "Yeah, it took me only four years."

Lucci snorted, "You took your sweet time."

If Rayo had been standing up, he would've likely face-faulted at the comment as it was a jab at his pride. Rayo decided that he shouldn't let that bother him and continued, "So…why the friendly chat? From what I remembered, and from right now, I expected you to be a sadistic, cold-blooded killer who cares little for human life."

Lucci was quiet for a moment before he replied, "When I met you all those years ago, I thought you were weak and useless, someone I should kill immediately. Then after that first year had passed, you began to show signs of someone who I would consider a rival. Even though you didn't know Rokushiki, you still showed excellent form and power."

Rayo was silent as Lucci continued, "Then the orders to kill you came and I was on a difficult position: kill you and continue my work or leave the World Government and try to have a new life. That was when you told Annette she loved you…and when she revealed herself to be an assassin."

Rayo's eyes widen as he whispered, "What?"

Lucci took a deep as the tower shook, "Annette was a member of a special hit squad of the World Government that even I didn't know about. They were secretive to the point that only Fleet Admiral Sengoku and the Admirals themselves knew of them."

Rayo's eyes became blur as tears fell, "So in the end…neither of you were my friend."

"You're wrong," Lucci answered, "Annette did in fact love you and knew of me, and so had intended to finish me. I proved her wrong by stunning her, but she decided that if you saw her in a state of death, then you might have a chance at defeating me."

Rayo couldn't help but cry in both sadness and joy after those words, _You meant those words, didn't you, Annette?_

The tower shook again as an explosion outside was heard and Rayo looked up to the roof, "This place is going to fall soon, isn't it?"

Lucci answered, "Likely. A fleet of Marines was called when we realized that Shidyk D. Shade was amongst you by that fool, Spandam."

Rayo sighed, "So we'll both die here…funny, I always pictured myself dying in a bed in old age after having many adventures and finding that woman that would replace Annette."

That was when Rayo heard some scuffling and Lucci towered over him. To his surprise, Lucci grabbed his arm and put it across his shoulder before he dragged him towards a window. Lucci looked outside of it and asked, "Nakama means you trust each other, correct?"

Rayo was having a bad feeling as he answered, "Yeah…"

"Then I hope you find others that you can trust as much as you did me back then."

Suddenly Lucci jabbed Rayo in the back of his neck, knocking him out before throwing him out the window. Lucci then fell to the floor, the last of his energy having been spent in saving his one time friend. A large piece of the roof soon began to cave in before it fell downwards and straight at him.

"Goodbye…Rayo Verrani."

_With Shidyk…_

As Shidyk finished off the thirtieth ship that had come, he noticed that several of them had just shot the tower. At first, he thought it was because they had misfired, but then he realized that the gates had been closing and the waters began to swirl.

_Shit! Why the hell did they leave them open if they are closing them!?_

That was when he noticed that someone had just jumped out of the tower and he realized that that someone was none other than Rayo. However, the assassin cursed when he saw that the transporter wasn't moving.

"No good," he muttered, "Even with _Alma Correre_, I wouldn't be able to reach him in time!"

As he let a sword go through him, he then remembered the thing that had been with the key he had picked up earlier. After rummaging through his pocket, Shidyk pulled out a small whistle, took a deep breath and blew as hard as he could. The Marines near him cried out in pain from the loud and sharp note Shidyk played. After that, Shidyk became a shadow and headed towards Rayo just as Mr. Rey, Rayo's King Bull appeared between Shidyk and Rayo.

"Quick! Get him before he falls into the water!" Shidyk shouted at the King Bull.

Mr. Rey then saw Rayo falling and neighed as it used its mouth to catch him and tossed him to Shidyk, who grabbed Rayo's limp body and landed on the roof. Shidyk looked at the unconscious man, "You really need to work on your timing, Rayo."

He then looked towards the dock away from the tower and shouted, "Head for those docks! We gotta pick up a few more people!"

The giant King Bull neighed again as it turned and sped off towards the direction that Shidyk had pointed towards, avoiding cannon blasts as it did so.

_With Kibo, Nick, and Emma…_

Nick roared as he took down another score of Marines that had been waiting for Spandam at the docks. Emma, Kibo, and him had taken care of most of them but one of the ships had come to the dock and several more Marines had appeared.

"I don't know how long we can keep this up!" Kibo shouted as he fired a powerful fireball from his Surprise Cannon.

"Just keep going!" Nick shouted back, "We just have to wait until Shidyk-_**senpai**_ and Rayo get back here!"

"Senpai?" Kibo asked as he punched a Marine into the air.

Nick grinned, "Yeah, you got a problem on who I call a senpai, Kibo-temee?"

Kibo decided not to answer as he helped Emma, who was being surrounded by Marines. As the three from Water 7 continued to fight, however, they realized that they wouldn't last very long.

That was when a pair of large black fists hit the Marines surrounding them and they saw Shidyk coming on top of Mr. Rey.

"Sorry I'm late!" Shidyk called out, "I needed to make a quick pick-up!"

Nick grinned, "Finally! Let's get out of here!"

Kibo soon picked up Emma, who grabbed Kibo's neck as the Fishman jumped in the air and performed _Geppou_. Nick, on the other hand, jumped and began to run atop the Marines who were still conscious and getting back up. Soon the three entered the house-ship that belonged to Rayo, before Shidyk entered the building and closed the door.

Mr. Rey neighed as it dove into the water and began to make its way back to Water 7.

_Inside house-ship…_

Shidyk panted as he looked up at the ceiling grinning, "Looks like we gave them the slip…"

Nick laid on the floor laughing as he half-shouted, "We did it! Just like Mugiwara and that Axe guy!"

Kibo sighed in relief, "Thank Kami we got away…"

To everyone's surprise, and to Nick's complete shock, Emma kissed Kibo and smiled, "Thank you."

Kibo blushed as he looked away scratching his head, "Err…you're welcome…"

Nick soon got up and punched Kibo, "TEMEE!! HOW DARE YOU LET EMMA-HIME KISS YOU AND JUST SAY YOU'RE WELCOME!?"

Kibo soon got up and shouted, "YOU DAMN ERO-SHIPWRIGHT!! WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE!?"

Both soon began to argue as Emma and Shidyk watched on. Shidyk looked at the young woman and asked, "Should we stop them?"

Emma shook her head, "I think I'll let them go ahead and argue."

Shidyk shrugged and headed towards the room upstairs to check on Rayo.

_In a dark room…_

The Black Crow reappeared into his office, having just come back from a meeting with the Blood Countess, Kairi Lumina. He had offered her quite a decent deal: if she could obtain for him Kirsty Chambers of the Axe-Head Pirates he would in turn reward her handsomely.

However, the Revolutionary didn't plan on rewarding Kairi.

"Fools are fools no matter what you tell them," he murmured as he took off his mask. He looked at the reflection before him via a mirror that he had put there before smashing it with his fist.

"The pieces are all coming together," he said as his eyes shrank a little and an insane look came to his eyes, "And soon…soon _he_ will come!"

_**END OF CHAPTER 20**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

_**Luck Up**_: Nick uses his right hand in order to use his Unsei Unsei powers to increase his luck. He can use this technique to increase others' luck as well. The pun of this attack is that it sounds just like "lock up."

**_Shigan Hanabi_****: **Literally, _Shigan "Fireworks."_ It is simply a rapid fire version of the normal _Shigan_ technique.

**_Rankyaku Godaikoku_****: **Literally, _Rankyaku, "The Five Powers."_ In his berserk form, Rayo unleashes the most devastating _Rankyaku_ in his arsenal. Rayo strikes the opponent with five very large _Rankyaku_ cuts at his opponent. These "air blades" have not only a wide range but are more focused and can cut steel with ease.

_**Pay-Up Punch Maximum Charge**_: Emma's strongest punch. As Shidyk puts it, this is the "strongest and hardest punch ever to be spawned by human kind."

**_Soru Semi_****: **Literally, _Soru __"Cicada__."_ Rayo first acts as though he is hit by an opponent's attack only to perform Soru before the attack touches him. Thus also creating an afterimage of himself.

_**Sei Mi Ki Kan**_: Literally, _"Life Return."_ A Sennin move that allows the user to control any part of their body consciously.

**_Kami-e Bushin_****: **Literally, _Kami-e "Fighting Form__."_ Using _Sei Mei Ki Kan_ (_Life Return_, the same Sennin technique as Kumadori), Lucci makes his half-leopard form smaller and lighter, possibly to use _Kami-e_ better. At any rate, he is much more agile in this form, and harder to hit - as opposed to his hulking normal half-leopard form

**_Kami-e Tanshuku_****: **Literally, _Kami-e "Reduction."_ While in half-lion form, Rayo reduces his half-lion form by performing _Sei Mei Ki Kan_ (or "_Life Return_," the same Sannin technique known to Rob Lucci and Kumadori of the CP9); he makes his half-lion form smaller and lighter, possibly to use _Kami-e_ better. At any rate, he is much more agile in this form, and harder to hit: as opposed to his hulking normal half-lion form

**_Soru Raikou_****: **Literally, _Soru "Lightning."_ Rayo basically just kicks the ground one hundred times in the blink of an eye (which as Lucci commented "is a feat that not even I could achieve"). This technique allows him to cross vast stretches of water in a single run, and can be used in battle to increase the force of any attack by a hundredfold. However, there is a catch: Rayo can only perform this technique three times a day. After the third time, if he performs the _Soru "Raikou"_ again his body will automatically shut down, and he will be unconscious for the rest of the day.

**_Shigan Madara_****: **Literally, _Shigan "Spots_._"_ Lucci performs a multiple rapid fire _Shigan_ attack, but is performed with both hands and in half-leopard form (meaning that his fingers are clawed), making it the ultimate _Shigan_ barrage in his arsenal.

**_Shigan Hakoku_****: **Literally, _Shigan "Warrior Nation."_ Rayo performs what seems to be an ordinary _Shigan_, but the attack uses "Ki" in order to launch an airbullet with the same power as that of Roronoa Zoro's _108 Pound Cannon_.

**_Shigan Hakoku Ran_****: **Literally, _Shigan "Warrior Nation Storm."_ It is a combination of _Shigan "Hanabi"_ and _Shigan "Hakoku,"_ making it a dangerous projectile barrage. Each "bullet" is as strong as a regular _Shigan_.

**_Rankyaku Hyoubi_****: **Literally, _Rankyaku "Leopard-Tail_._"_ Lucci creates a large _Rankyaku_ in the shape of a swirl, which is launched at the enemy like a razor blade.

**_Rankyaku Gaichou_****: **Literally, _Rankyaku "Victorious Bird"_ (homonym with _Rankyaku "Injurious Bird__)."_ Lucci creates a large _Rankyaku_ in the shape of a bird, but instead of using his legs, he uses his claws in his half-leopard form. This _Rankyaku_ has a much wider range, and is able to cleave steel - something not witnessed with other variations. The cut also seems more focused, instead of flickering and jagged like a normal _Rankyaku_.

_**Oiuchi Shigan Shishi Danmaku**_: Literally, "Final Shigan, Lion's Barrage." This is the strongest and fastest Shigan in existence. Rayo moves his arms so fast that they become invisible, covering the enemy with punches (each with the force equal to a Shigan "Kobushi") in a mere split second. The hits land so fast that, after a volley, they seemingly connect simultaneously, while a circle of airbursts from the punches surround Rayo.

_**Senpai**_: This means "Upperclassman" in Japanese and it is usually used for someone on a field or at school that is ahead of the person who uses it.

_Emma: On the next Chapter of Legacy of the Assassin!__**  
**__**  
**__Shidyk: It's time to head back into that place…__**  
**__**  
**__Nick: Please! I want you to teach me everything you know!_

_Kibo: If he's going, then so am I!_

_Merrian: You want me to take her on my ship!?_

_Rayo: Next time on Legacy of the Assassin!** Epilogue – The Beginning of the End! To the New World!**_

**  
**_**The 20**__**th**__** Chapter at last! I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter for God knows how long, but I hope you guys enjoy it. The ending I feel is blah, but it was all I could come up with at the time. As for the fight between Rayo and Lucci, hopefully it was what you guys what you were expecting. Finally, I know Lucci was a little OOC (for those of you who don't know, this means Out of Character), but I found it that not all characters don't have a heart. Even Rob Lucci had to be innocent at one point, right?**_

_**Now with the preview! Shidyk gets ready to face his greatest challenge yet and gets a new ship to head towards the New World! Nick and Kibo seem interested in joining and who is Merrian referring to!?**_

_**You will have to read the next chapter of Legacy of the Assassin in order to find out!**_

_**As for the Epilogue thing, don't worry, this isn't really the end of Legacy of the Assassin. This was just the first part and I plan on continuing the series under a different name!**__**Shidyk D. Shade**_


	22. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up.

_Italic_ - Someone thinking

_**Italic and Underline**_ - A flashback or Location shift

_**Bold and Italic**_ - Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ - Journal entry, Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_Epilogue – The Beginning of the End! To the New World!_

**_Excerpt from Shidyk's Journal, Date being October 24_****_th_****_: _**_**  
It's been two weeks since the whole incident in New Lobby, and surprisingly, nothing has happened since then. Rayo is still out and the doctors here tell me that they don't really know how, but the baka really did a number on his body. They say that it's a miracle he's even alive right now. In the meantime, Nick and Kibo have been busy with something they said was a gift for me for helping save Emma. I got an idea what it is, but I'll wait for it**_**_..._****  
**

Shidyk looked out the window of the house that served as both the home of the mayor and the main headquarters for the Galley-La Corporation. He had been bored out of his mind ever since the whole New Lobby incident and had been keeping watch over his friend, Rayo Verrani, while he healed. Shidyk leaned back a bit on the chair he sat on and sighed remembering the words of the doctors that had looked Rayo over and healed what they could.

_Flashback (Thirteen Days before)…_

Shidyk gave a yawn as he waited to hear how Rayo was doing. Personally, he knew that Rayo would wake up in time, but his friend would likely be in a hell of lot of pain. So to spare him the trouble of having to heal his own body, Emma had been kind enough to get doctors to heal the guy.

Suddenly the door open, and one of the doctors came out and looked at the grey-haired man, "Alright, we've done all we can."

"And?" Shidyk asked.

The doctor took off his glasses and sighed, "That guy is either very lucky or very stupid. I've never in my entire life seen such a case. His entire body was at a point where it should've just shut down."

Shidyk rolled his eyes, "Listen, all I want to know is if he's going to be okay or not."

The man gave a cough and put his glasses back on, "He'll live. He will be in a coma for Kami knows how long, but he'll like nonetheless."

Shidyk nodded as the rest of the doctors began to leave. The doctor he was speaking to then added, "Keep an eye on him, if his condition worsens, please contact me or anyone of the doctors that looked at him."

_End of Flashback…_

The World's Greatest Assassin sighed, _I should've probably been there…I mean, I'm his best friend for goodness sake! I should've…no. Rayo wanted to fight that guy, so I respected his wishes._

That was when a loud noise was heard from the room Rayo was staying. The assassin rushed to the door and opened it to find that Rayo was gone.

"And they say I'm bad with staying put," he muttered before noticing a note on the bed. He picked it up and read aloud, "_Sorry to not stay put, but at a rough guess, I say was out for sometime and need to get back to my transportation job. I apologize for not sticking around, Shidyk, but you and I both have that bad habit of needing to get better. Now that my "inner beast" (I'll explain this to you some other time, for now just know that it is bad) is closer to my consciousness, I have to find something that will make it slumber for good. Oh and two more things: I heard a conversation with the Black Crow and a man called Gavel (nice name, not) and the subject was about you. I also found a book that was from Axe and what he has done so far. I left with you after quickly browsing it so that you can learn what he has been up to. I wish I could say more but I need to get going. If you want, let's meet up at the floating casino, Big Roller. _

_Signed, Rayo Verrani._"

Shidyk looked to the side, and sure enough, he spotted the book that Rayo had mentioned in the note. Shidyk decided that he might as well read it since he wondered what Axe had been up to ever since his last saw him on Drum Island. As Shidyk read the book, he couldn't help but grin at the stuff that Axe and his crew had done while Shidyk had been busy for nearly a month with his job. The meeting with the New World enemies, Dusty's family, and even the fact that Devon and Austin were the children of one of Gold Roger's nakama made Shidyk's body began to tremble in excitement at the thought of having that rematch with Axe.

"Rayo-san, how do you- Where's Rayo-san?"

Shidyk looked up to see Emma looking around for Rayo, "He left some time ago. He and I have this penchant of not staying in one place too long no matter how good or bad our bodies are."

Emma soon came in, holding a few papers in her hands, "This isn't good…the new bounties have just been posted and…"

Shidyk soon took the papers from her hands using his shadow powers and grabbed them as he looked through them.

_**Shidyk D. Shade a.k.a. "Shadow Fist" Shidyk**_

_**Bounty: 532 million Belli**_

_**Wanted: Alive or Dead for the death of several Officials, Marines, and the destruction of several islands.**_

_**Rayo "The Beast" Verrani**_

_**Bounty: 399 million Belli**_

_**Wanted: Alive for the death of Rob Lucci, Affiliation with several wanted criminals, Illegal transportation of goods, and the destruction of three islands.**_

_**Kibo a.k.a. "Devil Sniper" Kibo**_

_**Bounty: 200 million Belli**_

_**Wanted: Alive or Dead for the destruction of New Lobby and being affiliated with Shidyk D. Shade**_

_**Nick Olas a.k.a. "Lucky Ronin" Nick**_

_**Bounty: 119 million Belli**_

_**Wanted: Alive or Dead for the destruction of New Lobby and being affiliated with Shidyk D. Shade**_

Shidyk couldn't help but grinned at the increase of his bounty but frowned slightly when he noticed that Rayo was wanted alive instead of the usual dead or alive. He wondered who would want him alive considering the guy had a lot of enemies.

He looked at Emma before asking, "Have you shown this to Kibo and Nick?"

Emma lowered her head, "I…"

Shidyk nodded before getting up, "If you want I'll tell them for you."

Emma shook her head, "No, I…I need to tell them."

Shidyk could tell that Emma was having a hard time and decided to lead her as they went to the shipwreck island where Kibo and Nick were finishing up the new ship that Nick had promised Shidyk about a week ago.

_I wonder how many people will see these posters…?_

_Deep in the Grand Line…_

Aboard their new ship, the Axe-Head pirates were pretty much doing their own thing. Axe was currently napping, DJ Macleod and Devon were training, Austin was currently beating Azu at a game of cards with Pingu, Niri was polishing her guns, Herman was preparing lunch, and Kirsty was doing her inventory with the help of Dusty.

Chizuru, the Axe-Head's navigator, went over the newspaper she had gotten earlier that morning to see if there was anything interesting going on right now. As she opened the next page, four small pieces of paper fell out of the newspaper.

"It must be some new bounties," she mused as she picked them up, before her eyes widen when she realized who the four bounties belonged to.

She then dashed towards the galley and looked to Herman, "Herman! Get everyone here!"

"Why?" Herman asked as he turned one of his eye stalks to her, "Is there something wrong?"

"No," she answered, "but I think they'll want to see this, especially Axe and Azu."

Soon the Axe-Heads were gathered in the lounge, and Axe, who was still rubbing the sand out of his eyes, muttered, "Okay, Chiz, what's so important that you had to wake me up from my nap?"

Chizuru smirked a little as she put the four bounty posters before her on the table, "Take a look at who has gotten their bounties raised and who _has_ a new bounty."

Everyone did and became stunned when they noticed the four very familiar faces. Axe's jaw fell to the floor as he shouted, "What the hell man!? Shade's bounty is _still_ higher than mine!?"

Devon and DJ, on the other hand, were surprised with the bounty of Nick's as Devon muttered, "Man, here I thought that guy was bluffing when he said that he if he got a bounty he would be in the three digits easy."

DJ scratched his nose thoughtfully, "Maybe he used his Devil Fruit or something…there's no way he would get this kind of bounty in one shot."

Devon shook his head, "I doubt it…He looked pretty serious when he said it, remember, Macleod?"

Azu couldn't help but laugh, "I can understand Nick wanting a bounty, but Kibo? He's probably trying to strangle himself if Nick hasn't got to him yet."

Axe then noticed Rayo's bounty and a serious look came to his face when he noticed what it said, "Wanted alive…this isn't good."

Niri noticed her captain's look, "What's wrong Axe?"

"Rayo is wanted alive," he said, "So that can only mean one thing…the World Government wants to do something worse than death to him."

Everyone quieted down at their captain's words, and Chizuru was the one that asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "What would the World Government want exactly with him, Captain?"

Axe shrugs, "Not sure, but…if they want him alive, Chiz, then Rayo has more enemies now that he'll ever have before."

The Axe-Heads were somewhat solemn at the news until Axe grinned, "But still, I'm glad that my bounty still kicks Aniki's!"

Everyone face-faulted at the comment and decided to return to what they had been doing before hand.

_Another part of the Grand Line…_

"EH!?" Jinko shouted into her Den Den Mushi, "You gotta be kidding!? Are you sure this is Shidyk-kun's bounty!?"

"Ow…yes," the operator answered, "This is the new bounty according to our sources."

Jinko pouted as she huffed out, "No fair! I just raised my bounty up and he does the same thing! I wanted to surprise him by how strong I was getting!"

The operator's tone told her that the person was rolling their eyes, "I just do my job, Jinko-san, I'm not the guy that does the bounties for the World Government."

"I know," Jinko answered as she sighed and smiled again, "Thanks for giving me his bounty. Oh and Rayo-kun's too!"

"Yeah, yeah," the operator commented before hanging up.

Jinko looked at the posters of her friends and smiled again, "You two are always ahead of me when it comes to strength…" she then looked at Shidyk's and a determined look came to her face as she whispered, "Shidyk-kun…I will get stronger for you, no matter what."

_With Rayo…_

Rayo cracked his neck as he grumbled under his breath, "Seriously…I hate normal doctors! All that probing and the needles!" he shook himself at the thought, "Why the hell can't people take up the Eastern style of medicine! It's so much cleaner!"

_**Because they weren't taught that way, you stupid ape.**_

Rayo sighed hearing his inner beast speaking to him. After he had woken up and gotten into his house-ship, Rayo had heard his darker side talking to him as though it were right next to him. Although he knew it was defeated, it would only be a matter of time before it tried to take over again.

"Can't you just sleep and stay silent like a normal personality?"

The creature snorted in his mind, _**Please! I was able to take your body twice in your short lifetime. Do you think I give up just because of a few minor setbacks?**_

Rayo had to admit that despite being complete opposites, he and the "Beast" held similar traits, "You do know I won't give in as easily, right?"

_**Perhaps…but that doesn't mean I will always wait until your consciousness is weak, ape. I'll be waiting and watching until I make that body mine!**_

Rayo decided to ignore him as he mused over who would want him alive after what he had done. The "Beast" heard this thought, _**Well, think of it. Who would love that idiot that you defeated and supposedly killed? Who would share such a bond with a dark man bent on killing everyone and joining the CP9 just because he wanted to kill legally?**_

Rayo's eyes widen when he realized what the creature was driving at, "Are you saying that there might be-?"

_**A family member or lover that we don't know about?**_ the creature asked, _**Likely. After all, the file never said his parents were dead.**_

Rayo sat back on his plush chair as he looked up the ceiling, "Great…why the hell does my life have to have so many damn enemies…?"

_**Because you and I brought it onto you,**_ the "Beast" answered with a chirp.

"Yeah…if I ever find a way to kill you, remind me to do it."

_**Sure, sure**_, the creature laughed as it left Rayo to puzzle out not only the mystery behind his new bounty but the person behind it.

_Moments later; at shipwreck island…_

Shidyk whistled at seeing the giant ship that Nick and Kibo were finalizing with the help of the rest of the Galley-La foremen. It was a beautiful brigantine sloop type ship with the head of a dragon with its mouth close. A pair of wings were painted on each side and made Shidyk feel as though this ship was ready to take off any second.

"That's some ship," Shidyk said to Emma.

Emma adjusted her glasses as she smiled, "Nick-kun and Kibo-san both put their souls into building this ship for you, Shidyk-san. Nick had the plans ready and the supplies set when he began two weeks ago. When Kibo saw what Nick was doing, he and the other foremen decided that they would help make this ship," she then looked at the clipboard she had been carrying, "It's bigger than the usual brigantine sloop types we make, and has been outfitted with so many ingenious weapons and a special cola engine-"

"Cola engine?" Shidyk asked skeptically.

"You better believe it!" Nick shouted as he jumped down and landed before the two, "When I was a kid, Franky showed me a special plan he had for an engine that would run on cola. I asked him if I could copy the plan and he let me."

Shidyk crossed his arms, "But still…why cola?"

"Cola has a lot of carbon inside of it that reacts pretty violent with basic chemicals," Nick answered, surprising Shidyk on how smart he sounded, "By using that violent reaction, a ship like this can do a lot of things that no ship ever could, and the best part is that the fuel is pretty inexpensive when compared to coal or wood."

Shidyk grinned, "I see. So it's good on the pocket and the ship. Smart."

Nick puffed his chest in pride, "With Franky's cola engine, my ingenious designs, Kibo's weapons, and the skills of all the Galley-La foremen, this ship is the accumulation of Water 7's very best!"

Shidyk nodded, "Thanks, I'll make sure to take care of this ship for ya."

Nick now looked slightly nervous before he asked seriously, "Nma…listen…I have a favor to ask from you, Shidyk-senpai…"

"A favor…?"

Shidyk was then surprised when Nick bowed deeply and shouted, "Please! I want you to teach me everything you know!"

Shidyk stared for a second before he asked, "Come again?"

"I want you to teach me on how I can become stronger!" Nick said loudly, "I'm pursuing a man called "Demon Lord" Yahagi and I need to become stronger if I want to one day beat the bastard for killing my family!"

The assassin understood Nick's feelings but he also knew that if he taught Nick he would be breaking the promise he made his sensei on never teaching outsiders the secrets of becoming an assassin. Suddenly an idea came to Shidyk's mind as a solution came to the problem at hand, "Alright…if you want to learn on how I became strong, then you're going to have to sail with me."

"You mean I can!?" the redhead yelled as he got up.

"Under one condition," Shidyk stated, "I will give you the direction but you're the one that's going to put your weight and learn something."

"Eh?"

Shidyk crossed his arms and tried to look solemn, "My sensei told me that even if you're taught something, it only means something if you apply it in your own way. So even if I teach you something, you better do it with your own style since no one is exactly the same."

Nick looked thoughtful before he nodded, a serious look on his face, "I think I get it. I'll do my best, Shidyk-senpai."

Shidyk nodded, glad that his idea had worked and that he wouldn't teach Nick any assassination techniques that his sensei had passed on to him. He then looked at Emma, who took a deep breath and stepped forward, "Nick-kun…"

"Yeah, Emma-hime?" the redhead asked.

She then pulled the bounty posters from her clipboard and murmured, "They…I…"

Nick looked at his poster in stunt disbelief before he murmured, "I can't believe it…"

Shidyk shrugged, "It's not really a big-"

Nick then scrunched up Kibo's poster as he shouted, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT STUPID FISHMAN HAS A BIGGER BOUNTY THAN ME!!"

Shidyk couldn't help but laugh as Nick soon began to chase Kibo, who having heard Nick's shout almost face-faulted before Nick brandished his sword and charged at him, forcing the Fishman to run as Nick waved the sword in front of him in rage. Shidyk, Emma, and the rest of the Galley-La foremen watched them for a while before the pair stopped to catch their breaths.

Emma soon looked at both as she asked, "What are you both going to do now? The World Government knows that you live here and the Marines might come any day to capture you."

Nick looked up from where he was lying down and answered, "No other choice but to go, right, Kibo-temee?"

Kibo nodded, "It would be best…I mean if we stay here Galley-La would be in trouble and since the both of us need to stay on the ship to make sure it stays fixed…"

Shidyk nodded, "That settles it then. If you guys are ready, I say we go and get some distance before nightfall."

Nick grinned as he got up, "No problem there. Kibo and I had a bad feeling and put our stuff here ahead of time."

Kibo looked at the redhead, "You mean you got my stuff too?"

Nick shrugged, "I'm no good at the weapons system and they were bound to give you a bounty," in a low voice he growled, "although it wasn't supposed to be bigger than mine…"

Shidyk chuckled as he motioned both to get on the ship, "Let's get going then…It's time we headed to _that_ place…"

Emma soon touched Kibo on the shoulder, "Kibo-san…I want you to know that…that I knew…"

"Knew what?"

"I…I knew you liked me," she finished, a slight blush on her face now, "And I want you to know that I like you and hope you can come back one day…Please watch over Nick-kun too, okay?"

Kibo was surprised at what she had just said, but nodded as he answered, "Yeah…yeah, I'll watch over Nick-temee…and I'll come back one day…Emma-chan."

Nick soon looked down from the boat as he shouted, "Come on, Kibo-temee!! Let's go!!"

Kibo grinned at Emma before using _Geppou_ to jump onto the ship and help the others get ready to shove off.

_At that moment, at the Marines HQ…_

Vice-Admiral Merrian sighed as he went into the council chamber, wondering what the idiots here wanted him to do now after he had just gotten back with several criminals of different standings. He had wanted to go and get everything set now for the next voyage when a Marine foot soldier had delivered him the message that Fleet Admiral Sengoku wanted him for an important mission.

_I know Sengoku trusts me and all_, the Marine thought, _But this is getting ridiculous. I have a job to do and he expects me to actually be his dog?_

Merrian soon opened the door and called out loudly, "Sengoku-sama? You in here?"

"Ah, Merrian," the Fleet Admiral greeted him before shutting the door and making sure no one else was around, "Alright, could you post some clones outside of the room?"

One of Merrian's eyebrows rose before he nodded and he replied, "Done."

"Thank you," Sengoku nodded before sitting down and sighing, "So have they caught onto your deception or are you still within the Council of Revolutionaries?"

"Not yet," Merrian answered as he himself sat down, "They still believe me to be one of their own. Although Red Wolf has been berating everyone that I should complete my mission."

Sengoku bit his thumbnail as he muttered, "The assassination of Admiral Gintori, correct?"

"Correct."

Sengoku growled under his breath, "I don't want to lose one of our most powerful Marines to them…but if they find out that you didn't follow their orders, then they'll know that we've been monitoring them."

Merrian frowned, "I don't like the idea that that woman is getting on my ship. She's an infamous criminal and should've been brought to justice long ago."

Sengoku now looked annoyed, "I understand your penchant in seeing all criminals put behind bars, Merrian, but the Warden of Widow's Peak promised us that she was completely on our side."

"How do we know that?" Merrian asked, "For all we know, there may be some…I don't know, some sort of key word or something that could make her go back to her old ways!"

Sengoku sighed as he adjusted his glasses, "I understand you don't like it, but as a Marine you know that there are some things we must do even if we don't like it."

"Aye," Merrian muttered, "Aye…"

Sengoku soon looked serious again, "So you will carry out the mission that the Revolutionaries gave you. Once that is done, I want you to see if you can leak _any_ information to us about their activities, understood?"

Merrian stood up and saluted, "Understood, Sengoku-sama."

With that the Vice-Admiral and the Fleet Admiral parted ways.

_At that moment, in a dark room…_

The Black Crow smiled as he looked at the new bounty that was in his hand. It was that of the man he hated, the assassin Shidyk D. Shade. The smile, however, wasn't one of joy, but rather one that held more malice and insanity than any lunatic psychopath ever dreamed of having.

"You are getting stronger," he whispered, "and soon you will come looking for me…"

Suddenly a Den Den Mushi began to ring and the Revolutionary was forced to put down the bounty poster as he answered it, "What is it?"

"This is Gavel Don, sir!" the voice on the other side answered.

Black Crow sighed to himself as he asked in an annoyed tone, "What do you want, Gavel? I was busy with some work!"

"My apologies, sir!" Gavel answered, "I wanted to tell you about some interesting news that concerned Jeremiah Cross, Stein Madro, and Ned Lowes."

Black Crow couldn't help but become interested at the topic. Cross and him were old friends as it had been Jeremiah who had found him and healed him after destroying the seventh kingdom that had earned him his bounty. Madro and Lowes, however, he could care less as they were mere pawns to him on the great plan he had for the world.

"Well, spit it out!" he ordered.

"They seemed to be ready to pick up some of Cross' family," Gavel answered, "a pair that seem as dangerous as several of Madro's crew members."

"Their names?"

"One of them is called Jason "The Striker" Cross and the other one is his daughter, Amelia Cross," Gavel responded.

Black Crow almost laughed at the names as he knew them well. Jason Cross was one of Jeremiah's sons and Amelia was Jason's daughter, and much like their male family member, both were feared throughout the seas. Jason's nickname came from the fact that he was the best spear-man Black Crow had ever seen or known, and the fact that he was blind and capable of leveling an entire town without his eyes or a Devil Fruit told much of the man's skills. Amelia, on the other hand, wanted to be much like Jeremiah Cross and had study up on poisons and venoms to kill people in mere moments as well as the medicine that could cure them.

The Revolutionary smiled at an idea that had just appeared in his mind, "Gavel…if those two do join the crew…make sure they test Shidyk D. Shade and anyone that follows that man…"

"S-sir?"

Black Crow licked his lips as he leaned back on the chair, "I want you to try, don't bother telling them to do it as I have knowledge that they don't listen to anyone unless they are as strong as Jeremiah or are related in some manner, I want you to try and make them test Shidyk D. Shade and anyone following the man…"

"With due respect, sir," Gavel hesitantly answered, "I have little power and I highly do-"

Black Crow decided that Gavel shouldn't have any more words on the subject and reached out before him. As he did so, his hand and then his lower arm disappear and a chocking sound was heard as Black Crow picture his hand clutching the neck of his subordinate.

"I gave you your Devil Fruit, your status, and your strength," Black Crow muttered, "For you, it should be but an honor to serve someone like me. If ever, and I mean this, if ever you dare question my authority…I will have no choice but let Madro find another man or woman to fill your spot…am I clear?"

"Y-y-yes!" Gavel's chocking voice answered.

Black Crow soon let go and his arm returned to normal as the sound of Gavel panting came from the Den Den Mushi. The Revolutionary then once again made his arm disappear before an apple appeared with his hand a second time.

As he chewed on the apple, Black Crow finished the conversation, "Do as you are ordered Gavel, and remember what I said."

"Yes, sir…" Gavel whispered before the line went dead.

Black Crow finished the apple and crushed the core of the fruit as he chuckled to himself, "So many pawns to use, so little time to use them…"

_Later that night, upon a burning village…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The man whose scream echoed through the burning town fell after being thrown into the air, a large hole on his stomach from a weapon that was held by a large, thin man. He wore a pair of dark brown slacks that was held by a dark blue sash along an open gray vest that showed a deep pair of scars on his chest that looked like a cross. On his feet a pair of straw sandals adorned them, and a black bracelet with dark crystal skulls was bound on his right ankle. His short, brown hair was dotted here and there with crimson strands of hair and tied back with a dark blue bandanna. The thing that made you stare the man the most, however, was the scar on his face: it was like the cross-scar on his chest but the side scar covered his eyes while the vertical scar only stretched a little on the left side of his face.

"And that's ninety-nine," the man growled as he twirled his spear a little before slamming the end on the floor, causing a few cracks to appear.

A small applause came from behind the man as a young girl walked towards him. She was likely thirteen as her body was beginning to show signs of maturing. She wore a blue dress that was tied by a dark blue ribbon which's knot made it look as though she had a large pair of butterfly-like wings. Her long, dark hair was also tied with a dark blue ribbon so that it was pulled back. On her feet a pair of black shoes shone in the fires around her and her pair of white socks reached to her knees. A white apron was atop of her dress, and from the shape of her pockets, one might mistake her for being a sugar addict.

"You were amazing, Papa!" the girl squealed as she hugged the scarred man, "You took out everyone that came at you with a big pow!"

The man smiled as he petted the girl, "Now, now, Amelia…You did well in killing anyone that was getting away."

"You mean I get to kill more people next time?" she asked excitedly.

Amelia's father laughed, "Maybe, kiddo, for now you're still only killing thirty men or women."

Amelia pouted as she stuck her tongue out, "No fair, Papa!"

Jason Cross laughed again as he lifted his spear and sighed as he looked back, "How long do you think you can hide from me, bug?"

There was a small "eep" as Jason Cross turned and twirled his spear a little, "You know, just 'cause I'm blind doesn't mean I can't hear or smell ya…hell, even your Ki is pretty loud to my senses…"

The man hiding behind the wall began to run, just as he heard Jason Cross call out, "_**Tenkei Style: Amaterasu**_!"

Suddenly the wall burst as a blur came at the man and he momentarily felt something odd before he was split in two. Jason Cross pulled out a small rag from within his vest and cleaned the spearhead just as the blood from his latest victim fell around him but never touched him.

Amelia soon appeared, dragging a man behind her, which would've been surprising given her size. She waved at her father, "Papa! I found another one!"

"Good girl, Amelia," Jason murmured as he turned and walked towards them before Amelia threw the man in front of Jason's feet. The scarred man grinned a little, "What ya thinkin' of doin', bro? Can't be running 'cause I would've got ya just like I did that bastard."

"Please!" the man whimpered, "Spare me! I haven't done anything to you or the girl!"

Jason rubbed his nose a little as he leaned down and grab the man by his shirt and cruelly answered, "One of you pigs called my baby girl a "little fairy bitch," so I decided to take it out on all of you bastards."

"I beg of you!" the man pleaded, "I didn't say anything!"

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't," Jason responded with a shrug, "But as a dad, my job is to snuff out anyone who makes fun of family. Plus, I don't mind showing why everyone calls me Jason "The Striker" Cross."

The man then felt something prick his arm and a small giggle escape the girl that had out muscled him and dragged him towards her father. Suddenly a pain erupted on the man's chest before he began to scream loudly as Jason Cross dropped him and frowned, "Damn it, Amelia, I thought I told you thirty people only for every day."

Amelia smiled, "Sorry, Papa, I just wanted to hear him scream a little before he died in…three, two, one…"

Suddenly the man's face turned pale before his screams ceased and he laid there, dead. Jason huffed as he picked up his spear and motioned for his daughter to follow, "Come on, Amelia. We're going to meet your grandpa now."

"Yay!" Amelia cheered as she follow her father and skipped as the rest of the town burned to the ground.

_**END OF LEGACY OF THE ASSASSIN (PART 1)**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Translations and Explanations Section: _  
**Okay this is where I tell you a little bit more about the terms I used for my fan-fiction. They may or may not be perfect, so please comment if I had done some sort of error. This is also where you'll find out more about the next chapter.

_**Tenkei Style; Amaterasu**_: One of Jason Cross' attacks. He moves at such a high speed that he splits everything that touches his spear.

**_And here is the last part of Legacy of the Assassin! And now for a few announcements:_**

**_First off, this isn't the end of Shidyk's adventures! This is merely the end of part 1 of a trilogy (may change mind you) that I've been planning for a long time. I'm glad everyone enjoyed it and hope that they'll enjoy the rest of Shidyk's adventures as he travels towards the New World._**

**_Second off, in the next few chapters I will reveal a few things about Shidyk's father (including his name, where he came from, and his connection to something important). Shidyk will also be facing tougher enemies and so, I will be reintroducing the Devil King Pirates!_**

**_Finally, the characters Jason "The Striker" Cross and his daughter, Amelia, were created for the Dude of Doom. Both were a bit tough in creating but I hope that everyone will like them once I start writing about them._**

**_So no preview since I gave a few hints on what's going to happen! Let's meet up again on LotA: Prophecy!_**

**_Shidyk D. Shade_**


End file.
